The Meaning of Love
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Syaoran is a major player, who only sleeps with girls based on bets. He makes a mistake and sleeps with Sakura, and all fun and game turns into hell when his parents blackmail him. Will they find love or Kill each other while dealing with their own demon
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1: "Life's miserable problems."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's note: Hey, it's me again and I'm back for another round of torturing ya'll LOL. I can't wait!!!!!!!!!! Heehehe, let me stop ne wayz these two stories are both about love okay?? I'm going to do the fighting ones after I'm finished with these.  
  
Let's see, I hope you enjoy this okay? I really do and I hope you like the other one as well.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
A girl with long honey brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes walked out of the ballet classroom tugging her and her sister's bags along. "Hey Sakura?" a girl yelled waving, she smiled and waved back.  
  
"I'm not Sakura, I'm Sakuya. Sakura's coming right now" she laughed making the girl flush running up, her long red hair moving from side to side.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't see from so far away" she apologized pointing at her mole making Sakuya laugh shaking her head.  
  
"No worries Rika, Sakura is talking with Sensei Kaho about improving her technique" Sakuya stated brightly making Rika nod. Rika knew that Sakura was trying to live up to her sister, who was only a couple of seconds older, then her. Even though Sakura and Sakuya had had the same friends for life they still had problems telling them apart. And it didn't help that they were almost identical in personality and wanted to do the same thing, they wanted to be the best dancers around.  
  
"Hey guys I'm sorry," another who looked like Sakuya said walking out of the class. She smiled taking her bag from her sister who nodded, "I'll have to come in tomorrow afternoon for another lesson I need to perfect my technique" she sighed making her sister place her hand around her shoulders smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it" Sakuya stated making Rika nod as they headed towards the door. Sakura smiled brightly at her older sister even though she was only older by thirty seconds. She wanted to be as perfect as her sister when she danced and that's why she had to work hard, and Sakuya helped her also. Dancing would be their ticket out of the hell they called home. They had plans, they were going to go to America and dance for a company and be the best.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so" Sakura sighed when they came through the doors looking up at the bright sun. They waved to their friends who were standing under the tree obviously waiting for them. "Hey Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu" she called making them wave back walking up to them; they were all still dressed in their leotards.  
  
"It's about time, come on let's go get something to eat" Chiharu spoke making them nod walking down the sidewalk. Sakura and Sakuya ignored the stares they got from people, they loved being identical cause they could switch in school and they did. Since as Sakuya was a wiz in Math but lack in English, and Sakura was a Wiz in English but lacked in Math, they would switch for a test.  
  
"I'm starved, I could eat an elephant" Sakuya exaggerated making them laugh.  
  
"Hah I bet she would be able to eat one too," Tomoyo stated making her flush and the others laugh shaking their heads when they came to a deli. They all went inside to order before returning outside to eat.  
  
"Who do you think will be getting the lead part in the play?" Naoko asked placing a fry in her mouth. Sure they were into dancing but that didn't meant they didn't pig out; people would look at them and wonder how come they were ballerinas.  
  
"Probably-S"  
  
"Sakuya" they all answered making her stick out her tongue at them. She wasn't better them at least she didn't think so but they all knew she had the best technique. And Sakura wasn't far behind her sister, they thought that it was probably hard living in her sister's shadow but it didn't make them any less close to the other.  
  
"Hey that's not true, it could be anyone of us" Sakuya defended making them raise a brows at her. She had been asked already to attend Julliard but had refused until her sister was also chosen, she wouldn't leave Sakura by her self.  
  
"That's why we should have all gone to different schools" Chiharu joked when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it and groan looking up when her limo pulled up. "I have to go, mother wants me home" she sighed making them nod.  
  
"We'll see you in school tomorrow" Sakura said making her nod getting up. Even though Tomoyo and Chiharu were rich they all went to the same high school.  
  
"Yeah Naoko you want a ride?" Chiharu asked making her nod getting up with her things.  
  
"Bye guys" Naoko waved making them wave back. Tomoyo's phone was next to go off and before she even answered her guards pulled up.  
  
"Darn it" she mumbled picking up her soda. "Hey you guys want a ride?" she asked Rika nodded yes but Sakura and Sakuya shook their head.  
  
"That's okay, we'll walk home" Sakura said making Tomoyo smile before she and Rika left. "I guess it's just you and me"  
  
"Yep come on, we should get home before it gets dark" Sakuya said making Sakura nod getting up. They walked out of the deli with looped arms, "We're going to switch tomorrow right?" she asked making Sakura nod.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm not going to pass that math test, do you have an English?" Sakura asked making her shake her head.  
  
"Nope, do you think it'll confuse Yukito?" Sakura laughed making her laugh. Yukito was Sakuya's crush, he was a senior and they were juniors. She had liked him since they started high school but never had the nerve to ask him out.  
  
"Probably, I'll make sure to tell you what we talk about so we don't confuse the poor boy" she giggled making him Sakuya nod. They looked at each other and bowed before getting into a position to waltz. They laughed waltzing down the sidewalk adding ballet movements into it. They only had each other in this world, since their mother and father had died. They would never leave the other, and that was why she had to get Sakura up to her level so they were picked together for a school.  
  
When they got home they walked through the door and heard the television on, they sighed knowing that Susan was home. "It's about time you two got home, don't you think you should start making dinner?" she asked when they walked into the living room only to see her current boyfriend. Sakura got chills seeing the way he looked at them, she knew he couldn't tell the difference.  
  
"Yeah, come Sak" Sakuya said making Sakura follow behind her. They didn't mind making dinner because then they wouldn't have to see Ken or Susan. Susan knew they didn't trust Ken but that didn't mean anything to her cause she still kept him around.  
  
"Well aren't you girls looking lovely" Ken said looking over their stockings and leotard. Sakuya glared at him as she got vegetables to chop.  
  
"Sakura, go change" Sakura nodded walking out of the room looking at Ken. She raced up the room to change not liking the fact that she had to leave Sakuya in Ken's disgusting company.  
  
"Why you so overprotective of her?" he asked getting another beer out of the fridge. He opened it and stood behind Sakuya eyeing every curve, both of them looked a lot better then the stepmother.  
  
"She's my baby sister" Sakuya replied dumping the chopped vegetables into the bowl. She stiffened feeling him standing behind her but he moved away hearing Sakura heading towards them. Sakura looked at Ken who was walking out of the kitchen when she entered carrying a dress for Sakuya who took it gratefully.  
Later.  
Sakuya placed her book on the nightstand when there was a knock on her door. She sighed knowing that it was Sakura because they had a special knock. She opened her door and smiled walking over to her bed getting back under the warm covers. Sakura latched the door and followed her sister under the covers; they cuddled up to each other knowing that they were safe. "I hope she gets rid of him soon" Sakura whispered making Sakuya nod as she played with Sakura's hair.  
  
"He'll be gone in no time" she assured when Sakura turned the lights out. Sakuya was still up when Sakura fell asleep; she looked at her door when the knob started to shake. After a few seconds it stopped and that was then she closed her eyes knowing that tonight they were safe.  
Elsewhere.  
Soft music could be heard in the background as two figures danced on the balcony of the large estate. A girl with long flowing blonde her held unto the man of her dreams as he danced with her. "I don't want to go back to college" she sighed making him smile caressing her hair.  
  
"We have to go back we're just in law school, it'll be over soon and then we'll get married hmm?" he replied making her look at him and smile brightly. She tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you Li Xiao Lang" she whispered giving him another kiss making him smile tightening his hold around her as the kiss deepened.  
  
"I love you too Gwen" he replied before they walked back into the boring party. This was their life, after coming home from college they would attend boring parties with their parents but they had each other to keep them selves amused.  
  
"Well there he is" a guy with blue hair and glasses smile walking up to him with two others. "See I told Jamie and Mika that you would be with her, pay up" he stated making the other two groan and Xiao Lang smirk.  
  
"You don't mind if we steal Xiao Lang away for a few right?" Eriol asked making Gwen sigh. She didn't want him hanging around with them, she knew what they did when she wasn't around.  
  
"Of course not," she gave Xiao Lang a kiss and left rather reluctantly. They waited until she disappeared in the crowd before smiling evilly at Xiao Lang who returned it.  
  
"So who's the victim?" he asked making them laugh handing him a glass of champagne.  
  
"You know us too well" Jamie grinned as they leaned against the wall. "Look at where the French Ambassador is at the far right" he spoke making Xiao Lang look at the one.  
  
"I'm seeing triplets" he mused looking at the three sisters, his friends nodded then looked at him.  
  
"We made a bet that you can't get all three of them in bed at the same time" Eriol spoke making Xiao Lang smirk. "If you do then, we'll each give you a thousand bucks and access to my parents townhouse in England for two weeks" he stated. Whenever they played their game they always had high standards. "Mika said you couldn't do it"  
  
"Okay, how long do I have?" Xiao Lang asked moving his glass to his mouth taking a drink as he paid close attention to the three sisters. He could see that the way they stuck to each other would be a real good thing for him.  
  
"Until midnight, that gives you three hours. And by the way, we need proof" Jamie stated making him nod. "I guess you should start now, I have to get into bed with my father's lawyer's daughter tonight too"  
  
"And I have to get my ex-girlfriend's young stepmother. She's a babe" Mika spoke nodding his head towards her making the guys look and totally agree. "Alex and Takashi should have arrived today" they nodded in agreement knowing it would have been a lot more fun.  
  
"Good god as those real?" Eriol asked making them chuckle looking at the woman's package. "Mika you can get lost in those" he joked making them laugh.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, besides I'll have a tracking device just in case I go get lost. It'll take me all morning to examine those babies" Mike grinned making them nod. "Who are you going after Eriol?" Eriol looked thoughtful as he scanned the ballroom.  
  
"The Walter sisters, I heard they were into this kind of shit. I'm sure they'll more then gladly want to play along" he joked as they finished up their champagne and got another full one.  
  
"Cheers to success" Jamie said making them clank glasses together then they all split directions going to see their preys. Syaoran took a tray carrying three glasses of champagne and walked towards the sisters.  
  
"Good evening, I'm sure I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you" he said smiling charmingly at the three sisters who blushed prettily.  
  
"No" they all answered the same time and giggle making him smile.  
  
"I'm Li Xiao Lang, you lovely ladies are?" he said handing them each a glass making them blush. He wondered if they were used to men but he figured that they were probably the kind that just got out of an all girls boarding school.  
  
"Oh I'm Hilda, this is Hannah and Anne" the obvious oldest spoke eyeing him like her sisters. "Do you speak French?" she asked making him smile nodding.  
  
"Of course Mademoiselles, tell me how do the French pass time when attending a boring party?" he asked in French making them smile. This was going to be too easy, he figured that Eriol knew it probably would.  
  
"There are a lot of things" Hannah answered making him smile charmingly.  
  
"Do you have a particular one in mind monsieur?" Anne inquired as Xiao Lang take in their voluptuous body still untouched my men and their head of curly red tresses that glimmered in the lights.  
  
"This is a boring party, tell me have you seen the rooms upstairs?" the girls nodded innocently making him smirk he had this.  
  
"Would you like a full tour?" he asked making them smile brightly looking him over.  
  
"A full tour, with nothing left out?" Hilda asked making him nod, they could see just by looking at his body that he was to die for.  
  
"A full tour Hilda" and they were pleased that he could remember and tell them apart. "Come right this way" he spoke offering his hand to her, Anne and Hannah took each other's hand and followed him. Jamie and the guys saw him going up the stairs with them and smirk they too almost had theirs.  
  
Xiao Lang led them down the hall until he came a room very familiar to him. He opened the door and allowed them in while he latched the door. He turned around and suddenly didn't like the look in their eyes. "Well Li Xiao Lang, what are you waiting for?" Anne purred stripping down her clothing while Hilda walked over to him and slid off his jacket running her hand on his chest.  
  
"Sisters he's amazing," she stated pushing him against the door capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Syaoran as shocked at first but them grab a hold of her butt, after all three was always better then one.  
Next day Japan.  
Girls dressed after showering in the girl's locker room, Sakura packed her field hockey clothing in her bag to bring home and wash. "I'm going to Sensei Kaho, she wanted me to drop by you want to come with me?" she asked Sakuya just walked into the room after cheerleading practice.  
  
"I have to go home and get ready for work. I'll meet you at the school so we can walk?" she replied making Sakura nod as they grabbed their bags.  
  
"God you two need to get a life, always freaking together" a girl teased making them laugh. They had all the same friends, and did all the same things in school except for Sakuya were on the cheerleading squad, and Sakura was on the field hockey team.  
  
"Whatever Ria," Sakura spoke as they headed out the door. "I'll meet you there in an hour okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't talk to strangers okay?" Sakuya spoke teasingly making Sakura smile as they put on their skates.  
  
"I won't mother" Sakura replied making Sakuya slap her playfully. "I'll see you soon" Sakuya nodded skating off. Sakura felt like she should have gone home with Sakuya but didn't think anything of it.  
Later  
"Sakura?" Kaho said making Sakura stop what she was doing. She felt incredibly nervous for some odd reason and she hadn't been able to concentrate. "Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't concentrate. Sakuya said she was going to meet here so we can walk to work together but she isn't here yet," she answered looking down. Kaho frowned knowing that Sakuya was always on time unlike Sakura who was always late; and it was almost time for Sakura to leave.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you home?" Sakura nodded slowly making her smile. She knew how close the two were after all they only had each other.  
Home.  
"No!" Sakuya screamed struggling against Ken, her face was bloody and her ribs she was sure was broken or at least some of them.  
  
"Get you down you bitch" Ken growled hitting her again with all his might making her fall unto the bed in her father's room. She screamed but it was cut off when he covered her mouth. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and deep down she knew that she was bleeding inside.  
  
"Please!" she begged but it was muffled as tears streamed down the side of her face.  
  
"You'll enjoy this don't worry" Ken spoke kissing her face making her smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Sakuya's muffled screamed sounded around the room as he took away her innocence. She prayed to get that someone would come and save her, as she tried to stay conscious.  
Sakura and Kaho walked up to the door, she opened the door and heard nothing but silence. "Thank you for dropping me home" Sakura smiled making her nod.  
  
"No worries, tomorrow we'll try to work on your technique again" Kaho said before she walked back to her car. Sakura entered the house and closed the door; she looked up the stairs when she heard something break.  
  
Kaho's key's dropped to the ground as she opened her door. Sighing she bent down to pick them up when Susan pulled into the driveway. She looked at the woman who she had wanted to talk but never got the chance.  
Sakura walked up the stairs heading towards her father's room knowing that's where the noise was coming from. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door, the sight that caught her made her screamed seeing her sister lying on the floor barely conscious. "You" Ken yelled looking at with death in his eyes. Sakura ran to her room and slammed the door shut going to her closet.  
  
She looked up when the door broke open, "You bastard" she screamed holding up the gun and fired hitting him in the leg.  
  
"Ah shit, I'm going to get you, you bitch!" he cried out feeling his bone shatter. Sakura grabbed her phone and jumped over him heading back to Sakuya, wiping her tears away at the same time. Now she knew why she was so nervous, he was hurting her sister. She didn't know that the last thing she heard him say, would come back to haunt her in the future.  
  
"Sakura" Sakuya cried feeling Sakura rest her head on her lap, she could barely see properly and her body hurt. "I'm scared," she sobbed coughing up blood. "It hurts"  
  
"No you hold on, I'm calling the ambulance" Sakura replied through sobs as she wiped the blood from her sister's mouth. "Remember that we are going to be the best dancers world wide. And we're going to go to ABC or Julliard"  
  
"No you are," Sakura didn't listen because she knew that they were both going to go the best ballet school. "You are going to dance for us"  
  
"Don't talk"  
"What the hell" Susan gasped hearing the gunfire. She and Kaho ran to the door wondering what was going up. "My god" she screamed looking at Ken who was laying on the floor bleeding.  
  
"Somebody help me" Sakura cries came from the room at the end. Kaho ran down the hall and walked into the room swallowing the scream that threatened to come seeing a battered Sakuya in Sakura's arms.  
  
"H-he beat her" Sakura stuttered going into shock as she rocked her sister's body back and forth. "P-p-lease help, she bleeding"  
  
"I'll call the police" Kaho said but Sakura shook her head as she walked over to them. She was afraid to touch Sakuya's body in fear that she might hurt her more. Her beautiful face was battered; she looked at the shattered mirror and knew that she had been thrown into it.  
  
"I called, help her" Sakura begged through sobs, Kaho looked down at Sakuya's body and saw that her eyes were closed. She started to cry knowing that she wasn't alive, she had died but Sakura hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sakura" Kaho whispered, "Sakura, please" Sakura shook her head rocking her sisters body back and forth. She was in shock; she didn't even know Kaho was there anymore.  
  
"We're going to be best dancers ever, she's going to stay with me. She's all I have," she whispered as her tears continued. She had lost everyone she had; she was alone in a world with no one. "Tell her Sakuya, tell her we're going to be the best"  
  
"Oh my god" Susan gasped standing at the door when the ambulance and police pulled up. She moved out of the way when the medics came into the room, they looked at each other then Sakura and her sister's body.  
  
"No don't touch her" Sakura snapped when they tried to get her away from Sakuya. She glared at them, "Can't you see she's resting?" she sobs, "She's tired let her rest"  
  
"We've got to sedate her" one said making him partner nod taking out the needle and a bottle. Sakura winced feeling something prick her; she could feel her self-being over come by sleep.  
  
"No I can't leave her, I can't. Don't make her leave me she can't leave me. You have to save her," she cried feeling something pick her up. "No!" she screamed feeling too weak to struggle as she was carried out of the room.  
  
The other man covered Sakuya's body with a sheet shaking his head sadly as they lifted her unto the stretcher.  
  
People walked out side their homes and watched what was happening at the Kinomoto residence. Out of all the houses in the block this was thought to be the most cursed. They wondered what was happening but they got their answer seeing one of the sisters being carried out followed by the mother's lover who was on a stretcher and then a body that was covered. It was quite clear, someone had died in that house, the red lights danced against the house and sobs could be heard.  
Hong Kong.  
Jamie and the others looked up when Syaoran walked up at the lunch table. "So how did it go?" Eriol asked making him smirk holding a small bag. He handed it to Eriol who took out three different color thongs.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked making them laugh, it was safe to do it where they were cause it was at Mika's home.  
  
"Yeah, check this out" Mika said pulling out a large bra making them gap at him, they all looked at him in wonder. "Didn't get lost but loved exploring" he mused making them laugh. Eriol took out two bras and Jamie took out a small earring placing it on the table making them look at him oddly.  
  
"I didn't know she had piercing down there" he commented making them chuckle looking at him in wonder. "And she had a tongue ring as well, it does wonders" he commented making them nod. "Wow"  
  
"Well it seems that we all succeeded. So what are we going to do now?" Syaoran asked resting back as he took in the sun. This was great it couldn't get any better. No it could when he and Gwen got married in the future and had a life.  
  
"Well we could grab some of the young maids here and go sailing" Mika answered smiling evilly.  
Two years later.  
A girl ran down the corridors of her dance floor frantically, she slid past the door but was able to hold unto the frame. Catching her balance she peeked in before walking in slowly. "It's good of you to join us Miss Kinomoto," a stern voice said making Sakura come to a halt.  
  
"I'm sorry Sensei the bus arrived late to school. And my mother couldn't drop me" Sakura apologized looking down. She stood like the perfect ballerina, dressed in her pink leotard, her long hair up in a bun. Miss Kaho looked at her and shook her head softly pointing at the spot that was empty.  
  
"It's only because I understand that I won't panelize you but make it the last time. If you love dancing so much and wish to be a ballerina then I suggest that you make time for it" Kaho stated walking to the front of the class. Sakura nodded getting in line with her friends who smiled at her.  
  
"Hai Sensei" she whispered when the music started again. She watched what they were doing before she fell into place. She had just turned twenty last week, she was almost in her third year at Tokyo University studying business management and sociology. Since the death of her sister she had lived up to what she wanted her to do, she was the best dancer and she was dancing for the both of them. She worked as a cabaret dancer at the new casino that was built in downtown Tokyo at night, to pay for her dancing classes while using the money her father left her and her sister in their trust fund to pay for college but she was running out of money.  
  
She knew she could asked her uncle Fujitaka, her father's brother, for the money but she didn't want to bother him when he was so busy with government business. He and his son where the last of her family and she loved them dearly, she wanted to join Touya, her cousin, who was attending Stanford in the U.S.  
  
She didn't know what life was going to through at her next, the only reason she got the job was because she friend's father was the owner of the casino. She leaned back trying to concentrate on what she was doing. She had to do her best so that she was picked to go with the best students to New York next month for the ABC tryouts.  
  
Kaho watched Sakura dance perfectly; her name was at the top of the list as one of the students going to New York City. She knew that Sakura would make Tokyo proud, the only problem was that stepmother of hers. Months after Sakuya's death Sakura hadn't been able to dance and she never spoke to anyone then all of a sudden she came back and she danced with such passion that one would cry. Kaho knew that she was dancing in memory of her sister and was living up to Sakuya's wish.  
Elsewhere.  
"So were we off to tonight?" a young man asked walking into the room. He looked at his best friends smirking. He was glad to be in Tokyo rather then his home right now, he would wait for the arrival of the woman he was going to marry so they could head home right away. He had just graduated out of Harvard, and was due home soon to take control of the business while his father ran for a seat in the senate.  
  
"I've got this girl I want to see"  
  
"What number is she?" Syaoran asked sarcastically making Mika laughing looking at him with a hurt expression. He sat on the edge of one of the leather chairs in Mika's apartment; he was a spoiled boy that lived off his parent's money until he was ready to take over their business.  
  
"Oh please I don't go through girls that fast" he defended running his hand through his shining black hair, this made Syaoran and Takashi smirk.  
  
"All right smart ass then who was the girl you brought home last night?" Takashi inquired; they laughed seeing the lost look on Mika's face. "See, I bet you didn't even get her name"  
  
"That's not what counts, I remember them by how good they were" Mika shrugged grabbing his jacket. "Anyways lets head out, I want to see this girl I met when I met Takashi's girl friend"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Syaoran echoed following them to the door. He would have to call Eriol up so they could hang out before he returned to England with his girl friend to finish up his law.  
  
"Yeah, remember I was telling you about Chiharu?" Takashi answered Syaoran shook his head slightly. "Anyways we've been going out for about a month and she's great, her father owns casino downtown. She's dances in the cabaret shows, she's perfect"  
  
"I think Takashi is hooked" Mika commented dryly making Syaoran laugh and Takashi glare.  
  
"Hey, so what? I don't plan on being single for the rest of my life. Besides I have to pass on my good genes" Takashi spoke grinning smugly. Mika and Syaoran looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Hey it's not funny"  
  
"Yes, it is" they yelled running down the hall with him following. When the elevator door opened they came face to face with three good-looking girls. Mika put on his best smile and walked in looking high and mighty, his blue eyes gleaming like a predator.  
  
"Hey, good looking" he spoke raising his brows at them; they girls blushed looking at three of them. Syaoran leaned against the wall looking a red head up and down; he had nothing better to do tonight anyways. He had no right to laugh at Mika because he knew he couldn't remember the name of the last girl he slept with but he knew her parents because they were in business with his family. Sure he had a fiancé that he loved but that didn't mean he was going to be tied down when they weren't even married.  
  
"Hey you" one replied winking at Syaoran who smirk, taking her in. She looked good; maybe he would have some use for her tonight, yes he would have a lot of use for her tonight.  
  
"Where ya'll heading?" Mika inquired seeing the Syaoran was also interested. This was going to be good, now all they had to do was get Takashi to go along with it. But he probably wouldn't because he was faithful to his girlfriend, that didn't matter all he had to do was call up Alex.  
  
"Out, for a little fun"  
  
"Can we tag along, you know it's not safe for such beauties to be out all by yourself" Mika spoke smoothly working them. Takashi and Syaoran stood on the side letting him do what he did best. Mika could sweet talk his way between any girls legs, that's what they did best and they loved it.  
  
"Well, I don't know" she replied uneasily blushing when Mika placed his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Mika answered for them when the doors opened. Syaoran hooked up with the red head taking her hands in his making her turn red.  
  
"Your friend doesn't have to worry we've got one for her too, or she could be with me as well. I've got plenty to go around" Syaoran whispered beside her ear before kissing her on the neck.  
Night.  
Women moved hurriedly about the dressing room wearing their cabaret costumes which were really nothing, some had on suits with tail feathers. While others had on short sexy peach body suits, that when the lights hit it, it would seem to be transparent, and top hats on, with dancing heels. Many were doing the final touches on their make up, gossiping. "So have you seen Tomoyo yet?" a woman with fiery red hair asked looking at her friend pin up her long hair then start to put the red rose in.  
  
"She just got in today, she's going to come over my house. She came with her fiancé, he's supposed to be really nice" Sakura beamed making her friend smile brightly. "I can't wait I haven't seen her in so long" Tomoyo was her other best friend, who went to England for schooling since as her parents were rich.  
  
"We'll have to get together and hang out before she returns home. What do you think?" she asked putting her make up away.  
  
"Of course Rika, I know she would like that very much. We aren't the fantastic trio for nothing right?" Sakura replied finishing up her make up, Rika nodded slipping her shoes on. She taps her dancing shoes on the ground listening to the music start up. She and Rika had on the peach dancing suits since, as they were the main entertainers along with some others. And their make up and hair was done identical since as they were in the same number. "When do you think Miss Kaho will announce who's going?" she inquired. She, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were all nervous hoping they were picked to go.  
  
"Soon someone said that you were on the top of the list followed by me" Rika answered making Sakura brighten. "You are going to New York you just watch"  
  
"We are going to New York" Sakura corrected making her nod.  
  
"Come on people its show time," a woman yelled making the stage warmers line up. Sakura and Rika were few of the regulars and had the most important parts since, as they were the best at what they did.  
  
"If it isn't the fantastic duo," a guy teased hugging Sakura around the waist making her laugh as they waited of their turn.  
  
"Yeah whatever Yuki, just don't drop me" Sakura replied to her partner. She was lucky to have such a nice, handsome and amazing dancer as her partner. "What ya been up to?"  
  
"Nothing, same ole," Yuki answered giving her kisses on the cheek then Rika. "See you on the stage ladies" he called walking over to the side where the guys were.  
  
"Yeah, sexy" Rika yelled smiling as she examined his butt. "Hmm, what a package"  
  
"Yeah I know, I still think you should go for it" Sakura stated making her laugh, when their other friend walked up. "Naoko,"  
  
"Hey guys, I feel excited I always get this energy rush before a performance" she beamed making them laugh, shaking their heads in agreement. "And there's this guy here to see me dance,"  
  
"Oh really, how does he look?" Rika asked making Naoko blush.  
  
"Amazing and even better in bed" Naoko proclaimed. Whatever else she had to say was cut short when the up salsa music started to play signaling them that it was time for their performance.  
  
"Well here we go" Rika smiled moving her body, as she got ready.  
  
Tonight we dance I lay my life in your hands We take the floor nothing is forbidden anymore  
  
They could see the guys on the dance floor already dancing with all they had in them. And they could feel the excitement start to flow through them because this was what they loved to do.  
  
Don`t let the world in outside Don`t let a moment go by Nothing can stop us tonight  
  
Hearing their cue they all flew unto the stage moving their hips to the music as they walked to their partners keeping in rhythm. They moved her hands, hips and stepped in perfect coordination with the other.  
  
Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over Bailamos, te quiero amor mio Bailamos wanna live this night forever Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero  
Syaoran sat in the front row with his friends watching the spectacular show. He smiled remembering the enjoyment they had with their little elevator friends. He was now currently tied with Mika, and the one to have the most by the end of the week would have a paid vacation by the loser to anywhere. "She's the one with the black haired partner," Mika whispered to them. "Check her out"  
  
Tonight I'm yours. We can make it happen, I`m so sure Now I`m letting go There is something I think you should know  
  
"The one right next to the red head?" Takashi asked making Mika nod. He and Syaoran looked at the girl slowly, both agreeing that she was great. Syaoran's attention however was diverted to the emerald eye beauty as she moved forward with her partner.  
  
"So?" Mika inquired nudging them making Syaoran look at him and nod just like Takashi making him smile. "Told ya, too bad sleeping with her only counts once" he sighed making Syaoran and Takashi laugh shaking their heads. "But I like her, I think I'll keep her around"  
  
I won`t be leaving your side We`re gonna dance through the night I wanna reach for the stars  
  
Sakura noticed the three guys in the front row and how they were looking at them. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious feeling the one in the middle's eyes on her as she moved. Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over Bailamos, te quiero amor mio Bailamos wanna live this night forever Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero  
  
Syaoran watched as the man spun her around fast, then she landed on the ground in a perfect split like the others but she was out front. Her eyes were closed as she lowered her upper body to the floor her legs still in a split. The song slowed in perfect sequence like the dancers, as the lights dimmed.  
  
Te quiero mi amor.  
  
The audience applauded waiting eagerly for the second show to begin, Syaoran couldn't help but clap. He had to admit one thing; they surely knew how to keep someone's attention even when his mind was in turmoil at the moment.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, why don't you pick one of these lovely ladies here?" Mika asked jokingly looking at his best friend.  
  
"Shut up and watch the rest of the show" was his hard response. He watched as the man walked up to her, his hands moving down her sides romantically before he pulled her to her feet holding her back hard against him.  
  
Sakura moved her hands slowly to Yukito's face still looking at the man who was watching her intently. Yukito's hand found it's way between her legs making her raise it up. He spun her around causing her leg pass inches from his face making sure to keep in sequence with Rika and Naoko.  
  
He dipped her swiftly as the music started to speed up, the lights flashed on turning multicolored as they movements got faster. He placed his hand on her hips when the singer's voice came in with the music.  
  
Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon Shake your bon-bon  
  
She, Rika and Naoko moved out of their partners' arms towards the edge of the stages doing at the music stated. They moved in coordination, knowing each other's moves perfectly. They smile brightly when they spun around, moving fast towards their partners. Yukito and the guys grabbed hold of their hips and hoisted them in the air.  
  
Don't say no, no Shake it my way, oh.  
Chiharu later.  
She walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a short kiss. "How did ya'll enjoy the show?" she asked softly looking them over.  
  
"Great, amazing dancers," Mika answered looking at Naoko's appearance along with her friends who were all laughing. "Hello beautiful" he smiled pulling Naoko into his arms.  
  
"Hey to you" she smiled giving him a kiss on the lips. Takashi and Syaoran looked at each other knowing that that line was very familiar. "Guys this is Mika, and Takashi---"  
  
"The infamous Li" Mika laughed making Rika and Sakura smile.  
  
"I'm Rika and this is Sakura" Rika smiled at Syaoran who nodded looking at Sakura closely. "Where you off to Naoko?" she asked looking at her watch.  
  
"I dunno I guess out with Mika, you up for it?" Naoko asked making Rika nod then she looked at Sakura. "How bout you?"  
  
"Naw I'll pass I promised mother I would get home early tonight" Sakura answered making them nod in understanding at least the girls.  
  
"Hey don't make any plans later tomorrow night. We're having a big bash at Mika's place" Takashi said looking at Sakura, who smiled. He had a feeling Li was interested but was too stubborn to say thing even if it was just for a one-night stand. He had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the woman Syaoran had asked to marry him. She was loaded like him but she was crazy, at least that's what he and the other guy's thought. "And you're one heck of a dancer"  
  
"Thanks, I guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow" Sakura waved running off. Rika and the girls waved before they started towards the door at a slower pace.  
Sakura.  
She got off the bus and ran down the road towards her home. She wasn't in for having another argument with Susan, she couldn't take it she was too tired. She walked up to the door and put her keys in and turned the lock. Closing the door she headed towards the stairs trying not to make any sound. "You're late" a voice rung out making her come to a halt, "Once you are living in this house I expect you to keep my rules"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell the bus driver to hurry along because I have curfew" Sakura replied continuing to her room. She hurried along not wanting to hear anything else that had to be said. She locked her door, drop her bags on the floor and fell unto her bed. "Just for a while longer" she whispered dosing off.  
  
Life as she knew it had change five years ago when her father passed away then her twin sister two years later. She didn't want to think about what happened to Sakuya and how the man who hurt her wasn't given the death penalty; he wasn't even given five years. She was left with Susan who had a different man in the house every single week and it was her fault one had hurt her sister. She remembered that night like any other how couldn't she when every night it replayed in her mind over and over again..  
  
That's why she had a real lock placed on her door to keep them out after she was almost raped by one that was drunk. She shivered from the thought going under the covers. She knew her body was crying out for food but she didn't have enough strength to walk down the stairs.  
Syao.  
Syaoran he closed the door walking towards his room with a girl. "Come right this way" he said leading her into his room. He closed the door when she entered and walked to turn one of the lights on. The blonde hair girl started to take her clothing off walking towards him.  
  
"Are you sure my father won't find out about this?" she whispered placing a kiss on his chest undoing his buttons. "And my fiancé or your fiancée?" she continued bending down to undo his pants.  
  
"I promise that not even the lord will find out about this" Syaoran whispered looking up at his ceiling. He smirked knowing it wasn't right sleeping with a woman who was supposed to be married soon but he couldn't deny him self-pleasure.  
Author's note: Well what do you think? Isn't he a darling? LOL he's a playa BAD Syaoran. Whelp I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter LOL and remember to review and tell me what you think even if you hated it LOL JA. 


	2. Falling Victim to the Devil

Chap. 2: "Falling Victim to the Devil" *  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, LOL I know that Syaoran is probably too much of a player for some but don't worry you'll be seeing his cold side soon enough. OH For the person who begged me not to used Ricky Martin again I promise I won't!!!!!!! I thought people liked him Sorry. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really, really appreciate it LOL I really do. OH you guys make me so, oh I don't know that word BUBBLY!! Do I sound scary Now? *  
  
*One more thing, I'm not going to be updating like I did with Queen of the Wolves because school has become really demanding as of late. So anyone who wants me to send them Alerts, please send me an email at Babyblue_86@msn.com I would use mine but it'll be too much PROBLEM. If you send me a mail it'll be easier for me, and I'll send you a letter confirming that I have your address. OKAy?!?! THANK YOU.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Ne wayz on wit story. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So how was the party last night?" Sakura asked as she and Rika walked looking at the fishes in the aquarium. They were waiting for the arrival of Tomoyo and her fiancé.  
  
"It was a blast, a little wild but good," Rika answered softly. "I met one of their friend Alex, he's going to be at the party too, he's so cute" she exclaimed making Sakura laugh. "You coming tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to try to, Susan still has that staying out late" Sakura spoke making her nod.  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind. And I know that Tomoyo would love to go" Rika smiled making Sakura laugh nodding. "After our little performance at school I don't think anyone will ever forget about us.  
  
"I don't think so either, hey look here she comes now" Sakura beamed waving to her friend who waved back pulling a very handsome guy along with her. "Wow, isn't he a babe"  
  
"I know, I wonder where she found him from" Rika whispered back. "I wonder if he has an ass like Yukito"  
  
"Knowing Tomoyo he should" Sakura replied. When Tomoyo neared they tried to keep a straight face. Tomoyo looked at her long time friends knowing they were up to something but she hugged them tightly squealing. People passing them and her fiancé cringe as they jumped around then did a dance laughing.  
  
"Look at the stranger leaving us and ting" Rika chided playfully making Tomoyo laugh taking the man's hand in hers. "But I can see why, hey I'm Rika and this little child is Sakura"  
  
"Hey" Sakura exclaimed pouting, the man laughed nodding at them. "Don't even bother, we know your name Hirragizawa Eriol. We've heard so much about you" Sakura smiled winking at Tomoyo.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet the other two to the trio. I've heard a lot about you" Eriol said a charming English accent. "I was just dropping Tomoyo by I've got to meet some friends" he said giving Tomoyo a kiss.  
  
"I'll see you back at home, hmmm?" she smiled making him nod before disappearing the crowd. "So what's up?"  
  
"What's up, dam Tomoyo he's a babe" Rika yelled making people look at them but she ignored them. "Tell me does he have a firm butt?" she whispered raising her brows.  
  
"Rika! Is she still obsessed with butts?" Tomoyo asked playfully.  
  
"Still, and she's getting worst" Sakura giggled when they looped arms and walked off towards the under ground part. "Tell us when's the wedding?"  
  
"It's in spring, you and Rika are my patron of honors. I'm having two since as I can't decide" Sakura and Rika rested their heads on her shoulder since as she was the oldest and tad bit taller then them.  
  
"You'll be the only reason why I ever leave Tokyo" Sakura muttered making them laugh. "We've missed you Tomoyo, you don't visit enough" she whined looking straight ahead.  
  
"I know, tell me Rika is Sakura still a virgin?" Tomoyo asked loudly making Sakura blush and slap her.  
  
"Virgin Mary, I tell you we have to get her laid. She doesn't know what she's missing out on" Rika stated making Sakura gasp. "No really, there's a totally different world. You are missing out on the best part of life deary"  
  
"Whatever I'm going to wait until I'm settled besides I can't let a relationship get in my way. My top priority is getting into a ballet school and performing some day," Sakura stated passionately making them nod. From since they were little girls, they had always wanted to be ballerinas, Rika and Sakura were still trying to pursue it. Tomoyo had strayed away to photography and designing but she still danced and was a good as them.  
  
"You two must come and dance in England. I need models and you guys are perfect" Tomoyo stated softly. "Besides I pay good money"  
  
"Then you need to come back over here cause we need the money" Rika spoke playfully. "What are you doing tonight Tomoyo?" she asked when they stopped in front the glass and looked at the glowing jellyfish.  
  
"What have you got in mind?"  
  
"Well Sakura and I are going to this party tonight," Rika answered playing with Tomoyo's long silky hair.  
  
"I was going to invite you to a party as well, Eriol's friend Mika is having a party at his penthouse" Tomoyo spoke making Rika gasped brightening.  
  
"Hey that's the same party, what a coincidence now we can all go together" Rika laughed Tomoyo brighten.  
  
"How do you know those guys?" Tomoyo inquired hoping they weren't in anything with them. Eriol had told her about how they carried on; she could trust her fiancé because she knew he was faithful. When she heard of the things they used to do, she got really upset knowing that they played with girls hearts so.  
  
"Oh Chiharu, her boyfriend Takashi knows them. We're all just hanging out" Rika answered making her sigh inwardly knowing she wouldn't have to warn them about anything since as they were just friends. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about Sakura because she wasn't the least bit interested in men but Rika was the bad one.  
  
"Oh ya'll wanna go find somewhere to eat I'm hungry" Sakura said out of the blue making them nod. They were hungry too; she hadn't eaten anything all morning and knew she had to because she had to work tonight. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He sat back in his chair watching Mika's doctors' daughter walk out the door so far they were tied. "This sucks, I can't believe I made you guys talk me into this" he groaned making them laugh.  
  
"Come on we've only done about twenty four, we still have one more to go and I know you can do it Syaoran. I've got a lot of energy but you are more wicked than me" Mika smiled wickedly making him glare at all four of them. "Besides after you marry that Gwen you won't be able to go behind her back," they laughed making Syaoran smile thinking out his fiancée. He cared a lot about her and in truth this was like a very long bachelor party for him. "Now let's draw the card and see what we have to find this time" Eriol shook his head looking at the old game they made up from since they were fourteen.  
  
"Eriol do the honors, since as you are like Takashi" Syaoran mused making Eriol chuckle reaching for the cards.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, you know he always deals impossible things" Takashi groaned knowing that the card Eriol pulled were always the hardest to pull off. They watched as he pulled out a single card and turned in face down in front of Syaoran then one in front of Mika.  
  
"Gentleman turn your cards over and see your fate" Eriol said evilly sitting back down. Mika and Syaoran looked at the cards on the café table as they all sat around it. "Don't be afraid now" Takashi and Alex laughed having missed Eriol's taunting.  
  
"It can't be that bad" Mika sighed turning his card over. They all leaned forward reading what is said. "I have to find a professor to do it with, wow I've never done a professor. Oh no wait I have, that's how I past Psyche my first year" he admitted making them laugh. "I think I got the better of that deal too" he mused.  
  
"I agree you got your grade and got laid" Alex stated as he and Mika did a complicated handshake. "Come on Syaoran your turn"  
  
"Fine" He sighed turning it over, the card showed Virgo. "I have to find a virgin," he spat making them grin. He personally didn't like virgins; they didn't know how to do anything even though they were pure.  
  
"How the hell are you going to find a virgin?" Takashi asked resting back in the chair. "I know for a fact that before we arrived in town there were a lot more virgins in Tokyo" Syaoran grinned nodding in agreement.  
  
"You were lucky to get to Chiharu before us" Mika joked making them laugh. They were all cool about joking girlfriends. "Don't laugh Eriol, you were lucky your dearest Tomoyo was in England"  
  
"I know" Eriol replied chuckling. "I'm pleased that you guys want to beat my record"  
  
"Oh please, when you left we were tied. I'm way ahead of you" Syaoran stated jokingly. Eriol nodded sighing, "You're an old man Eriol"  
  
"I know but I've had enough fun to last me my whole life. That chapter has closed I'm ready for marriage" Eriol spoke truthfully making Takashi nod in agreement. Mika and Alex looked at them in disgust. "Just like you Xiao Lang"  
  
"Well boys, we're down to two" Alex sighed. Syaoran rested back in the chair twirling the card around his fingers. "Syaoran's thinking about how to find himself a virgin"  
  
"HEY you had better not think about going to a convent" Mika joked. He was smacked in the head from the pillow Syaoran threw at him. They were always this relaxed around each other but around other people they were totally different. This was their own little private club, he and Mika knew they could live like this for the rest of their lives, but he didn't. He knew that he wanted to marry Gwen she was perfect for him.  
  
"Let's go out or something. This sucks" Alex sighed making them all agree and got up. They all headed down the hall in silence as Mika and Syaoran thought about their new assignment. "I feel for you Syaoran"  
  
"Don't worry I feel for me too" Syaoran replied shading his eyes from the hot sun. He looked at his friends wondering when they were going to set up for their little party at Mika's apartment. "When are you guys going to buy the stuff for the party?"  
  
"Later, won't be eating I'll be drinking and getting into Naoko's pants" Mika joked making them groan.  
  
"You're a sorry case" Syaoran mused making Mika looked at him.  
  
"Yeah then who was the woman you had in your bed last night?" he shot back making people on the sidewalk look at them.  
  
"Her name was Brenda" Syaoran answered coolly making the guys laugh shaking their heads at the two.  
  
"Whateva, I had Naoko in my bed" Mika mused pushing his hands into his pockets as his friends applauded him.  
  
"He knows her name, its the end of the world" Takashi teased making Mika Punch him playfully. They rounded the corner that led to the park only to come face to face with Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura, who were laughing.  
  
"Well, well, well" Alex spoke winking at Rika who blushed. Sakura figured he was Alex since as Rika blushed and she didn't know him.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking at her fiancé, she walked up to him and gave him a lingering kiss.  
  
"Where are you three going?" Eriol asked ignoring the looks his friends were giving him at the moment. He knew they were only playing around and when they were by themselves they were going to rub it in.  
  
"Is that food?" Takashi asked going for the blanket making Rika and Sakura laugh looking at him disbelief. "What I'm hungry" he defended moving the blanket to see another bag. "Only a bag"  
  
"To eat, I'm hungry but we have to drop Sakura off at school for her next class" Rika said softly.  
  
"We wanted to get something to eat too" Mika inputted.  
  
"Rika, Tomoyo go and eat with them, I can catch a cab" Sakura offered but Rika shook her head.  
  
"We couldn't anyways we'll see you guys later tonight. We might be late cause Sakura has to work a shift tonight"  
  
"I'll bring her to the university for you" Syaoran offered out of the blue surprising his friends. "It's no big deal and only these ogres are hungry"  
  
"Stay away from the convent" Mika warned making the guys laugh but the girls were clueless and that was a good thing.  
  
"I couldn't" Sakura denied softly remembering the way he had been looking at her when she was dancing. She looked up at him only to be caught in his fierce amber eyes 'god he's good looking' she thought absently.  
  
"It's all right, come my car isn't parked far from here" Syaoran said taking out his keys.  
  
"Go on Sakura, I'll see you tonight ay?" Tomoyo said softy making her nod waving good-bye before following Syaoran slowly. They walked to the underground garage not saying a word to each other; finally they came to his SUV. Syaoran unlocked it and opened the door for her Sakura smiled and got in.  
  
"Which department?" Syaoran asked pulling out the parking space. He knew a virgin when he saw one and Sakura had virgin written all over her and the way she acted proved his theories. He didn't have to go hunting like Mika because his next lover walked right into them.  
  
"Business" Sakura answered pulling holding her bag closer to her, something about being near him made her uneasy.  
  
"How long you been dancing?" he asked trying to make conversation. She was being distant now but by midnight he would have her under his covers.  
  
"All my life, I want to be a ballet dancer" Sakura answered looking down so couldn't bring her self to look in his eyes or at him. He had a forbidden aura around him, something cynical. "I've never seen you at the club before"  
  
"That's because I just got here a month ago, I went to law school in the US," he answered speeding up. He had to meet Brenda at her father's office for round two then he would prepare for Sakura later. "You're a great dancer"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura replied softly when he turned unto the university property.  
  
"I have a feeling you don't like me" Syaoran mused looking at Sakura momentarily. Sakura looked him straight in the eyes, her lips in a fine line.  
  
"I don't have a reason not to like you yet, thank you for the rid Li" Sakura said getting out. She didn't even looked back when he pulled off, tires screeching. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* After she was finished here she would go and visit her sister's grave and stay there for a while and give her an update of how things were going. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran watched as people rolled into the penthouse with a bored expression, his prey had yet to arrive. He ran his hand through his hair walking from off the balcony when he saw Rika and Sakura finally arrive. He stared at her; she dressed in a halter-top and jeans skirt, taking in her smiling face. "Look that last of the dancers have finally arrived, come on girls give us something to watch" a guy cheered loudly making everyone join in.  
  
"We just got off and our feet are sore, there's no way in hell we're dancing" Rika yelled making smiling. "Make Tomoyo dance"  
  
"No way, she's my fiancé" Eriol joked holding unto Tomoyo who laughed kissing him on the cheek. Sakura looked around the place figuring that everyone present must have been rich except for she, Rika and Naoko.  
  
"We'll pay both of you 1,000 each (That's in U.S since as I don't know the currency)" another offered Sakura look up. "And if you're great I'll pay you again to dance for me at a private party" they cheered looking at Sakura and Rika expectantly.  
  
"Regular cabaret?" Rika asked knowing that they would need the money for when they went to New York, it would add to what they had.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura looked around the expensively apartment that was furnished in black leather and had a masculine feeling to it. It was on the top floor, penthouse, she had never been in one before and had to admit that it was beautiful.  
  
"All right, give Alex the money and we'll give you a hour show but we'll need partners who can dance" Rika stated making them nod. This was going to be an easy show; they would make over a month of their regular pay by just dancing for an hour. She wouldn't find dancing just cabaret for that much at private parties, this was easy money.  
  
"Hey Li and Alex can dance" Mika yelled making them glare at him. He like Eriol loved to torment people. "They can do the salsa too," he continued making everyone cheer. It was easy to swindle guys out of their money when they were half intoxicated.  
  
"I'm only dancing if I get paid a 1,000 dollars too," Alex shouted making the girls cheer. "And we'll go shirtless for another 500" he continued making he girls dish out money. Sakura laughed at his enthusiasm as she placed her purse in Naoko's care.  
  
"I need a scissor" she spoke to Takashi who nodded getting up from where he was sitting next to Chiharu.  
  
"Okay girls, and Syaoran and Alex I have all the money for a hour show. I'll put on the music" Eriol smiled showing them the cash. Sakura took the scissors and cut the side skirt so she could move more freely. Syaoran took off his shirt making the girls cheer and some whistle as Sakura took off her shoes. She looked up briefly and felt the heat rise on her cheeks, seeing Syaoran's bare chest. He was amazing with a golden tan, how in gods name was she going to be able to dance with him? God help her, it wouldn't be good if she were to faint from contact.  
  
"I claim now that after this I shall kill Alex and Mika" he yelled winking at some of the girls he knew were waiting in line to share his bed.  
  
"Okay girls first" Alex yelled making them cheer, as he pressed play. Sakura and Rika get ready when 'booty licious' started to play. They listened the beat and started to move along with it moving their butts like to the rhythm. They turned giving their audience a good view, and then it switched in 'dirty pop'.  
  
"Yeah Saku, Rik" Tomoyo yelled cheering them on as she moved against Eriol leaning against his chest. She was filled with pride knowing that they were best dancers in all of Tokyo and they should be performing for a company. She remembered when she wanted to be a dancer as well but she had to take over her mother's company and wouldn't have time for it. She also knew that Sakuya was really proud of Sakura, and how much she had advanced.  
  
Everyone started to cheer when they started to dance pop; Rika and Sakura laugh doing a spin coming to a halt. They moved in perfect sync with the other surprising everyone. Their chest rose and fell with each breath they took as they enchanted everyone with the liquid movements. "They went to the same dance school all their lives" Naoko explained making them nod. *  
  
*  
  
* They continued to dance to the songs that came on and people started to enjoy the show increasingly. They danced to so many songs that they were starting to run out of moves. At the end of 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera, a salsa song came on. "Guys join" a girl shouted making everyone cheer. Every female wanted to see the guys dance, hell they had paid to see them dance and they wanted a show. Next time they would pay them for a dance and maybe something else.  
  
Sakura came to a stop only to be pulled into Syaoran's arms. She had to fight down a blush feeling his bare chest. And she was surprised to see that he was such a good dancer. He spun her around quickly before holding her around the waist dipping her. "Wow" she muttered making him smirk breathing hard. *  
  
* She felt herself moving to his silent commands like a puppet. He would tell her which way to move with out saying a word. She glanced up at him but had to look away seeing his intense amber eyes boring into hers with fieriness. She didn't think she could keep his gaze even if she wanted to. "Tired" she muttered at the third song they danced together.  
  
"I know, and we're sweaty" he smiled pulling her up since as they only had three more songs to go. She nodded trying to follow his moves, she was used to Yukito's dancing so it was hard keeping up with Syaoran.  
  
"At least you live here and can shower," she muttered when he spun her around. She glanced Rika and Alex only to them laughing like they were crazy dancing together. She wished she just as carefree as them, she glanced at the clock she had been able to make Susan extend the hours since as she said she was going to be working a late shift and would be home before midnight.  
  
Life was just incredibly hard for her; she had to make sure that dancing was above everything else. And that meant that she would never have time for a boyfriend or actually go out on a date or anything.  
  
They came to a halt when the tango started to play, for joke Mika handed Syaoran a red flower. "Come on, dance," he yelled making Sakura laugh. She and Syaoran got into position but Rika and Alex had to stop because he didn't know how to dance this.  
  
She was trying hard to keep a straight face seeing the open annoyance written all over his. "I take it you think this is funny?" he murmured so only she could hear. Sakura nodded guiltily making a giggle escape.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologized then put on a straight face as the music started to play. She looked Syaoran in the eyes getting lost in the sweet rhythm of the music of love. She had never danced it with anyone except Yukito who was like a best friend to her. She didn't know that him being charming would mean her definite doom; this was going to be a night she would never forget.  
  
Everyone watched in silence as they moved together, their technique flawless with sharp movements. Sakura was in a trace dancing with him, as was Syaoran but they both concluded that they were giving their audience the show they so dearly paid for. Sakura's leg moved up his leg when they did a sharp stop, he dipped her slowly bring her back up.  
  
Something was different dancing with her, he had danced this song many times with Gwen since as she really loved dancing a lot as well but she was no where as good as Sakura. He could feel the way she danced, and it was clearly written on her face that this was something that she loved to do dearly.  
  
They locked eyes looking into each other's souls, Sakura looked away not able to see anything, he was hiding what he felt. And then slowly the song ended, they bowed getting their applause.  
  
"You're a great dancer" Sakura smiled looking at Syaoran who smiled slightly getting his shirt.  
  
"No leave it off," a girl shouted making the others cheer. Sakura was thinking the same thing; with a body like his he didn't need to wear a shirt. 'What the hell was that?" she thought shaking her head when Syaoran looked her and raised a brow. He picked up two cans of beer handing her one, Sakura took it gratefully knowing she was only going to have one since, as she couldn't handle liquor.  
  
"Still got it, I've got to come and see you and the girls dance" Tomoyo laughed giving her a high five. "Hmmm I should open up my own club and steal you from Chiharu" she took Sakura's hand and twirled her around and started dance with her closely laughing.  
  
"Not a chance Daidouji" Chiharu declared her face firm but her eyes were twinkling. "I would have loved to have all of you dancing but you had to go and leave" Tomoyo laughed shaking her head when she and Sakura stop.  
  
"If I hadn't left I wouldn't have met Eriol" Tomoyo replied wrapping her arms around his neck cuddling up to him. Sakura smiled shaking her head when she spotted Naoko disappearing to the rooms with Mika then Rika and Alex. She smiled knowing how bad her friends were but she was saving her self for someone special.  
  
"Beer not a woman's drink, try this" Takashi offered taking her drink. Sakura nodded looking at the fruity looking substance, she took a taste and smiled it didn't taste bad. Sitting down on one of the chairs she watched people dance or make out enjoying life. *  
  
* She watched the time closely knowing that she was not in the mood to get yelled at today again. She hoped the Susan would be drunk and knocked out; she would have to sneak in a make sure that her latest boyfriend was also knocked out. *  
  
* About an hour later Tomoyo walked up to her, "Hey Sakura, Eriol and I are going to run to the store. We're running out of ice, and I'm more sober then him okay?" Tomoyo said bending down.  
  
"I'll wait for you I've got to go home soon" Sakura replied feeling funny down in her belly. She shouldn't have taken the last drink Takashi had offered her; maybe she just had to empty her bladder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly looking into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool, but I've got the use the bathroom don't worry" Sakura smiled taking a sip of the third glass of fruit drink Takashi made for her. Tomoyo nodded walking off to meet Eriol, Sakura got up and swayed almost losing her balance.  
  
"Woah there, you okay?" Takashi asked stepping in front of her. Sakura giggled nodding, as she shook her head.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I got to get ready to go home," she answered truthfully. She felt great but her bladder wasn't agreeing. "I've just got to pea really bad" she whined making him laugh pointing to the hall. Sakura smiled hurrying off, she coming to the door she knocked and turned the handle only to find it locked. "Oh great" she walked to the next room and opened the door slowly peeking inside. Finding if empty she walked in rushing to the bathroom.  
  
She looked around it noticing that someone occupied it. She inhaled the sweet masculine scent. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When the door closed Syaoran walked into his room and locked his door feeling tired and totally drunk. He would have to watch out for the drinks Takashi mixed especially that fruity one. He was getting tired of the same girls every night, maybe he was starting to get like Takashi and Eriol, that thought made him laugh walking over to his balcony. He opened the door letting the cool nice breeze in; he would have to get a place like this when he returned to Hong Kong. He wondered when Gwen was going to finally arrive. He was tired of amusing him self with the meat here, he wanted to head home.  
  
He took of his shirt walking back inside he looked at his bathroom hearing water running. A moment later Sakura walked out coming face to face with a half naked Syaoran. She blushed crimson looking at him. "I'm sorry I had to pee really badly and the other bathroom was occupied," she stammered looking down. Syaoran chuckled walking over to her.  
  
"I feel blessed walking into my room only to find a pure angel" he whispered touching her cheek. Sakura looked at him feeling her face get even redder, if that were humanly possible. She gulped when Syaoran brushed his lips against hers, she knew she should have back away but it felt too good. And she felt so incredibly giddy.  
  
"No I-" she was cut off from saying she had to go home and that she couldn't have sex feeling his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widen before she closed them and responded, wrapping her arms around his neck getting lost in his warmth. The last thought she had was if this was what Rika meant by saying "she was missing out". *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo *  
  
*  
Tomoyo walked around the penthouse looking for Sakura but saw no sign of her. She walked back into the living area that was empty, "Hey Takashi have you seen Sakura?" she asked stopping in front of him.  
  
"No that last time I saw her she said she was going to the bathroom to get ready to go home" Takashi answered making Tomoyo nod. "Ya'll leaving?" he asked picking a sleeping Chiharu up.  
  
"Yeah, Eriol's waiting for me I was supposed to bring Sakura home but I guess she left. Finding the ice took longer then I thought"  
  
"Like I'm supposed to believe that you only bought ice the whole time you were gone. Remember who you're talking to" Takashi replied making Tomoyo blush walking off.  
  
"Night Takashi and drive carefully, you've got special cargo" Tomoyo called waving before she walked out the open door. Takashi smiled looking down at Chiharu knowing she was right. He did have special cargo and even though he made the wicked blend of liquor tonight he didn't drink any.  
  
"Ya'll leaving?" Alex asked walking up with Rika. Takashi nodded heading for the door, "come on Rika let's bail Mika and Syaoran are out" he sighed making her nod. They walked out the door and locked it following Takashi down the hall.  
  
"I wonder if Sakura went home" Rika whispered when they stopped in front of the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, she left" Takashi answered walking in with them following behind. She hadn't a clue what she was leaving behind in that apartment. Her best friend, had fallen victim to the devil him self. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Author's note: I know that this chapter isn't as long as the first but as I go along they'll get longer I promise. Well Remember to send your email add to Babyblue_86@msn.com if you want to be on the mailing list OKAY? Thank you and remember to review and tell me how much you hate this chapter LOL Not much action but everything will get better trust me? OKAY JA_ 


	3. intersection collision

Chap. 3: "Intersection Collision"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, I'm back again with another chapter. I'm glad that this story is liked by you guys and thing LOL. I'm not sure when I'm going to be updating again. School has been crazy; it's so wild that I haven't even been on line for a while. I'm in PSYCHE Class uploading!!!!! Hopefully I won't get caught. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* Sakura groaned turning over in the warm bed she was in, she winced closing her eyes tightly when the morning light hit her. She looked around the room wondering where the hell she was, she tried to remember something about last night but it was all a blank slate. She nearly screamed from shocked when everything started to come back to her from last night. She moved her across her chest then down her legs and butt but didn't feel any clothing. She fly out of the bed only to see her clothing all over the floor, picking them up she put on one after the other. "Oh no I can't believe I did" she spoke scolding her self. "You idiot," she said on the verge of tears. Grabbing her purses she walked down the hall noticing that no one was home and the place was clean. She headed for the door and closed it behind her combing out her hair with her hands as she ran towards the elevator having a terrible hang over.  
  
She knew had missed her morning classes, and she should have been to ballet already. And to top it off she was going to get yelled at really badly when she reached home. She banged her head on the elevator wall as if descended, feeling an aching pain between her legs. "Oh please, I'm sorry lord," she muttered holding her throbbing her head. She would be in bed all day she knew feeling like this; she hoped she would feel better for tonight so she could work.  
All the guys looked up when Syaoran walked up to them holding the card of the Virgo in his hand. He woke this morning only to find Sakura wrapped in his arms, he didn't even remember how he sweet-talked her into bed. "What's got you smiling?" Eriol asked when he sat down in front of them.  
  
"Don't mind Eriol, it appears that he didn't get any sleep last night" Mika stated making Eriol glare at him.  
  
"I'm happy at the fact that Mika owes me a vacation" Syaoran answered making them sit up.  
  
"You didn't?" Alex laughed looking at Mika's face, Takashi and Eriol joined in giving Syaoran high fives.  
  
"I did and I don't even remember how I got her in bed. The shit Takashi gave me was fucking strong" Syaoran confirmed making Takashi grin proudly. He had only made them for Syaoran and Sakura but he made Syaoran's twice as strong.  
  
"I hate you Li" Mika muttered playfully resting back. "Oh well I was looking forward to getting a professor" he muttered softly picking up his coffee. "You know I love being a bachelor, I don't think I'll ever get married" he sighed looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Same here, pussy is a man's best friend. Fuck dogs" Alex replied making them laugh.  
  
"So who was the lucky virgin?" Alex asked thoughtfully, "And how the hell did you find her?"  
  
"I didn't find her, I was introduced to her by Rika" Syaoran answered making them look at him with a lost expression. Takashi's eyes bulged out realizing who he meant he couldn't believe it.  
  
"You don't mean Sakura?" he got out making Eriol straighten up hearing Tomoyo's best friends name. He knew how protective his fiancée was of Sakura and he hoped this wouldn't turn sour.  
  
"The one and only virgin Mary, I wasn't sure at first but then when we bumped into her I knew" Syaoran answered making Mika look at him thoughtfully smiling.  
  
"How was the virgin?" He inquired thinking about Sakura. He wouldn't mess with her because she was Naoko's friend besides they didn't sleep with the same girls.  
  
"I don't remember" Syaoran admitted making them look at him in mute fascination cracking up. "Whatever Takashi gave me worked like hell, I remember kissing her but between that and waking up with her in my arms that's about it" he shrugged pouring him self some coffee.  
  
"Ya'll want to go to the cabaret tonight?" Alex asked wanting to see Rika dance. He didn't know if he was getting to be like Syaoran and Eriol but he wanted to see her badly.  
  
"Sure," they all answered changing to a different topic.  
  
"I was going to bring Tomoyo there anyways, she wants to see Sakura and the girls perform" Eriol sighed taking a sip of his coffee. "We're leaving for London in about one and a half weeks, she wants to get a lot done before we leave"  
  
"I can't come with ya'll, I'm going to the mountains with Gwen for a couple days. She's flying in today and planned it" he spoke making them look at him.  
  
"By the time you and Mika want to have children you won't have anything left" Takashi muttered when the waitress walked up. They all watched Mika's eyes followed her curve, smirking. "Li men, I really wonder about them"  
  
"We all do" Eriol smiled seeing Syaoran and Mika share the same smirk before shaking their heads. He wondered if Syaoran really loved Gwen or if he was only marrying her since they had been together from since they were young. He knew Gwen must know about Syaoran's ways but it was obvious that she didn't care. *  
  
**  
  
*  
  
** Sakura *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Where the hell were you last night young lady!" Susan yelled at Sakura who was standing in the middle of her room in her robe wincing. "Well?"  
  
"I slept at Rika's, she needed me to drive her home because she got really drunk" Sakura lied praying she would buy it. She looked at the man who walked up behind her and glowered at his disgusting face.  
  
"Leave her alone and come back to be woman" the man said pulling her back. Sakura looked him in the eyes seeing the way he was looking at her, she felt degusted and made sure her baseball bat was in view. After she had shot Ken the gun had been taken away from her but she made sure she knew how to use a bat and it worked just as good.  
  
"You had better make sure you are in this fucking house before midnight. Next time I'll throw you out," Susan yelled slamming the door shut. Sakura glared at it not wanting anything more then to get out of this house. If didn't hold any good memories for her any more, wiping tears from her eyes she locked her door before going back to bed. The only way to leave her dream world behind was to sleep. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A week later.gotta rush baby rush. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura spun around dancing to the classical music, she moved executing every move expertly. She hadn't seen Li for the whole week and was glad, she heard he was out of town with a woman but what did she care? She was only a one-time fling, when she thought about it that way she felt sick in her stomach. She hadn't wanted her first time to be like that, and with a person who only wanted some. *  
  
*  
  
* Dancing and working took her mind off her dirty little secret; she still hadn't told anyone about it but had a feeling the guys knew. "Wonderful girls, wonderful Sakura, Rika" Kaho praised watching them dance. She noticed that Sakura didn't dance as well as she did but it wasn't at all noticeable if one didn't know her all her life. "Wonderful, Sakura do a grande jete en avant" Kaho stated making Sakura nod walking to the side of the room. "Girls, I want to pay attention and watch her technique" everyone moved the side and watched as Sakura did a series of jumps landing perfectly. She looked like she was floating on air as she showed them; they all knew she was the best in the class. "Perfect, I want all of you to work on that, Sakura may I speak with you?"  
  
"Hai" Sakura walked slowly towards Kaho feeling sick in stomach. They walked out the room and closed the door. Rika wondered what was wrong; she knew nothing was wrong with Sakura's display. But she had seen the way Sakura looked ever since the party and she wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaho asked softly looking her over. Something had changed but she was not sure what it was. She was the person who Sakura had been able to confide after her sister's death and during the trial. She figured one of the reason's she had never had a boyfriend was because of what happened to her sister.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well" Sakura answered feeling terribly nauseated; she swallowed trying to hold it down. Kaho watched her grow pale in the face before running to the bathroom. Sakura raced through the door and to the first stall she came to, bending over she through up all she had eaten. *  
  
* A minute later Rika walked in and rushed over to Sakura only to see her heaving. She ran and got paper towels wetting them; she wondered what was wrong with her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked holding them as Sakura rinsed her mouth out.  
  
"I think I ate something bad" Sakura answered looking at Rika gratefully taking the paper towels. She had been feeling really sick lately but thought it was a bug, she didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
"Or is it that you haven't been eating properly" Rika chided but Sakura shook her head. She had been eating now a lot and she never usually ate a lot. "Come on let's return to class, you don't have to come in to work tonight"  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to" Sakura sighed resting her head on Rika's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom. "Rika can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah shoot" She smiled rubbing Sakura's arm comfortingly.  
  
"Have you started yet?" she asked wondering if she was counting wrong. She should have started already but she hadn't started as yet and she was getting scared. She prayed that she was just irregular it always was because of her diet but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Yeah three days ago, why?" she inquired looking at Sakura. "You have started right?" she knew that they started together every month. "Sakura? Have you?" seeing that Sakura wasn't answering she was starting to fear the worst. But this couldn't happen, could it? And to Sakura of all persons, it was highly unlikely or at least she hoped so. She looked down at the long bare and pale pink hallways trying to focus and get her breathing under control.  
  
"No I haven't" Sakura admitted softly making Rika gasped her hands flying to her mouth. "I'm sure I'll start though, I know I will" she felt really dirty, how could this have happen to her? She prayed to god that it was nothing and she was over reacting to something that wasn't worth it. Right?  
  
"Did you do anything you shouldn't have?" Rika asked softly as if speaking to a child. When she saw Sakura's face heat up, she got really angry and was going to kill the guy whose fault it was.  
  
"I-I well um yeah" she admitted looking down shamefully. "I didn't mean for it to happen really" she felt tears burn her eyes. "I was drunk and I said no but-" Rika knew that if Sakura said no that it could be rape, cause once a person says no that makes it automatically rape. And if she found out who this guy was she was going to make sure he ended up behind bars.  
  
"Did you use protection?" she whispered since as they were standing in the hallway. "Sakura, please tell me you did!?!" she nearly yelled.  
  
"I don't remember, I don't remember any of it" Sakura yelled making her shut up. She hadn't expected her to snap like that, "I'm not sure, can we talk about this later?" She begged softly feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, come I'll drive you to the pharmacy and we'll see okay. I'm sure it's nothing" Rika smiled wondering if she was only trying to assure her self. If Sakura was pregnant it could ruin her career, they were due to New York in a month. And if they were picked they would remain for a couple months by then Sakura wouldn't be able to dance. She hoped she knew who the father of this baby was since, as she couldn't remember if they used protection or not.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaho asked when both girls walked into the room.  
  
"Hai" they both answered getting back in line to finish up class. Sakura was afraid that she would be and if she were she wouldn't be able to go to New York. What was she going to do? She was nervous that she couldn't concentrate on dancing and was making a lot of mistakes.  
  
"Girls stop, Sakura are you okay?" Kaho asked sternly walking up her to her. She held Sakura's face in her hands seeing how pale she looked.  
  
"I'm fine really" Sakura answered her belly churning. "Excuse Me," she squeaked running out of the room. They all watched her disappear wondering what was wrong, "Rika?"  
  
"She ate some really bad food and it's making her throw up. I think I should bring her home and put her to bed" Rika answered making Kaho nod.  
  
"She shouldn't return until she is better, I'll be announcing who will be going to New York at the end of the week" Kaho said making her nod walking out of the room with her and Sakura's bag. Naoko and Chiharu watched them leave wondering what was wrong with Sakura they hoped she was okay. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked down when he felt Gwen's arms wrapped around his torso, her naked body pressing to his. He looked out the window out at the mountains; it would be soon that they would head back to Tokyo. "What's the matter Xiao Lang?" Gwen whispered placing a kiss on his back. Syaoran made her move to the front and he gazed into her amazing crystal blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and the woman he had always cared for a lot. He ran this hand through her long sun blond tresses then moved down to her waist. "Aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
"I was thinking about it, when do you want to return to Hong Kong?" he asked giving a soft kiss on the lips. Gwen smiled thinking about it, she loved him so much that she would do anything at all even forgive his infidelities. She knew she would get him to stop once they were married and it wouldn't be long. She didn't want to be his fiancée anymore; she wanted to be his wife.  
  
"How about at the end of the week? I want us to get home" she answered smiling, she tiptoed wrapping her arms around his neck seeing and feeling his manliness. She knew why he was so irresistible to women but she would let all know soon enough that he was hers alone. "I want us to move into your home, and I want to sleep in your bed soon to be our bed" she murmured against his lips. "You know you wouldn't die if you gave me a kiss once in a while" she pouted cutely.  
  
"You know me," was all he said picking her up. "But I can make up for that before we return to Tokyo" he continued walking over to the bed with her in his arms. She laughed when he rested her down moving over her.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea, Xiao Lang," she murmured against his lips pulling him down to her as her legs wound around his lean waist. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Sakura followed Rika in the back of the pharmacy feeling really embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was doing this, now of all times. "Which one?" she whispered as they looked over the many pregnancy tests.  
  
"How the hell should I know, there's so many. Why can't they only have one?" Rika replied nervously praying Sakura wasn't pregnant. It would ruin her dreams after she had worked so hard to get this far.  
  
"It shouldn't matter right?" Sakura asked noticing that people was looking at them. Who would have thought buying such a simple test you be so freaking hard, all they had to do was pick one right?  
  
"Ah hell lets get four, we'll know then, weigh them out and see the results" Rika grabbed four walking off with Sakura following behind. "What? My cats pregnant but I want to make sure" she spoke outrageously at the people who were looking at her. Sakura laughed following her crazy friend.  
  
"Anything else ma'am?" the cashier guy asked looking at Rika.  
  
"Sweetie want anything else?" she asked Sakura who grabbed a pack of jerky. Rika looked at her oddly knowing she never ate jerky, shrugging she handed it to the guy and took out her purse. "My cat's expecting" she said making the old woman look away. "We're first time parents" she exclaimed to the whole store hugging Sakura who laughed. "Thank you" with that they walked out the door leaving the store in silence.  
  
"Rika, you are horrible" Sakura laughed shaking her head as they walked to the car. They all probably thought they were crazy to be so excited about their cat's pregnancy.  
  
"I know but it's fun" Rika said tossing Sakura her jerky. "I never knew you liked those" she commented getting.  
  
"That's just it I don't" She replied taking a bit out of one sighing. "We can go to my house, there's no one home" she looked out the window keeping her fingers crossed. She didn't know how she would be able to take it if she was, it was only one time 'it only takes one time' her mind reminded her making Sakura growl.  
  
When they reached her house they followed every single step carefully then sat on Sakura's bed and waited silently. The timer went off making Sakura jump, Rika took her hand and slowly they walked towards the bathroom. They looked down together and Sakura's face paled, she had read the box so much that she had memorized every single line. "AAAHHHHHH" she screamed running out of the bathroom falling unto her bed in tears. "NO, NO!" she yelled hitting her pillow hard. Rika stood on the side wanting to cry, she knew that usually people were happy about this sort of things but she couldn't be.  
  
"Oh Sakura" she moaned walking over to her friend rubbing her back. She wasn't the one pregnant but it felt like it was her, she didn't know what she would do if she got pregnant. And now this had to happen Sakura of all persons, it was just not fair.  
  
"Rika" Sakura cried in her pillow, she was seeing the two blue lines and the pluses over and over in her mind. What was she going to do? Oh god what was she going to do? "I don't know what to do, what should I do?" she choked feeling her friend rubbing her back.  
  
"I don't know but we'll think of something ay?" Rika whispered softly racking her brain to think of something. She must have stayed that way for about an hour because when she stood up her legs ached. She pulled a blanket over Sakura, who had cried her self to sleep. She wrote a note before walking out of the room, she had to go to rehearsal and tell everyone Sakura was sick. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Do you want us to drop by later?" Tomoyo asked looking at Rika who was stretching. "Maybe she'll feel better from the stomach virus," she hadn't told anyone knowing it wasn't her place to say anything.  
  
"Yeah I called but she was still sleep cause no one answered" Rika sighed when the music started. "I'll see you after the show ay?" she didn't really feel like dancing when Sakura was home. She hoped she was okay and was taking this better then she. She looked around the narrow dressing area, walls lined with costumes finishing up her warm up.  
  
"Yeah, knock em dead" Tomoyo smiled walking out of the room. Rika sighed knowing that dancing wasn't the same without Sakura. She put on her top hat and picked up her cane getting ready to go on with Sakura's replacement and Naoko.  
  
"Sakura's needs to return soon, the boss is starting to like whatever her name" Naoko whispered looking the stand in. "I don't like her, she's trying to take Sakura's spot"  
  
"I know and even Yukito doesn't like her, well she'll be here soon don't worry that girl can't stand in Sakura's shoes" Rika replied looking directly at her while she said it. No woman could stand in Sakura's shoes when it came to dancing, she was the best there was and she deserved to become a great dancer. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I didn't think you were coming back" Eriol smiled kissing Tomoyo's hand when she sat down. "How's Sakura doing?" he asked her softly getting the other's attention.  
  
"What happened to Sakura?" Takashi asked softly when the lights dimmed.  
  
"She's sick, probably from working so hard and not eating properly" Tomoyo answered making him nod. Syaoran over heard them but was paying attention to Gwen who was kissing his neck. He watched as the stage warmers exited and the real show was about to begin.  
  
They had just gotten back from the mountains and decided to see a show. He sat up knowing he always enjoyed the show, this time however instead of seeing Sakura he saw her substitute. Half way through the show he lost his interest wishing he was somewhere else. He had remembered the night when he took her he remembered every single detail.  
  
Gwen looked at her fiancé and beloved face seeing his frown deepen. She wondered what was wrong with him the show was wonderful, "Xiao Lang? What's the matter?" she whispered beside his ear taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Nothings the matter" he replied turning to look at her. Gwen nodded giving him a kiss, her engagement ban glistening from the lights of the stage. "This is a lovely show, but they aren't coordinated well" she mumbled making him nod.  
  
"That's because the other dancer to the trio is missing. She's sick, when you see all three of them dance they look like one" Mika spoke up making her nod. He thought was an okay person but didn't really like her protectiveness of Syaoran. He thought that Tomoyo would be the same with Eriol but now he could see that Tomoyo was a really sweet person but Gwen was he didn't know what to place her as.  
  
"Well maybe before we leave we'll be able to see her" Gwen replied with little interest as she clasped unto Xiao Lang's hand. She didn't want to be here and besides she could dance better then these poor trashes. She knew that the guys were interested because of the females whore. She would make sure Syaoran started to go to ballet and not cabarets. It was something a low class did, and she was not of the low class. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Rika and Naoko moved out the front dancing a sequence, they knew that they other girl couldn't keep up with them so they had to try and slow down their pace a little. They spun and looked at her each other seeing that they both agreed.  
  
Rika did a spin when she noticed the woman sitting beside Syaoran; she was very pretty but looked snobbish. She figured she was the fiancée Alex had told her he had. Stopping she looked at Alex and winked making him smile before she continued to dance. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* At the end of the show. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Well that was boring, tell me isn't there anything more interesting to watch?" Gwen spoke right off missing the dirty look Chiharu shot her. She knew that their shows were the best and didn't like this woman right off.  
  
"We have the best shows in all Tokyo, one of our leading dancers is sick" Chiharu replied firmly holding Takashi's hand. "She'll be in tomorrow for the special show. My father makes sure his guest have the best performance in all Tokyo, and I'm a dancer" she continued speaking proudly. She tried to hold down her temper knowing that that woman had just spoke lowly of her father's business when it was named the best in all Japan.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it" Syaoran stated cutting in. He really didn't want to see Chiharu and Gwen having an argument especially when he and Takashi would be caught in the middle of it.  
  
"Yes I hadn't met it as an insult, we'll be here for the show" Gwen finally said and a bit reluctantly.  
  
"She's right, you know they are the best," Tomoyo continued softly smiling. Sure this woman was talking badly about her friend's performances but she knew better. This woman was a rich snob and she was glad that Sakura wasn't here to hear that cause it would have hurt her.  
  
"Well I guess that's a date, we'll all meet up here for the show. It should be hot" Mika smiled seeing Naoko and Rika walked up laughing. He was glad that they weren't here to hear Gwen's unfair speech about the way they dance. He thought they were incredibly, and he knew that everyone else thought the same.  
  
"Hey, ya'll ready? And by the way that was killer" Alex said making Rika's smile brighten. She loved compliments but they were so much better coming from him. He was the best there was and there was no doubt about it.  
  
"It could have been better, we had to slow down because the girl couldn't keep up. No worries Chi, Sakura will be back tomorrow. She knows how important this show will be," Naoko explained frowning slightly.  
  
"I know, we'll have a great show tomorrow after all performing it has always been a crowd pleaser" Chiharu winked saying that making the girls blush looking down. She looked at Tomoyo thought then smiled considerably, "You know Tomoyo"  
  
"The answer is no Chiharu, so don't even bother asking" Tomoyo said cutting her off making Chiharu pout then smile shrugging.  
  
"Your lost," she mumbled leaning against Takashi.  
  
"Yeah we understand if you can't keep up with us anymore" Rika joked then laughed shaking her head at the look Tomoyo aimed at them.  
  
"Whatever, hey you still want to drop by Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking for her keys.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see if she's feeling better" Rika answered making her nod. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura sat on her bed eating ice cream out of the container as she waited for Tomoyo and Rika to show up. Last night they had dropped by but Susan turned them away. "That bitch" she spat, her eyes widened hearing her self. She had never cursed before and here she was doing it. "Wow, no more Sakura" she whispered to her self.  
  
She smiled getting off her bed when her friends finally pulled up; she walked down the stairs and out the door still eating grabbing her purse in the process. "Hey pig, haven't heard of a bowl?" Tomoyo teased as Sakura walked towards the car and got in.  
  
"No I haven't" she replied when Tomoyo pulled of. "So where we off to?" she made sure to look down at what she was eating not wanting to get motion sickness.  
  
"I don't know, how you feeling?" Tomoyo asked looking back at her momentarily. Sakura sighed knowing she had to tell her sometime so it might as well be now.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo I have something to tell you" she whispered softly taking another bite of her ice cream to sink in her sorrows. She hadn't thought of what to do as yet about her little problem and from the look of it, Rika hadn't either.  
  
"What? you got picked to go to New York?" Tomoyo teased knowing how they couldn't wait to find out. To her utter shock Sakura burst into tears bawling like a baby. "My god what's wrong are you okay?"  
  
"NO!" Sakura wailed wiping her tears away as more came.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled making Rika cringe burying her head in her hands praying that she would survive Tomoyo's driving.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Sakura wailed through tears. Tomoyo felt her body freeze and her mind go blank, had she heard right?  
  
"Ah Tomoyo, stop light!!!" Rika screamed. Tomoyo's eyes widened and they all screamed as she pulled on the brakes heading towards the intersection. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this cause I'm not sure when I'm going to update again. It'll probably be sometime next week. I hope you review okay? Chao. 


	4. tokyo rouge

Chap. 4: "Tokyo Rouge" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, ya'll wat up? I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter. I know that much action didn't happen but it was good no? LOL. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it and the last chapters because I'm so happy LOL, LOL I'm not on crack I swear. *  
  
*  
  
* Since as I'm not able to read your reviews I don't know if you guys have any questions. And I'm sorry if Syaoran seems really mean but that's what makes the story so much fun, ne? He's a really bad player right now but I'm not gross or weird or anything so please don't think of it as that way. And I don't have problems, LOL I'm just good at writing that's all!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear the only problem I have at the moment is keeping my GRADES UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*Ne Wayz, on wit story.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura threw up what she had eaten in the bag the paramedics gave her. She groaned wondering when she was going to stop, finally it did. The guy took the bag away from her handing a cloth and water. "There's café right over there" he said smiling at her softly. Sakura nodded gratefully getting off the stretcher, she looked at Tomoyo who was speaking with a police officer and Rika who as getting a cut on her forehead bandage.  
  
She knew now that it wasn't a good idea telling Tomoyo that as she drove. Washing out her mouth she stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm twenty I want to be a ballet dancer and my chance has come but I'm pregnant," she started to cry saying the last part. She sank to the floor crying her eyes out, she had a pretty good feeling that it wasn't healthy for her or her baby but she couldn't stop her self. "Oh why me?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo gasped walking over to her friend. "Oh Sakura stop crying" she murmured hugging her as she cried. "It's not good for you. Ah think about your baby" at that Sakura cried even louder making her wince. It was obvious that it wasn't the right thing to say. "Okay come on, Eriol's here for us"  
  
When she pressed on the break, someone knocked her from behind making her car get caught together. She was lucky because the guy behind her was speeding and he was in wrong for hitting her. Sakura got up with help from Tomoyo; she walked out of the bathroom in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rika asked running up to them in worry. "Is Sakura okay?" she prayed that nothing physically was wrong.  
  
"Yeah just don't say the P or double B word," Tomoyo answered getting a confused look from Rika. She pointed Sakura stomach making her nod in understanding; she prayed that Sakura wasn't going to have an emotional pregnancy. How the hell were they going to tell everyone about it then not to say pregnant or baby?  
  
"Are you girls ready? Is Sakura okay?" Eriol asked walking up to them. He couldn't believe Tomoyo had gotten into an accident but he was relieved that they were all all right. He didn't know how he would take it if they were hurt in anyway.  
  
"Yeah we're ready, she's just trying to get over the shock" Tomoyo smiled making him nod taking their bags. Sakura got in the back with Rika resting her head on Rika's lap.  
  
"Tomoyo let's drop Sakura home she's tired" Rika said caressing Sakura's hair. Tomoyo nodded knowing she would have to give Eriol directions, since he had not been at the house before. Sakura fell asleep half way home feeling really tired; there was a lot she had to think about and decisions to make. Then she had to figure out a way to tell Susan about her baby slowly. And what about Syaoran? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Everyone looked at the door when Sakura walked in dressed and munching on a chocolate bar that she put away when Kaho looked at her. Smiling sheepishly she walked over to Rika and the girls and sat. She had made sure she went to her classes, and tonight she wanted to go to work as well. She knew she had to go because this was going to be a really special night and they would be able to make a lot of tips since, as they would be interacting with the guests. "Okay now that we are all here, we'll have a little discussion. I think it is about time I told you who is going to New York" Kaho smiled making everyone except Sakura brighten. "Now if you are picked you in New York you will have to remain there for about three months" she continued walking over to them as she glanced over the list. Sakura watched the way Kaho moved with grace, is seemed as if she were floating on air. The dancing studio became stuffy as they all waited quietly to hear their names. "You all know that only six of you will be able to go, and if has to be the best students.  
  
"Hai Sensei" everyone chorused, Sakura looked down gulping. If she were picked she wouldn't be able to go because she wouldn't be able to perform unless she aborted but she couldn't bring her self to do that. But that would mean she would have to put her and her sister's dream on hold, she knew that Sakuya would have wanted her to do what was best.  
  
"All right, Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura held back tears as her fellow students patted her on the back. "Sasaki Rika, Yanagasiwa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu-s" Kaho trailed off when she heard soft sobbing sounds. Everyone looked at Sakura thinking she was overcome with joy but it was grief, great grief.  
  
"Um Miss Kaho before you continue I need to tell you something" Sakura whispered looking up grimly. She couldn't believe she was saying this, she wanted to go so badly but she couldn't because it wasn't worth it. "I can't go so please pick someone else" she spoke making Kaho and everyone gasp.  
  
"But why I thought you wanted to go badly" Kaho stated looking Sakura over. She knew how she and some of the other girls had to work hard to make enough money in order to travel even though boarding was being provided by the University. "If you don't have enough money don't worry the trip is paid for"  
  
"It's not that, I just don't want to go anymore please pick someone else. I have to go, I-I don't know when I'll be able to come in. I'll probably see you before you leave" with that said she got up, grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Chiharu and Naoko were going to follow her but Rika held them back knowing Sakura needed time alone. This was probably one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "What's the matter with ya'll?" Syaoran asked walking into the room only to see a bunch of gloomy men. He sat down on the sofa and turned on a soccer game, he would pick up Gwen later since as she had to go out and buy something special to wear tonight. He didn't see the need to when it was nothing big, after all it was only a cabaret show. "Well?"  
  
"Naoko, Rika and Chiharu were picked to go to New York and dance for a company" Takashi answered softly. "She's going to be gone for a whole three months if she's picked then she might remain and dance with them"  
  
"And?" Syaoran asked with a bored expression making Takashi frown.  
  
"Syaoran wouldn't understand, in a way I don't want Naoko to go. I don't know what's wrong with me, I haven't slept with a different girl since the party" Mika exclaimed shocking them. In his special case that was really bad, "I'm not kidding, I don't want her to go"  
  
"Hook, don't tell me you're feeling the same way Alex?" Syaoran begged but when he didn't answer he shook his head looking at his friends with sympathy. "Eriol?"  
  
"I think Tomoyo's pregnant" he answered getting all their attention. "But it's impossible cause she's on the pill ya know" he started softly. "Or I think she is" he corrected with a confused expression.  
  
"You guys are bunch of sorry cases, ya'll should be happy they are going away" Syaoran stated getting up. "You're going to see them tonight so you shouldn't be looking so fucking gloomy. I mean they are only girls"  
  
"Is Gwen only a girl to you?" Alex inquired making Syaoran smile slightly thinking about her. He knew she wasn't a girl; she was a woman and a pretty awesome one at that.  
  
"Naw Gwen's different, she knows what she wants to do. These girls very well won't be picked to dance for the company you know? I mean there is going to be a lot of other dancers all over the world participating for these spots. And they only have few, really few" he stated trying to assure them. He didn't know why they were all freaking out so, it wasn't like they were in love or were they?  
  
"So, and how do you know all this?" Mika replied sinking in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Gwen almost made into a company" he shrugged with a far away expression on his face. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Early in the night before show. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Rika and everyone got ready to rehearse for the performance of the night. She looked at Sakura's replacement and frowned knowing that they would yet again have to slow down in order for her to keep up. "Oh my god, Sakura what are you doing here?" Naoko asked shocked seeing her run up in her practice clothing. She thought Sakura was too sick to come to work.  
  
"I have to dance, if I don't I don't get paid" Sakura answered putting on her dancing shoes. She still didn't feel too well but she knew that as a dancer Chiharu's father depended on them being able to perform.  
  
"But I thought you weren't feeling good?" Chiharu asked walking up from behind with a check board marking Sakura present. She was relieved that she had showed up because she was still ticked from what the woman had said last night.  
  
"I'm fine, I just needed to rest up a little but it's all good" Sakura smiled but her eyes weren't twinkling. "Don't worry I practiced every number so I shouldn't mess up big time. And this practice run before the show should do me well"  
  
"I don't think you could ever, don't over do it okay?" Chiharu spoke placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. She nodded making Chiharu smile before walking off, Rika had made them promise not to ask her about why she turned down her chance and wait till she felt like she wanted to tell them.  
  
"I'm fine" Sakura said to Rika who nodded smiling softly before she hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"How's Sakura?" Yukito asked from behind making her jump, standing up she smiled softly.  
  
"Fine as can be" Sakura answered when everyone that would be dancing tonight walked towards the stage.  
  
"Good cause I missed you sweet cheeks" Yukito smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek then Rika. Together they walked out on the stage where everyone was warming up. "I heard that this guy and his son who own a theater from Hong Kong are going to be here. Some say they are planning on stealing some of Mihara's dancers" Sakura looked at him thoughtfully knowing that she would never leave here for someone else.  
  
"Well we'll see who will leave, and how much they'll leave for" Rika muttered starting to stretch. Instead of dancing on the stage like usual they were going to perform in the largest ballroom in the hotel. The tables would be parted in two and they would dance in the middle. These shows were originally for men but now it was okay to have woman attend since, as it was clean entertainment.  
  
"Okay girls and boys get into position" a woman ordered making everyone get up and into their spots. "We'll have eight run through before you can rest up before the show. We'll have no one slacking off, and this will also decide if you will be dancing for the next term" most of the people groan looking at Rika, Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Yukito. No matter how much people got dropped those were never even considered and it wasn't fair to some but others new it was because of their technique.  
  
"Let's get this over with so we can grab a light dinner before show time" Rika said making the four of them nod. They all got in the back while the others formed lines and started to dance when the music started to play. Yukito joined the line of other dancers leaving Sakura, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu who were waiting for their song, which would start next. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She smiled looking at the two men who walked into the room, hugging the older one she moved to the other. "She's going to be so shocked that you two are here" she exclaimed moving back. Their arrival would help her make the man pay who get Sakura pregnant, if she could just find out who the low down scoundrel was.  
  
"We hope so too, is she at work?" the man asked smiling as the younger man looked around the office walking over to the window.  
  
"Knowing the Kaijuu that's exactly where she is" the younger one stated running his hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"Yeah Touya's right, she's at work. Why don't you come to the show? It's supposed to be a really great" Tomoyo said making them nod as she sat down on one of the sofas with the older one. "Fujitaka we need to talk about something concerning Sakura and it's really important that you help me out"  
  
"Is she okay?" Fujitaka asked taking off his glasses. He hoped nothing was wrong with his brother's only child. He wasn't able to keep an eye on her since, as he was Japan's house of Secretary.  
  
"It all depends on how you take it but you and Touya must promise me that you'll not speak of it to her. Wait until she is ready to tell you" Tomoyo replied making both nod. Knowing that she could trust them and Fujitaka's influence could make the man pay she started to explain. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked into the large ballroom that was filled with men dressed in black tux and women wearing all sorts of dresses. He saw when men's eyes followed Gwen's amazing figure that was clad in a fiery red dress. Smirking he pulled out her chair at the table that was in the front, he and everyone else would be sitting there. "Well it's about time you arrive" Mika joked walking up from behind with a glass of champagne and a small black box.  
  
"We didn't want to show up too early, besides the show starts in three minutes. Who's the box for?" Syaoran asked spotting Takashi and Alex walking their way with similar boxes.  
  
"It's tradition of course, this is just like a real Moulin Rouge except for the whole sex part. Most of the people here goes to every show and tonight they are going to reward the girls with little trinkets," Mika answered making Gwen laugh.  
  
"No wonder these poor girls look forward to this show. It seems to me that they would probably love it if they were to also sell their bodies" She commented making Mika's smile dim.  
  
"My girl is dancing and she wouldn't gladly sell her body, so please differentiate," he stated sitting opposite her. Gwen looked at him not believing but she kept her mouth shut as she played with Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Hey man," Alex said sitting down making Mika and Syaoran nod. "What's wrong with the two of you?" he asked looking at them oddly. "Eriol and Tomoyo are coming with two guests that's why we have such a large table"  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran said with little interest. "I'm starting to wonder if I should have brought a little box as well" he commented dryly making Gwen look at him. "I have a favorite dancer as well"  
  
"I will not allow you to give another woman a gift" she spoke making him smirk looking her over. "You are to only give me gifts"  
  
"So right," Tomoyo and Eriol walked up with Fujitaka and Touya who were both carrying small boxes.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Mr. Kinomoto Fujitaka and his son Touya" they all nodded to each other as they sat down. "When is the show going to begin?" she asked taking out her video camera.  
  
"Soon" Alex answered right when the lights started to dim. Everyone got in their seats and quieted down waiting for it to begin. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You girls knock em' dead" Yukito said giving each and everyone of them a kiss on the cheek. It was tradition, a way of saying good luck and knock em dead. Sakura started to move with Rika trying to get in the mood, she smiled softly feeling better. She always felt better when she danced and tonight she was going to dance and enjoy her job.  
  
"We will and you too cute butt" Rika smiled winking at him. Yukito smiled heading to his spot like all the other dancers. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The room went totally black then a spotlight appeared on the dance floor showing a man who was dressed like a ringmaster in a red penguin jacket and white breeches. He moved slowly making the light follow him, "Ladies and Gentleman. I bid you welcome to Tokyo's very own Moulin Rouge, were the girls are scrumptious, filled with life and will enchant you" he moved a little more swaying like he was drunk making some of the women laugh. "And ladies, the men will awaken a burning desire within you. Now let the show begin!" he shouted before the light disappeared. Drums started to beat a deep dancing tune before other instruments followed it up. The room was filled with a bright light showing all the colorful cancan dancers on the floor.  
  
"Let's rock this joint," a man yelled as they all started to dance wildly. Tomoyo smiled taking in all the beauty as the others enjoyed the show. Syaoran didn't know but he was absently searching for Sakura. When he caught him self he shook his head wondering why he was doing that right when he had his fiancée right beside him.  
  
"Hey where are the girls?" Eriol whispered watching the show. He had to admit that this was spectacular as the dancers interacted with the audience. Syaoran could almost thank Eriol for asking his unspoken request.  
  
"They are for later," Alex whispered proudly making him nod.  
  
All the dancers moved back forming lines then started to line dance rising up their skirts. "Weeeee" they yelled when some flipped over in the line. They moved forward dancing wildly while some paired up with guys. People watched in awe as some girls were tossed into the air like rag dolls, doing flips or tricks. It seemed as if they were in another time, filled with bright colors, enchanting music and dancers that seemed to defy gravity. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Then slowly lights dimmed and the music slowed along with the dancers, who all floated towards the edges of the tables. In the roof ropes moved towards the ground when they were close enough to be reached, Yukito and three other men ran for them and started up doing tricks making people applaud.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Behold my Queens," the ringmaster sang in a deep voice. The lights were directed towards the stage as the first sheer red curtain rose. Everyone saw Rika slowly look up; she was dressed in a tight red corset that had black designs on it and black panties along with black stockings. Her hair was up in curls that had a black top hat on it. Getting up slowly she placed her cane on the floor. She slowly started to move to the middle of the step when the second and third curtains started up. "Hey sista!" surprisingly her voice rang out through out the room.  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
Chiharu and Naoko appeared on opposite sides of the step forming a triangle, their hair was the same as Rika's with the top hat. Chiharu was dressed in a dark blue corset with black designs on it; she also had on black panties where her fish net stockings connected to it. Naoko had on purple and she was dressed the same as Chiharu, they slowly got up at the same time moving like Rika. "Marmalade!" they sang out musically.  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
They moved down the stage seductively as the music started to play, then they just stop looking down, then slowly started to raise their heads. "Hey, Marmalade" they sang together, "She said." they broke off.  
  
"Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?" a strong enchanting voice echoed through the room as the last silver curtain parted showing off its Angel. The lights left the three girls on the floor moving towards Sakura who appeared dressed in an emerald green corset with black lace. She had on black panties but dark stockings that stopped right over her knees, on her right leg was a garter. She tipped her hat up making her emerald eyes show as she slowly moved down the steps seductively, the crowd applauded.  
  
Moving faster she walked towards a table that just happened to be next to the one where Syaoran and the guys were. Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off her but Sakura look at anyone but him. "Hey, Joe!" she sang sitting on a young guys lap moving her hand down his chin she smile. "Wanna give it a go?" she winked getting up from him.  
  
Itchy gitchi yaya dada (hey hey hey) Itchy gitchi yaya hee (hee oh)  
  
Everyone applauded when the music started to go faster and they started to dance, with it. Gwen could see now what they meant by dancing; even she had to admit that they were a lot better then last night.  
  
Their feet moved in perfect coordination as they danced to the fast song. Other dancers joined them, but they were out in the front strutting their stuff and they shown with pride knowing that they were the best.  
  
Mocha chocolata yaya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
  
Sakura moved all the way out front and did a fast spin going around multiple times making everyone cheer when Rika and the others joined her. They were right below Yukito and the guys who dropped between them right when they stop.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
When they fell back, the guys caught them moving them across the floor. Sakura smiled into Yukito's eye before he slowly dipped her deeply like the other guys. When they got up they pushed the guys away and walked off towards the stage moving their hips taking off their hats.  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
Fujitaka watched his niece filling with pride when she and her friends disappeared from site as the other dancers danced wildly keeping the crowd entertained. "Wow they are something" he commented making the guys nod proudly. "Where'd they go?"  
  
On her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak, yeah  
  
"To change for the next song" Tomoyo answered breezily. "Get your offerings ready men cause they are coming back for it. Right as she said those words all the other dancers spun around wildly shedding their colorful dresses into more simple and revealing dresses.  
  
"Now boys, it's time for you offerings" Rika sang out appearing in a slick peach full body corset showing off her cleavage. Chiharu and Naoko appeared wearing the same thing then finally Sakura who was dressed in a snow white sparkling one, her long hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Like they say" she spoke joining her friends, who smiled joining the other girls who smirked devilishly looking at men who sat up proudly feeling great.  
  
"Diamonds are a girls best friend," they sang, everyone laugh as they joined the other girls.  
  
"This is the best part" Mika smiled seeing Naoko and the girls head their way except for Sakura who couldn't decide which way to go first and was left on the dance floor by her self. A man got up boldly and walked to her making another get up as well.  
  
They watched as the men put a diamond bracelet on her chest then let it slid down between her breast before he reached up to her cheek to touch her but the other man pulled her away putting a diamond necklace around her neck proudly.  
  
Everyone laughed when the first fumed and dug into his pockets pulling out a bigger necklace giving to it to Sakura who smiled brightly taking it. The other took out another and another and they continued on until Sakura's wrist and neck was filled with jewelry.  
  
She moved to the man and took off his hat dumping the jewelry in it. She kissed one on the cheek making him act like he was blushing then the other and this caused the first to grow angry all along the music was playing along with it. The room filled with laughter as everyone watched.  
  
"She's great" Mika commented watching both men act like they were going to fight when another walked up.  
  
"Yeah" everyone watched as the man pulled out a large crown filled with all different kinds of jewelry placing it on her head. Sakura took his offered hand and walked off with him and the hat filled with jewelry making the first two look at her with a lost expression.  
  
Slowly she turned and smiled at everyone innocently, "Diamonds are a girls best friend" making the room erupt in laughter.  
  
"For a minute there they had me thinking it was real" Gwen mused softly looking at Syaoran who she saw was looking at Sakura. "Is she your favorite dancer?" she inquired making him look at her and smile.  
  
"I thought she was a good dancer, I haven't seen you dance in a long time" he answered giving her a kiss on the lips making her smile. Chiharu and the girls got off Takashi and the guys lap heading back on the stage to finish up.  
  
"Time to dance again" Chiharu smiled giving Takashi a quick kiss, her neck that was once bare now had on a beautiful necklace. He nodded watching her go with pride he loved her so much. * *  
  
* Sakura came up to them smiling when Touya stood up and hugged her tightly making her laugh. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she gasped knowing she had to get back on stage.  
  
"To see you beautiful" Touya replied putting on his and his fathers gift on her neck making Sakura blush.  
  
"Thank you, I'll see you after the show?" she gave Fujitaka a kiss before running back on the stage when the music started to go slowly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She wondered all through the rest of the show who the woman next to Syaoran was but she figured that she was just one more of his toys. She placed the gifts she was given in her bag as she finished changing. "Great show, you were wonderful" a guy said giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks you too Mark, see you tomorrow" he nodded winking at her before walking away. Sighing she picked up her stuff and walked out of the room to go and meet her uncle and cousin. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She watched as the others left while she, Eriol, Fujitaka and Touya waited for Sakura. "Here she comes now," she said seeing her run around the corner hurrying to them.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late" Sakura apologized making Fujitaka and Tomoyo laugh shaking their head at her she was always late.  
  
"Don't, no worries Kaijuu" Touya spoke making Sakura glare at him but he only smile stepping back so Sakura couldn't stomp on his foot. "Not bad, all those days of training surely paid off"  
  
"Thank you and I'm not a monster" Sakura smiled hugging her cousin tightly. "I haven't you seen you in so long, god" she pulled back looking at his handsome face. Then moved to Fujitaka, "Uncle" she hugged him too loving him.  
  
"Niece, you were amazing just like Nadeshiko" he commented making her brighten, he left out Sakuya. She loved it when he told her she was like her mother, Susan never spoke of her mother and when she did she always made slurs against her because she wasn't Japanese.  
  
"Thank you, so where are we off to?" Sakura smiled stepping back.  
  
"How about dinner?" Tomoyo answered making them nod walking towards the door. Fujitaka looked at Sakura, he didn't take the news good when he found out she was pregnant. And when he found out who that useless man was, he was going to make sure that he took care of his responsibilities.  
  
"Sounds great I'm starved" Sakura readily agreed feeling like she as truly starving. She needed to start eating more and what was the use of trying not to get fat when it was inevitable. The thought of being so big made her a little scared, she had heard stories of dancers who had children and couldn't get the weight off. "How long are you staying for?" she asked out of the blue trying to her mind off such thoughts.  
  
"Not for long, but Touya is going to be here for a couple of weeks" Fujitaka answered softly wondering when Sakura was going to tell them about her upcoming baby and who the father was. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She walked into the bedroom dressed in a negligee only to see Syaoran out on the balcony. She walked out side and stepped beside him looking over the railing. "Did you like the show?" he asked looking at her warmly making her smile.  
  
"Yeah it was good" she commented when he took her into his arms. "Tell me, who's the best dancer me or that other woman?" she brushed his hair from his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know why that woman made her feel aggressive. Syaoran didn't show any interest in her but the way he was looking at her made her feel worried. She was being silly she knew because she was his fiancée and she was the one that he loved.  
  
"You, no one is better than you," he answered giving her a kiss on the lips. Gwen moaned deepening the kiss. "Come on let's get inside," she quickly agreed to that wanting to feel him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Whelp I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter I really do LOL. I love you guys so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. It does, it does, it does!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to cut down on my sugar LOL ne wayz remember to review and tell me what you think okay? JA 


	5. Watching my world Crumble

Chap. 5: "Watching my World Crumble" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
**  
  
* Author's note: Hey ya'll what up? I hope you like this chapter and I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying my stories. I means so much to me, it's the only good thing about my messed up life right now.  
  
I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review it means a lot to me. You haven't a any idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to tell me how you feel okay? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Sakura did the finishing touches on her costume, as she got ready for the first show of the night. After dinner last night she had finally decided that she had to tell Syaoran about this, he had a right to know. And she wanted to know how he would react to it; she hoped he wouldn't freak out like she did when she found out.  
  
"Come Sakura," Rika said making her shake her head getting up from where she was sitting. "What's the matter you look spacey?" she commented as they waited for the stage warmers to exit the stage.  
  
"Nothing I've just been thinking a lot and I think its time I told the guy that I'm P with his B" Sakura whispered making Rika nod looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Naw that's okay, I can handle it" Sakura replied but Rika figured she didn't want her to come along because she didn't want to her to know who the person was.  
Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga I know you can't control yourself any longer Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Syaoran watched to see Sakura got on the stage dancing with Rika and Naoko. He was here because after this he would meet Gwen later at the penthouse. He figured that he would come to a show since, as he had nothing better to do. He wondered if that was all his friends ever did or did they come here more often because their girl friends danced here?  
  
Everbody gather 'round now Let your body feel the heat Don't you worry if you can't dance; Let the music move your feet  
  
Sakura moved to the front with Rika and Naoko moving to the song. She felt her eyes burn with tears when her eyes landed on Syaoran. She closed her eyes momentarily doing a spin falling to the ground on her stomach.  
  
Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away 'Cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day  
  
She looked up as a tear ran down her cheek and hit the floor. She couldn't bear looking at him; she could feel all the nerves she had built up to tell him she was carrying his child slowly crumble but she had to tell him tonight.  
  
Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga I know you can't control yourself any longer  
  
Syaoran looked at her face and couldn't believe she was crying as she danced. Yukito moved over her dancing when Sakura moved unto her back, breaking eye contact with him. He took her hand and pulled her up fast, he got worried seeing her red eyes and running make up. "What's the matter?" he whispered as they continued to dance.  
  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat  
  
Syaoran watched as she and her partner had a conversation and with each word she said his frowned deepen.  
  
Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga  
  
At the end of the show Syaoran left Mika and the others behind as he headed to back to the apartment. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked off the stage and automatically burst into tears sinking to her feet but Yukito caught her. "What's the matter?" Rika exclaimed when he carried her over to the sofa.  
  
"I-I want to go so badly and I don't want to be alone all of you are going to leave me and I won't have any one" Sakura bawled hugging Yukito tightly. He gave Rika a strange look but she ignored him trying to get Sakura under control. "Rika I don't know what to do"  
  
"Sakura, we're so sorry" Naoko whispered caressing her hair. She wanted to know why Sakura didn't take the offer to go she hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
"We'll help in anyway we can" Yukito offered when Sakura stopped crying and looked at up them.  
  
"Thank you guys, could you find a replacement for the other show I have to do something," Sakura spoke getting up. Rika nodded watching her grab her purse and run out of the room still in her dancing clothing.  
  
"I don't think it was good idea letting her go" Naoko whispered making them nod in agreement before they took off to find Sakura and stop her.  
  
"Sakura!" they yelled making everyone jump looking at them oddly as all three raced out of the room. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran popped a bottle of champagne knowing that Gwen was going to arrive soon. He heard the doorbell went off and thinking it was she, he went to the door and opened it, a smile on his face. It however disappeared seeing Sakura and not his fiancée.  
  
"Li, um can I come in?" a teary eyed Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her puffy eyes and running eyeliner wondering what she wanted to talk about. He hadn't said a word to her since before they slept together.  
  
"Sure," Sakura walked into the dim hallway holding unto all the courage she had built up. It was now or never, a part of her told her to forget about him and just live her life with her baby but she thought he had a right to know.  
  
"We need to talk and it won't take long depending on how you take it" Sakura whispered fidgeting. She should have sent him a note instead of facing him.  
  
"About what and can't it wait?" he asked in a tone that made Sakura cringe. She stood straight shaking her head no; she needed to tell him this now. "Well" he asked closing the door behind him. Sakura turned and looked down at the floor taking a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she finally said. Syaoran just stood there thinking he heard her wrong. Surely she didn't just say she was pregnant, how the hell had she gotten pregnant. Sakura looked up not hearing a sound, when she did she wished she hadn't seeing the forbidden look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked grimly making her swallow.  
  
"I-I said I'm pregnant with your baby," She answered tightening the hold on her purse.  
  
"Fuck, what the hell are you going to do? You aren't going to keep it right?" she winced feeling that he had just slapped her across the face. "Sakura you can't keep the baby, I'm not ready to be father yet do you understand?" he asked in a harsh tone. She held back tears wondering why she had believed he would help her at all; all he was doing was telling her to kill her baby.  
  
"That's it, just abort?" she cried looking at him with misty emerald eyes. "I come here for help and you just tell to kill our baby?"  
  
"Your baby," he corrected, "I'll pay for the abortion if you want" Syaoran hissed making Sakura fume. She had been getting mood swings lately but he was pushing her over the limit.  
  
"You Li, are the most despicable scum I have ever come across, how can you look at yourself in the mirror. Was I just another lay?" she yelled stepping closer to him in pure rage. "Answer me dammit!"  
  
"No you weren't, you were just a bet" Syaoran answered tightly. Sakura felt her self-esteem drops half of what it was originally.  
  
"I hate you and I dam you to hell" she screamed slapping him hard across the face. She wiped her tears stepping back, "I don't want your help I can take care of my baby my self. I'm sorry I wasted my money coming here in the first place" she flung open the door and ran out the door.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his cheek glaring at the spot where Sakura had just occupied. He had to force him self to cool off before he walked back to the front to continue where he left off. He would have to call Gwen and tell her not to come over tonight. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sat on the bus crying her eyes out ignoring the looks she got. She got up when it came to her stop and walked off feeling numb. She walked down the road feeling terribly alone. "Don't worry, I'll be the best mother and father possible. I'll get another job and try to finish school faster so I can get a higher paying job. We'll have a perfect simple life" she spoke to her baby when she came to her house and saw that all the lights were on.  
  
Before she put her keys in the door it flew open and Susan pulled her in roughly making her almost lose her balance. "You tramp, you are just like your bitch of a Chinese mother" Susan yelled in front of her new lover glaring at Sakura.  
  
"What did I do?" Sakura asked she gasped when Susan emptied out her garage pan that had the pregnancy tests. "What the hell where you doing in my room?"  
  
"It's my house you hear, you will bring no child in this house get rid of it" Susan ordered authoritatively. Sakura gasped wondering why this was happening to her, was she being punished for something?  
  
"I'm not going to kill my child!" Sakura screamed back making Susan slap her hard across the face. She stumbled back holding her cheek, tears streaming down her face. "Why you bitch" Sakura shouted going after Susan but the man held her back. "Let me go, this is my father's house. I have more right in here then you do, you let me go" she screamed struggling against him. "I'm going to kill you and him and every other man you've brought into my father's bed" she kicked the man in the groin making him let her go. Susan screamed falling on the ground when Sakura jumped on her, strangling her.  
  
"Get this crazy child off of me" Susan yelled Sakura felt her self lifted off Susan. She turned and scratched the man in his face making him slap her, this time she did fall on her back.  
  
"Oh no" Sakura growled getting up. She grabbed the nearest vase and through at him knocking him in the head. She went for another and broke them; if she was going to be kicked out she was going to break every thing. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol pulled up followed by Rika and the others. They wanted to make sure Sakura was okay. They all got out hearing screams coming from the house. They all jumped when Susan and a man stumbled out of the house; a moment later a chair came flying through the window. "Oh my god" Tomoyo whispered running up to the house with the others. "Where's Sakura?" she yelled thinking they were being robbed.  
  
"The brat's tearing the house apart" Susan yelled. "I want her out of my house before I press charges, her bags are already packed" she shouted when neighbors started to come out of their houses. *  
  
*  
  
* "I'm not leaving this house in one piece" Sakura cried slashing the sofas when they walked into the house. They couldn't believe such a small woman was so destructive. She looked like she was in a lot of pain and they saw blood on her lip and a red mark on her cheek.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo yelled making her swing around and look at them in shock. She dropped the knife her bottom lip started to tremble and she started cry.  
  
"Letting out my anger and stress" Sakura answered well more like yelled making them cringe. "All around me my life is falling apart, I told him and he told me abort, abort! And now I know come home to find I don't have a home and they tell me the same thing abort or get out. I can't go to New York, I have mood swings and I am not going to abort!!!" she bellowed stomping her feet making them draw back.  
  
"Sakura, you can come and live with me. My parents won't mind at all" Rika whispered moving toward Sakura. "We've got to leave before they call the police. We have to get more of your stuff and leave"  
  
"But this is my home, it's all I have of my family. Rika I'm so alone" Sakura cried sinking to the slaughtered sofa. "I don't know what to do or where to begin, I'm going to have to work harder" she whispered. Eriol and the guys looked at her wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Um why don't you guys go? We'll help Sakura out, we'll see ya'll later" Naoko suggested making them nod. Eriol kissed Tomoyo before walking out of the room looking sadly at Sakura wondering what had happen to her.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go and pack your stuff. Don't worry everything will be okay" Tomoyo said helping Sakura up. She felt so sorry for her friend, she didn't want her going through this, and she didn't deserve it. "You guys bring her upstairs I'll be right back" they nodded and she walked out the door.  
  
"Well are you getting her out?" Susan asked nursing her neck.  
  
"Yes, if you don't call the police I'll pay for all the damages" Tomoyo frowned looking at the woman who was supposed to be Sakura's mother.  
  
"Fine, everything fixed no charges pressed" Susan smiled  
  
"And Sakura has right to come back and take her parents things when she's settle" Tomoyo continued firmly and business like.  
  
"That too"  
  
"You had better keep your word or you'll be sorry. Don't take what I say lightly, you know who my family is" Tomoyo ended walking away. She wanted to get Sakura out of here; she would stay with Rika until they found her an apartment. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Eriol. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They all walked into Mika's apartment sighing. "That was something, I never thought I would see her of all person's go berserk" Mika stated closing the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah, that was kind of Scary" Alex admitted making them nod going to get something to drink. "Oh fuck Syaoran don't do that kind of shit" he yelled seeing Syaoran laying on the sofa with something white on his cheek. Eriol turned the light on looking at him oddly.  
  
"What happened to you?" he inquired taking the beer Mika handed him.  
  
"Nothing happened" Syaoran replied tightly taking the ice off his cheek. Sakura had gotten him harder then he thought she had one heck of a swing. He still couldn't believe she had slapped him, he naturally thought that she came for abortion money. He hoped she hadn't thought he would have offered marriage cause there was no way in hell he was going to offer that.  
  
"Like, which woman clobbered you?" Mika laughed handing him a beer seeing that he needed one. "Well don't hold out? Was it Gwen?"  
  
"No she tried to sooth my pain but I told her to stay at the hotel" Syaoran answered making them laugh. "Sakura got me" they all shut up wondering if she was on a spree.  
  
"Why would she clobber you?" Eriol asked with a confused expression.  
  
"She's pregnant with my child," he answered taking a sip of his beer, the other's choked on theirs wondering what the hell he had just said.  
  
"No fucking way, that's what she meant about abort, you told her to abort?" Eriol gasped putting his beer down. Syaoran nodded finishing his up, they all looked at him in silence. "But why? I mean it's not like you can't take care of them"  
  
"Cause I don't want a child or bastard at that. I'm going to marry Gwen she's going to give me children when I want them" Syaoran spat angrily putting the cold bottle against his cheek. "I offered to pay for it"  
  
"Well I can see now why she's upset, dam and I bet you told her straight" Mika said grimly resting back in his chair. He couldn't believe Syaoran would tell her to do something like that; he was the richest out of all of them. Sure he was going to get married to someone else but that didn't mean he couldn't take care of Sakura and her child but that would cause problems for Gwen's kids when they were to have some.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked contemptuously.  
  
"She totally trashed her house, slashed sofas, broke windows and vases beat her mother's lover and her," Alex answered making Syaoran look at them in disbelief.  
  
"What?" he couldn't believe that Sakura was that vicious but then again he had a pretty bad bruise on his cheek that clearly said otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo had to yell at her. She broke down looking pretty stressed out, everyone's telling her to abort meaning you, and her stepmother told her to abort or get out. They are at her house helping her pack up, she's going to live with Rika until she finds a place" Eriol sighed looking down at his beer. "This is going to be hard for her, she was number one on the list to go to New York but she can't because she's ah with child"  
  
"I told her to abort, she can still do it. There's no reason she should put her life on hold" Syaoran stated unjustly making the guys shake their heads.  
  
"It ain't as easy as that man. She's the one carrying it inside her, the next couple of years are going to be really hard for her" Alex stated making Mika nod in agreement. No one else said anything so they just sat there in silence thinking, Syaoran was nursing his cheek. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
*  
  
She's out, thank you again" she asked looking at Rika's parents who nodded smiling. "Um we'll go apartment hunting really soon"  
  
"Don't worry about it, we understand Sakura's part of this family" Mrs. Sasaki smiled following her to the door along with Naoko.  
  
"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow Rika. When are you guys leaving?" Tomoyo asked the door playing with her keys.  
  
"We're leaving this weekend, I'll see ya" Rika answered when the two nodded and walked off. Sighing she closed the door resting against as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
Sakura laid in bed thinking to her self, she was now pregnant with out a father for the child, not going to New York, out of a home and in a couple of months she would be out of a dancing job as well. "Could life get any better?" she whispered sarcastically wiping her tears away. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Two days later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked off the stage wiping her forehead. "What's the matter?" Yukito asked looking at how pale Sakura was. "Sweet cheeks are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah what gave you the idea that I wasn't good?" she smiled at him feeling tired. Since Rika, Naoko and Chiharu left they had to work with the two new replacements, which gave them more work. The girls couldn't keep up with her and they weren't coordinated so Chiharu's father had them learn whole new routines.  
  
"Well let me see, your lighter then you usually are why in gods name are you loosing weight, you're perfect. And you look pale, aren't you getting enough sleep?" he asked worriedly. Sakura was starting the hear mixtures of sounds, it was getting suddenly hot and she felt. "Sakura!" he gasped catching her when she collapsed. The girls moved out of the way as he headed to the back room, so he could place her on the sofa. "Some one call an ambulance" he ordered trying to wake her up.  
  
"No Yukito, I'm fine just a little tired" Sakura spoke coming to. He sighed taking a wet cloth someone handed him and wiped her forehead.  
  
"How are you?" he asked worriedly making her smile trying to sit up but he wouldn't allow her to. "No lay down, I'm going to call Tomoyo and make her come for you" she sighed resting back on the sofa. She watched him walked out the door to call Tomoyo. She didn't know when she drifted off but was awaken by commotion.  
  
Tomoyo rushed in with Eriol on her tail, "Oh god" she cried running over to Sakura. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired" Sakura smiled trying to think about the better part of life.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this to your self and your baby" Tomoyo chided before she could stop her self. Yukito looked at Sakura with surprise. He had always thought of her as a little sister and he couldn't believe she was pregnant and told no one him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki," Sakura whispered looking down at her hands. "Come on let's get out of here I feel a lot better" Tomoyo nodded standing up. Yukito walked out of the room then arrived with her bag. Giving it to Sakura they exited the room so she could change. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "We need to do something, anything Eriol. She's strong and stubborn, she won't listen to us and she won't tell me who the asshole is" Tomoyo snapped wanting to punch or kick something really badly.  
  
"The father of the baby is Syaoran" Eriol sighed making Tomoyo's mouth snap shut. She couldn't believe this, "Tomoyo"  
  
"No, Eriol" she yelled moving back when he touched her. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me. How long have you known that he was the one that slept with her?" she demanded making him wince.  
  
"The day after he told all of us but I didn't know he was the father until a week ago" he answered making Tomoyo blow steam. "Tomoyo please you must"  
  
"No don't talk to me I don't want to see you" she cried slapping his hand away when he tried to touch her. "You knew all this time that he was the one and you didn't tell me. God only knows what else you're keeping from me"  
  
"I'm not keeping any thing else from you" Eriol stated stepping towards her but Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room and slammed the door shut. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Fuck off and go to your friend, leave me alone Eriol" she yelled through the door. He sighed resting his head on the door, he was going to kill Syaoran.  
  
"Dammit" he growled walking off. He couldn't even go the apartment because they had brought only one key and Tomoyo had it. Yukito looked at the scene with a lost expression, he hadn't a clue who this guy was. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked seeing the tears in Tomoyo's eye as she rested against the door.  
  
"Oh nothing, don't worry. He deserved all the yelling he got for not telling me" Tomoyo smiled wiping her tears away. "You just relax,"  
  
"Tomoyo, don't be silly you've got a good man don't loose him" Sakura said knowing she was causing her friend misery. She was pulling everyone into her problems and she didn't want that.  
  
"I won't don't worry" Tomoyo assured closing her eyes momentarily when something struck her 'Syaoran's parents are government officials, didn't Eriol say his father was running for an office?' she thought. She smirk thinking of the perfect plan, this would fix Sakura's problem and make Syaoran pay.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked softly seeing the look on her friends smiling face, her eyes still closed.  
  
"OH yeah, I'm fine listen I've got to run home and do something. Yukito please stay with Sakura and don't make her leave" Tomoyo beamed in an unusually cheerful voice. "Okay buh bye" she chorused running out the door leaving Yukito and Sakura staring out the door.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" he whispered but Sakura just shook her head resting back.  
  
"I don't know" she answered truthfully. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mika. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He walked to the door having just finished packing. He didn't know if it was luck or what but his father wanted him to take care of some business in New York for him. He opened the door and a very pissed Eriol walked in, "Hey to you too" he muttered closing his door when Syaoran walked from the back getting ready to go out.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Syaoran asked looking at Eriol who stopped and stared at him angrily.  
  
"This is all your fault" Eriol spoke waving his hand like he had suddenly gone insane.  
  
"What's all my fault, will you stop pacing?" Syaoran said leaning against the wall like Mika who was wondering what Eriol was blaming Syaoran for now.  
  
"Tomoyo, she's not speaking to me because she found out that you are the father to Sakura's baby. And I knew and I didn't tell her" Eriol shouted having gotten that out of his system he sighed collapsing on the sofa. "Sorry, I hope I can crash here cause I can't go back to my place. I don't have a key to get in and Tomoyo is still pissed" Mika looked at Eriol shaking his head sadly.  
  
"I can feel your pain man, maybe she'll get over it most girls do" he supplied making Eriol look at him grimly.  
  
"Not Tomoyo, she's not going to forgive me that easily especially when she's so overprotective of Sakura" Eriol pointed out looking up at the ceiling. "Well what do you have to say for your self Xiao Lang?"  
  
"I say that Tomoyo needs to grow up," was his answer as he headed for the door. "I am not ready to be a father and there is no way in hell anyone is going to force me to be one" they cringe hearing the door slam shut.  
  
"Hopefully he'll change his mind. I bet he hasn't told Gwen about this yet" Mika muttered handing Eriol a beer as he sat down. "So how you gonna make up with Tomoyo?"  
  
"I don't know, hopefully she won't hate me forever" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka frowned deeply having heard all the Tomoyo had to say. Since as this boy was a Li it was going to make things a lot easier for him. He was going to make sure Sakura was set for life. He knew that she wasn't going to like this arrangement but it was so for the best and even though it might not last she would be set for life. "I see, well this can be fixed immediately" he spoke walking over to his phone looking at the number Tomoyo had given him.  
  
"How?" Tomoyo asked softly wondering if it was the right thing to tell and give Fujitaka the Li's number. She hadn't a clue what he had planned, and something told her if wasn't going to turn out the way she had wanted.  
  
"We'll call and if she doesn't listen to you then I'll call" Fujitaka spoke dialing the number before handing Tomoyo the phone. She thought that it was a good plan; after all they would have to listen to Fujitaka. Tomoyo sat on her sofa looking up at the ceiling as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Li residence" a firm voice said making her sits up. "Who is there?"  
  
"Hello, I'm not going to give you my name but I want to get a point across. Give the phone to Li Yelen" Tomoyo spoke in a soft voice frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that" the man replied making her scowl.  
  
"Listen, I know that her husband is running for office and I've got some really juicy things that I know the tabs would love to feast on. I know that the Li's are a very proud family" Tomoyo spat coldly.  
  
"Just a minute ma'am" the man gasped making her smirk. Threatening always seemed to work but she was only getting her friend what she deserved. And even if Li didn't want to marry her, he should at least help her out. And she was going to make sure that he did just that, or she would bring this in the open and still get what she knew Sakura deserved.  
  
"Hello?" a firm woman's voice said snapping her out of her thoughts. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"I want your son to give his child what he or she deserves. He has no right sleeping with my friend then telling her to get rid of it" Tomoyo stated coldly feeling disgusted to her stomach. "I will not make this go public if you make sure he takes notice of his responsibilities"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean, surely you aren't meaning my son" Yelen replied she couldn't believe Xiao Lang would be that irresponsible. She knew what he did but she had thought he took precautions. And she thought he had stopped now that he was engaged to Chin Gwen.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not mistaking. Listen Li-san if I don't see him begging for her forgiveness or to allow him to help her. I swear to god I'll make your husband lose any chance he had at a seat"  
  
"You are very bold to be threatening my family" Yelen observed sitting down.  
  
"When it comes to family I'll do anything, he took her innocence when she was under the influence alcohol. That is all I have to say, I hope you take heed to my warning. And if you don't believe me then hold on" Tomoyo said before handing the phone to Fujitaka.  
  
"Hello Li-san" Fujitaka said firmly making Yelen frown wondering who this was.  
  
"Whom am I speaking with?" she asked matching Fujitaka's tone.  
  
"I'm the Ambassador of Japan, Sakura is my niece and I know that you will make your son take care of his responsibilities. I don't think telling her to abort and offering to pay for it is any way to justify it. I was also informed that she said no" Fujitaka stated making Yelen's frown deepen. If she said no even once then that meant she could say it was rape. How could her blasted son be so irresponsible? And when he was engaged to Gwen at the same time.  
  
"I see, well Kinomoto" she said knowing who the Ambassador of Japan was. "I will assure you that my son will take her of your niece and my future grandchild. He will marry her" Yelen stated making Fujitaka smile shaking his head.  
  
"That's good to hear, I'm leaving in two days and I hope that all this will be settled before I leave" Fujitaka spoke sighing inside. He knew that this was the best way; if Sakura didn't want to abort she would have to marry. "I'll make sure my niece understands"  
  
"And I will make sure my son understands perfectly. Good night" Yelen said thinking about what her husband would say.  
  
"Ja" Fujitaka hung up smiling at Tomoyo who brightened. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen placed the phone down before she got up making sure her ballroom gown wasn't crushed. She walked over to the large window that was right behind her desk and looked out at how far the property stretched out. She could handle anything, she was born to be strong but she didn't know what to do about this situation. "What is the matter Yelen?" her husband asked walking in the room. She turned and looked at him, such a handsome face for a man his age.  
  
"It's Xiao Lang," she answered taking in his perfectly made tuxedo. "Lian he's gotten him self into real trouble. And it could cause trouble with the tabs"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lian asked looking at his beautiful wife.  
  
"He's gotten a girl pregnant and refuses to take notice of the child that might be his heir" Yelen answered making him loose his smile abruptly. Xiao Lang was their only child but that didn't mean they wouldn't disown him. "What shall I do, the girl's friend called here and threatened and to make matters worst her uncle is the Ambassador of Japan"  
  
"Do you think she meant it?" Lian asked grimly making Yelen nod looking down. She knew how he felt about Xiao Lang, he wasn't the proudest father but he always made sure he had whatever it was that he needed. And he had been happy when Xiao Lang proposed to Gwen, they thought it was a good way for him to settle down and take over the families business.  
  
"Every word, apparently they were both drunk and she was innocent. Kinomoto told me that she said no"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll deal with it tomorrow morning. If he wants to run around spreading his seed when he should be here already married to Gwen. He'll feel the consequences of his actions" Lian stated offering Yelen his arm. The scowl on his face was still present. He had been waiting for that no good son of his to stay in the house he had built for his wife. When he heard about his engagement to the Chin girl, he was finally thinking he would change his way, 'well no more' he thought. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** "WHAT!?!?" Syaoran yelled in the phone, making his friends cringe looking at him. They didn't know what could upset their friend so but it seemed pretty bad. Eriol rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on; he hadn't slept well last night.  
  
"Please Xiao Lang that is the wish of your father, there is nothing I can do" a man spoke hastily thanking god that he was on a totally different continent.  
  
"But he can't do that, it's my right to take control over the business. I'm going to marry Gwen" he lashed out in a cold voice pacing his friend's high-rise penthouse. He couldn't believe this father would snoop this low and resort to black mail. Sure he was their only child, but they didn't have the right to blackmail him into marriage when he was already engaged to Gwen.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he said that you are not to come home unless you have that girl with you and there's a ring on her finger and a valid marriage license. And if you don't marry her he will split up the company sharing it between the family" the lawyer stated making his anger sore rapidly.  
  
"He has no right to put me in this kind of situation. That company belongs to me its my birth right" Syaoran exclaimed raking his hand through his hair. He couldn't see himself going to boring parties with a harlot; he didn't want to marry her he wanted to marry Gwen. He loved Gwen and he still had to tell her about Sakura and the baby.  
  
"That is his exact words in fact he had me write it down. You are not to come home without Kinomoto Sakura as Li Sakura. He's giving you a week to get home with the right girl, and he'll know if it's not her. If you don't shown up he'll disown you, and while you are getting her all your accounts will be seized" he was going to kill his father. How could he do something like this to him? How could he force him into a marriage with a woman he didn't and a child he didn't care for?  
  
"Oxford, you have got to talk some sense into them. Dammit did mother agree with this? I know she is there let me speak with her," Syaoran warned looking at his friends momentarily. He wanted nothing more then to forget about this horrible little scheme of his father.  
  
"No can do, she's not one of the richest Chinese woman for nothing you know" Oxford replied. "I'm sure you'll think of something, we'll be expecting you in a week. Bye"  
  
"Yeah bye" Syaoran hissed ending the phone call, the frown on his face deepening by the moment.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Takashi asked getting Syaoran's attention. "Ah come on Syaoran, you can tell us," he continued smiling like the other two guys.  
  
"Well, Takashi if you must know my mother is demanding that I come home with a wife and not just any wife Kinomoto Sakura. And if I'm not in Hong Kong within a week with her, they are going to cut the company into shares and to give their choice of family members," they all looked at him in pure disbelief.  
  
"Your kidding right?" Mika asked looking at his friend in sympathy. He couldn't believe this was happening to Syaoran of all people.  
  
"Unfortunately not, how the hell am I going to get out of this Mika? How am I going to tell Gwen" he asked hopelessly making his friends smirk. He noticed Eriol who hadn't said a word and it dawn on him who did it. "It was Tomoyo you know, that woman god dammit. I hope she's happy"  
  
"What makes you think it's her?" Eriol asked knowing she didn't have any of his numbers. "Did you know that Sakura's uncle is the Ambassador of Japan?" Syaoran didn't know that.  
  
"Because who else would do this to me? Besides you said she had the keys to the place you stay. What the hell is she thinking? There's no way I'm going to marry that woman I have no clue who she is" Syaoran spat seeing Sakura's face in his mind. "I get in all this trouble over a fucking game"  
  
"Hey I have a bigger problem for you" Takashi said getting their attention. "If you don't bring Sakura home and pregnant they'll disown you. Let's say you wanted to do it just to save what you had, how the hell are you going to get her to agree?"  
  
"He has a point there, I'm sure she'll have nothing to do with you" Mika inputted making him glare at them. "She's not going to do it" Syaoran sat down thinking about it. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to change his father's mind and his mother wouldn't go back on his father. They were serious with this, they would really disown him and leave him broke.  
  
"There's got to be some other way out of this" he objected holding his head. He couldn't bring a fake one home because Tomoyo would notice so that was out of his options. And Sakura wasn't going to abort then he could just forget about the company and all he the work he put in it. No he wasn't going to let that happen, even if he had to marry her and just forget about her. At least his parents would be happy and they would have one grandchild. There was no reason why he couldn't marry her and continue with his regular life. But then there was Gwen the woman he loved, how was she going to take this? He had to talk with her. Getting up from where he as sitting he grabbed his car keys.  
  
"Well what are you going to do?" Eriol asked wondering what Tomoyo said to them. Thinking about her he frowned wondering if she was still upset with him.  
  
"I'm going to see Gwen" was all he said before walking out the door leaving them looking at it. They wondered what he was going to do and how Gwen was going to handle this news.  
  
"Do you think he's going to break it off with Gwen and marry Sakura?" Takashi asked but Mika shook his head.  
  
"He's a Li like me, he's going to a find a way so that everything works just the way he wants. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Uh Oh I wonder what Syaoran is going to do!!!!!! LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot of cursing and arguments but that's a regular thing for my stories right? Well remember to review and tell me what you think Okay? Ja. 


	6. Signing my life over to the Devil

Chap. 6: "Signing my over life to the Devil"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, thank you thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it a lot a lot, I don't know what to say since as I haven't ready any of your reviews life is too messed up right now to do any of that. It's a lot of trouble getting these chapters up. *  
  
* Ne ways I hope you enjoy. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "I see so that's the real reason" Kaho sighed looking at Sakura sadly. She knew Sakura would have gotten an instant job offer but life never seemed to go the way you wanted it to. Sakura shook her head looking down at her feet; she thought the least she could do was explain. So right after school she grabbed the bus, "Well you'll be needing another job as well?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't started looking yet but it'll have to be at this time so I won't be able to come class anymore" Sakura answered looking anywhere but at Kaho. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in her favorite Sensei's eyes.  
  
"Well, there's a job opening here teaching little girls" Kaho stated making Sakura look at her in wonder. "And we have yet to find a qualified teacher, I'm going to be teaching today would you like to be present and see how its done? Maybe you could take it on"  
  
"I would really love that, thank you" Sakura smiled releasing her grip on her bag. Kaho nodded in a gentle manner like she always did, "this really means a lot to me. I'll need all the extra money I can get my hands on"  
  
"I'm always ready to help, come now let's go see this class of yours. They are nine and ten so they know the names and everything, you'll be great at teaching since as you helped me in class" Sakura listened intently. When they walked into the room she looked all the girls over praying she would be able to do this. "Girls, I want you to meet Kinomoto Sakura. She'll be your new Sensei"  
  
"Hello, Sensei" they all bowed making Sakura smile returning the gesture. She wasn't dressed to teach a class but Kaho said she would watch and help today.  
  
"Ohayo" She beamed smiling at them. She looked them over familiarizing them by face.  
  
"Okay girls, we'll start with warm up, come now" Kaho stated clapping her hands together making them get in line. "I'll leave a list of what they need to learn, and I'll do it every month until you catch on"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura bowed looking the class over. She saw a girl who needed help and walked off to help making Kaho smile. She knew Sakura had it in her to beat this problem, looking at the girl anyone could tell she was a fighter. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked in when Gwen opened the door and gave her a kiss. "What's the matter, I thought we were going to meet for lunch?" she spoke closing the room door before following him inside the sitting area. "Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Something very important has come up and I have a big decision to make and it'll affect you" Syaoran stated looking at her. Gwen stopped hearing the tone of his voice; she wondered what could be so serious. "I haven't been faithful you know that right?" he asked making her laugh shaking her head. Of course she knew that, she knew how he and his friends got but once she was the one he wanted to marry she really didn't care.  
  
"Of course, now tell me what's so serious about that love?" she spoke going to get them something drink.  
  
"Well a girl got pregnant" she came to a halt and look at him disbelievingly. She couldn't believe he had been that careless, surely it was one thing for her to be okay with him doing that but he could at least be careful.  
  
"You gave her money to abort right?" she asked looking at him with open concern. The last thing she needed was some poor whore causing problems for them.  
  
"I did and she refused. Everything was fine until her friend and her uncle got in contact with my parents" Syaoran stated grimly clenching his hands.  
  
"That bitch, what did they say?" she asked angrily wondering who this girl was. "I hope they offered to pay for the abortion as well"  
  
"They offered marriage because the girl's uncle is the ambassador of Japan and spoke with my father this morning and my mother last night. If I don't marry her and bring her home within a week they are going to cut me off completely" with each word he spoke his voice got deadlier.  
  
"They can't, how can they choose her over you?" Gwen gasped in out rage. She couldn't believe this, it was wrong to force him to marry anyone but her. And now they had to bring his inheritance into this as well.  
  
"They are and my father means it. I don't want to marry her; I love you and want to marry you. I don't care about my inheritance" he spoke caressing her face making Gwen close her eyes. He might not care about his inheritance but she cared a lot about it and him. She and he deserved to run that company, and she wasn't going to let anyone take it away.  
  
"Don't worry I have the perfect plan, how long do you have to marry her for before you get the inheritance?" she spoke before giving him a kiss on the lips. This was why Syaoran loved her so much, she always understood.  
  
"A year, why?" he asked between kissing making her smile. He moved his hand down her back to her bottom pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Because then all you have to do is marry her for a little over a year and then when you have the company divorce her and kick her and the brat out. It's as simple as that, and there's no reason why you can't still see me" Gwen purred deepening the kiss. Syaoran thought about her plan, it was so very simple and he could do it. Yes, he would do it.  
  
"You wouldn't care?" he asked making her smile shaking her head. His love for her grew more, she was special so very special.  
  
"No cause I would still claim your heart and you. I can survived but I don't know how she would be able to" Gwen laughed making him laugh along with her. She was so devious and it made him want her even more, "Now all you have to do is marry the witch fast and let's get back to Hong Kong so we can play this little game hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, god I love you" Syaoran groaned deepening the kiss pushing her against the wall as his hands moved under her shirt. This was perfect, he would marry the child to please his parents but still see Gwen on the side and have her body. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura danced down the street listening to her head set. She loved teaching those girls, it was great teaching them how to perfect their dancing and the best part was that it worked around her already hectic schedule. She came to a halt looking at a for rent sign on a run down apartment building. The price was pretty reasonable and she couldn't help her self than to check it out. Finding the landlord the man took her up the squeaky stairs, "This is it, it's not much but for you it should do" he spoke opening the door. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad on the inside, it wasn't luxury but it was in her bracket. It was what she could afford; she looked around and checks the water and lights making sure they worked.  
  
"I'll take it" she smiled clasping her hands together. It was close to college and the dancing school so she wouldn't be running around.  
  
"I'll go for the contract" she watched him go touching the table in the kitchen; you could walk from the living room right into the kitchen. When he came back she read the contract over and signed for six months. He handed her the keys and walked out closing the door. Sighing she looked around at the beige walls, it needed work but hey she would have it looking homey in no time. Hearing a squeaking sound she looked down and yelped jumping on the table seeing the largest rat she had ever seen in her life run across the floor. "Oh my big, big" she dished out her cell phone speed dialing Tomoyo's number when it stopped and stared at her not moving.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered glaring at the rat who was staring back at her, she wondered if it was mixed with a squirrel by the size of it.  
  
"Sakura, where are you? I'm by the school with Eriol" Tomoyo said worriedly getting into the car. He had cornered her and they made up after all she hadn't any reason to be mad at him any longer.  
  
"I'm down the street from the school, I'm on St. Ivy street at number 22322. It's a run down apartment building, come up to the third floor apartment 3b and hurry I'm being held hostage by a rat the size of a cat" she exaggerated making Tomoyo laugh. "It's not funny, I swear Tomoyo hurry" she wailed glaring at it but it just glared back.  
  
"All right, we're coming to the rescue," Tomoyo laughed looking at Eriol. Sakura placed her cell phone on the table praying that it wouldn't break.  
  
"Good rat, shoo, go on shoo" Sakura spoke moving her hands in the gesture. "Get lost, I've got no food and take ya family with you. This is my home now" she continued but of course it didn't budge. Sighing she sat on the table Indian style making sure to keep her eyes on it for any sudden life threatening movement it made.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and Tomoyo and Eriol walked in looking at the poor looking apartment. She didn't want Sakura living in such a neighborhood and being pregnant there was no way. "Wow that's one big rat," Eriol said looking at it.  
  
"See told ya, help me I don't want to be rat food" Sakura cried making him laugh looking at her amusedly. Eriol had been lucky to speak with Tomoyo and was able to get her to forgive him after admitting that he had been wrong not to tell her.  
  
"GET!" he yelled making Tomoyo and Sakura scream and the rat take off. Tomoyo whacked him when he laughed at their shocked expressions. "Done"  
  
"Whatever Eriol" Sakura sighed sliding off the table. "So what do ya'll think? I know it needs work but I like it besides it's all I can afford"  
  
"I don't like this place or the neighborhood, it's not safe" Tomoyo objected looking out the broad windows. "Sakura, who's the father of your baby?" she asked turning to look at her friend. She didn't even see the look on Eriol's face as he looked in the fridge.  
  
"It doesn't matter who he is, he made it clear that he wants nothing to do with my child or me. We don't need him, I've got another job, I'll be working for Kaho teaching ten year olds" Sakura beamed thinking Tomoyo would be happy for her but her friend looked sad. "What's the matter?"  
  
"What's the matter? Sakura you have school, now two jobs, your pregnant and living in a bad neighborhood plus you haven't even been to the doctor since you found out you're pregnant" Tomoyo stated making Sakura frown looking down.  
  
"I know things seem bad right now but I'll live no one ever said life was easy" she replied sadly. "I can't start seeing a doctor now I have to wait until I get paid, besides I won't have the casino job any longer I'll be too big for anyone to lift. I've only got one year left in college I'm almost finished"  
  
"I know but there's no way you can do this all by yourself. School bills, housing bills, medical bills, buying baby clothing, finding a day sitter, working two jobs? At the rate you're going you'll have a nervous breakdown before you have the baby" Tomoyo spoke grimly shaking her head. "I swear when I got my hands on that bastard I'll strangle him" she yelled making Eriol cringe.  
  
"Let's go I've got to rent a truck so I can move my room over here" Sakura sighed grabbing her purse and cell. "I'll need to buy a lot of rattraps too, and a broom, bucket, mop and cleaners" she sighed wondering if she would have anything for food afterwards.  
  
Eriol placed his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder smiling softly. She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. He had to give Sakura credit for her courage; maybe she would succeed after a couple breakdowns. He and Syaoran were best friends but he didn't like what he was doing. He wondered if Syaoran had told Gwen yet and from the look on Tomoyo's face he knew she hadn't a clue about the marriage. *  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo looked at her cell when it started to ring only to see that it was Fujitaka. Opening it she answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, is Sakura with you?" Fujitaka asked sitting at his desk looking at the marriage license he had his lawyer draw up. He was very pleased it with, and he knew that his brother would have made the same decision as well.  
  
"Hai, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked smiling he sounded like he had gotten over his anger. After talking with Sakura about her pregnancy Sakura looked a lot better knowing that he knew about it.  
  
"No I want to see her. Why don't ya'll drop by my office?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be over soon" Tomoyo said before hanging up. "Sakura that was Fujitaka, he wants to see us"  
  
"Okay, I wanted to see him today too" Sakura smiled grabbing her jacket. She had to speak with him about her apartment and make him approve of her staying there. She didn't really want any charity from her family; she could make it on her own. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He paid for the simple wedding ban standing beside Gwen. Taking the box they walked out holding hands. "I still think you spent too much on the ring" Gwen muttered playfully knowing that her ring cost a lot more.  
  
"I think so too but I can't very well have my parents see her with a fake that would make them even more pissed. I've called my mother and she's going to send the jet for late tomorrow afternoon" Syaoran stated making her nod. She would have to leave on her parent's jet and return home with the news so that they wouldn't freak out. She knew that they wouldn't mind waiting another year before they joined with the Li family. She had been working towards this for all of her life, which was why she had made the plan about waiting a year. She couldn't marry him if he didn't have the company, that wouldn't be any good.  
  
"So you are coming back to my place?" Gwen asked enticingly when they came to Syaoran's car. Syaoran smiled capturing her lips with his pressing her against the car.  
  
"Of course, I can't live without your body" Syaoran growled making her laugh ignoring the people who were looking at them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You can't! Please uncle" She cried in outrage looking at Fujitaka. Tomoyo's face paled thinking about what she had just heard. She couldn't believe this was what Fujitaka had agreed with the Li's. "I won't"  
  
"You have to, if you don't then you can't have your baby. It's as simple as that, they are not going to let you have a bastard that should rightfully be a Li and inherit the empire" Fujitaka replied firmly looking at Sakura. She had gotten her stubborn streak from her mother and sometimes he was glad she had it but not right now.  
  
"I don't want to my baby to be a Li, my child is going to be a Kinomoto" She hissed wiping her tears away. She would never marry him, not even if he was the last man on earth.  
  
"Its fine for you to be this stubborn about your future but why mess up your baby's?" Fujitaka asked making her wince that got her. "I understand your hate towards this man but you are being selfish. Even if you don't want to marry him for your sake, marry him so your child can have his name and be legitimate" he had to find away to get through to her. She had to do this, and he had to make sure that she did it. "Wait until your child is born and have his name then ask for a divorce, that way you'll win"  
  
"How will I be winning then?" Sakura asked curiously making Fujitaka smirk on the inside.  
  
"His family will disown him if he doesn't bring you home within a week. He has to marry you or he'll lose the company all his inheritance" Fujitaka stated making Sakura look thoughtful.  
  
"If that is so then I don't see why I should marry him if he's going to lose it in a weeks time" she pointed out making him groan. Tomoyo looked at Fujitaka seeing that he needed help and she was going to help him.  
  
"Sakura can't you see what he's trying to say? Listen Li has hurt a lot of girls like you. Since as your pregnant he can't touch you, if you marry him and your child is legitimate you can divorce him right away thus making him lose his inheritance but your baby will inherit it" she pointed out making Fujitaka smile nodding in agreement. Sakura couldn't believe they were making her agree to such a low down thing.  
  
"That sounds like stealing and I don't want to do something like that," Sakura mumbled making Tomoyo feel like she wanted to shake some sense in her.  
  
"You won't be hurting him because he's someone you can't hurt. Trust me, Syaoran is a Li, they are very cunning" Eriol pointed out. The things men did for love, he was sitting her listening to them plan his friends down fall but he knew that Syaoran was doing the same that was why he had agreed in such a short time.  
  
"Then you are agreeing with them as well?" Sakura asked looking at Eriol who smiled nodding. She didn't understand why he was betraying his best friend but they did all have a good point.  
  
"Why be one of the many girls who get pregnant and live horrible lives while the men live full lives? You have a chance right here to change it Sakura" Tomoyo said making her finally nod. They had achieved success and she was really grateful.  
  
"Fine but I'm going to ask for divorce right after my baby's papers go through" she spoke making Tomoyo and Fujitaka smile nodding. Though Fujitaka hoped she and young man would change their minds during the coarse of this unwanted marriage. * *  
  
* * Sakura couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to do this. She must be out of her mind, could she knowingly ruin a person's life? If it was him, yes she could he had hurt her. And his little bet was going to make him see just how much she hurt with those simple words he said.  
  
"Oh this is so unfair, I had always wanted you to be in a wedding dress. Oh well" Tomoyo sighed making them sweat drop.  
  
"The wedding is going to take place tomorrow and you and Li will fly out to Hong Kong the same day" Sakura gasp hearing that. She couldn't just pack up and leave like that.  
  
"B-but" she stuttered thinking about her job but Fujitaka smiled waving her objection aside.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You should go and pack my dear" he walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Don't worry, the Li's will treat you good. I've met them. They are really nice people, I don't know what happened to their son" he assured making Sakura hugged him tightly letting a few tears drop. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mika and Takashi's mouths dropped open having heard what Syaoran had just said. He was going to actually do it, they couldn't believe it but they knew he was up to something as well. "So its tomorrow at the ambassadors office?" Takashi asked looking at Syaoran oddly. He knew that Chiharu wasn't going to take this well when she heard about it.  
  
"Yeah then we're flying out" Syaoran answered like it was nothing at all to him. And it wasn't, this was just a tiny obstacle in his life.  
  
"And what about Gwen, how did she take it?" Mika inquired making Syaoran smirked as he took a gulp of his beverage.  
  
"Pretty well, she's flying out tomorrow before us" he answered but Mika and the guys knew something was wrong.  
  
"Just like that?" Takashi asked wondering what Syaoran and Gwen were really up to.  
  
"Just like that, hey I'm going out. I'll see ya tomorrow Eriol. Call me when you three arrive in New York" Syaoran said walking towards the door. Again for the second time that day they all look at the door in silence.  
  
"I bet you anything that they didn't break it off" Alex first spoke up making them nod in total agreement. "Even though I know he's only doing this to get the company he could at least have a little respect for Sakura" he commented dryly his voice dripping with distaste.  
  
"That poor girl, this is going to be one miserable year for her" Takashi said softly running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Don't think Sakura is so poor, she's a smart girl" Eriol smiled getting up stretching. "So ya'll wanna get some food?" he asked cheerfully making them look at him oddly.  
  
"Yeah" they sighed getting up. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She watched as Sakura moved back and forth packing her clothing. She could see that Sakura was deep in thought as she did that; she closed the first large suitcase then placed it on the floor. "After we're finished you want go and get something to eat?" she asked making Sakura nod.  
  
"Sure, I'm starved" Sakura replied before biting her bottom lip. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Half of these things aren't going to fit me soon, how am I going to ask him for money?" Sakura asked sadly making Tomoyo look at her and smile.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll have enough sense to know that you'll be needing different clothing. It won't be hard, you're a brave girl ask him and if he's a dick slap him again. Eriol said you got him good the last time" Tomoyo answered making her smile shaking her head at her hopeless friend.  
  
"Okay, I'll remember that. I'm going to be so lonely over there" she sighed packing her dancing shoes. Earlier they had gone to the school to tell them that she was leaving and would have to find a replacement.  
  
"It won't be all that bad, I mean you can speak Chinese so you can explore and go anywhere you please. I'm glad Rika forced you to get your license"  
  
"Yeah me too" Sakura laughed remembering all they went through to teach her how to drive. She still had to call them and tell them what was going on, she hadn't a clue how they were going to react.  
  
"And if you ever got bored go on a shopping spree after all it's his money" Tomoyo stated mischievously making Sakura laugh. She knew that Tomoyo was trying to lift her spirits and so far it was helping.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," she said closing the last suitcase. She looked around her room, it had been hers from since she was a baby and now she was going to leave it for good.  
  
"There's no need to thank me come on let's get these downstairs and to the car then we can go stuff our face" Tomoyo said enthusiastically. She didn't know if Sakura knew Syaoran had a fiancée and she wondered how that woman took it. Shaking her head from those thoughts they both took a suitcase to start their descend down the stairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Next day.mid day *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Remember to come and see me when you arrive in Hong Kong. I love you" Gwen said giving Syaoran one last kiss. Syaoran nodded watching her walked out of the apartment. He walked back to his room to shower and get ready for his wedding that was in an hour.  
  
"Such mockery" he spat looking at the bed where he and Gwen spent most of the night. He smiled not able to wait until he arrived in Hong Kong to go and see her. He couldn't get enough of her and he wasn't going to see her any less because he was supposedly going to be a married man. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "I'm okay Tomoyo" Sakura assured looking out Fujitaka's window. The father was present and so was Eriol so they had their two witnesses. All that was left was her unwanted husband. She was dressed in jeans skirt and spaghetti strap shirt; this wasn't something she felt the need to dress up for.  
  
"I know, I think I'm more nervous then you" Tomoyo admitted jokingly making Sakura smile. She turned slowly when the door to the office opened and he walked through.  
  
"You are late" Fujitaka said looking at Syaoran disapprovingly, ironically they were both dressed like they were hanging out with friends.  
  
"Traffic, we need to get this over with cause we have to get to the airport" was all he said taking off his jacket then taking out the box. "Could we cut to the chase and jump to the important stuff?"  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to order?" Sakura asked sarcastically walking to the front of the father who was in front of Fujitaka's desk. Syaoran decided it was better for him to keep his mouth and just stepped beside her while Tomoyo and Eriol got in their posts.  
  
The father looked at couple before them and sighed he had been doing this lately with a lot of young people but these two were the oldest so far. He opened his bible to get this short ceremony started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" the father said casting his gaze over the other three people who were in silence, continuing he said. "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows" Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly turned towards each other then looked into the others eyes.  
  
"I, Li Xiao Lang, take you Kinomoto Sakura, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" Syaoran said with a dull tone like he was going to struck down. Sakura gulped wondering if she really wanted to go through with his.  
  
"I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you Li Syaoran to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" she replied like she were a robot programmed to say those words.  
  
"The ring," the father said in an equally dull tone making Syaoran take it out. Sakura also took out a ring surprising him; he never would have thought she would get one. Sakura looked at her father's ring sadly wondering if she wanted him to wear it, she knew it would fit because Eriol had made sure.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed" Syaoran said sliding the simple diamond ring unto her finger.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed" Sakura mumbled sliding her fathers ring unto his finger.  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings" the father said racing through what he had to say knowing that they wanted it to be over fast and was agreeing. "By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he concluded making Sakura and Syaoran stare at each other.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said turning from Sakura to the father, whose eyes widened seeing that he wasn't even going to kiss the bride. This must be some kind of forced wedding. "Can we sign now?"  
  
"Hai," he spoke when Fujitaka took out the marriage license. The father signed (does he sign) then Sakura and Syaoran, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. "Well it's all done. Good day" with that the father walked out of the room. Sakura looked at the door when it closed and she knew that the poor father probably wanted to get away from them as fast as possible.  
  
"I'll be sending this right to your parents since as they want to see it from me" Fujitaka said putting the paper in a package. Sakura looked away and walked over to Tomoyo who looked teary eyed.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one who's to cry" Sakura mumbled holding tears back. A whole nine months of her life had been signed over to the devil. Tomoyo hugged her tightly making Sakura start to cry. Syaoran looked at them then looked away at Eriol who hadn't said a word.  
  
"Is her things here?" he asked Eriol nodded taking out his car keys.  
  
"Come on, we'll switch them to your ride" Syaoran followed him out the door. He was surprised to see that she was taking this so good, that's how he knew she wanted him only for what he had.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Fujitaka asked stepping beside her, Sakura turned around and burst into tears hugging him tightly.  
  
"No I'm not, I already hate it," she confessed feeling terribly numb and lost at the same time. "Tell me it's going to be okay so I can at least look forward to that" she begged him making Fujitaka sigh.  
  
"It will be come dry your eyes don't let him see that you are scared" he soothed handing Sakura some napkins. She nodded and wiped her eyes not afraid to smudge cause she didn't have any make up on in the first place. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You're taking this well" Eriol commented when they put the last of Sakura's bags in the limo back. The driver closed it and went back to the front, leaving Eriol and Syaoran so they could talk.  
  
"Don't have a choice, I don't care" Syaoran shrugged making Eriol frown but he dropped the subject. He knew there wasn't much he could say to Syaoran, he knew him all his life.  
  
"Don't kill her spirit, do anything else but kill her spirit" Eriol muttered making Syaoran look at him wondering what he meant. He didn't ask because his wife and the others showed up. He could tell by her eyes that she was crying maybe she wasn't holding up as well as he had originally thought. "Well this is bye for now, I'm sure I'll be seeing you in a couple of months"  
  
"Why you so sure?" Syaoran asked with a blank expression making Eriol sweat drop.  
  
"Cause in a couple of months the baby will be born and Tomoyo and I are getting married before that" he answered making Syaoran nod frowning when the man opened the door. He had always wanted his first child to be from Gwen but here he was having one he didn't want.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you then" he mumbled when Sakura gave Fujitaka a hug then Tomoyo and finally Eriol and actually smiled. When she looked at him however, she lost it and just got in like a robot. Saying his bye to them he got in after her and they watched as the limo pulled off.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right?" Tomoyo whispered uncertainly when Eriol took her hand in his.  
  
"We don't know Tomoyo, but you can call her every day" Eriol answered making her smile hugging him.  
  
"I hope I just did the right thing" Fujitaka whispered thinking about his twin brother 'I pray I did the right thing' he thought. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura looked out the window as they drove towards the airport, when the plane left the ground she would be leaving her home. She was no longer a Kinomoto but a Li, she hoped that the rest of his family wasn't so cold. Glancing at the stony man she noticed that he was also looking out the window. "I hope you know there are going to be rules when we arrive in Hong Kong" he started off making her frown turning to look at him.  
  
"What kind of rules?" she asked tightly glaring at him coldly; she looked at his face and wished she had given him an even harder slap.  
  
"Rules that every married woman should follow" he snapped making her laugh ruefully looking him over with hate in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Married woman? I might have your blasted name but I don't owe you a thing" she replied firmly making his glare harden at her. She didn't like being in such a close area with him so unbelievably close to her.  
  
"We'll see about that, if I were you I would be very careful about what you say" he bit out scathingly making her wince inwardly.  
  
"Was that a threat? Are you threatening me Li?" she demanded angrily tightening her hold on her skirt. The nerve of him threatening her if he had just supported her in the pregnancy she wouldn't have been forced to marry him in the first place and he was hear telling her that there would be rules.  
  
"Take it any way you want woman" the driver close the section so that he couldn't hear what was being said in the back as the newly wedded couple argued. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I guess this is the beginning of the end for them LOL. Well they both have their little plan for how things should turn out, will it really happen or will they fall for the other? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me your thoughts okay? JA_ 


	7. Living Together

Chap. 7: "Living together."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: um I don't really have much to say other than thank you for reviewing. I'm trying to get this done so I can update and leave LOL. Whelp I hope you enjoy this chapter like all the others. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"They should be getting to the house around this time" Yelen spoke looking at her husband who was reading over some documents. He looked up and nodded putting the papers down.  
  
"I doubt he'll come over tonight, he'll most likely come tomorrow morning"  
  
"Gwen arrived home a while ago, her mother called and said she was sorry to here about what had happened and Gwen was devastated" Yelen spoke but the sound of her voice said she didn't believe it one bit.  
  
"I know it's too easy. He thinks he's so smart, well he needs to remember that I'm a Li man and I think just like him. If he doesn't clean his act instead of splitting the company I'll save it for his child" Lian stated almost smiling. "Its about time he gave us a grandchild"  
  
"I agree I want to meet this girl. I've called Mei Lin and explained the situation, she should be a good friend for this girl" Yelen stated making Lian look at her raising a brow. "She's wild but she'll be a good friend and she'll need it when Gwen's friend start to attack her"  
  
"You're right, Mei Lin will be good for her knowing how my son will most likely not show her any attention" Lian said shaking his head. "That blasted boy is too much trouble, he's wearing my patience away"  
  
"Don't worry, this will be a good lesson for him. Now are we going to attend the Honda's party and should we bring our light daughter in law? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** She sat at the far end of the limo as it drove towards her temporary home. Li hadn't said a word to her and she really didn't care. She turned up the music in headset resting back she had to call Tomoyo. Tapping her feet she thought about what she was going to name her baby absently rubbing her belly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked at her in silence, he frowned seeing a smile appear on her face. He wondered what she had to smile about but then he remembered that she had access to his bank account. Speaking of which he would have to get her a credit card so that she didn't have to bother him with her needs. Shaking his head he thought about what he and Gwen was going to do tonight after he dropped her home.  
  
The limo slowly and pulled through the gate of a large house, that probably had about ten rooms the most. He looked at the house he had built for him and Gwen, it was supposed to be a surprise for her but now he had to bring Kinomoto here instead. When it stopped the guy opened the door, Sakura feeling it opened her eyes only to see him get out. Turning her head set off she placed it in her purse and headed out.  
  
She looked up at the large house taking in all its beauty, the opening of the front door brought her out of her gaze. A man in his late fifties smiled seeing Syaoran; he wondered why anyone would want to see him when he was such a dick. "Master Li" he said walking out. He stumbled looking at Sakura, who he knew wasn't Gwen, when he heard wife he thought they meant Gwen.  
  
"Hello Wei, show Sakura to the room next to mine and have her things brought there" Syaoran said before walking in leaving Sakura outside. She was somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to stay in his room.  
  
"But isn't that Miss Chin's room?" Wei asked making Sakura wonder who that was.  
  
"It was but Sakura is now the mistress of this house" was all he said making Wei look at Sakura and smile sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized making her nod. "Come rig-" he broke off realizing she understood what he said. "You speak Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah but that's just between you and me" Sakura whispered making him nod following him inside while another butler got her bags. She noticed that the house was beautifully decorated as she followed him up the grand staircase and down a hall. When they came to the last room he opened a door revealing a room that was silver, she didn't really like silver. The furniture was white but the fabric was all white and silver, it made the room cold.  
  
"This is your room, the door over there leads to master Li's room" Wei said when they walked inside. She moved out of the way so the men could put her bags down before they left. "Your bathroom is over there, and closet. I'll get a maid to help you unpack tomorrow morning. And dinner will be served soon"  
  
"Thank you Wei-san" Sakura smiled liking his attitude Wei nodded before leaving her. Sakura walked over to the balcony and opened the door letting the warm night air in. She looked down only to see Syaoran leaving, she wondered absently where he was going. "Why do I care?" she mumbled walking back into the cold feeling room. She headed towards the bathroom only to smell strawberries, "So this room is for Chin. Well we'll see" walking out of the bathroom she headed to the phone, picking it up she dialed Tomoyo's number and waited. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He got out of his car and walked towards Gwen's beachfront penthouse. He turned the handle of the door only to see that it was open. Walking in he latched it; coming to the living room he saw dinner and smiled cause he knew that Gwen couldn't cook that was his job. "Expecting someone?" he mused when she walked out dressed in a very sexy teddy. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the sofa looking about the room that could make anyone she that she loved silver.  
  
"Only you my love, you must be famished," Gwen purred walking over to him seductively. Syaoran pulled her into his arms and kissed fiercely making her moan.  
  
"I'm only hungry for you" he spoke between kissing making Gwen sigh but she pulled away and looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"What about Kinomoto?" she asked making him frown running his hand through her hair.  
  
"She's at the house, other then that I don't know or care" he answered making her smile kissing him again. "I'm going to see my father tomorrow"  
  
"Good" Gwen whispered moving her hand to his pants. "But right now I want you" Syaoran looked into her eyes not knowing how he was going to be able to only see her in private. That meant that he couldn't have her in his arms when he slept and they could only meet here. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mei Lin. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked out of her bathroom drying out her hair, she looked at her boyfriend and smiled sitting on the bed beside him. She had been thinking about what her aunt had asked her and she hadn't a choice but to agree. "What if she's a real bitch like Gwen?" she asked making him laugh. "Don't laugh Jamie, I'm serious"  
  
"I know but I don't think she'll be just go and see her tomorrow. You don't know maybe you'll like her ay? Why don't you bring to her hang out with us tomorrow? Atashi is going to be in town, we could all hang out" Jamie suggested taking in his girlfriends beauty, her silky black tresses and glowing crimson eyes.  
  
"Okay, I know that Xiao Lang won't even do anything with her since as he was force to marry her. Poor thing" Mei Lin sighed then smiled. "I'll show her a good time here in Hong Kong, we'll bring her clubbing before her belly is too big" Jamie grinned at her enthusiasm.  
  
"That's a girl, now come and join me in bed" Jamie joked, he laughed when he got hit in the head by her towel. Mei Lin pulled it away straddling him, a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea" she growled playfully teasing him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat at the large table by her self, and ate slowly but she really didn't have an appetite. The words Eriol said repeating over and over in her mind, Chin Gwen was Syaoran's fiancée. He had built this house for her and that room was specially made for her and he had enough nerve to put her in it. "He is going to regret it," she mumbled remembering what Tomoyo told her to do. And she was going to do just that.  
  
Mrs. Li would you like anything else?" a maid asked making Sakura wince. She didn't like being called that but she had tried to get them to call her anything else but that and they wouldn't.  
  
"No thank you Rosa, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night" Sakura got up from the table and walked out of the large dinning area. She headed up the stairs feeling numb, walking down the hall she took a detour and went into a different room. She wasn't going to sleep in that room until it was change completely. If he wanted to be funny she was going to play his game.  
  
She knew that Tomoyo wouldn't let her down, and she had given her all the measurements with the help of Wei who wondered what she was doing. She would have all she needed tomorrow or the next day, compliments of her best friends express shipping. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *Mei Lin's black Lexus pulled into the driveway, turning her car off she put up her shades and got out closing the door. A butler opened the door letting her in and walked up the stairs having a good idea where to find this woman. She moved out of the way seeing women walking past with bundles of silver and some other things. *  
  
* She was sure she found the right room because it was packed with men and women who looked like they were changing everything about the room. She looked at a woman or was it a child telling a woman where to put things. Walking over to her, she was about to speak in Japanese when the woman spoke in perfect Chinese. "Hello I'm Li Mei Lin" she spoke making Sakura come to a halt. "Are you Sakura?"  
  
"Ah yes, hi" Sakura smiled looking at the girl who was figured was about her age and very beautiful. "Um Li isn't home if its him your looking for"  
  
"No I'm not looking for him, I came to see you. Auntie Yelen told me to come over and see how you are doing so I came but as I can see you are doing fine. By the way what are you doing?" Mei Lin inquired making Sakura flush looking guilty. She looked around the room noticing that it was being down in a pale pink and gold and it was pretty. "You have good taste"  
  
"Thank you but my friend did it all, this room was originally silver and white it was too cold. So I decided to change it all including the furniture that's now cream and not white" Sakura stated making Mei Lin's eyes wide. This was supposed to be Gwen's room when she and Syaoran married and Sakura was changing it. She couldn't help but laugh surprising Sakura, who looked at her wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Oh Syaoran is going to be so mad, this room out of all the others was the hardest to decorate cause it had to be perfect for her" Mei Lin laughed shaking her head helplessly at Sakura. "It was cold wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura mumbled moving out the way. "I don't mean to cause you any bother but I'm fine so you can leave if you want," she said making Mei Lin smile.  
  
"Actually I came to see if you wanted to go out with me, I'm meeting my boyfriend and his friend for lunch. If beats sticking around this place all day" Mei Lin explained looking hopeful. "Come on, it's on me besides how are we to become friends if you don't want to go out?"  
  
"Okay fine" Sakura sighed going to pick up her bag. She was wearing jeans shorts and a tank top. "Rosa when everything is finished could you show everyone out for me?"  
  
"Yes mistress" Rosa smiled watching Sakura leave with Mei Lin. Shaking her head she continued to supervise glancing at Sakura's ballet slippers and dancing shoes. She liked the young girl, she wasn't cold, and she had been told that Chin was whoever that was. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked out the window of the car as Mei Lin drove down the main street. She thought it was beautiful out, "Its really pretty here" she mumbled missing Tomoyo and all her friends. She knew if she were home she would have been dancing.  
  
"Yeah isn't it, there's a lot to do too. What do you like to do? I'm more into dancing and playing sports" Mei Lin said making Sakura look at her and brighten.  
  
"What kind of dancing do you do? I dance practically everything back home even cabaret" Sakura said making Mei Lin looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Wow cool, that means that you should love going to shows. Oh this is so cool, Jamie's friend Atashi's father owns a theater and they always need more dancers. I dance with them sometimes when I'm not in medical school" Mei Lin offered wondering if they were going to end being really good friends after all. "I think my aunt knew we both liked dancing"  
  
"She sounds really nice" Sakura commented having remembered her uncle telling her they were nice people.  
  
"She's the best and so is uncle Lian. He's Xiao Lang's father, we can go visit them later" Mei Lin smiled pulling into a parking lot. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing and whenever you ask me that I'll be saying the same thing" Sakura answered making her laugh as they got out.  
  
"Good that means we'll be able to do a lot of things together. There's a show tonight we can go and see it together, Atashi's dance too. You'll like him he's really cool" Sakura took all it in now she had something to do. *  
  
* They walked into the café that smelt like hot cappuccino and fresh muffins. They walked to the back when Sakura saw too very good-looking guys, "Aren't they babes?" Mei Lin whispered to Sakura who nodded slowly. "Don't worry, to say so it's cool"  
  
"Which ones your boyfriend?" Sakura asked making her point to the jet-black hair and amazing silver eyes. She looked at his friend who black hair and eyes but was very good looking. "He's handsome"  
  
"I know" Mei Lin laughed when they came to them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Sakura, Sakura this is Jamie and Atashi"  
  
"Hi" Sakura smile as she sat beside Atashi while Mei Lin sat by Jamie.  
  
"Hey, nice to you" Jamie smiled looking her over he could see that Atashi was doing the same. He hadn't told his friend that she was married but he knew he would have to tell him.  
  
"Yeah, its always a pleasure meeting such beauty except for Mei Lin of course" Atashi spoke making Mei Lin glare at him and Sakura blush.  
  
"Watch it Tashi, anyways Sakura here is a dancer. She used to dance cabaret" Mei Lin said making Atashi nod.  
  
"Yeah she has the body of a dancer, what do you do? Pop, ballet, jazz?" he inquired when a waiter walked up.  
  
"I do all but I love ballet. I want to be in a company" Sakura answered making him look thoughtful.  
  
"Are you coming to the show tonight?"  
  
"Yeah Mei Lin invited me" Jamie looked at his girl friend who smiled and he smiled figuring Sakura must be something if Mei Lin actually liked her. Sakura thought they were very nice and figured that life wouldn't be so hard over here if all the people she met where this nice.  
  
"Hey Candi had puppies and I still have to find a home for two. You guys wouldn't take them ay?" Atashi asked but Mei Lin and Jamie shook their heads.  
  
"We already took one, huskies get large" Mei Lin said making him sigh.  
  
"I'll take them, have they got their shots?" Sakura said but Mei Lin shook her head in a negative.  
  
"That's not such a good idea, Xiao Lang doesn't like puppies" Mei Lin warned but this only made Sakura smile.  
  
"I'm sure he won't even notice they are there" she brushed aside. How could he when he was never home, she hadn't seen him once since yesterday. Besides if he didn't like them she wanted them even more.  
  
"Great if you give me your address I'll drop them by" Atashi said making Sakura blush.  
  
"Oops, I sort of just moved here and I didn't really pay attention to the address" she confessed making them laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll pick them up before I drop you home" Mei Lin laughed at her cuteness. She didn't know why Syaoran didn't like Sakura, she was so sweet and Gwen was so cold but she was just like him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later.Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * He frowned remembering the meeting with his father. He couldn't believe he had been told he would never get the company if he were to neglect his wife. He was now sure that his father was playing a very high game with him. The sun was going down because he had gone to see Gwen before heading home to spend time with his wife. "Oh all the nerve" he turned off his Escalade and walked up to the door. It was opened by a butler and walked in noticing that they man was smiling.  
  
"No new messages master Li, are you going out tonight?" Wei asked wanting to know if Sakura was going to have dinner alone but she had said she didn't want any food either cause she was going out with Mei Lin.  
  
"Yes I'm staying in, where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked making Wei pale. Oh this was not good, he was staying and Sakura was going out. This was going to be really interesting he knew.  
  
"In her room" Syaoran nodded going up the stairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Smiled down at her puppies as she finished curling her hair. She looked at her short pink dress hoping that it was enough; it was a change that she would be in the audience rather than on the stage. "This is going to be cool" she whispered giggling to her self. Mei Lin and her friends were so cool and Jamie was funny just like Atashi. "That's right Kero and Spinal" she spoke walking out of the bathroom. She looked at all her pictures of family and friends and the room felt more like a room, she smiled sadly looking at her sister's picture. Walking over to her bed she started to put on her shoes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The doorknob turned and Syaoran walked in coming to a halt looking at the totally different room before him. What the hell had happened, Sakura looked at up getting off her bed. His eyes darted around the room that looked different and smelt like cherry blossoms and not strawberries. Then he heard the sounds of animals, looking at the floor he saw dogs. "What the hell happened and what are those?"  
  
"I changed my room so that I would like it and those a Kero and Spinal. They are dogs incase you don't know" Sakura answered simply looking at his angry face trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"I know that. Why did you butcher the room? Do you have any idea how long it took and how much money?" he snapped slamming the door shut making Sakura wince and Kero and Spinal hide.  
  
"Silver and white was cold, I can't sleep in a cold feeling room. You can change the other room next to mine into white and silver I want the other room on the opposite side for a nursery" Sakura spoke feeling like she could take him on. Syaoran tried to hold back his anger then he noticed the way she was dressed.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" he asked harshly making Sakura wince inwardly.  
  
"Yes I'm going out tonight with Mei Lin and her boy friend. I met her today and she invited me to the show" Sakura answered softly seeing his jaw tighten. She was only here for a day and now she was going out. And she didn't even have the nerve to tell him.  
  
"No you aren't, you're staying home. And you're going to get rid of those mutts" Syaoran finally said tightly making Sakura get angry.  
  
"No I'm not and I'm not getting rid of my companions and if you do I'll just get many more" Sakura replied before Syaoran could say anymore the door flew open revealing Mei Lin.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorr-" she broke off when Syaoran's glare landed on her making she smile. "Well hello cousin, tell me how are you doing?" she glanced at Sakura who looked angry and she knew that they were arguing.  
  
"Fine, she's not going so you can leave" Syaoran snapped catching Mei Lin off guard. Sakura shook her head saying that he was wrong as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"No Mei Lin, I'm going. Come on I'm ready and don't touch my pets. They are mine" Sakura said heading to the door but Syaoran held her by the wrist pulling her to a stop. "Let me go" she ordered softly not looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"You aren't going, Mei Lin leave" Mei Lin started for the door wondering what was wrong with Syaoran.  
  
"Mei Lin stay" she stopped hearing Sakura. The things she got her self stuck in some times. "Now let me go, why don't you go and sleep with Gwen I'm sure she's waiting for you" with that said she pulled her hand out of his and walked out door but then stop. "Come Kero, Spinal," she ordered making the puppies follow automatically. Syaoran stood where he was wondering how she knew about Gwen. Then he noticed that he smelt like her and frowned walking to his door.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and see her" Syaoran spat looking at the door before he slammed the door the led to his room shut. She was here only for one day and she was already bossy, changing things and making plans. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Wei watched as Sakura flew out the door with Mei Lin leaving him with Kero and Spinal then half n' hour later Syaoran left looking pissed. Shaking his head he wondered what kind of household this was going to be turned into. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Yelen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "It seems that Sakura left with Mei Lin and Syaoran left to visit Gwen" Yelen said to her husband who smiled shaking his head.  
  
"She's strong willed, I like that. Tell Wei to make a doctors appointment for her, we need to make sure our grandchild and daughter in law is taken care of" Lian said making Yelen smile. "I want to meet her, you tell Syaoran to bring her over tomorrow after her appointment that he needs to attend"  
  
"I will, I think you are enjoying your self too much" Yelen mused sitting beside her husband who took her hand and kissed it. She loved him very much, she had always wanted a large family but was only able to give him one son. She hoped Xiao Lang would give them lots grandchildren. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She stood and applauded like the others as she watched Atashi and some of the dancers leave to go and change costumes. Mei Lin was right he was an amazing dancer, just as good as Yukito. "Wow" she smiled making Mei Lin laugh shaking her head in agreement.  
  
"You should see him when he's hyper he practically flies off his feet" she mused when they sat down for the next round. Sakura sat and watched when they came back out, this wasn't like cabaret but more modern ballet but she was really enjoying it.  
  
"I wish I could dance up there too" she whispered her eyes glued to the stage. Mei Lin glanced at Sakura; she still wasn't over the fact that she had seen Syaoran trying to be possessive. She didn't like how he grabbed her wrist like that when Sakura was leaving with her. If he didn't love her she didn't see why he didn't want her to go out. Sure she was pregnant with his child but as she had been told he didn't want the child any more then he wanted the marriage and she wondered why he was so cold.  
  
"You can, all you have to do is tell him and he'll see how you dance and then decide. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll practice together so I can see your technique" Mei Lin whispered making Sakura nod smiling.  
  
"But I'm pregnant, won't that cause a problem?" Sakura whispered back but Mei Lin shook her head.  
  
"Naw, they'll wait until you have given birth" Mei Lin said breezily making Sakura sigh. She wasn't going to be here when she gave birth, she didn't want to be with more then she had to. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Atashi noticed Mei Lin and Sakura sitting in the first row; he glanced at Sakura whenever he had a chance taking in her beauty. He glanced at Jamie who noticed him and he looked away. Jamie had told him that she was married to Mei Lin's cousin but he didn't care. She didn't look like a woman who was happily married and she was so, god she was such an Angel.  
  
He was going to make her see that he cared about her, and he didn't care if she was pregnant either. He would love her and her child like his own; he was going to do everything in his power to make her come to him. * * * They all stood waiting for Atashi to show up, "Now that Mei Lin has a partner I won't be dragged here mostly every night" Jamie commented jokingly making Mei Lin slap him on the arm the pouting.  
  
"Fine" she mumbled making him hug her around the waist from behind and give her a kiss on the neck. Sakura smiled at them remembering how much they reminded her of Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"You know I'm only joking" Jamie grinned when Atashi walked up waving bye to some friends.  
  
"Hey, ya'll wanna head to a club some of my friends are going out. It's supposed to be a really hot club," he said looking at them. Sakura wasn't so sure, she didn't want to stay out too late but then again it wasn't like she had anything to go home for.  
  
"It's up to Mei Lin, I'm with her" Sakura shrugged looking at Mei Lin who was thinking about it. She wanted to go but she didn't want to make Sakura get yelled at by Syaoran that's if he was home but why take such a chance.  
  
"Naw not tonight Tashi, I have to get Sakura home. Maybe some other night we have to give her notice" Mei Lin said making him nod in understanding.  
  
"Aight no prob, let's go then" Atashi said offering his hand to Sakura who took it. Mei Lin and Jamie followed behind them, Mei Lin looked at Jamie who nodded making her sigh. This was not good; Atashi couldn't start having feelings for Sakura when she was married.  
  
"You're a great dancer, you remind me of a very good friend," Sakura said making him smile charmingly looking at her.  
  
"Thanks now to make us even you've got to make me see you dance" she smiled nodding. She would love nothing more then to dance. "Come by the studio tomorrow? Mei Lin should be going"  
  
"I'll see I might be able to though I would love to" she replied when he spun her around to imaginary music making her laugh.  
  
"Imagine Salsa" Atashi spoke as they moved side-by-side, Sakura laughed turning around with him in perfect unison. Mei Lin and Jamie laughed watching them dance to their imaginary music.  
  
"Come children, its time to go home" Jamie chided jokingly as he spun Mei Lin around pulling her close to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips winking at him he smiled devilishly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He lay awake in bed having come from Gwen's early; he looked up at his ceiling trying to fall asleep. He heard movement in Sakura's room signaling that she was finally back. A frown formed on his face having gotten the message his father sent from Wei when he got back. "Father, whatever game you're playing its not working," he whispered closing his eyes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura moved about her room trying to get ready, she didn't even now she had an appointment today. She wished they would stop tossing things at her so unexpectedly. "I'm coming Kero, give me a few minutes" she mumbled almost tripping over him. She picked up her bag then him and Spinal rushing out of her room in sneakers, white knickers and pink shirt her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
She walked hurriedly down the hall then down the stairs almost running into Wei. Placing Kero and Spinal down both pups ran off, "I'm sorry I'm late" she mumbled making him smile. "I'm ready, are you ready?"  
  
"I'm not taking you, Master Li is" Wei answered making Sakura's smile falter a little. "He's outside waiting for you" he continued walking to the door. "Coming?" he asked seeing that she hadn't moved.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm coming" Sakura mumbled following him. She didn't want to go anywhere with him even though she was over three weeks that wasn't a lot but passed due for a check up. "Um if Mei Lin calls could you tell her that I went for an appointment and I'll be home around mid noon?"  
  
"Sure, good luck" Wei smiled opening the car door for her, Sakura smiled weakly getting in. He closed the door and stepped back as she buckled her seat belt. Syaoran pulled off, each not saying a word to the other.  
  
Wei shook his head at them as he turned walking back inside the house. They were the most stubborn people he had ever come across. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Sakura watched as building after building passed as they drove towards downtown. She glanced that radio and was tempted to turn if one but didn't want him to snap at her. She could smell strawberries floating around and had to roll down the window feeling sick in her stomach. "Could you please pull over?" she mumbled inhaling air but it didn't help. "Please I feel like I'm going through to throw up"  
  
"Don't throw up in the car," Syaoran warned pulling into the parking lot of a café. Sakura threw the car door open and rushed inside in side all the way to the bathroom. He sat where he was and watched her disappear wondering why she had suddenly gotten sick. Turning the car off he got his phone and got out dialing the doctors phone number.  
  
"Hello Dr. Avalon's office" a woman's voice answered.  
  
"I have an appointment for ten I need to reschedule for eleven for Li" he said walking into the café and up to the counter.  
  
"Sure Mr. Li, the appointment is for your wife?"  
  
"Yes" he answered ignoring the woman who was giving him the eye as read the menu. He was dressed in simple khaki pants and a white shirt but it didn't matter how he dressed cause he was always being eyed by women.  
  
"Okay sir, you are scheduled for then bye" he hung up seeing what he wanted.  
  
"I'll have a coffee and a bottle of water some mints too" he said the woman who smiled brightly getting what he wanted. A moment later Sakura walked out of the bathroom looking pale. Seeing him she walked up to him wondering what he was doing. "Do you want anything?" he asked not even looking at her as he handed her the water and mints.  
  
"Fruit salad no strawberries," she mumbled not ever wanting to see or smell anything close to strawberries. She opened the water and drank gratefully following Syaoran who went to a booth. Sitting down she leaned her head against the window. "Can you do me a favor, its really simple?" she asked still looking outside.  
  
"What?" Syaoran frowned wondering what she would want from him. Sakura turned to look at him with down cast eyes.  
  
"When you are taking me anywhere, could you please not drive that car? I can't handle the scent of strawberries it makes me sick. I know that you love it because it smells like Gwen but the baby doesn't like it," she stated in Japanese catching him off guard.  
  
"What do you know about Gwen?" he inquired trying to keep the angry tinge out of his voice but Sakura could sense it.  
  
"Everything, and some things I wish I didn't. It's hard enough being married to you" she mumbled looking away 'and having to deal with your infidelities. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Poor Sakura, this is not the kind of marriage anyone should have to bear. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review and tell me what you think okay? JA 


	8. Father knows best

Chap. 8: "Father knows best"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: H+E+Y!!!!!!!!!!! LOL H+A+H+A I'm a crack I know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it a TON!!!!!!!!!!! Uh hah, I do I do I do!!!!!!!!! Hahaha too much sweets. Well let's see, do I have anything to say? Oh I know that some of you couldn't review the last chapter because you have already reviewed the previous chapter seven and it wouldn't allow you to review again. That won't happen anymore I promise.  
  
*  
  
* I know, finally Mei Lin appeared LOL and I'm sorry I use Jamie so much. Who do ya'll like best RENZO OR JAMIE? Tell me, and I'll start to use him again or alternate or something.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ne ways on wit story.  
  
*  
  
* "Okay, I see you had to reschedule twice" Dr. Avalon said looking at Sakura's chart then looked up at her. "Mrs. Li" Sakura wince hearing that she was going to have to stop wincing.  
  
"I got sick then we had to change cars," she mumbled looking away from Syaoran who was sitting at corner. She had taken all of her tests and was waiting to leave.  
  
"Oh well, we'll have to have you back here in two weeks time so you can start your regular visits" Avalon said making her nod. "You need to start eating properly so you and your babies can be healthy"  
  
"Babies?" Sakura stuttered looking at him oddly missing the look Syaoran shot the poor man.  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you that you are having twins?" he asked sheepishly making Sakura nod a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"You mean I'm going to have two babies?" she whispered making his smile widen loving how her eyes lit up. "Oh my god Tomoyo is going to flip," she giggled placing her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Let's hope not" Avalon spoke making her laugh, her musical voice filling the room and he liked that. Syaoran sat back taking in this little news, twins didn't run in his family but it was obvious that it ran in hers. "So whose family does twins run in?"  
  
"Oh mine, my father was a twin," Sakura answered as she slid off the bed to change. She didn't mention that she was a twin; saying that her father was one was enough. She couldn't get over the fact that she was going to have twins this was great. It was the best news she could ever get, it was perfect.  
  
"You have a lovely wife Mr. Li" Avalon smiled walking over to his desk. "Such a young beauty, you are going the have beautiful children" he wrote the name of a vitamin that would do Sakura good. "Here, this is a really great vitamin. She should take one everyday," he said handing it to Syaoran who got up and took it.  
  
"Yeah, just charge from my account" he said pushing the prescription in his pocket. This visit had taken longer then he had thought and now they had to visit his parents.  
  
"Thank you Avalon-san, I'll see you in two weeks" Sakura smiled making him nod before leaving with Syaoran who was always in stony silence. She noticed however how many women's eyes followed his movements finding him irresistible. She had to admit that he was an amazing build but when you came across his attitude it was another story. She had only seen a good side of him and that was at the party but he had been only seducing her.  
  
"Are you bringing me back?" she asked when he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"No we have to pick up your prescription then drop by my parents they want to meet you," he answered simply. Sakura nodded sinking in the chair of the explorer, Wei-san had dropped if off taking the Escalade back to the house. When he pulled in front of a pharmacy she looked at her water bottle and saw that it was empty but was afraid to ask him for more.  
  
Syaoran got out and walked into the pharmacy leaving her by her self. Sakura sighed turning the music on; it was funny how she was afraid of her own bloody husband. Closing her eyes she started to listen to the music slowly drifting off. She felt really tired having not been sleeping well.  
  
When he came back he sighed looking at her sleeping form. He pressed the bottom making the seat lower before buckling in. Leaving the music on he place the bottle of water in the cup holder and pulled out to head to his parents home. He glanced at her now and then noticing her serene she looked when she was asleep. He had only seen that look on her face once and that was when he had woken up with her in his bed. "I should kill Takashi it was his fault," he mumbled trying to concentrate on his driving.  
  
Sakura started to wake up when she heard a phone ringing. She kept her eyes closed when he answered the phone. "No, I'll be late I'm heading to my parents house now". "No I can't leave, I'll see you later tonight". "I love you" with that, said he hung up. Sakura turned her head towards the window and outside having a pretty good idea who was on the phone. It started to ring again and when Syaoran looked at the number he frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well excuse me, if you gave Sakura a phone and credit card I wouldn't have to call her through you. Just give the phone to her like a good boy" Mei Lin replied making him growl.  
  
"She's asleep, call back later," Syaoran stated glancing at Sakura. "We'll be at my parents house drop by there"  
  
"Humph fine, knowing you she probably sleeping just to avoid you. Be careful Xiao Lang, she's special and others know" Mei Lin mumble before hanging up making Syaoran look at his phone wondering what she meant.  
  
"Get her a phone and credit card," he mumbled as he pulled through the gates of his parent's home. The place where he had grown up and spent most of his life, he now dreaded going there. He pulled to a stop in front of the house, turned off the car then got out. Sakura woke and sat up when she noticed the water she picked it up, she opened it and took a sip opening the car door. She took off her seat belt and got out with her purse then closed it.  
  
The house was a lot bigger then Li's house she observed but had just the same amazing landscape. They walked in and she followed him passed many doors when they finally came to the right one a butler opened it. Sakura saw a woman sitting in front of the window reading something but couldn't see her face that much then she saw what seemed like an older version of Li. The man was still handsome and anyone could see that he was to die for when he was younger. He had broad shoulders, tanned skin and tamed chestnut hair that was cut perfectly.  
  
"Father, mother" Syaoran said formerly making the woman looked up. She was very beautiful too and looked very elegant Sakura noticed as she got up with such poise that it made her feel incompetent.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you are late" the woman said getting up from where she was sitting then she noticed Sakura and looked her over very carefully. The man did not bother to look up at all, thinking it was only Syaoran. "Oh I see you brought Ying Fa" that's when he looked up and studied Sakura. "Well come let me take a good look at you, I'm Xiao Lang's mother Yelen and this is his father Lian"  
  
"Hello, it's a pleasure" Sakura bowed respectfully before walking slowly toward them hoping she didn't look like she was still sleep. She looked at her hair in the mirror and quickly pulled it down running her hands through it making Lian smile.  
  
"You look wonderful child" he spoke making Sakura flush as he got up showing off his height. "We were starting to think that Xiao Lang would never bring you to us" he continued glancing at his son who still hadn't said anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're late because I got sick on the way to the doctor" she apologized not knowing she was defending him when she should love seeing him get scolded by his parents who seemed to be so nice. She was starting to wonder if everyone in his family was nice except for him.  
  
"Not a problem how did it go?" Yelen asked patting the seat beside her for Sakura to sit down. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was frowning before she sat down besides Yelen feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Fine, I'm going have to have twins. It runs in my family" Sakura answered making Yelen brighten along with Lian.  
  
"Wonderful, two grandchildren are always better than one" she smiled making Sakura relax, her uncle was right they were really nice. She looked around the large study that was done in dark brown leather, expensive orient rugs and large oil paintings with beautifully crafted vases and sculptures, but it had a homey feeling to it.  
  
"How are you liking it here in Hong Kong?" Lian asked eyeing his son closely knowing what he was up to. Syaoran pushed his hands into his pockets looking directly at his father matching his stare.  
  
"Wonderful, everyone is so nice at the house and Mei Lin and Jamie are wonderful to be around" Sakura answered breezily making them nod. She was telling the truth they were all really nice.  
  
"And my son?" Lian inquired making Sakura glance at Syaoran momentarily. Well she really didn't have much to say about him. She hadn't really spent any time with him.  
  
"He's the same like in Tokyo," she answered softly. "He's very busy but I don't mind I understand perfectly" she continued wishing the interrogation would stop. She really didn't want to speak about him; there wasn't much she could say.  
  
"Oh, well I've been meaning to tell you Xiao Lang that Paul and Gina are having a get together this Saturday. And you and Sakura are invited dress her up nicely. She's your wife and how she looks and acts reflects upon you"  
  
"I know mother" he cut her off frowning, which made Sakura gulp. They looked at the door when Mei Lin walked in smiling brightly when she saw Sakura.  
  
"Hello Auntie, Uncle, Xiao Lang" she said walking up to them dressed in her dancing clothing. "Sakura, you missed out, it was so much fun you have got to come tomorrow. Hey can you come out tonight?" she inquired not even bothering to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, why?" Sakura answered making her beam looking like she was really hyper.  
  
"Great Atashi invited us out again and I don't want to go without you. I want to see your moves and tonight will be good, maybe you can win the dance competition" Mei Lin mused making Sakura flush. "Imagine Salsa," she continued making Sakura laugh and Syaoran scowl. He remembered who Atashi was, and he didn't like him one bit.  
  
"What time?" Sakura asked feeling in the mood to go out tonight since as he was going to go out.  
  
"About nine" Mei Lin answered softly. "Well I just drop by to tell you that, I told Xiao Lang to get you a cell so I didn't have to call him to get to you. Hopefully he'll take my advice along with the other, anyways bye" Mei Lin waved running out of the room.  
  
"I can see that you and Mei Lin are getting along really well" Yelen commented getting up from where she was sitting. "That's good, can't have you feeling lonely here"  
  
"She's very nice" Sakura mumbled getting up as she looked around the room when she noticed a painting of a younger looking Syaoran. He wasn't smiling instead he was frowning and his unruly hair fell over his amber eyes like usual. She knew he was an only child and wondered if he was just lonely growing up.  
  
"Tell me Xiao Lang, how are you enjoying the married life?" Lian asked his son getting a cigar out. Maybe he was cruel because he loved torturing his own son but he saw that it was necessary.  
  
"It's fine" Syaoran answered after all he really didn't have much to say about it. Since they had been married this was the most time they had spent together, and they didn't even speak to the other unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Come boy, I need to have a word with you" Sakura watched father and son who looked like older and younger versions of each other walk out of the room leaving her and Yelen. She could see that Syaoran and his father didn't agree on lot by the way they were acting. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran walked into the room then it was closed by a butler before his father turned to him glaring at him coldly. "Do you think you are fooling me with your little game?" Lian asked coldly making Syaoran raise a brow. "Don't play dumb boy, I taught you"  
  
"This is your game, just give me what's rightfully mine and we won't have a game to play" Syaoran replied matching his tone as he walked over to his father's desk.  
  
"Give you what's yours? Hah that company doesn't belong to you. For all you know I could just sign it over to your children" Lian spat making Syaoran's jaw tighten. "Yes I would, and I would teach them making them better humans than you"  
  
"I've married her like you wanted, the company should be mine. What more do you want from me?" Syaoran growled angrily. He had never had a good relationship with his father because they could never agree on anything.  
  
"I want you to stop treating your wife like she's trash. I have no right to give you anything because you aren't playing your part. You think just because you married her after a year I'm just going to sign the company over?" Lian nearly hollered getting up from where he was sitting. He didn't know what he had to do to get through his son's stubbornness but by god he was going to get through if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"That was what you said, marry her and I'll get the company. Oxford told me that on the phone" Syaoran hissed making his father smirk.  
  
"Well Oxford told you wrong, he forgot to mention that if I'm not fooled into believing that you and your wife are happy then I have no reason to give you anything. I'm a man and I'm a Li just like you, I know the way you think. Contrary to what you think, you might love Gwen but it is Sakura who you are married to and given you divorce her right away after a year you'll loose everything" Lian got out tightly matching his son's hostility. "What Xiao Lang? Don't like games?" he mocked tersely.  
  
"You have no right to be playing with my life like this. You have no god dam right," Syaoran stated icily making his father smile. "What is it that you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to grow up and start acting like a man, not a boy who makes his decisions based on his raging hormones. Unfortunately it was the way I'll get my two grandchildren, and they'll be the only two that I will recognize" Lian explained making Syaoran's soul freeze. He swore that if this man before him weren't his father he would have beaten him into a bloody pulp. "And any other born from Sakura I will recognize" he couldn't believe he was saying that he wouldn't recognize any that was born from Gwen.  
  
"We'll just see about that, you want to play a bloody game. I'll give you one to play and that bitch is going to regret ever meeting me" Syaoran spat scathingly but his father just shook his head.  
  
"She is the one who has the right to regret meeting you, all you've done is cause her pain. For god sake even if you wanted to cheat you could have done it so she wouldn't know. How low can you possible go?" Lian spoke calmly looking right into the coldness of his son's amber eyes.  
  
"You'll see just watch" with that said Syaoran walked out of the room and slammed the door making Lian smile sinking to his chair.  
  
"At least he'll spend more time with her" he mused lighting his cigar before turning the chair to look out the window.  
  
Sakura looked up when the door flew open revealing a very pissed Syaoran making her feel a little scared. She didn't like the look in his eyes glancing at Yelen she could see that the woman wasn't feeling the same. "Lets go" he yelled and Sakura got up knowing he obviously meant her.  
  
"Why?" she asked foolishly making his glare turn glacial. Okay so maybe asking him why wasn't such a good idea but he had no right to boss her around so.  
  
"Because I said so," he replied stressing every word. "Say good-bye to mother" he spoke as if she were a child.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you and your husband Li-san. I hope I'll see you again" Sakura said softly making Yelen smile getting the double meaning.  
  
"I'm sure we will, it was a pleasure and please call me Yelen," she said making Sakura smile before she reluctantly walked towards Syaoran. She thought that if he got anymore pissed one would see steam coming out his ears. She moved slowly passed him and into the hall jumping when Syaoran slammed the door shut.  
  
"Come on" she didn't know if he only knew how to say three and five would sentences cause that was all he had been saying. Smiling at the butler she got in the car and buckled. Her smile however disappeared when he sped off like a demon making her wish she wasn't with him at the moment. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Could you slow down, you might want to kill your self but I don't want to die" she said making him growl but he slowed anyways making her sigh. She was sure she had been coerced into marrying the devil him self and Gwen was his harlot.  
  
"You aren't going out tonight," he stated making her look at him. It wasn't a question requesting she not go out but it was a command.  
  
"And why not?" she turned to look at him seeing his jaw tighten. "I told Mei Lin that I was going and I intend to go. I have nothing else to do today and I'm sure you have a lot"  
  
"Were you listening to me?" Syaoran barked making Sakura wince closing her eyes momentarily. She counted down from ten to one and took in a deep breath before she let loose like he.  
  
"How in gods name could I not listen when I'm in the same car as you?" she shouted angrily. "I'm going out tonight and you can't stop me, it's my life just like you have a life of your own" she stated angrily. She wasn't going to sit around and let him tell her what to do she was her own person.  
  
"I said you are not going out and that's it. Mei Lin isn't going to have you charioting all over town in your state" he evaded wondering how he was going to get through to her.  
  
"I would rather be charioting than being in your presence. I haven't in my life ever met such a pompous jerk," she proclaimed when he pulled to the red light and slowly looks at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
"We'll see about that," he said making Sakura fume. She pulled off her seat belt, opened the door and got out in the middle of the main road. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled listening to all the cars beep.  
  
"Getting away from you" Sakura hollered then slammed the door shut and walked away going between cars. He couldn't believe she had just done that; he looked that man beside him he was looking at him.  
  
"Mind your own god dam business" he spat when the light turned green, he was going to have to double back. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Sakura walked quickly down the sidewalk trying to get her anger under control. Sure she had just walked out on him in the middle of traffic but who cared? He wasn't the only one who didn't want this sorry excuse for a marriage but that didn't mean he had to treat her badly. "Stupid jerk" she mumbled not even looking back or noticing Syaoran until he pulled up beside her.  
  
"Get in" he said making her look at him; she looked up when she felt water only to see that it was starting to rain. Sighing she walked over to him and got in, she buckled up when he pulled off. "Don't do that again"  
  
"Don't order me around, you have no right" she replied calmly. "And I'm going out tonight and you can't stop me" she continued looking out the window.  
  
"What do you want from me? I told you abort if you had then we wouldn't be in this mess" Syaoran yelled making Sakura's eyes burn.  
  
"You told me! You just watch when my babies are born you are never going to be near them. You have no right when you don't want them, I'll be out of your life soon enough" Sakura explained in a pained voice. She would never allow him near her children but she would make them know their grandparents. "But knowing you, you wouldn't want to see them anyways, and that's just fine with me. I hope they get nothing from you, nothing" they didn't say another word to each other during the ride home.  
  
When they pulled in front of the door Sakura got out in the rain and walked all the way to her room. Syaoran punched the steering wheel before speeding off making Wei look at him oddly.  
  
How the hell was he going to fool his father into thinking that things between he and Sakura was better when Sakura wanted nothing to do with him? He headed towards the city then he would go see Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura.later *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She bent back listening to the music coming from her headset. The rain was beating on the roof but she blocked it out as she tried to work out her stress. Who would have thought he would have a studio but of course he built it for Gwen having found out that she loved dancing as well. She smiled evilly knowing that tomorrow this room would also change from the cold surroundings to something nice and cozy.  
  
When the piano tune switch to an upbeat one she started to dance, she remembered when Rika taught her this dance and she sighed missing her friend. She spun around numerous times getting into the music and missing her cabaret job. Whenever she was feeling bad dancing for them always made her feel a lot better but now she only had dancing by her self.  
  
She danced over to the door being followed by Kero and Spinal opening the door she allowed them to go out before she walked out dancing to the music. "Li la di" she sang spinning around with fluid motions.  
  
Wei stopped walking when he saw Sakura float from the back of the house, the butler at the door also smile watching her. Sakura saw him and smile moving over to him, she curtsied and he held out his hand. Giggling she took it and they started to waltz beautifully around the large hall Kero and Spinal running between them.  
  
The door opened and Syaoran walked in wondering why the butler hadn't but he too stopped seeing Sakura dressed in a white leotard dancing with Wei. He watched her movements as he took off his jacket handing it to the butler. She was an amazing dancer and he couldn't help the fact that his eyes couldn't leave her. A smile threatened when she laughed bowing to Wei who bowed back, a smile that faltered when she laid eyes on him.  
  
Sakura stopped laughing when she saw Syaoran standing at the door. She knew that any other wife would have been angry knowing that her husband was openly cheating on her but she didn't really care. She turned off her music taking her headset off, "Come on Kero, Spinal lets go upstairs. Wei you are an amazing dancer" she said making him smile proudly.  
  
"Thank you Sakura" he replied making her smile before heading up the stairs with her pets. "Remember dinner at seven"  
  
"Hai, Hai" she called before disappearing.  
  
"Master Li, are you staying tonight?" he asked walking over to Syaoran who nodded carrying a bag.  
  
"Yeah, any calls?" he asked heading for the stairs with Wei who stopped at the bottom.  
  
"No sir" he couldn't help the happy sound of his voice. This would be the first time that they would be having dinner together.  
  
"Good did you have the car cleaned?"  
  
"Hai sir" Syaoran looked at Wei oddly wondering why he was in such a jolly mood at all. It always seemed that when he was in a sour mood everyone else was jolly. He went straight to his room to shower knowing that he smelt like Gwen and the last thing he wanted was her mood to get dark. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura showered and put a simple dress on but left her hair so that it would curl when it dried. She sat on her floor and played with Kero and Spinal, "Good boys" she smiled when Kero and Spinal sat. "Oh you and the staff are the only good thing about living in this cold house" she laid on her belly resting her upper body on a pillow as she opened a book with names written down. "Let's add some more names to this" she sighed making them bark. "How about, Rui Lin?" Kero and Spinal barked making her write it down. "Derek?" she laughed when they covered their eyes. "Okay, okay" she smiled not even hearing when the door to Syaoran's room opened. "For a girl how about Mei Hua?" both Kero and Spinal bark making Syaoran come to a halt. "I know that's a cute name too, so far you guys only like Mei Hua, Mei Ren, Lin, Nadeshiko my mothers name and Seung for girls. And Rui Lin, Xiao Hu, Xiao Rae, Lian, and Atashi for boys names" he frowned hearing Atashi's name on the list. "How about Xin?" both Kero and Spinal hid their faces behind their paws making Syaoran's brow rise. She was making her decisions based on what the dogs did this was a first.  
  
"I'm glad that they hid their faces," he muttered making Sakura jump and looked around at him with wide eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you"  
  
"That doesn't mean you didn't, you could have at least knock" Sakura replied sitting up as she closed the book. She wondered how long he had been standing there listening to her talk to her dogs.  
  
"Next time, here I got this for you" he said taking out a cute little pink cell phone. Sakura took it and looked at it closely, "My number is on two, my parents three, I've saved four for Tomoyo I don't know her number. Mei Lin is five and the doctor is six" she looked at how cute it was and smiled.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled looking at him. She got up making him look at her oddly, he thought she was going out but maybe she would get ready later.  
  
"Yeah it's time that we go downstairs for dinner" he said looking at the clock that was even changed to one that she liked. He knew that after Sakura left, Gwen was going to get rid of all this and change it back the way he had it for her.  
  
"Yeah, come on boys" Sakura placed her phone in her bag before following Syaoran out of the room. She knew she would never ever press two; she had no reason to call him anyways. When they walked into the dining area she saw that they had placed Syaoran at the end and she was sitting on his right. She sat down when Giles a butler pulled her chair out before ushering Kero and Spinal into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't plan anything tomorrow I have to bring you with me to the bank" Syaoran said making Sakura look at him. "I need to link our accounts and get you a charge card" he explained making her nod.  
  
"Okay, it won't take long right? I was supposed to go with Mei Lin to Atashi's dance studio" Sakura replied when their food was placed down. She was glad that he was in a better mood than earlier that day. But who wouldn't be calm after they had worked out all their problems with a great pastime?  
  
"No it shouldn't, since as you are going to be out with her then I suggest that you make her help you pick out a dress for the Honda's party. As much as I would not like to go I haven't a choice" Sakura nodded wondering if he didn't want to go because of her.  
  
"You don't have to take me you know, you can take Gwen," she mumbled making his spoon stop half way to his mouth. He wondered if she had lost it, even though he wanted to take Gwen he couldn't, it would cause a scandal that wasn't needed. People were already talking about how he dumped Gwen for a dancer.  
  
"I don't see why I should when everyone knows that she is not my wife. Besides I wouldn't want to give my mother a heart attack showing up with Gwen," he stated making her nod eating her food quietly. This was the first time she had eaten with him and she made sure to pay attention to what she was eating and not look at him.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand would watch her now and then as she took small bites. He noticed the way her soft pink lips touched the fork, and how she was trying her best not to look at him. She was smaller then Gwen both in height and body, but everything was made perfectly he knew. Her body was toned, tight and firm and her bust size was perfect along with her long legs. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts away, he picked up his glass of red wine resting back in his chair. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked softly looking at him.  
  
"Nothing, can't I look at you?" he replied simply making her sit up and turn slightly towards him.  
  
"Its not like you haven't seen all of me before or can't you remember?" Sakura asked making him smirk looking her over.  
  
"I remember everything perfectly, even that little mole on your breast," he stated making Sakura's cheeks heat up. She couldn't believe he saw the mole that was right beside her nipple and he actually remembered.  
  
"You have so many girls, are you sure that you aren't mistaken?" he could have laughed at her question if it wasn't so true. He got up pushing his chair back towering over her.  
  
"I know I'm not mistaken, you have one right below your navel as well" he replied making her blush even more. Shaking his head he walked out of the room but stopped at the door. "Don't stay out too long Ying Fa, if I call, you know you are out too late" he called making her frown. She would stay out as long as she wanted thank you and he couldn't stop her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mei Lin.later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked through the door when the doorman opened it for her. She listened for any sound of argument but instead she heard total silence. However it didn't mean it was going to last cause Syaoran walked into the hall. "Don't start yelling at me" she warned getting defensive. "I only want to be Sakura's friend"  
  
"I'm only going to tell you that I don't want you keeping her out late. If you do, it'll be the last time you go out with her ever" Syaoran warned making Mei Lin look at him oddly.  
  
"Don't you have anywhere to go tonight? I thought you wouldn't be home" she spoke making Syaoran glare at her. "Don't tell me I've hit a soft spot"  
  
"Shut up Mei Lin" he spat making her laugh shaking her head. Sakura appeared at the stairs wearing a long black skirt and a hot pink halter top her hair up in a ponytail. She was to die for and Syaoran was thinking just that but why would he when he had Gwen? And Sakura would look like a balloon soon anyways.  
  
"Wow, you're going to have heads turning tonight" Mei Lin laughed making Sakura join her. When she reached Syaoran saw that the skirt had two splits going all the way up the sides so that you could see that she had a short tight black shorts underneath. "Stylish"  
  
"Thank you, my friend Rika got it for me" Sakura smiled, "You ready?" she asked making Mei Lin nod.  
  
"Yeah let's bail the night isn't going to wait for me" Mei Lin smirked looking at Syaoran who was anything but smiling. He looked at the door when it closed before he turned on his heels and walked back to his office to get some work done. Even though the company wasn't his yet that didn't mean his father didn't give him work.  
  
He couldn't believe she had gone out in something like that and for a pregnant woman and why the hell did he care?!?!? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Oh is he getting jealous? LOL I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Whelp JA _ 


	9. Falling and Anime

Chap. 9: "Falling and anime"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter okay? LOL, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one I really appreciate it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked at her self in the full-length mirror and sighed turning to look at Rosa who smile shaking her head. "You are beautiful" she spoke clasping her hands together making Sakura smile. She was dressed in a vanilla colored dress, that has it went down faded into a light pink, and it was covered by sheer material that parted in the middle forming a triangle. It was strapless and zipped up the back clinging to her body. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with little ringlets falling down. She also had on a simple locket that her father had given her and earrings from her mother, and elbow length gloves.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled softly. She didn't feel like going to this party because Gwen was going to be there and she knew that Syaoran wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her.  
  
"Come now smile, you're beautiful" Rosa chided handing Sakura her small purse. Sakura smiled slightly heading for the door to meet Syaoran who would be downstairs waiting for her.  
  
She was right; he was standing at the door waiting for her clad in a black tux. She absently admired how handsome he looked and how powerful. With her heels on she was would reach right about his chin, which was better to her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked up only to have his breath caught, sure he didn't want her as his wife but that didn't mean she wasn't breathtakingly beautiful. "Why Sakura, you look amazing" Wei said taking the words he was thinking and said them.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura blushed hearing his compliment then look at Syaoran who shifted.  
  
"Yeah you look nice" he said Sakura told her self that what he thought didn't mean anything. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah" she walked out followed by him and got into the limo in silence. When it pulled off she looked sideways at him, Syaoran was looking out the window. She knew she was going to have to have nerves like steal tonight to endure all these people who knew about Syaoran and Gwen. One good point about going was that his parents, Mei Lin, Jaime and Atashi would be there. "How long do we have to stay?"  
  
"Before or after midnight it all depends" he answered shortly making her frown, he glanced at her just then. "Don't tell me you don't want to stay that late"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she replied evenly making him look away from her.  
  
"You're right, you have no choice," he answered making her frown. She clasped her hands together and looks down for the entire ride not saying another word to him. It was funny how she met him a week after her birth and got pregnant in April. She was going to have December babies and that was the only thing she had to look forward to. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At the party. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Don't worry sister, we'll make her feel her place" a girl stated making her younger sister nod in agreement. Gwen looked at her two younger sisters and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you but I don't think that will be necessary" Gwen replied looking for the appearance of Syaoran and the wench. He had been telling her about how things have been going; he told her that girl changed her room and the dancing studio. She was upset when he gave her the room that was supposed to be hers. That girl was sleeping in her room and living in the house that was supposed to be hers and it was getting on her nerves and badly.  
  
"I want to meet this cabaret dancer, I've told my friends about her. And trust me they are going to ridicule her, don't worry my daughter" a woman who looked similar to Gwen said making Gwen smile.  
  
"Thank you mother" they all looked at the entrance when Syaoran appeared with a very finely dressed Sakura at his side. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Mrs. Chin's friends have been going around spreading talk" a woman said to Yelen making her frown.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Yelen asked softly wondering what Gwen had told her mother about Sakura and what lies the woman made up.  
  
"How she drunk your son and forced him into bed with her then demanded marriage or blackmail him and your family name. Its quite outrageous if you ask me" the woman answered shaking her head. "We haven't met her yet and there are already lies floating around this room"  
  
"Well I will have to have a talk with my son, if anyone should be blamed it is him. I don't believe Gwen would do such a thing, she is just like her mother is you ask me, Gina" Yelen stated making her oldest friend nod.  
  
"I know by the way I think your son has just arrived" Gina said looking at Syaoran and Sakura who were heading their way avoiding the people who were waltzing. Yelen looked up and could see people looking at Sakura, some even had the nerve to point and she knew from the look in Sakura's eyes that she was scared. "Such a beauty"  
  
"Isn't she? And she's going to give us twins Lian is already a proud grandfather as I am a grandmother" Yelen smile when Sakura saw her. Sakura smiled seeing Syaoran's mother and another lady who was also smiling. She could feel people's eyes boring into her and knew it couldn't be good. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran knew this as well and wondered what they knew and why they were staring at Sakura in such a manner. "Well hello you two" Yelen said making Syaoran look at her and nod.  
  
"Hello Yelen-san" Sakura replied then looked at Gina who she didn't know.  
  
"Oh forgive me, Sakura this is Gina, Gina my daughter in law" Sakura smiled at her hearing daughter in law and felt a lot better.  
  
"Hello dear, I've heard a lot about you and the little ones you are carrying" Gina smiled making Sakura flush from embarrassment.  
  
"Hello Gina-san"  
  
"Aren't you going to greet me Xiao Lang? Have your manners abandoned you?" Gina asked looking at him with an irritated expression.  
  
"Hello Gina, how are you?" Syaoran asked in a lazy tone making the woman smile shaking her head at him.  
  
"He is too much like Lian when he was young" Gina sighed making Yelen smile and Syaoran frown obviously not liking that. "I'm good and it's great to see you again and with a lovely wife even a family on the way. You must be really proud" Syaoran looked at her oddly wondering what she was talking about. Sakura's smile faltered hearing that but she was saved from any more embarrassment because Mei Lin, Jamie and Atashi showed up.  
  
"Wow you look gorgeous" Atashi gushed making Sakura blush Jamie nodding agreement.  
  
"I told her the dress was killer" Mei Lin smiled winking at Sakura who smiled brightly. "Hello auntie, Gina-san"  
  
"Hello" everyone said their hellos and Yelen and Gina saw the way Atashi was still looking at Sakura.  
  
"Hey Tashi you remember Xiao Lang right?" Mei Lin said making Atashi look at Syaoran, he noticed that Sakura was still holding unto his arm.  
  
"Yeah" he said losing his smile. "You have an amazing wife Li" he spoke with no trace of friendliness. Sakura wondered what happened to Atashi's friendly personality.  
  
"Everyone seems to thinks so, mother where is father and Paul?" Syaoran frowned looking away from Atashi. He saw the way he was looking at Sakura, and he felt anger rise in him so he had to get away before he did something foolish.  
  
"On the other side of the room" Yelen answered making him nod and walked away leaving Sakura who tried to keep up her smiling act but was failing miserably.  
  
"So how do you like it here in Hong Kong?" Gina asked seeing that the girl was distressed. She felt sorry for the poor thing, how could Xiao Lang treat her so and in front of everyone?  
  
"Wonderful, its really beautiful here" Sakura replied softly making her nod. Mei Lin looked at Sakura and noticed how she looked like she was going to fall apart.  
  
"Hey Sakura you want to dance?" Atashi asked holding out his hand. Sakura smiled taking it, everyone watched as they walked to the dance floor. Mei Lin and Jamie sat down beside Yelen and Gina looking at them. *  
  
* "She looked like she was going to cry just now" Jamie spoke making them nod. "I don't think she's going to be able to hold up when she encounters Gwen's family members"  
  
"They should leave her alone, that Gwen I bet she only told her family Xiao Lang's part and twisted it so it fit" Mei Lin grumbled. "I've always had a pick with her," she continued making Jamie smile loving her spirit.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's a strong girl" Yelen assured knowing that Sakura would trap Syaoran sooner or later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura and Atashi danced perfectly together as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing and not on the fact that everyone in the room was staring at her and talking. "Don't worry about them, they've got nothing better to do" he spoke making her look up at him. He was such a good friend, if it wasn't for him, Jamie and Mei Lin she didn't know how she would have been holding up. She got a call from Rika telling her that they had made the cut and she was happy for them.  
  
"What are they saying about me? I know you must have overheard" he frowned obviously not wanting to tell her.  
  
"Well they are saying that you drugged Li into marriage and that you were a stripper" Sakura felt her eyes burn hearing those. "But don't worry I know it's not true and so does Mei Lin and Jamie. It's Gwen's mother's friends who are spreading the lousy gossip" Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes willing her tears to go away.  
  
"They don't even know me" she whispered so that only he could hear. Atashi looked at Syaoran was staring at him with deadly eyes then looked down at Sakura and rubbed her back. They stopped moving back and forth having stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"I know but don't worry, I'm here for you" he whispered beside her ear making Sakura nod not knowing how everyone's mouths dropped open seeing them so close to the other. "Imagine Salsa," he whispered making her laugh nodding. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Lian looked at his son's hardening face and smirk along with Paul. "Well it seems that your wife has found affection in someone else's arms" Paul stated softly helping Lian along. "Isn't that Atashi?"  
  
"I believe so, who would have thought" Lian answered holding his glass of whiskey then glanced at his son. "Well it seems that you are going to be laughing stock with everyone. Li's wife defies him in front of party and boldly"  
  
"I don't care" Syaoran snapped turning to glare at them. He was lying through his teeth and he knew his father could see the rage in his eyes. Who did Sakura think she was to make a fool of him in front of people he's known his entire life. The glass he was holding almost cracked seeing Atashi look at him daringly before saying something to Sakura.  
  
"Then why are you torturing the poor glass?" Paul pointed out making seeing look down only to see that he had cracked it. He placed it down and they thought he was going to see Sakura but he took a turn heading straight for Gwen. "I don't believe it"  
  
"He's going to hurt her worst and reduce her pride to nothing," Lian spoke distastefully looking at his son's back. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Atashi saw this and felt anger build in him, Li had no right to do this to her. When she was going to look up he whispered, "Don't look up" but Sakura looked up anyways only to see Gwen and Syaoran disappear. Whatever pride she had left was shattered.  
  
"Um I need to freshen up, where are the bathrooms?" she whispered her voice almost cracking. It was one thing to sleep with Gwen in private but he didn't have to do it here and in front of everyone when she had so little pride left.  
  
"Upstairs, you are okay?" Sakura nodded before walking away from him. She looked down as she headed through the dancers and up the stairs not wanting to see the pity people were throwing at her. She didn't see the teenage girl who also followed behind her. She walked into the bathroom then a stall, thanking god it was deserted and cried quietly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Atashi walked over to the open doors and leaned against it, he looked out in the garden only to see two figures kissing and knew automatically that it was Li and Gwen. In a way it was a good thing that they were doing this to Sakura because it gave him a shot at her. "You don't know what you are throwing away Li," he muttered going back inside. *  
  
*  
  
Mei Lin was fuming, she couldn't believe that blasted cousin of hers had just done that. He was wrong, he was so very wrong and when she was through with him. She looked up when Atashi walked up without Sakura. "Where's Sakura?" she asked getting up.  
  
"She's probably crying her eyes out in the bathroom from Li's infidelity" Atashi answered making Yelen look down very angry at her son. She couldn't believe he had just done that and here of all places where the people were already eating away Sakura's pride.  
  
"Here she comes now" Jamie said seeing Sakura half way down the steps and right as the words left his mouth he saw her fall. "Oh my god" He yelled getting up everyone looked up and gasped hearing her scream, none took notice of the girl who was behind Sakura, who ran to help.  
  
"Sakura!" Mei Lin shouted running through the people. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura felt her self lose her balance when her dress caught on something, her world tilted before she went tumbling down the stairs screaming. She wrapped her arms around her belly praying to god to make her babies all right. She landed on her back with a thud sprawled out, the air knocked out of her lungs. She could hear screaming but she didn't open or never thought to open her eyes as pain surged through her ankle and her body. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she heard a feminine voice and opened her eyes to see the same girl who was in the bathroom with her. She swallowed knowing that she was also with her coming down the steps, in fact she was right behind her.  
  
"I-I" she stuttered finding it hard to breath and keep her eyes focused then Mei Lin appeared over her.  
  
"Oh Sakura, keep conscious don't fall asleep okay?" Mei Lin said praying she wasn't her hurt as Atashi called an ambulance and Jamie went to get Syaoran, this was his entire fault. "Don't move okay?" she didn't want her to move incase she had a neck injury or back.  
  
"Mei Lin, my babies" Sakura cried barely getting it out. She wanted to know that they were fine that's all she cared about.  
  
"Shhh" Mei Lin hushed when Yelen bent down beside her. She gave Gwen's younger sister a look that made her get up guiltily.  
  
"Ying Fa, it's going to be okay" she spoke moving Sakura's hair off her face as her husband and Gina tried to get people to move back. She hoped that nothing was damaged, and right now she was tempted to really disown her son. Sakura winced when Yelen touched the cut on her forehead. "I'm sorry"  
  
"What's taking so long?" Mei Lin growled when Syaoran pushed through the crowd of people with Gwen behind him. He didn't see the look Gwen gave her sister who looked away.  
  
"What happened?" he asked bending down beside Sakura's head only to see tears streaming down the side of her face.  
  
"She fell down the stairs" Mei Lin hissed glaring at him but he just look down at Sakura wiping her tears away. "Don't move her head," she snapped wondering if Sakura was bleeding. She couldn't even look with all these people standing around she didn't know why they couldn't mind their business. "Try to keep her awake, I'm going to see if the ambulance is coming"  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispered fearfully making him move closer to her. "There's something warm on my leg, and I'm on my shoe could you move it" she whispered making him nod taking off his jack and covering her. He moved to her thigh and saw that she was lying on her slipper but he didn't know what she meant by warm. When he pulled it out he felt something warm on his fingers, looking her saw blood and fear started to race through him.  
  
"Oh my god" Yelen gasped seeing it, Syaoran hid his hand taking out his kerchief not wanting Sakura to see it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked feeling like she was lying on liquid. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing just don't move I'm ordering you," Syaoran spoke sternly making Sakura get frightened. Gwen saw the blood on his hand and wondered if Tiffany had succeeded in making Sakura lose the baby. She had to fight the smile that was threatening to form on her face.  
  
"Don't boss me around" Sakura replied closing her eyes not to look at him.  
  
"Open your eyes now" she heard him say but she didn't have to listen to him, it was his fault she had gone upstairs in the first place. Her lips moved but he couldn't hear what she was saying. "What?"  
  
"I said go to your lover and leave me alone, your mother and the others are here that's all I need. I don't want to keep you away from her, I've already caused you enough grief" Sakura stated making him scowl. He looked at Gwen seeing that she didn't look the least bit worried about Sakura's state but why would she be? He was worried, he hadn't wanted the babies but he didn't want her losing them this way. "After all it was her sister who pushed me, I met her in the bathroom such a talker she is" Sakura continued making Syaoran's glare fly to Tiffany. He could see that she looked guilty. He couldn't believe she had just done that, how could they be so fucking messed up.  
  
"That's a lie" Tiffany defended looking at her sister for help, Gwen nodded stepping beside her. "Why would you believe such a low down-"  
  
"Shut the hell up Tiffany " Syaoran bit out making her mouth snap shut. "She's not anything you call her, and if anything happens to the twins you are going to be really sorry," he stated making Gwen look at him wondering why he was on her side and not theirs.  
  
"You are believing her over Tiffany? Whom you've known from since she was a baby?" Gwen answered angrily.  
  
"She knows she did it" Syaoran replied looking at her for also playing along. He couldn't believe she would snoop that low, what if Sakura had broken her neck? God help them. He looked up when the medics arrived he moved back so they could take her up but Sakura help unto his hand and he didn't let go.  
  
"Don't leave me" she whispered sounding like she was going to cry.  
  
"I won't" he replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"What happened?" a man asked looking at them as they put a neck brace on Sakura just in case she had an injury.  
  
"She fell half way down the stairs" Mei Lin answered making the man looked up the large stairs then back at Sakura and gulp wondering how she hadn't broken her neck or something.  
  
"Anything else I should know, is she taking any medication?"  
  
"Nothing, she's pregnant with twins" Syaoran stated making the man look at him in disbelief then he showed the man the blood.  
  
"Hey Tao hurry, we have to get her out of here" he said making his partner nod lowering the stretcher. "Okay Mrs."  
  
"Li" Syaoran answered making him nod.  
  
"Mrs. Li we're going to move you unto the stretcher" Sakura looked up. "On two" they hoisted her unto the stretcher and everyone gasped seeing the blood on the floor. Mei Lin, Yelen and Gina felt tears burn their eyes as they watched Syaoran hurry off with the meds.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god" Mei Lin mumble making Jamie hugged her. "Oh this isn't happening," she whispered in his arms.  
  
"Hush now" Lian said looking at the janitors who had started to wipe the blood away. "Where are they taking her?"  
  
"To memorial" Mei Lin answered stepping back from Jamie then she looked at Gwen and Tiffany. "I swear if anything happens to her, you are so going to be sorry you selfish bitch" she hollered before stomping off making the others follow behind her people even moved out of the way.  
  
Gwen and Tiffany looked away from the looks people were tossing at them. "I can't believe you" she spoke to her sister as they headed towards their parents. "If you did you should have at least made sure she died"  
  
"I'm sorry she could have but she rolled down like a ball but at least she's going to lose those brats" Gwen smiled hugging her sister to her.  
  
"Yeah, then they'll have no reason to stay married" Gwen sighed making Tiffany laugh. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* Mei Lin and the others ran up only to see Syaoran leaning against the wall in front of the door. She frowned slowing down; she stopped in front of him and looked him right in the eyes. "I hope you are proud of your self, if you hadn't made her cry she wouldn't have gone upstairs you beast" she hollered having the greatest urge to slap him silly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked blankly looking at her briefly before he looked back at the door. He wondered what was taking so long, he didn't want to admit it but he didn't want her to have a miscarriage. He would never be able to forgive Gwen if her family was the cause of Sakura loosing her babies.  
  
"What I mean is, Atashi's trying reassure on the dance floor about the rumors and to forget about them. And then you had to make it worst by disappearing with Gwen out in the open" Mei Lin bit out viciously making Syaoran's glare fly to Atashi was openly glaring back at him. "Don't even blame him cause this is all your fault"  
  
"Mei Lin" Syaoran growled but she just ignored him and was about to say something else. "Don't even, Jamie get a hold of your woman," he snapped looking at Jamie who sighed moving over to Mei Lin when the doctor walked out.  
  
"How is she?" Atashi asked right off making the doctor smile at him.  
  
"Your wife is fine, do you want see her?" the doctor asked making Atashi smile nodding eagerly. He felt pride that the doctor thought he was Ying Fa's husband and not that blasted Li.  
  
"He could if he was her husband. I want to see my wife, where is she?" Syaoran asked pushing off the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I assumed" the doctor stuttered blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"You assumed wrong" Syaoran cut him off frowning deeply. "Well?"  
  
"Oh we have moved her into one of the rooms she's asleep. She's fine nothing's wrong with her babies, the blood was from a cut that her shoe gave her"  
  
"Is it private?" Syaoran asked eyeing him closely. "If it's not then make it," he ordered making the doctor nod his head vigorously.  
  
"Okay we'll move her to the best room, it's on the fifth floor room five twenty-two" the doctor said writing it down. "I'll tell the nurse right away, I'm sorry again" he left them walking fast.  
  
"Well let's go to the fifth floor" Yelen sighed walking off with her husband who thought it was amusing watching his son get defensive.  
  
"Amusing isn't that they thought I was her husband and not you" Atashi spoke walking beside Syaoran. He wasn't afraid of Syaoran like most people were; he knew that Sakura was happier around him. "I bet you don't even make her smile like I do"  
  
"Think what you want but touch her in any way and I'll kill you" Syaoran stated meaning every word he said taking a detour to the gift shop. Atashi looked his way before he hurried to catch up to the others.  
  
When they reached the floor, only family was allowed to go in so Yelen and Lian went first. Sakura woke up to see them looking down at her.  
  
"My babies?" she gasped making Yelen smiled sitting down beside the bed.  
  
"They are fine and you are fine" she answered making Sakura sigh. "You gave us quite a scare"  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized when Lian let Mei Lin and the others in, everyone except Syaoran was present. She felt a tinge of sadness that he wasn't present when he sad that he wouldn't leave. "Hi everyone" she smiled  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?"  
  
"Good except for the pain in the foot" Mei Lin looked down at her ankle that was wrapped and sighed thanking god that that was the only problem.  
  
"You sprained your ankle" she spoke making Sakura nod when Atashi bent down to Sakura.  
  
"You shouldn't do that any more" he spoke making Sakura laugh nodding in agreement. "Now how are we supposed to dance if you can't use your ankle?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it'll be better in no time" she assured when he took her hand in his Yelen and Lian didn't like seeing him acting so towards Sakura. She was their son's wife even though he didn't know he loved her yet.  
  
They all looked at the door when it opened and Syaoran walked carrying his jacket and a bag. She couldn't help but feel better knowing that he hadn't left and actually looked worried for once. "I called Wei he's going to get Rosa to bring some clothes over for you tomorrow. They won't let you leave until the morning" he said making her nod.  
  
Again the door opened the doctor walked in and looked at all of them oddly knowing that all shouldn't be in the room at the same time. "Visiting time is almost up, you'll have to leave in five minutes" he stated making them sigh. Sakura looked at them, she didn't want to stay here alone, by her self.  
  
"Can't someone stay with me?" she asked pleading making him nod checking her before he would sign off.  
  
"I'll stay" Atashi offered right away making everyone look at him oddly.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I'm staying" Syaoran said making Yelen sigh inwardly watching her son place his jacket and bag on the chair. They hadn't expected him to want to stay but they weren't complaining, and Sakura was speechless but maybe he just felt guilty.  
  
"You don't have to" she said not wanting to be a problem to him.  
  
"I want to" was he all he said walking over to the window looking down at the road. Sakura looked at everyone and sighed smiling weakly, she would have rather one of them to keep her company and not him. He was just going to sit there and not a say a word.  
  
"Call me when you reach home, I'll come and visit" Mei Lin said making Sakura nod. "Bye"  
  
"Sleep well" Yelen said smiling at Sakura, as she and her husband got ready to leave.  
  
"I'll drop by with Mei Lin as well, see ya in the morning babe" Atashi went as boldly as to give Sakura a kiss on the forehead knowing that Syaoran was looking back at them through the window. Sakura couldn't believe he had just done that and in front of everyone.  
  
"Okay, good night everyone" she said watching them go; she sighed hearing the door click shut. Okay now what was she going to do? She saw the TV and shrugged reaching for the remote but before she could turn it on Syaoran turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about tonight" he apologized making Sakura looked at him in shock. Did he just apologize to her? No she must be dreaming cause Li Syaoran didn't apologize to anyone.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"About tonight and the whole incident. I can't believe Tiffany would do something like that and Gwen's mother starting the gossip I have no clue they were going to do that. If I had known I wouldn't brought you," he stated making her shake her head accepting. "And I was wrong to go out side with her in such a public area"  
  
"Yes you were I think that out of everything that hurt me the worst cause it made the gossip true. But of course now they have more to add to it" she mused ruefully looking down at her ring finger. She knew the reason for Tiffany pushing her was so that she could die or lose babies because then Syaoran would be free. "I don't want my life to be in danger cause if I get hurt I might end up losing my babies and that's even worst then death having to live with something like that. I won't stay here and wait for that, I would soon divorce you and leave"  
  
"Are you saying that you are going to file for divorce?" Syaoran asked looking at her. She couldn't, not now; he would lose everything if she did damn that fucking Tiffany. "They won't try anything again I told them back off didn't you hear?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
"I heard, it almost sounded like you were really worried" Sakura laughed painfully making Syaoran frown. She must think that he really hated her, he didn't hate her he just didn't like the fact that he had to marry her.  
  
"I was worried, contrary to what you think I don't hate you. It was hard marrying someone else other then the person you love"  
  
"I wouldn't know because I've never loved anyone" Syaoran looked at her in disbelief wondering how come she had never loved anyone. Her friends must have been right, she was totally into her dancing and he had ruined it for her. "Why didn't you just tell your father no and marry Gwen anyways?"  
  
"Because she wouldn't let me give up the company I wanted to but she changed my mind" he answered wondering why he was telling her of all persons this.  
  
"Oh like I said you don't have to stay here, you can go and see like her you always do" Sakura said turning the television on. She didn't want to talk about Gwen or her blasted family. She didn't want to ever see that woman who would have no doubt rejoiced over her death or the loss of her babies and that thought made her want to get away from them all.  
  
"I said I was going to stay and I meant it, you hungry?" he asked getting off the bed. Sakura nodded reluctantly watching him take out cookies and drinks out of the bag placing them on the bed. "Which one do you want?"  
  
"I don't want any of those I want sushi, hard boiled eggs, sardines and a hot fudge sundae" Sakura stated making Syaoran looked at her oddly. "Please, I have a craving for that" she begged when she caught eye of the chocolate bar he had in his hand. "And that" she pointed at it. Sighing regrettably he handed her the chocolate bar taking out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello master Li" Wei said wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Wei could you pick up some sushi, three hard boiled eggs, sardines and a hot fudge sundae for Sakura" Syaoran asked making Wei smile knowing that Sakura was in that stage.  
  
"She's in the craving stage" he laughed making Syaoran frown, what was the craving stage?  
  
"What?" he asked watching Sakura nibbled on the chocolate bar that he had bought for him self.  
  
"She's going to be asking for really odd things out of the blue and really disgusting food. I'll drop them by" Wei said before hanging up. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and smiled breaking off a piece of the chocolate and handing it to him. Syaoran took it and sat back on the large bed.  
  
"He's going to drop them by," he said making Sakura brighten as she stuffed the candy bar in her mouth.  
  
"Great, I'm starved" she mumbled making him sweat drop. How could a person be hungry for sardines, sushi, hot fudge Sundae and eggs at the same time? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran headed back to the room with a bottle of mouthwash, toothbrush for him self, bottled water and chocolate sighing. He knew she as going to get sick eating all that mixer of food. He thanked god that Wei had also brought all the things she would need, so he didn't have to buy toothbrush and toothpaste. Opening the room door he saw Sakura sitting on the bed still looking pale. "I'm sorry about that," she mumbled sheepishly when he closed the door walked over to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, here" he handed her the chocolate bar making her smile as he kept the other for himself placing the other things down.  
  
"You have a sweet tooth for chocolate?" Sakura asked making him nod sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard watching the cartoons. "Me too" she looked at him before paying attention to the television. She loved watching cartoons too and he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Don't you think its time that you got to bed? It's after twelve" Syaoran said looking at his watch but Sakura shook her head not looking away from the television.  
  
"I love card captors" she replied watching the anime. "I've always like them" she spoke then looked thoughtful. "Hey you know that Li Shoran looks like you when you were younger?" she commented making him look at it and had to agree.  
  
"Weird and the girl looks like a chibi you, you even have the name" he pointed out making her smile.  
  
"That's where I got my name, my mom loved the comic so she named me after the card mistress" Sakura explained happily. "I only wished I have powers like her, I wouldn't have a worry"  
  
"Except for the boy he's going to take them from you" Syaoran spoke making her smile. "Look at him he's so determined he's going to get it away from her. She doesn't even know how to fight like him"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, actually he doesn't get the cards he fails the judgment and the girl gets them" Sakura explained making him look at her in disbelief.  
  
"No way that's not fair, he should get them"  
  
"Naw, he's going to fall in love with her anyways. First enemies then friends and finally loves" she laughed at his disgusted face wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Ah change it to something else, he's weak" Syaoran stated reaching for the remote but Sakura moved it out of his reach.  
  
"No it's almost over," sighing he rested back watching the anime. When it was over Sakura was still up watching the next one, she glanced at Syaoran only to see that he was asleep beside her. She looked down at her how boyish his expression was, if only he smiled more when he was awake. One good thing about him being her babies' father was that she wouldn't have to worry about how they would look.  
  
Soon she too fell asleep and eventually she ended up in his arms feeling completely safe and Syaoran held unto her like he had to protect her. Even though they were enemies when conscious, in sleep both reached out for the other. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She had fallen asleep after trying continuously to get in touch with Syaoran but his cell phone was turned off. She called his parents home but was told that they were in bed. After an hour she finally called his house wondering if he was home only to find out that he was at the hospital with his bloody wife. She hoped that that bloody girl had lost her babies and she knew she would find out tomorrow. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Can I help you sir?" an elderly man asked looking at Syaoran who was frowning. He had woken up this morning only to find him self-holding unto Sakura, who was cuddled up under him. It wasn't that they had slept in the same bed it was the fact that he didn't mind at all having her in his arms. Of course he got out before she woke up.  
  
"Can I have a triple scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and fresh nuts, a blueberry muffin, hot chocolate with whipped cream and do you have sardines?" when the man nodded he sighed. "I know you do eggs, is there anyway you could take the sardine out of the container and mix it with the egg and scramble it?" he asked ignoring the look everyone was giving him in the café.  
  
"Sure is that all?" the man asked looking at Syaoran oddly when his phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" he answered wondering why Sakura was calling him.  
  
"Can I have a chocolate bar too?" she asked hopefully looking at him from inside the car. Syaoran turned and looked at her making the man looked at her wondering if all the food was for her.  
  
"Yeah, chocolate bar and I'll have a coffee black to stay" Syaoran spoke sighing. The man nodded making sure he had everything writing down.  
  
"Okay I got it all, um you can seat your self" he sighed making Syaoran nod walking out the door peoples heads following him. "Come on we're going to eat inside, I can't have you getting car sick" Sakura nodded when he opened the door but he picked her up instead of taking her crutches. She would only need it for a couple of days since, as she didn't really hurt it that badly.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so bothersome" she mumbled when he walked back into the café with her.  
  
"Don't worry about," he placed her down in a corner table before sitting opposite her. He was wondering where the food was going and he hoped she wouldn't throw it all up again.  
  
"I'm not keeping you from anything right?" she asked wondering if Gwen was going crazy since, as he had been with her all day even though it was just after noon. She didn't want Gwen to hate her any more then she already did, that was something she was not looking forward to. They looked up when the food arrived, everything was placed and the middle making Sakura brighten.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like?" the man asked watching Sakura get her spoon while Syaoran picked up his coffee.  
  
"No thank you, if there is I'll call" he nodded walking off with the lady who had to help him. Syaoran leaned back watching Sakura sample everything in different order.  
  
"Try some of the ice cream, it's really good" she smiled but he shook his head making her frown. "Don't make me eat by my self I feel like a pig," she pleaded making him sigh getting a spoon taking a bit of the ice cream loving the chocolate on his tongue. Sakura smiled feeling better, she was going to have to work hard to get all the weight she was going to gain off after she had her babies. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah" he smiled making her smile. He hadn't a clue by the end of the day he would be eating half of whatever Sakura ate and that was going to be a lot after all she never kept it all down. She looked at him when his phone started to ring; he looked at it and answered. "Hey?"  
  
"Where are you?" Gwen asked angrily pacing around her room. "I tried calling you all night last night only to find that your phone was turned off"  
  
"I was at the hospital" Syaoran answered softly giving Sakura a good idea who it was after all he only spoke to one person in such a calm down. It was Gwen and she was getting pissed that he wasn't with her.  
  
"I know well you are and that was no reason to have your phone off. Why don't you come over I'm home" she purred making him sigh. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't I'll see you later. We need to talk about last night" Syaoran spoke making her frown.  
  
"She's fine that's all that matters, and why can't you come over?" Gwen asked in a hurt tone. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was eating slowly, and he knew she knew who he was talking to.  
  
"Because I can't I'll call you. Bye" Gwen looked at the phone when he heard a dial tone and screamed tossing it across the wall making it shatter. "That bitch is going to wish she had died"  
  
Sakura looked up not feeling really hungry anymore, "I'm ready to go home now" she whispered softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked looking at the food that was hardly touched. He figured she wanted to go because of the phone call and sighed getting up when Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'll pay for the bill, I'll be right back" she watched him go resting her head on the table. She was going to do what Tomoyo and her uncle had told her, sure he was being nice to her but that was probably because of last night.  
  
"Eight more months to go" she whispered not knowing if she would be able to survive. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: disasters, disasters things don't seemd to be going well LOL. Hmm maybe he'll be a little nicer to her, he'll have to watch out for Atashi..remember to review and tell me what you think. JA_ 


	10. Bonding

Chap. 10: "Bonding?!?!?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well here are the others. Hey if I don't say much about the reviews it's because I haven't read them okay. Whelp JA. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura lay on the examining bed waiting patiently, she was over three and half months pregnant. And even though she and Syaoran didn't fight like cat and dog she didn't get any closer to him they were like acquaintances in the house but other then that nothing else. He still saw Gwen every night and she hung out with Mei Lin and the others who had become really good friends. "Well can you tell?" Mei Lin asked in anticipation like Sakura and Atashi who was also waiting patiently.  
  
"Yes, Sakura my dear you are going to have twin boys" he answered making Sakura brighten. She and wanted a girl but two boys were great as well and she knew that Lian would be really proud. She didn't tell Syaoran she had rescheduled her appointment today cause she wanted to find out without him.  
  
"Cool," Mei Lin exclaimed dishing out her cell phone. "Uncle will want to hear about this" she dialed her cell phone and waited.  
  
"This is great" Atashi spoke walking over to Sakura as Avalon wiped the gel from her belly. "I hope you name one off me" he mused making her laugh. "I'm not joking, they should know who spent all his time with their beautiful mother" Sakura blushed. She had been getting the feeling lately that he was starting to liking her too much and he was nice but she only saw him as a friend.  
  
"Well that's it for today, you are healthy as can be. How come Li isn't here with you?" Avalon asked making Atashi frown hearing the name.  
  
"I wanted to find out first," Sakura answered truthfully sitting up. They were going to drop her home since as she had been out with them all day, it was after five but first they had to drop by the studio. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Uncle's pride has just escalated ten folds" Mei Lin laughed making Sakura giggle nodding. "He's going to tell all his friends that he's getting two grand boys at the same time"  
  
"Oh my hopefully he won't tell Syaoran before me, he wanted to come with me to see the sex" Sakura spoke making Atashi frown.  
  
"It's a wonder that he even cares," he muttered making Avalon look at him wondering who he was. Maybe he was family or something to Sakura, "I swear he should still be begging for your forgiveness"  
  
"We've gotten passed that. Good-bye Dr. Avalon, I'll see you in two weeks" he nodded watching them leave. He knew she would to see him on the regular time. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She wrapped her arms around Syaoran cuddling up to him in bed, as he looked out the open balcony door. Even though they still had six and half-month left things were looking brighter. They had even return to how it was before but Syaoran had his parents thinking that he and Sakura actually had a relationship. "What's on your mind?" she whispered placing a kiss on his neck making Syaoran's arm tighten around her waist.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered turning to look at her when Gwen slid on top of him pressing her naked body against his. Syaoran was a bit confused at the moment, sure things had return to the way they were originally excluding the fights but he wasn't complaining. "Did I tell you that Sakura had the studio redone?" she frowned shaking her head wondering what else she was going to change on the house. "Well she changed the walls to a light blue, placed palm tress in there and sofas. Then gave away all the CD's and bought her own, it looks like a kids room"  
  
"Don't let her change anything else in the house I don't want to have to do it over again when we marry" Gwen spoke making him smile nodding. He guess he wouldn't tell her that Sakura had added more gardens and fixed up the downstairs rooms so they looked like a female lived in the house. She complained that it had male feeling to it. He figured if he let her run wild, she would even go as far as to change his room a room she had never set foot in. "Can't you tell her no?" she mumbled pouting cutely.  
  
"Naw she's a bit emotional still and I don't want her getting angry" he cringe thinking about the slap she had given him. Besides she was a lot more fragile in her state, thinking about that they would soon find out the sex of the babies.  
  
"Are you getting soft on her?" Gwen inquired frowning when Syaoran looked at up at her. He was getting soft being around that witch. "Xiao Lang you can't"  
  
"I'm not getting soft, I'm fooling my parents and they haven't complained in two months I would say that I'm a great actor. I love you not Sakura, I still want to divorce her and I want to marry you" he stated taking a hold of her face making her smile giving him a kiss.  
  
"Good cause I would never allow anyone to take you away from me" Gwen muttered making him laugh not taking her seriously but she meant every word she Said.  
  
"Why don't you show me how much you love me" he mumbled against her lips making her smiled doing just as he said but before they could get anywhere Syaoran's phone started to ring. He was supposed to be at work so that's why he had left it on. It was playing his father's ring and he wondered what his father would want at this moment then it stopped. Sighing they continued with what they were doing.  
  
Then it started to ring again and this time it was Sakura's, he wondered why she would be calling him and he was really tempted to get it but Gwen on him wouldn't move. "Leave it"  
  
"That's Sakura, what is something is wrong?" he replied making her growled picking up his phone and tossed it, making it hit the wall and break. He looked at it and groaned. "Fuck Gwen that had a lot of numbers in it"  
  
"So?" she asked cutely looking innocent.  
  
"Some of those numbers I don't have anywhere else, and they are for the company" he answered making her get off him.  
  
"And your point? Come back in bed" She whined when he got up and started to put his clothing back one. The sun was now going down and he had been with her since noon.  
  
"I have to go," he said making her sit up in the bed. He didn't have to go, he just wanted to go. She didn't see why her breaking his phone made him want to leave or maybe it was because that girl had called. "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Why can't you come back tonight?" Syaoran shrugged his shirt on after putting on his pants.  
  
"I just can't. I'll call you maybe we can have dinner or something" he spoke making her fold her arms. After dressing he walked over to her, "You know I can't spend all my time with you. This is going good do you want to mess it up?"  
  
"You know I wish she would just push those blasted brats out so that this can be over with" Gwen muttered she looked at him with really sad eyes. "I don't want you to go, please just stay a little longer?" she begs giving him a kiss. Syaoran broke from the kiss and caressed her face; as much as he wanted to stay he had to get home. He had to make sure that he was with Sakura enough so that his father didn't get defensive about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" she got out of bed and followed him out of her room and down the hall until he came to the front door. He gave her one last kiss before walking out door leaving her. Gwen latched the door and frowned, she had been spending less and less time with him but he was right he had to make sure his parents believed.  
  
"The things I do for my family, I should have just married him when he ask" she muttered but knew that she too wanted into the Li Empire. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He pulled to a stop and walked into the portable phone booth, he dialed Sakura's number and waited for it to answer. "Hello?" came her bubbly voice with music in the background making him wonder where she was.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" he asked watching car after car speed by. Sakura watched as everyone danced inside the studio where she was stuck until someone came for her. Wei was out of town dealing with family business and Mei Lin had a class to go to. She was currently waiting for Atashi to finish so he could drop her home.  
  
"I'm at Atashi's studio waiting for him to finish up so he can drop me home. I was trying to call you but your phone went dead" Sakura answered her back was turned to the window so she didn't see Atashi staring at her.  
  
"I'm coming for you, give me the address" Syaoran frowned getting his pen. He didn't want her to be alone with that pervert. He knew that Sakura was married and pregnant but he was still trying to go after her. He wrote down what she told him, "Okay, I'll be there soon okay?"  
  
"Okay and don't speed" Sakura warned making him smile before she hung up. He got in his sports car and his tires screeched as he turns around on the road heading towards downtown. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked back into the studio being surrounded by the loud rock music. She knew everyone who was dancing and she used to dance with them but she didn't want to work her self too hard doing all the moves. She sat down on the chair and watched Atashi closely, he had a great technique and she and Mei Lin were supposed to go to another of the shows but she didn't know if Mei Lin would be able to.  
  
"Hey Sakura" a lady, who was known as Stacy waved walking over to her. She would be teaching the next class after Atashi's.  
  
"Hey Stacy" she smiled when Stacy sat down next to her and started to stretch. Stacy was also a dancer at Atashi's father's theater and she was great too. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing how about you pregnant lady?" Stacy said making Sakura smile. "You come here so much that people are starting to think that you and Atashi has something going on"  
  
"But I'm married and pregnant" Sakura replied looking at her oddly.  
  
"And your point? He's a babe and I think he has a thing for you" Sakura looked at Atashi who smiled at her and she smiled back weakly. Even if she did have a thing for him, after she and Syaoran divorced she was planning on devoting her life to her children.  
  
"Oh" she mumbled when the music stopped and every cheered walking over to the table for their water bottles. Atashi walked over to her after getting his water bottle and bent down in front of her.  
  
"After two more songs I'll bring you home" he said taking a drink.  
  
"Oh you don't have to bring me, that was Xiao Lang on the phone. He's coming for me right at this moment" Sakura replied almost making him choke. Why did she have to call him? "I didn't want to take you away from your class so I called him but didn't get through but he called me back" she explained noticing how he looked at little disappointed. "I'll see you tonight though at the show"  
  
"Yeah, how about a little dancing before you leave?" he asked holding out his hand for her. Sakura nodded taking it when the music started to play but before they could begin Syaoran showed up at the door waving Sakura over.  
  
"Oh I have to go" she sighed making him nod watching her go for her things. "I'll see you tonight, bye guys"  
  
"Bye Sakura" everyone called waving to her, most of the girls were staring at the man at the door wondering who he was.  
  
"Yeah bye" Atashi said giving her a kiss on the cheek making Sakura flush. He always seemed to do that in the presence of Syaoran and unexpectedly too. He walked her over to Syaoran who was always frowning. "Li"  
  
"Come Sakura," Syaoran said taking her stuff not even saying shit to Atashi. Sakura waved by walking off with Syaoran. Atashi watched them through the glass; he could tell that they weren't as far apart like the first time when they had arrived.  
  
"Who was that the husband?" Stacy asked stepping beside him.  
  
"Not for long, she's thinking about divorce" he spoke surprising her. She didn't now that he and Sakura were that close. "Come let's get back to work, she's coming to the show tonight" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He was really starting to hate Atashi; he glanced at Sakura who was looking out the window as he drove home. "You want some ice cream from your favorite café?" He asked making her look at him and nod.  
  
"Sure," she smiled having a sudden hunger for it now that he had mentioned it.  
  
"Okay you don't mind if we stop at the mall right? I have to get a new phone mine broke"  
  
"No I don't mind. I haven't been to the mall in a while" Sakura said when they pulled into the café. "Do you want me to go in with you?"  
  
"Naw I know what you want" she smiled watching him get out leaving the car on. She figured that he probably knew exactly what she wanted and everyone in the café probably knew what she wanted it was always the same, a triple scoop of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and pecan. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Inside. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Same Mr. Li?" Tomas the same man asked making Syaoran nod.  
  
"Yeah Tomas, I'll right back" Syaoran said heading to the men's room. He walked in there and washed his face and his hands hoping he didn't smell like Gwen. When he returned he picked up the order and chocolate bar and paid for it.  
  
Tomas watched him leave shaking his head, "Are they in love?" a woman asked who was a regular customer.  
  
"Very in love if you ask me, such a cute couple. They are expecting and twins too, Mr. Li or Wei always makes late night visits here" Tomas answered making her smile wishing she had something like that. "Always put two spoons knowing that they share"  
  
"Next time you should put one" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She took up a scoop and fed Syaoran while he drove and shift gear. She had to make sure to get it in his mouth but after practice she had mastered it. "That's good" he spoke making her nod. He drove fast but she had gotten used to it and he was a great driver.  
  
When they pulled to a stop she fed him again not noticing that the people in the cars on both sides and behind them were being nosey. Syaoran looked at the man who smiled shaking his head. And Sakura looked at the woman who sighed dreamily but Syaoran couldn't see. They blush then look at each other then looked away. "Wish I had a woman to feed me" the man said making his wife slap him. Sakura blushed looking down, thanking god when the light turned green. She took up her spoon taking a bite.  
  
"It seems like every day people get even more nosy," Syaoran spoke glancing at Sakura who nodded when he pulled into the malls parking lot. He didn't mind her feeding him cause she only did it in the cars where he had to change gears. "Come on" he took the empty ice cream container before getting out with Sakura following him. She took out the chocolate bar and broke it in half giving him piece as they headed for the entrance. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They headed upstairs to the cell phone place but Sakura looked around. When they came to the store Syaoran wanted to go to she noticed that the baby store across from it had opened. Temptation was killing her, "Um Syaoran?" she said as he picked out one then he would have to get it switched over right here.  
  
"Yes?" he asked not looking up.  
  
"I'm going to the store next door okay?" he nodded and she walked away. Getting through the traffic she entered into it and felt like she was in a fairy tale world looking at all the beautiful and cute little furniture, clothing, toys and accessories. She walked into the boy's section and look at all the tiny clothing, hats and socks. * * She moved around looking at the swings, strollers for twins, beds and baths not knowing when she was going to start buying things for the boys. She squeezed one of the toys smiling at the sound it made. She wondered if she was stealing her boys out of having a relationship with their father by moving back to Japan after she gave birth. "Can I help you ma'am?" a woman asked walking up to Sakura. "First time mother?" she smiled  
  
"Yeah how can you tell?" she laughed making the woman's smile brighten as she lead her deeper into the boys section.  
  
"I just can I have five children, you look lost and clueless. So you have having a boy?" Sakura nodded smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm having boys I just found out today" she beamed making the women's laugh. Sakura didn't notice the figure that had come to a halt behind her, 'She's going to have boys' he thought walking up to her.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" Syaoran asked from behind making Sakura jump spinning around. She didn't want to tell him this way; actually she would have felt better if he was thought she was having girls.  
  
"I just found out today and I wanted to tell you privately," Sakura answered looking down briefly. "I want to see Dr. Avalon with Mei Lin and Atashi" Syaoran felt a tinge of pain hearing that Atashi knew she was going to have boys before he did.  
  
"Oh so this is your husband?" the woman asked looking Syaoran over. "You are going to have very handsome boys" Sakura flushed hearing what she said.  
  
"Thank you, are you ready Syaoran?" she asked wanting to leave to the store. She didn't want to look at anything cause she didn't want to buy anything.  
  
"No let's look around, the boys can't very well sleep with us" he spoke making her look at up quickly. "Show us all you have my gold card hasn't a limit, and Sakura don't hold back," he warned placing his arm around her shoulder. He knew she had to start buying things most women would have probably had everything already.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked uncertainly, if it were up to her she would take the entire store.  
  
"Yeah, father and mother would think that same too," Syaoran answered making her smile. When he came across a cute little shirt with a marital artist on it, "And this is the first thing we're getting" he said getting two making Sakura laugh.  
  
"I'll go and get you a basket," the woman chirped knowing this was going to be a bonus for her.  
  
"Well we have to get two of everything" he sighed wondering where to begin. Sakura was also lost as well, "I guess furniture then clothing then accessories then toys"  
  
"I don't think they'll be needing toys for a long time" Sakura laughed making him smile nodding. She walked over to a crib that was a beautiful brown and she loved it and the bedding but the price was outrageous.  
  
"You like?" he asked from behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Yeah but too much" she answered when the woman came back with two baskets. She knew they were going to be here a really long time and they were going to need two baskets.  
  
"We'll take two of these and all the furniture to go with it and bedding. We want these three beddings too and in twos" Syaoran stated making Sakura's and the woman's mouth drop open. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Two hours and a fight over what the babies were going to be later, Sakura and Syaoran exited the store. Sakura more like dragged him out of the store; sure she was the one who was supposed to drag out but not this time. "Syaoran, we have to leave them with something for other people" she said pushing him down on the bench in the middle of the walkway.  
  
Syaoran wondered what the hell had gotten into him, he at first didn't want the brats but here he was buying up the entire store for them. He had always wanted sons and now he was going to be a father to two at the same time. He knew he wasn't supposed to be proud but he was, "Okay, okay let's go" he sighed getting up making Sakura smile. He was really fun to be around and it was even better when he was in a great mode.  
  
"Okay" he took her hand in his and walked off tomorrow all that they had bought would be delivered at the house. This was one the times when he took her hand and she loved it. However they got as far as two stores down before they both stopped in front of Electronic and Gaming Heaven. Not able to fight down the urge both entered and looked around at all the things, a few minutes later Sakura and Syaoran were on a revolving wheel spinning in differed directions. Her laughter filled the store it was so cool, now and then they would lock eyes before it broke.  
  
Then she stood on the side as Syaoran play a virtual reality samurai game. People started to crowd around watching him take out the enemies with great accuracy with his marital arts and sword. "Wow" she whispered never knowing he could fight like that.  
  
"Daddy, cool" a little boy exclaimed pointing at the screen making Sakura smile watching. She had been standing there an hour after she got killed half way through the game but didn't mind. This was the first time she saw him actually act like a child. Everyone groaned when he took it off wondering why he stopped.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Sakura asked as they unhooked him. He was the first person who had ever gotten that far in the game and he just quit. - "We haven't gotten to the middle of the store and the mall closes in an hour," he answered sheepishly making Sakura laugh and the other's sweat drop.  
  
"Okay, come on lets go then sorry guys" she apologized as he dragged her off. "I can't go that fast" she laughed making him slow down chuckling. He had been laughing so much today that Sakura felt her self-waiting in anticipation for it.  
  
"Sorry" he grinned looking at her as he slowed. She was so much fun to be around and he hadn't had a bad thought all day. She was a very fun person and she knew how to let go. They stopped when they came to a section that was surrounded by large televisions and camcorders putting them on television. Sakura smile posing but Syaoran gave her bunny ears.  
  
"Hey" she yelled slapping his hands away. "I'm a star let me shine" she said stubbornly making him grin.  
  
"Well madam, how's ah bout ah danze?" he asked goofily holding out his hand making Sakura laugh taking it.  
  
"As long as you don't drop me" she warned making him nod pulling her to him. They waltz to an imaginary song. Then they started to move faster not noticing that the cameras were following them. Syaoran spun Sakura around fast pulling her to him then dipping her making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Madam you are a fabolouz danzer" he said like a womanizer moving his brows suggestively making her giggle.  
  
"Why thank you" he stood her up holding out his hand for her, Sakura took it and they ran off to the next section. "Who would have thought this store actually has an end?" he muttered when they came to a wall making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Whelp I guess we ah turn back" Sakura spoke making him sigh.  
  
"Come on let's buy a camcorder," Sakura again was dragged to back to the television section and he looked her through every television. She as so full of life, it was then he understood what Eriol meant by not breaking her soul.  
  
They picked one and headed to the front to pay for it, the man waved to them as they exited with high spirits. "What now?" Sakura asked not wanting the night end Syaoran look thoughtful. He too didn't want the night to end, he thought about it as they headed to the exit the mall was emptying out.  
  
"How about dinner, I can cook you dinner," he offered making Sakura look at him in wonder. "What?"  
  
"You can cook?" she asked in disbelief making him put on a sad face. "No for real, you can?" she laughed  
  
"Yeah unfortunately, so?" Sakura nodded happily. "I promise I won't poison you" he joked making her slap him. "Hey, that hurt"  
  
"Big baby" she stuck out her tongue at him and jumped out his reach. When they exited the mall they drove off toward the store so Syaoran could pick up what he needed. And again they had a blast fooling around in the store making people look at them oddly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* When they got home, the helpers looked at them with new eyes. "Kero? Spinal" Sakura exclaimed when her pets came out of nowhere.  
  
"They've been waiting for you two all day," Rosa said going over to help Syaoran with the bags he and Sakura had. When she took some of his Syaoran just took Sakura's only making her carry the camcorder. The cooks in the kitchen looked up when they walked in.  
  
"All of you can go home," Syaoran ordered making them nod looking at him oddly. One by one they left hoping that this game of them getting along would remain.  
  
"Will you be needing any help?" Rosa asked but Syaoran shook his head. She smiled walking out of the room to give them privacy.  
  
"I just thought of something" he spoke making Sakura look up from unpacking when he turned with a goofy smile on his face. "I don't know where anything is" she burst out laughing at his admission.  
  
"That's going to cause a problem isn't it?" she mused walking over to one of the many pantry looking for the pots, pans, utensils and spices. One by one they found what they needed and both placed them out.  
  
"Don't help watch" he ordered making her pout stepping away. She looked at the camera and picked it up turning it one.  
  
"And tonight Chief Li Xiao Lang is going to make a most delicious meal" she moved up to Syaoran making him look at her and smile winking this made her giggle before watching him chop the vegetables expertly. All through cooking she took shots of him and Kero and Spinal, and stealing a little bit of food here and there. "Hmm smells good" she inhaled feeling her belly grumble. "Hurry up, the boys are hungry"  
  
"Tell them to hold on I only have two hands" he replied talking to her belly with a comical expression. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Hmm how about outside? I'll set up," Sakura said making him nod as she sat down the camcorder. She got two plates and sat them down for him, then she got two wine glasses and plate mats before disappearing out the door to the porch. After setting up she headed to the large refrigerator and took out one of Syaoran's favorite wine and grabbed her phone at the same time dialing Mei Lin's number.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you getting ready?" Mei Lin asked as she and Jamie stopped playing.  
  
"I'm calling to tell you that I can't go tonight, Xiao Lang made me dinner," Sakura said making Mei Lin's mouth drop open then she smile.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do or should I say would do" Sakura blushed not believing Mei Lin.  
  
"Mei Lin!" she gasped making the girl laugh.  
  
"Sorry, okay I'll see you tomorrow toodles"  
  
"Bye" Sakura hang up sighing. Mei Lin was the best she was contemplating whether or not to call Atashi but decided not to, Mei Lin would tell him. She looked up when Syaoran appeared with two plates. "I'll go get the bottle opener and forks" she said making him nod. He placed them down took up Sakura's phone and turned it off before turning his off.  
  
"No interruptions" he sighed looking out at his large property. He rarely ever came in the back but Sakura did and a lot cause now there were three swings on the large tree and a gazebo. He looked up at the tree knowing that a great tree house could fit up there 'what the hell am I thinking?' he thought shaking his head. "Dammit" he grumbled when Sakura walked up.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked hearing him curse Syaoran spun around looking guilty.  
  
"Nothing," he walked over and pulled out her chair making Sakura smile sitting down.  
  
"If it's good you'll have to guard your food as well" she warned making him smile as he opened the bottle of wine. He poured her glass first not giving her much then his.  
  
"I'll be on guard, let's see how it is" Sakura nodded and together they took a bit. They looked at each other as they chewed slowly then swallowed together. Sakura savored the taste that remained in her mouth.  
  
"It's delicious, wow you're a great cook" Sakura beamed making him smile not knowing why he felt like he was on top of the world hearing her praise him. "We have to do this more often, next time I'll cook for you"  
  
"Okay, I hope keep you to your word" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Atashi. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Before the show had started he had tried calling Sakura but her phone was turned off. He thought it was odd, then when the show started he only saw Mei Lin and Jamie sitting in the front. Sakura's assigned seat was empty, after the show he hurried to meet Mei Lin and Jamie. "What happened to Sakura? Don't tell me he didn't let her come?" he asked straight off making Jamie and Mei Lin smile. He was so obviously whipped and by a woman who wasn't even doing anything.  
  
"She called telling me she couldn't come cause she was having dinner with Xiao Lang. Supposedly he cooked for her" Mei Lin shrugged making Atashi frown as they headed to the front. "Those two are becoming closer"  
  
"Or maybe he's sucking up to get through his parents" Atashi muttered making them nod.  
  
"With him we don't know what he's doing" Jamie muttered thinking about Syaoran. They had met in high school, that was how he had met Mei Lin and gotten with her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Syaoran and Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* When they finished eating they walked to the kitchen to begin clean up only to find it already cleaned. "I guess they didn't go home" Sakura smiled taking his plate and going to the sink to wash them. He placed the glass in there before going to put the half empty wine bottle in the fridge.  
  
"It's a good thing cause I'm afraid I was going to put you to work" Syaoran stated turning the camera on. "I hate cleaning," he stated with such passion that Sakura couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Men" she replied looking at the camera briefly as she finished up. She dried her hands turning to face him. That was the best dinner she had had in ages, and it was probably due to the fact that he had made it and he was there.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked making it zoom in on her. "Well cherry blossom?" Sakura liked the new name but wondered where he got it.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Isn't that what the boy in your anime represents the girl by? Sakura cherry blossom?" he asked making her nod wondering how he knew this.  
  
"I don't know there isn't much that we can do, how about we take showers. I'm filthy and I know you are as well" she was right. He needed a bath; he smelt like food, Sakura walked over to him inhaling. "You smell like teriyaki chicken" she mused her eyes twinkling. "You lucky I'm full" after she said the words she realized just how it sounded and blushed.  
  
"Is she blushing?" Syaoran teased zooming in. Sakura turned away heading for the kitchen door with him following. "Is there anything you would like to tell the world?"  
  
"No comments" Sakura replied hiding her face like she was stalked by reporters.  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran persisted making her stop and look at him with something in her eyes. It was the same look she always gave the crowd when she danced.  
  
"Diamonds are a girls best friend," she sang before running off to the stairs making him grin. Shaking his head he turned it off and walked up the steps slowly thinking about today. He had felt like a teenager running around with her through the mall, he was sure that he spent somewhere between ten thousand dollars in that baby store.  
  
Sakura closed her room door sighing against it before she started to peel off her clothing. She grabbed her cordless phone and headed to the bathroom turning on the bath. She dialed a number and pulled out her hair as she listened to the phone ring. "Sakura?!?!" an excited voice answered making Sakura wince.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura smiled listening to her friend yell at poor Eriol. She knew that Tomoyo's wedding was coming up and she and Syaoran would be flying out early to spend time with them.  
  
"So tell me what sex?" Tomoyo gushed; Sakura could hear Eriol in the background. She had to pick up English since as when she called Tomoyo that was all she spoke.  
  
"Boys" Sakura answered moving the phone from her ear.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" she exclaimed making her giggle. "Oh that's so cool even though you should have had at least one girl, humph. How are you and did you tell Syaoran?" Sakura sighed wondering about Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, he found out" Tomoyo didn't like the sad sound in Sakura's voice.  
  
"And how did he take it?" she asked softly when Eriol sat down in front of her listening.  
  
"Well he didn't show any emotion but he practically bought the enter boys section in the store. I had to pull him out literally, Tomoyo we spent ten thousand"  
  
"Wow," this shocked Tomoyo, it was certainly weird. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Well we went to Electronic and Games store and tried out everything. I didn't know he could fight so well, and then we went into the television department and dance in front of the camcorders. Then we bought a camcorder and had to leave before we got locked in the mall. Then he um cooked me dinner" she concluded. She listened to Tomoyo's verdict, "Tomoyo are you there?" she asked thinking her friend had hung up.  
  
"Oh my god, what is going on Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped making Sakura frown. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was falling for Sakura or was it the other way around?  
  
"I don't know, he's just been so really nice and it's confusing me like hell" Sakura whined making Tomoyo sigh. "I don't know" Sakura got up and turned the water off.  
  
"What do you feel for him?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly. She hoped that Sakura wasn't falling in love with Syaoran; it was a bad thing especially if he didn't return her feelings.  
  
"I don't know" Tomoyo sweat drop it sound like that was the only three words Sakura knew how to say at the moment.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know that he still sees Gwen and he still loves her" Tomoyo could hear the sadness in Sakura voice and sighed rubbing her eyes. Sakura placed her feet in the warm water and sighed sinking it.  
  
"I can't really give you any pointers until we see how he acts when you two arrive here. Don't go throwing your self at him because of your feelings, okay?" Tomoyo warned making Sakura sigh.  
  
"Yeah I know, trust me I won't. I'll call you tomorrow for updates, I'm going to die when everything we bought shows up" Tomoyo laughed listening to her distressed tone.  
  
"Okay I love you sis, sleep well"  
  
"I love you too bye" Sakura hung up and place the phone down on the floor before sinking under the water. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Eriol. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked at Tomoyo wondering what was up and why was she frowning. "What did Syaoran do?" he asked making her smile scooting into his arms.  
  
"Nothing but he's being really nice and Sakura's freaking out because she doesn't know what to do. I think she's falling in love with him" Tomoyo answered sadly making Eriol frown. "But she knows that he still loves Gwen and he still sees her but spends time with Sakura as well"  
  
"What is she going to do about these feelings?" Eriol asked softly caressing Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"I told her to hold on until they come here. We need to over invite people, I have a plan" Tomoyo smiled evilly turning to look at Eriol was suddenly very afraid. The last time she had a plan, Sakura and Syaoran was forced to marry.  
  
"What is it?" he sighed knowing there was no way he would be to say no to his soon to be wife.  
  
"Well. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked out of the bathroom dressed in pink silk pajamas drying her hair out when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she called and the door opened revealing Syaoran who was balancing a tray as he walked in making sure not to fall over Kero and Spinal. "What's that?"  
  
"Dessert, we couldn't very well have dinner without dessert" Syaoran answered, he had showered and was wearing cotton pajama pants and a green shirt. "That's if you're up for Syaoran's chocolate sundaes"  
  
"Of course," he placed the tray on her bed as Sakura went to close the door latching it like she always did with her doors.  
  
"Do you always latch your doors even though you are in a house that's guarded?" he asked making her look down shaking her head sadly. She sat on the bed opposite him; he took up her bowl and handed it to her.  
  
"It's a habit, my stepmother had a lot of boyfriends," She whispered but he heard her clear enough. And after what happened to her twin she didn't want the same thing happening to her. She knew that if anyone tried anything she would shoot to kill not wound. Syaoran looked at how sad she looked wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
"Did one try something?" he asked and seeing her nod he felt a strange tightening in his chest. He knew that one hadn't succeeded in what he had intended to do to her because when they slept together she was a virgin. "That bastard" he whispered making her look at him wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Of course he got smack in the head repeatedly by my baseball bat" She continued making him smile.  
  
"Good, serves him right" Sakura giggled nodding when Kero and Spinal jumped unto the bed.  
  
"Good boy" she whispered petting Spinal while Syaoran petted Kero; she looked at him and smile. "I got them at first cause Mei Lin said you distasted dogs," she confessed making him laugh.  
  
"God your one mean girl" he joked making her nod proudly. "I don't hate animals Gwen doesn't like dogs, Kero and Spinal are well trained by you of course" he said making her feel proud. "I'm glad you stopped at dogs and didn't feel the need to turn this house into a zoo just to mock me"  
  
"It was a thought," Sakura giggled jokingly making him smile. "We still need to buy a gift for Tomoyo and Eriol before we go. I can't wait to see all my friends, I miss them terribly"  
  
"I bet you do, we can do that tomorrow after we rest from unpacking all those things that are going to arrive" he groaned making her laugh.  
  
"I told you not to over do it now we're going to spend all day unpacking, thank god the cribs are still together can you imagine trying to put them together?" at the thought both gulp.  
  
"That's not a good thought" he grumbled finishing up. Sakura reached for her remote control and turned the TV on right one Card Captor's came on making her smile resting back against the headboard. "You and this anime" he teased making Sakura stick out her tongue at him.  
  
"Oh please this is a good one, its when she falls out of the elevator and he thinks he's lost her" Sakura explained making him sit back with her. Half way through Syaoran was actually getting into to it. When he saw the little magician boy he reminded him of Eriol that thought made him wince. He had also placed the tray on the floor; he looked at Sakura when her head fell on his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping face before looking right at the television when the boy found that she wasn't dead and was hugging her. He hugged her to him brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"Sakura cherry blossom" he whispered before he slid off the bed. He walked over to her side and lifted her up. He nodded to Kero who moved and pulled the comforter back. "Good boy" he placed her down and covered her making sure she was in the middle of the bed. He walked over to her balcony door and made sure it was locked before he picked up the tray and walked through the door that led to his room and closed the door. After bringing the tray downstairs he returned to his room and got in bed but his mind kept on wondering back to Sakura. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Uh oh well isn't this something LOL. What do you think did you enjoy? I know you should have cause I haven't been evil in a while LOL. Anyways remember to review and tell me what you think okay? JA- 


	11. Carnival Scare

Chap. 11: "Carnival Scare" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I know that you are going to enjoy this chapter a lot a lot LOL it has some really good scenes in it and thing okay? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura rested back in the car as Syaoran and she headed home trying to beat the delivery truck. They had gone out to get Tomoyo and Eriol's present, and to get her dress fitted again just to make sure it would fit. She looked up when she saw something that looked like a Ferris wheel. "Look there's a carnival in town," she gasped pointing at it. Syaoran glanced at what she was pointing to and smile at her childish expression.  
  
"You want to go tonight?" he asked making her brighten.  
  
"Really?" she gasped nodding vigorously making sure her hat didn't blow off.  
  
"Okay then tonight we go to the carnival" Sakura felt like she could kiss him but of course she pushed down this reaction. When they pulled through the gates leading up to the door Sakura noticed Mei Lin's car and smile. Getting out she picked up the package that was wrapped when the door opened.  
  
"Sir your cousin and company are here" Giles spoke having taking on Wei's spot until he returned.  
  
"Oh, company?" Sakura asked walking in and as usual Kero and Spinal met her and Syaoran at the door wagging their tails. "Hey boys"  
  
"Yeah, god what took you two so long?" Mei Lin asked walking into the living room with Atashi and Jamie. "Hey is that for little old me?"  
  
"Naw it's for Tomoyo and Eriol," Sakura smiled walking up to her friend. "Rosa, could you place this in my room?"  
  
"Yes ma'am and the men have removed all the furniture like ordered" Rosa spoke making Sakura smile. "They are resting"  
  
"Good they'll need it" Syaoran sighed ignoring Jamie's smiling face. "At least we'll have Jamie's help"  
  
"Doing what?" Jamie inquired following Syaoran towards his office.  
  
"Move all the stuff Sakura and I bought upstairs," he answered making Jamie groan. "I feel the same way too but I have to help" he sighed when Jamie closed to the door.  
  
"He insisted on coming besides he and Sakura are friends," Jamie stated making Syaoran look at him, "I know you too well Xiao Lang"  
  
"Whatever, so when you are going to marry my cousin? I didn't set you up with her just so you could date her for the rest of your life you know" Syaoran stated making Jamie grin sitting down in the large leather chair.  
  
"I know and I'm going to when she finishes up med school," he answered making Syaoran nod. "My father wants to know if you'll consider his offer"  
  
"My father and I are considering but you know us Li's we don't like to make such big moves until there's strong tie in the family with yours" Syaoran pointed out making Jamie nod getting what he was clearly saying. "That's the way my father works with such deals"  
  
"I understand man, so tell me how do you feel about becoming a father soon?" Syaoran frowned playing with his pen. He didn't know or want to think about it, one part of him couldn't wait while the other was against it.  
  
"I don't know I want to have them in my life that's all I know" he sighed Jamie looked at him knowing he had some big choices to make. He wondered when Syaoran said them if hew as meaning just the babies or the babies and Sakura.  
  
"Have ya'll decided on names yet?"  
  
"Yeah and even Kero and Spinal agree" he mused making Jamie smile when there was a knock on the door. Sakura looked in frowning deeply, "What's the matter?"  
  
"The truck has arrived" she answered making them groan standing up. When they walked into the hall men were already bringing furniture up the stairs.  
  
"God Sakura did you buy the whole freaking store?" Mei Lin gasped looking at all the stuff.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Xiao Lang" Sakura defended making Mei Lin look at Syaoran in disbelief. "Okay it was me and Xiao Lang" she amended seeing the look he gave her. She smiled sheepishly taking some of the bags of clothing she was handed before she started up the stairs.  
  
"Come on it isn't that much" Syaoran sighed walking to the truck with Jamie and Atashi following behind. Atashi didn't know why Sakura had bought all this stuff when she wasn't planning on staying with him or maybe she had changed her mind.  
  
"All the clothing goes into my room" Sakura told all the maids making them nod, she would have to sort them out and label them so she wouldn't get them mixed up. After going up and down the stairs a couple of times the truck was finally empty and everyone sighed watching Syaoran sign before they pulled out.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to take off" Syaoran said making Sakura glare at him. "Joke, the things shouldn't be hard to move" They wouldn't have to paint the room since, as it was already a light blue.  
  
"I'll bring some refreshments up," Rosa said walking toward the kitchen. Syaoran started up the stairs followed by the men he was paying to move the furniture. Mei Lin and Sakura followed behind them when they came to the room they collapsed on the bed and watched as the men moved the furniture around until it suited Sakura.  
  
"Good?" one asked looking at Sakura who nodded getting off the bed. She liked the way it was set up, after about eight tries they finally pleased her. She looked at the guy who walked in carrying two ladders so that two of the maids could go up and change the curtains to baby blue with white sheer fabric over it.  
  
"Great" Sakura smiled looking at it.  
  
"Good cause we weren't going to move it again" Syaoran joked making her look at him in mock anger. "Well I guess that's it for you guys" he said making the men nod. "Come on I'll get your payments" they followed Syaoran out the door leaving Sakura with Atashi and the others.  
  
"Your kids are going to be spoiled" Mei Lin joked looking at all the bedspread; she had to admit though that it was the perfect nursery.  
  
"No they are not" Sakura replied happily pulling the bedspreads off making Mei Lin look at her oddly. "They have to be washed and everything in here needs to be cleaned. Who knows what's on them, that's why the clothing are in my room after sorting they are to be washed"  
  
"Oh I guess you're right" Mei Lin smiled then it turned evil. "So are have you decided if you're going to breast feed?"  
  
"I don't know, with one baby I would have but with two? I don't know how I would survive" Sakura gasped looking horrified this made them laugh. "My doctor said that breast feeding is the best and so did Yelen, mother's milk is a lot healthier" she sighed that was something she needed to think about.  
  
"Well I guess you could always pump?"  
  
"Pump what?" Syaoran asked at the door making everyone turn to look at him. Sakura noticed that he looked like he was going out; she hoped he wasn't going to see Gwen but figured that he was.  
  
"Are you going out?" she asked before she could stop her self. She felt like smacking her self in the head for asking such a stupid question. Mei Lin looked at Syaoran wondering how Sakura knew he was going out.  
  
"Yeah I have to run to the office, I'll be back by seven so we can go" he explained making her nod. She knew he didn't need to spent so much time at the office so that only meant one thing, he was going to see Gwen 'you sound like a jealous wife' her mind shouted. "My father thinks I've been abandoning my position too much so he's going to put me to work. If you want me call me at the office or my cell"  
  
"Okay," she smiled weakly holding the bedspread to her tightly, noticing that she loosened her grip on it.  
  
"You want me to pick up something for you when I come home?" he asked wondering why her happy expression had disappeared.  
  
"Call me and I'll tell you if I want" Sakura answered making him nod smiling before he disappeared. She looked up when Rosa appeared, "Rosa can you have all the bed spreads washed for me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Rosa smiled, "Are you feeling ill?" she asked seeing Sakura's pale face.  
  
"No I'm just a little bit tired," she admitted making Mei Lin walk up to her. Atashi looked out the window of the bedroom glancing over the property. He knew she was ill because Li had gone to see Gwen. He didn't know why she was wasting her time on a person who wasn't at all worth it.  
  
"Well if you are then you should get some rest, Avalon did say that you should get as much as possible" Mei Lin stated making Sakura nod. "We'll drop by later, or I'll call to see if you aren't busy"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry" she apologized feeling really silly. She was a little tired maybe if she slept the day away she would forget about what he was doing.  
  
"No worries, you have two Li men growing in there they always take a lot and give nothing" Atashi spoke shocking Sakura. What a harsh thing to say and about her babies, she wouldn't have expected him of all persons to say such a thing. Mei Lin and Jamie looked at Atashi who turned to look at Sakura. "Why don't you just leave him? He's not doing anything for you he's just taking. Sakura you deserve a lot better"  
  
"I know what I deserve and I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. My private life isn't any of your concern" Sakura replied softly he was making her feel even worst.  
  
"Private Life? I'm sure all of Hong Kong knows what you call your private life" he hollered making her wince. Rosa couldn't believe this was actually standing her master's home degrading him, his wife and children.  
  
"Then you aren't helping me salvage my pride by broadcasting it too the whole household where I'm not looked upon with pity" Sakura cried walking out of the room.  
  
"You went too far," Mei Lin snapped following Sakura. Atashi sighed following to apologize; he didn't mean to snap like that. He came to a halt when Kero and Spinal snarled at him guarding Sakura's door.  
  
"Get out of the way, you came from my house," he ordered making Kero jumped forward making him move back.  
  
"They aren't from your house anymore, they are Li's now. Would you like me to show you out?" Rosa asked softly glaring at Atashi. "Right this way, you can wait for Li-san downstairs" Jamie shook his head getting up from where he was sitting and followed them down the hall Kero and Spinal still guarding the door. When they got down stairs, Rosa left them in the living area to continue with her work. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Jamie sighed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"She needs to hear the truth"  
  
"Don't you think she's living the truth, she's right her marriage life isn't any of your business. You do know that from now on you can't come back here when Li finds out about this" Jamie explained making Atashi look at him.  
  
"Sakura, won't tell him" he defended knowing that Sakura wouldn't stop being his friend. She wasn't like that she would forgive him.  
  
"Not her but his staff, and those dogs won't let you get anywhere near her. She's leaving or at least they are leaving for England in a soon to attend her best friends wedding" Jamie stated making Atashi frown when Mei Lin appeared the door looking ready to beat the hell out of Atashi.  
  
"She cried her self to sleep, let's go I don't feel like I'm welcomed here at least not until Sakura invites me back," she stated heading for the door. "Just wait until Xiao Lang hears about this," she grumbled stomping out the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran.later *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked up when his office door opened and Gwen trotted in looking pissed. He sighed knowing she was in one her moods, "What the hell is wrong with you?" frankly he wasn't in the frame of mind when he had a lot of work to do. "Well?"  
  
"Well what? What did I tell you about seeing me in public especially at my office when my father is in the same building?" Syaoran bit out getting up from where he was sitting. "I'm working as you can see"  
  
"Working? If you aren't then your with her" Gwen snared wondering what was happening. He was spending less and less time with her and she didn't like it one bit. "How come you didn't tell me you were flying out?"  
  
"You know, it was the wedding we were invited to so long ago. Eriol's wedding, his bride to be is Sakura's best friend" he explained wondering why she was becoming so unnaturally obsessive. "You can't go because you aren't my fiancé and after what your sister did Tomoyo would kick you off her property in a blink of an eye"  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you are not coming to see me," Gwen replied changing the subject.  
  
"I saw you yesterday, it's just the beginning of this day. You aren't the only important thing to me, this company is also and playing my father's game. Go home, I'll drop by later and don't ever come here again" Syaoran spoke running hand through his hair. "Go Gwen before you piss me off"  
  
"Humph I love you too" she growled heading for the door.  
  
"You know I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to this shit" he stated making her smile before leaving. At least he still loved her, she knew now she was wrong for showing up at his office but who cared? She surely didn't. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked at his office door before returning to work, he had a lot to do if he wanted to finish, leave here and see Gwen then take Sakura out. He didn't want to disappoint Sakura; he still couldn't get the look of in her eyes out of his head when he told her he was going to work.  
  
He looked up again when his door opened only to see his father walk in with a smile on his face. "Tell me, are you now making office calls?" he asked making Syaoran scowl.  
  
"What are you talking about now?" he asked trying to continue with that he was doing.  
  
"Gwen showing up here, she looked really mad what happened now? Not spending enough time with her?"  
  
"That's none of your business, tell me how do you feel about getting two grandsons?" he tried to change the subject making his father look at him having his stop his examination of Syaoran's office.  
  
"Wonderful, how does it feel knowing that you'll soon be a father? A role model to them?" Lian shot back making Syaoran cringe. "I see I've got your attention" he mused walking up to Syaoran's desk placing both palms flat on his desk. "If you don't get your damned act together and decide what you want you are going to lose"  
  
"I've known what I've wanted since I was a teen but you won't give it to me. And now you've gone as low as to black mail me to marry someone I don't love" Syaoran shot back angrily getting up from his desk. "Do you know how much its hurting Gwen? I love her but instead I'm married to Sakura. I'm tired of your fucking game; let me live my life the way I want. I'm being nice I'm spending time with her what else do you want?"  
  
"What about Sakura??"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT-" he broke off looking wide eyed at the trembling figure at the door. "Sakura" he whispered seeing that at any moment she was going to cry. Lian turned around and took an intake of breath seeing the fragile little figure at the door looking like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered when the package she had in her hand slid and shattered on the floor. She turned and ran making him curse running after her ignoring the people who were looking at him. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura felt like she wanted to throw her self out the window having over heard their little conversation. She couldn't believe she had been such a fool to think that he was actually spending time with her because he liked her. She pressed the elevator button repeatedly wishing it would hurry up. When it opened she got in wiping her tears away as she pressed one but before the door closed Syaoran stopped it and stepped in. She moved back into the corner, "Please leave me alone" she whispered wiping her tears away.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered stepping closer to her.  
  
"It's Kinomoto!" she yelled making him cringe, not good to be in such a small area and have her scream. "Leave me alone"  
  
"No let me explain" he replied firmly stepping closer to her making Sakura push her self against the wall. She knew she should have stayed home but no she wanted to bring him something to eat.  
  
"There's noting to say, I'm just a bit emotional from my pregnancy its nothing" she lied lamely. He sighed reaching out to touch her but Sakura moved her face making him step closer to her so that he was able to wipe her tears away.  
  
"I said those things but I didn't mean it, he just made me angry" he said even though half of it was a lie. He didn't want her to be angry with him; it was something he wouldn't be able to bear. "He made me really angry and I just started to shoot my mouth off. I really want to spend time with you"  
  
"Don't lie to me I don't want to hear any more lies" Sakura spat looking at him with haunted eyes. "I'm tired, after you left Atashi told me the same thing and he's right. I don't have a private life cause all of Hong Kong knows about how I forced you to marry me"  
  
"What else did he say to you?" he demanded angrily catching her before she sank to the floor. When he saw him again he was going to repay the favor ten folds.  
  
"That you were only using me, and I'm blind maybe I am" she mumbled hugging him and crying her tears freely. She couldn't believe she was crying on his shoulder when she should be running away from him. Syaoran winced inwardly knowing that the first part was true. And he hated the fact that Atashi knew it, he wanted Sakura for him self so why not turn her against him.  
  
"I'm not using you don't you listen to him" he whispered against her ear making her nod still crying. He picked her up when the door opened on the first floor and people walked in looking at him oddly. "Fifty" he said making a man punch it, they all looked away when Syaoran glared at them. When they finally came to his floor he got off carrying Sakura to his office having seen that the mess was cleaned from his door. His father was still at his desk obviously waiting for him to return and he was surprised to see him carrying Sakura.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Lian asked ready to blame Syaoran for his stupidity. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her because he couldn't keep his head without blowing his lid.  
  
"She's asleep, Margaret get me a blanket or something" his secretary nodded walking out of the room. He placed her down on his sofa softly then wiped the stray tears from her cheek. "Atashi told her that that she was blind and I'm using her and all Hong Kong knows what is supposed to be private"  
  
"He's right"  
  
"No dammit he's not right," he got up and took the blanket from Margaret who excused her self and closed the door. He covered her before walking over to his desk. "I care about her, I really do just give me time" Lian looked at him and nodded surprising Syaoran at the fact that he had agreed so quickly.  
  
"You've got until she gives birth, according to her uncle that when she's planning to leave" Lian stated making Syaoran frown looking at his retreating back. When his door closed he ran his hand through his hair wondering what the hell he was going to do. He had only a couple of months to decide between his current pregnant wife and the woman he's been in love with since he was young. He sighed continuing his work so he could be out of the office in time to bring Sakura to the carnival and see Gwen between that.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*** Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Gwen there's a phone call for you" a man said making Gwen look up from her desk. She worked at one of the best law firms in Hong Kong, and it was where Xiao Lang had also gotten a job but turned down.  
  
"Thank you" she picked up her phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Gwen it's me I can't come and see you today I'll have to see you later tonight about ten thirty" she frowned hearing Syaoran's voice. He sounded like he was whispering.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's form that was still asleep on his sofa, he wondered how tired she really was. "I have something to do at seven, your little arrival at my office caused some problems that need to mended right away or I'm disowned. I'll explain when I see you"  
  
"Fine" she looked at her phone when she heard a dial tone and slammed it down. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran hung up his phone and took off his jacket walking over to Sakura. He bent down looking at her closely. "Cherry Blossom" he whispered brushing her hair off her face making her sigh. "Sakura? Its time wake up" he whispered shaking her lightly getting no response. He was about to get up when Sakura's eyes slowly started to open; she looked lost making him smile. "Come on we've got to get home and eat so we can get to the carnival"  
  
"Why?" she whispered getting up with his help. Syaoran wrapped her in his large jacket.  
  
"Because you wanted to go and I said that I would bring you. Now come on, I want to get out of this place" he answered making her nod. She looked down remembering what had happened, but he had told her he was just upset at his father. She would believe him, she cared about him and she was going to believe him. This decision would probably come back and bite her in the ass but she didn't care at the moment. 'Why not enjoy what you have before the time comes that you will have to leave?'  
  
"Okay," she mumbled, he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Syaoran looked into her downcast eyes that didn't seem to shine as brightly as they did back then. There was something about her that he didn't know about, something she was keeping a secret.  
  
"Let's go," he said taking her hand in his, Sakura followed beside him not at all minding that he was holding unto her hand. Getting his briefcase they headed down towards the elevator. "Do you want to eat out or go home?"  
  
"Can we just go home and change then eat something at the carnival? They always have a lot of food there," she suggested making him nod pressing one. She leaned against the wall looking at her self through the door. She could see her sister looking right back at her, and that was something she didn't like. Whenever she looked in the mirror she would see Sakuya, she liked that but then she would change and look battered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked seeing how she was staring at her self with a frown on her face. Sakura shook her head and looked at him trying to smile and reassure him.  
  
"I'm fine just thinking," she finally answered when the door opened and they were in the garage. Syaoran waited until she walked out before he followed, Sakura saw his sports car and walked towards it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She walked into her mother's library only to see her two sisters talking and laughing. "What are you two monsters up to?" she asked making them look up and brighten.  
  
"Are you busy tonight?" Tiffany asked when Gwen sat down in front of them placing her book down.  
  
"No why?" she inquired making them toss the newspaper at her. She looked at the carnivals name and sighed looking up at them. "You want me to bring you? Surely you girls can go by your self. I have a lot of work to do"  
  
"Oh come on sis, you never spend time with you any more. Please" Tiffany begged making Amanda start to beg as well. "Please"  
  
"Yeah come on, you haven't done anything with us since you got back. This will be good clean fun even though you don't seem to know how to do that anymore" Amanda stated making her look at them.  
  
"I do too know how to have fun, it's just that Xiao Lang isn't really into this kind of thing. I could never get him to go to something like this with me" Gwen replied she looked at their faces and sighed. "Oh I suppose,"  
  
"Oh thank you, you are the best" Tiffany exclaimed making her laugh shaking her head at them. She needed to kill time anyways until Xiao Lang wanted to meet her later, she couldn't wait to see him. She felt sorry for him knowing that that girl must be boring him with all her petty whining. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Night. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked at all the stuff, her face glowing; they had been here for at least an hour but had eaten during that time. She hadn't been to a carnival in the longest time. "It's beautiful," she gasped holding unto Syaoran's hand so they wouldn't get separated.  
  
"Yeah, where do you want to go first since as the haunted castle is off limits and so are the fast rides" Sakura giggled sheepishly making him smile. "Well?" before Sakura could answer a man popped up in front of them and look them over cleverly.  
  
"Aren't you a lucky couple, let me guess husband and wife?" he mused looking at Sakura's belly that was noticeable making her flush. "Come now, don't be shy"  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran answered wondering what the man was getting at. The man beamed and pointed at a false cliff that was really high up in the air.  
  
"Wonderful, people have a found our next candidate" the man spoke dragging Sakura over to his section where people were lined up, and three men suited up in rock climbing gear, they were really built.  
  
"For what?" Sakura asked clueless, she looked up when the man pointed up and saw a large bear at the very top. "A bear?"  
  
"Not just any bear, if your husband gets it for you it shows you how much he loves you. Just for a small sum he can go head to head with the rest of the loyal husbands" the man spoke smiling brightly. Syaoran looked at him wondering if he was crazy, that thing didn't look stable enough to carry everyone's weight, and Sakura was thinking the same thing.  
  
"That thing doesn't look stable," he pointed out making the man nod proudly looking at it.  
  
"Since I've built it no man has made it to the top. It has traps and tricks that made it impossible to reach the bear, only those who are brave enough actually do it. But we understand if you don't want to risk your neck to honor you wife" Syaoran frowned hearing him call him a chicken.  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang, it's not safe" Sakura spoke taking his hand. She didn't want him to go up there, besides he was probably going to say no anyways. He had nothing to prove to her in the first place.  
  
"Ah poor little lady" a man in the crowd sighed looking at Sakura with sad eyes, he said it loud enough for Sakura and Syaoran to hear.  
  
"How much?" Syaoran sighed making the man brighten and the crowd. He took out his wallet not seeing the surprised look on Sakura's face but of course he only did it to please the crowd.  
  
"Just 15 bucks, and my name is Jack" the man said taking the money Syaoran handed him. "Thank you, Tim will suit you up," he said making Syaoran nod.  
  
"Be careful" Sakura stated making him nod before walking over to the large plat form. Jack stood beside Sakura getting ready to watch the spectacle, "They won't get hurt badly right?"  
  
"Nope, not if they don't fall from too high" Jack answered making Sakura's eyes widen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen and her sisters stopped in front of a booth that looked more like the side of a mountain perfect for climbing. "What do you thinks going on?" Amanda asked eating her candy.  
  
"I don't know but it looks interesting, hey you what's going on?" Tiffany asked a man who was walking up to the crowd.  
  
"Some obstacle course where husband's or boyfriends try to get the bear at the very top. No one has ever gotten it before and it's dangerous," he answered making them nod.  
  
"God they must be idiots" Gwen muttered but her words caught seeing a very familiar face. She couldn't believe that Xiao Lang was one of the men doing the stupid game. She felt anger rise in her and she wanted nothing more then to go over there and slap that bitch in the face.  
  
"Isn't that Xiao Lang?" Amanda asked but when she looked at her sister's face she knew that it was.  
  
"He's just playing along with his father's game that's all" Gwen stated tightly making them nod as they sat to watch the show. They all paid attention when the men started to climb and the crowd started to cheer. She gasped seeing the wall start to shake and Syaoran lose his grip. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Oh no" Sakura gasped thinking he was going to fall but he got his grip back. She didn't like this one bit but had no clue that it was going to get worst.  
  
"Cheer him on little lady" Jack spoke looking at Sakura. He was so sure that her husband would have fallen off first but he was surprised to see that he hadn't.  
  
"Right, Go Xiao Lang" she shouted along with the other wife's who were cheering their husbands on.  
  
Syaoran could hear Sakura's voice clearly and for some odd reason he gave him more confidence. He couldn't believe the thing was actually shaking; "Shit" he cursed almost loosing his footing. He looked at a man who fell off but his ropes stop him before he hit the ground. "What now?" he whispered feeling it start to bend forwards causing another man to fall off. He held on by his hands as his feet dangled beneath him, it was only he and another. He moved towards the bear making sure to find the right rocks.  
  
"You are not getting that bear" the man beside him growled trying to kick at him but he moved out of the way.  
  
"Asshole" Syaoran growled when some holes in the wall started to open. "Fuck no" he groaned when it started to spray cold water at their bodies the crowd jumped back. Sakura hoped he wouldn't be upset with her; she placed her hand at her throat watching.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" she shouted seeing the other man falls off, now he was the only left. She started to jump and laugh seeing him reach the bear but something went wrong cause when he got it he fell rapidly making her scream closing her eyes, it was a good thing she didn't know that Gwen screamed almost seeing him fall. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she squeezed them shut, starting to tremble.  
  
"He's fine little lady don't cry" Jack said placing a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder, gulping. He had thought that the man was also a goner as well but luck had been on their side. Sakura opened her eyes and saw him hanging upside down.  
  
"How?" she whispered not able to control her tears.  
  
"He somehow wrapped his leg around the rope and that stopped him before he hit the ground" Jack answered walking over to Syaoran who get himself out of the tangle easily holding the large white bear that was still in a bag.  
  
Syaoran looked up only to see Sakura crying, he was soaked to the bone but that didn't matter. He felt something on his shoulder only to see a towel and Jack smiling as he announced that he was the winner. "Xiao Lang" she cried running to him, he stumbled back when she hugged him tightly around the neck not caring that she was getting wet. "I thought, I-thought" she stuttered making him hug her back ignoring people.  
  
"It's okay, look I got you the bear," he said trying to sooth her but it didn't work.  
  
"I don't care about the bear, I care about you. What if you had gotten hurt?" Sakura replied making him smile. She was unique, he went all the way up there to get her a bear risking his life and she said she doesn't care but he liked the I care about you part.  
  
"I'm not, see I'm here. Actually that was pretty fun" he joked making her look up at him and glare. "I'm sorry, aren't you even going to look at it?" he asked wiping her tears away.  
  
"Hah forget the bear and kiss her, that'll make her stop crying" a man yelled making the crowd cheer. Syaoran looked into Sakura's glowing emerald eyes being drawn into them. Sakura was freaking out, she didn't want him to kiss her but it would seem odd if he didn't right? At least that's what she told her self.  
  
"Come on now don't be shy" Syaoran looked into her eyes as if asking permission. Seeing that she wasn't going to move away, he slowly lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Both told themselves that they were only doing it to please the crowd. But half way through the crowd was forgotten as the kiss deepened, and Sakura tightened her hold around his neck and Syaoran pulled her closer to him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "No!" Gwen growled getting ready to walk over there but Tiffany and Amanda held her back knowing she would only make a fool out of her self. "Let me go dammit, she has to pay for kissing him"  
  
"No sister, they only did it because of the crowd" Amanda stated looking at them still kissing. "Besides if you hurt the girl it wouldn't get you anywhere"  
  
"Yeah she's right, you know he's only playing along. Xiao Lang loves you"  
  
"Then why is he up there kissing her?" Gwen hissed angrily. She was going to go up there and tear that bitch from limb to limb.  
  
"For show and to fool her, remember he's married to her" Tiffany stated making Gwen sigh relaxing a little. Tiffany was right they were married and it was natural for a married couple to kiss but did he have to kiss her so long? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura blush when they broke apart to breath, she couldn't believe he was such an incredible kisser. She held unto his shirt so her knees wouldn't give out, Syaoran smiled and wiped the last tear off her face. "Let's get out bear and continue" he spoke not at all looking or acting different from the kiss. Sakura pushed down all she was feeling and nodded letting go of his shirt.  
  
"Yeah I'll hold it while you dry off" she spoke taking it from him. She looked at the bear, 'I guess it was just another for kiss him' she thought rather sadly. He wasn't even the least bit affected by it. She watched him dry off as best as he could and buy the towel.  
  
"Ready?" he asked making her nod walking off with him. "It's a lot cooler now that I'm soaked" he joked making her smile. Syaoran glanced at her as they walked and looked at all the booths. Even though he wasn't showing it, that kiss did something to him. It made him want so much more but he pushed it down. She looked like she wasn't the least affected by and it pushed down the thoughts of it. They only did it because of the crowd. Neither took notice of the three people following behind them.  
  
They walked in an awkward silence until they came to a cotton candy machine. Taking her hand he led her over there and ordered one, "You don't mind if we shared right?" he asked making Sakura shook her head that she didn't mind. He looked at her wondering what he had to do to make her talk, "Where do you want to go now?"  
  
"How about the house of mirrors?" she asked pointing at it, he paid the man and they walked to the house of mirrors. Sakura smiled seeing all the mirrors as she and Syaoran shared the cotton candy. "I like this" she mused because she was towering of him in one.  
  
"Funny" he commented as they moved on, Sakura stopped half way through looking at her self with a large belly. She touched her own belly wondering if that was really how large she was going to get in real life. "You like this one?"  
  
"I'm just looking at how I'm going to look in a few months" she replied smiling at him. "Hopefully it won't happen to you" she giggled seeing that he had a belly as well.  
  
"Me too" he cringed touching his abs. "I like the way I am right now" Sakura nodded thinking that she liked him that way too. She thought about what Atashi said about her babies taking and not giving like all Li men.  
  
"I hope he's wrong" she whispered softly.  
  
"Who's wrong?" Syaoran asked making her look up. She hadn't meant for him to hear that but he did, so much to whispering to her self.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just talking to my belly" she quickly answered wondering if she sounded really stupid but the look on his face didn't say so.  
  
"What do you tell them?" he asked as they walked to the front. He didn't know why he was asking but he could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable around him. And he didn't want her to feel awkward around her; it was better when she was happy.  
  
"All sort of things, I tell them mostly that I love them and they are the most important thing in my life" Sakura answered touching her belly. "It's the most amazing thing to have two separate souls growing in you" she spoke passionately feeling one move. "Here touch," she gasped moving his hand to her stomach. He looked at her and smiled feeling movement. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling one of his son's movements for the first time.  
  
"Wow" was all he could say looking at Sakura's beaming face. She was so beautiful he thought his hand still on her belly. "Amazing"  
  
"Isn't it?" she giggled when a man walked up to them.  
  
"How about a picture to remember this special night?" he asked holding up his camera. "It comes out right away after it is taken"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking at him. It would be his choice; she would always asked him first with anything that had anything to do with the both of them.  
  
"Sure, after all this is a special moment. We just felt our boys move," he said making the man brighten holding up his camera.  
  
"That must have been wonderful, you must be very proud. Move together now and hold your wife close to you" he beamed making Syaoran do as he was told, the man looked at them wondering what was missing. "How about you place your hand on her belly so you can remember what happened here, step behind her and hold her close"  
  
"Okay" Syaoran followed his orders and both smiled when the flash went off three times.  
  
"Wonderful, hmm the first one didn't come out but here are the other two" he said handing them to Syaoran who paid and looked at them.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura smiled making him wink before walking away. When he was out of site he took out the other picture and looked at it 'they'll like this,' he thought smiling as he put it in his pocket.  
  
"I guess I keep one you and keep one" Syaoran said handing one to her. Sakura looked at it and nodded knowing that it was probably going to be the only one she had of him.  
  
"Yeah, so where to now" she asked when he took the bear out of her hand. Syaoran looked around thinking when he saw the Farris Wheel that Sakura had seen earlier today.  
  
"How about that since as it's the safest?" he pointed at it making Sakura look. She nodded, he was right it was the slowest ride in the park.  
  
"I wish I weren't pregnant cause then I would have been able to go on all the rides" she sighed sadly making him place his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"No worries, you're still young" he stated getting into the line that wasn't a line since it wasn't the most popular ride in the park. Sakura nodded looking at the large wheel, he was right, she was young but in couple of months she would be a mother to two. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Her mood had gone pissed to furious having been watching them mostly all night. She wondered what they did behind closed doors if they were so close out in the open and she regretted thing about that because it made want to kill Kinomoto even more. "This is all my parents fault," she cursed seeing them get on the ride. What had made her so upset was when he touched her belly; she wondered why he had done that in the first place. She was going to ask him all that when he came to her tonight and she would demand an answer. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen and Lian. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They looked at the picture the man handed them and smiled. "I told you he would start warming up to her," Yelen said confidently walking over to the fireplace leaving her husband looking at the picture.  
  
"I know but you know Xiao Lang. How can we be so sure he isn't just playing?" Lian asked making the man take out some more pictures and this time of them kissing. "Come look at this" he called to his wife who walked over and look at it, her face lit up.  
  
"I know you are right, all we can do is play our cards right. I got a call from her friend in England, she's been talking with Sakura and it seems that she's changing her mind little by little. Now all we have to do is wait for Xiao Lang to talk with his friends" Yelen stated in a matter of fact tone picking up the picture of Syaoran and Sakura as they posed in front of the house of mirrors. "I want this one framed and placed in my room"  
  
"You've done a wonderful job Fred, I think I'll have you do this more often. In fact I'm going to send you on a trip to England" he mused making Fred nod smiling.  
  
"I would love to go to England sir, anything to please you" Lian nodded looking at the picture as he sat back in his chair a smile on his face.  
  
"If my man thinks he can get around my will, he has another thing coming. I'm his father; I know what's best for him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He carried a sleeping Sakura into her room; after Spinal pulled the covers back he placed her down taking off her shoes. He looked at the man and woman on her nightstand and figured that that they were parents. She was right, her father was a twin, and then he looked at the girl who looked just like Sakura and wondered why she would have her own picture on her nightstand. "Sweet dreams cherry blossom" he whispered brushing her hair off her face before he walked over to her door and latched it. Sakura's eyes opened she heard the door to his room close.  
  
"I will get no sweet dreams" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He showered and changed quickly glancing at his watch now and then. He walked out of his room and closed to the door gently behind him walking down the hall. Giles closed the front door and watched him walk to his car; he frowned thinking how wrong his master was at the moment.  
  
He stopped before he opened his car door and looked at him self in the glass wondering what he was doing. Shaking his head he opened the door, "I'm going to see the woman I love" he chided him self. "Besides Sakura is asleep" if he had looked up he would have seen her figure standing at the window of her room looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
Sakura walked away from the window angry at her self, "You are stupid to have feelings for someone who's only using you to get what he wants" she hissed to her self walking over to her bed. "Get over it, he's not yours" even though she told her self that she couldn't bear the thought of him in Gwen's bed tonight, and thinking of that she started to cry. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Awww it's not fair NO!!!!!!!!! LOL well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, I really do. and I'll be seeing ya'll soon okay? JA. And remember to review eve though ya'll always do. 


	12. England Problems

Chap. 12: "England, problems" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Here I am again and you guys are probably going to kill me at the end of this chapter but I couldn't help it LOL. I hope you enjoy, I really, really do a lot a lot a lot Hahaha thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo rushed to her door with Chiharu and the others when their butler opened her door, she gasped looking at the figure getting out of the limo. "Sakura!" she exclaimed making her friend look up and brighten.  
  
"Tomoyo, guys" Sakura gasped. She and Tomoyo engulfed each other in a tight hug laughing, "Rika, Naoko, Chiharu" she hugged each of her other friends as they looked her over.  
  
"Oh look at you, you look great Sakura even with a belly" Rika teased making her laugh. "Tomoyo told us you were having boys, how wonderful"  
  
"Thank you, you have so much to tell me about New York. How was it, did you guys get chosen?" Sakura blurted making them smile seeing that she had returned to normal. They looked at Syaoran and all but Tomoyo glared coldly at him before dragging Sakura off to the living room. Syaoran looked at their retreating backs and sweat drop shaking his head.  
  
"Well if it isn't the married one" Mika teased walking up to Syaoran with the guys as he looked for Jamie. "Where's Jamie?"  
  
"He couldn't make it, he's really sick" Syaoran answered making him nod. "Will you stop staring at me dammit" he groaned making them laugh.  
  
"Sure, come on let's go to Eriol's office since as they've taken over the living area" Alex said making him nod.  
  
"The bags go the Li room," Eriol said making Syaoran look at him. "Oh I'm sorry to say but we kind of have too much people staying here so you and Sakura will have to share a room if that's okay with you" Syaoran looked at Eriol wondering if he really had too many people.  
  
"It's up to her" he shrugged making him nod walking off to his office with them following behind. He knew that they would probably end up sleeping in the same room cause his parents were going to arrive later in the week. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Guys will you stop staring at me?" she begged making her friends smile sheepishly. Sakura looked around the house thinking it was beautiful just like the home she lived in but Tomoyo and Eriol was in love so this house felt better.  
  
"Sorry, we just haven't seen you in so long" Naoko apologized looking down briefly with a smile on her face. "We all got a spot in the company" she announced making Sakura gasp. They didn't know how she would take it and they were glad to see that she looked happy.  
  
"That's great, so you guys are going to move over there?" she asked making them nod except for Chiharu. "Aren't you Chiharu?"  
  
"Naw, I'm going to go back home. I'm just glad to know that I was chosen, my parents need me and I was chosen to dance at one of the best company in Tokyo too" she answered making Sakura nod. She had always dreamed of being chosen for a company and she felt a little jealous of her friends.  
  
"So how's being married to the beast?" Rika asked making Sakura look down. She hadn't said much to him after the night her brought her to the carnival, he didn't need her in his life when he loved Gwen.  
  
"It's fine, better then I would have thought" she finally answered making them look at her in worry. "I'm sure, he isn't all that bad and he leaves me alone" she continued telling them the truth. "It's like we're not even married"  
  
"And you are fine with that?" Naoko inquired as Tomoyo looked at her. She figured that Sakura was probably tired after the long and tiring flight.  
  
"I don't know, it confusing" Sakura mumbled looking at them. And they could have sworn she looked lost and alone like she did when she lost Sakuya and that was a very scary thing.  
  
"Sakura's probably tired from the long flight. Why don't you shower and rest up a bit ay?" Tomoyo said rescuing her. She knew that Sakura would tell them all they needed to know when she was feeling up to it.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo's right, I mean all the way from Hong Kong to here" Chiharu nodded making Sakura smile standing up. "Good luck finding your room, this place is like a fortress" she joked making them laugh.  
  
"I'll show you to the room, I'll be back" Tomoyo said making them nod. When they were out of the room Rika and the others looked at each other in worry.  
  
"When do you think it'll start to happen?" Chiharu asked Rika who looked down shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know, I don't even think she told him about her sister. I really doubt it, it's about a month away, she won't start having nightmares until two weeks before the most" Rika answered clasping her hands together. "I would still have nightmares too if I saw my sister like that"  
  
"Yeah I know, hopefully he'll comfort her" Naoko whispered so only they could hear. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bed, "Have you told him?" she asked softly making Sakura look up and smile sadly.  
  
"I don't think he should know, do you?" Sakura asked making Tomoyo frown. She knew that her friend was just worried about her but there was no need to be, "I'm over that now, it won't happen this year"  
  
"How are you so sure and what if he sees the pictures around the house. What do I tell him?" Tomoyo asked sitting beside her best friend.  
  
"Tell him to ask me, I doubt he'll be able to tell us apart" Sakura smiled making her nod. "You know what they say about people who can tell the twins apart"  
  
"That you should marry him" Tomoyo smiled making her nod growing sadder by the minute.  
  
"He can't tell us apart," she whispered growing teary eyes. She felt so bad inside, and like her life was worth nothing at all.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura, tell me what happened" Tomoyo pleaded when she started to cry real tears.  
  
"Tomoyo I love him, and it hurts so badly cause I know that he loves Gwen more than anything. When we went to the carnival we kissed and it felt so good but it didn't have any meaning to him" Tomoyo gasped he kissed her when he wouldn't even touch her when they got married? She hugged Sakura to her so she could cry out her tears freely. "I know that I'm not in a marriage but when he's nice I don't want to leave him"  
  
"We'll figure out something, we will" Tomoyo whispered rocking her back and forth praying to get some help. She didn't know kind of advice to give Sakura, what if she told her to leave him and he loved her? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked around the office when something caught his eyes; since he had been in this room all they had been doing was asking him questions. "Hey, how come there's two Sakura's in this picture?" she asked picking it up, one was wearing a cheerleading uniform and the other a field hockey one.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takashi asked looking at him oddly, he looked at the picture Syaoran showed him and frowned. "That's not two Sakura's, that's Sakura's twin sister Sakuya in the cheerleading uniform" Syaoran looked at him in disbelief now understanding why Sakura had all those pictures of her self in her room.  
  
"You didn't know?" Eriol asked looking at Syaoran's shocked face. He thought it was odd that Sakura hadn't told him about her sister but then again maybe it was too painful.  
  
"No I was only under the impression that her father was the only twin," he answered looking at the picture again, looking closer at them he could clearly see which one was his Sakura. "They don't look that much a lot, Sakura's prettier" he commented making them sweat drop.  
  
"They are identical twins, there's another picture over there look at it and tell us which one is Sakura" Eriol said making him place it down and walked over to it. Syaoran picked it up and looked at the two of them along with Tomoyo when they were younger.  
  
"The one on the right" he said making Eriol walk over and look at it. When he had first seen the pictures he wasn't able to tell but he had memorized them, "So is she coming to the wedding?" he took a drink of his Brandy waiting for them to answer.  
  
"You're right" Eriol muttered placing it back down. He looked into his drink walking back over to his desk.  
  
"She's dead" Takashi spoke sadly making Syaoran look at him. "I take it you didn't know that either" he mused seeing him shake his head. "She died about two years ago, the anniversary is coming up in August I believe" he sighed looking down.  
  
"How did she die?" Syaoran asked when the door opened and Tomoyo walked in frowning.  
  
"If you want to know, she'll have to tell you that" she spoke seeing him holding one of her many pictures. "Your room, is five doors down on the right side after you turn left" she spoke making him nod. "Eriol I would like to speak with in private"  
  
"Sure, I'll be back" Eriol said making them nod watching him go.  
  
"I'm going to go up and shower, I'll see ya'll later" and they watched Syaoran leave. They sighed sinking into the chairs they were sitting in.  
  
"Those two are weird, I wonder if that is how you get after you marry?" Mika asked making them gulp. They didn't want to get that weird after marriage and they hoped it was only with Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"So right, I wonder what we're going to do tonight. All us guys should go out or something" Alex said making them nod wondering where would be a hot place to go in England. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Well did he say anything?" she asked Eriol in the library, she glanced at a picture of her and everyone including Sakuya when they were younger and sighed.  
  
"Nothing, he seems a bit confused and not cynical like he was before they got married," he answered making her frown. "He seemed rather reluctant to say anything at all if you ask me" he commented making her nod.  
  
"Sakura cried her eyes out, I hope you don't mind me saying but I think she should divorce him right after the boys are born and leave. I haven't seen her cry so much from Sakuya died. I don't like it one bit he has no right" Tomoyo stated angrily making Eriol sit down. She wanted nothing more then to tell Li Syaoran to go to hell and leave Sakura and her babies alone.  
  
"He could tell them apart" Eriol stated making her looked at him with a lost expression. He smiled seeing that she hadn't a clue what he was talking about and this was a first. "He could tell Sakura and Sakuya apart without any difficulty"  
  
"Are you joking?" she gasped making him grin shaking his head. "Maybe Sakura told him she played field hockey or something"  
  
"No I made him look at a picture with them dressed the same and he picked her out again. And do you want to know what he said?" he mused making her shake her head vigorously. "He said they looked nothing alike and Sakura was prettier" Tomoyo laughed shaking her head. "Which is a load of crap because they are identical twins" she chocked back a horrified giggle her hands flying to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god!" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked into the room he and Sakura would be sharing making sure to be quiet seeing that she was asleep. He wondered why she hadn't told him she was twin but then again she didn't have to since he never told her anything. Their marriage was only something that both of them gained from. "Yeah something that we both gained from" he whispered going to the bathroom.  
  
Things were becoming so very confusing to him, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura but then he loved Gwen. He was doing this for Gwen, he was hurting Sakura's pride for Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She opened her eyes hearing movement in the room only to see a shirt less Syaoran in the bathroom shaving. She lay where she was and watched him; it was probably night out now since when they had arrived it was just after sunset. Looking at the clock she saw that she hadn't slept long at all only about an hour. He finished up and used the towel to wipe his face before putting on after-shave then he turned only to see her looking at him. "Hey, did Tomoyo tell you that we have to share that room?" he asked making her nod. "If you don't want to I can always sleep on the sofa"  
  
"No we can share, it's a large bed" she replied making him nod walking over to his suitcase that was open. She sat up and get out of bed trying her best not to stare at him. She remembered the last time she saw him without a shirt and that was at the party.  
  
"Okay, the guys just told me that they are going out so I'll be going with them okay?" he said making her nod walking over to the bathroom. She didn't see why he had to tell her where he was going.  
  
"Okay" she said in the bathroom as she inhaled his masculine scent, she looked at the cologne that her wore. "Xeryus Rouge by Givenchy" (That smells so freaking good) she whispered inhaling.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked the door making her jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Sakura placed her hand over heart looking at him. He looked gorgeous if that was the right word to use.  
  
"Nothing, where are you guys going?" she asked absently walking back into the bedroom to get her toiletries. She looked at her dress that was hanging on the closet door along with his hang bag. She opened her large suitcase trying to busy her self and not think about him.  
  
"I have no clue, probably to a club or somewhere I doubt Eriol belongs to a gentlemen's club" he answered making her shake her head in agreement. She took out all she would need and stood up.  
  
"Oh that's nice, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning" she spoke softly making him look at her oddly. Since the night they had gone to carnival she had been acting weird but maybe it was because of her pregnancy.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow morning then" he sighed heading for the door. Sakura looked at it when it closed and bit her lip walking to the bathroom. It was better if she played detached then anything else.  
  
"Sakuya why can't he love me like Gwen?" she whispered painfully heading to the bathroom. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Is it me or is going to a bar not as fun as it used to be?" Mika commented dryly making everyone except Syaoran nod. "Hey Xiao Lang what's the matter with you?" he asked seeing that Syaoran wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"I think he's been trying to ignore black hair woman who's been flirting with him since we arrive" Eriol answered making Mika slyly look and sure enough she was flirting with him.  
  
"Hey she's a beauty" he spoke making them nod looking at Syaoran who didn't seem interested. "But you know Li always into the light hair ones" he joked making them laugh.  
  
"Eriol are there any good café's around here?" he asked out of the blue making him nod everyone looking at him oddly.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Alex said making him look at him, "Are you sick?" Takashi and the others couldn't help but laugh. "Man I mean it, you don't seem like your self"  
  
"Yeah he's right, you seem a little distracted. Are you in the mood for ice cream or something?" Takashi asked having heard him ask about a café. They were worried about him, they were in a club that was packed with woman and he wasn't even looking at any of them. They were starting to wonder if he was falling in love with Sakura, or maybe starting to feel guilty.  
  
"No it's Sakura, she seemed a little moody. In Hong Kong I always got her something from a café that always lightened her mood" he answered making them nod. "You know pregnant woman and mood swings"  
  
"Oh" they all nodded in understanding not understanding. They looked up when woman walked over to them smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi I'm Maria, would you like to dance?" she asked smiling she was speaking directly to Syaoran who looked at her. His mind told him to take her offer but why couldn't he? He told him self that he didn't because of Gwen.  
  
"No" he answered going to pick up his drink when she saw his ring and nodded in understanding.  
  
"I didn't know you were married I assumed you were single I'm sorry" she apologized before walking off. Syaoran's drink stopped half way to his mouth and he watched her leave with a blank expression.  
  
"Did she just say that she didn't know I was married?" he asked making him friends nod. "That's a first, no one else seemed to mind that I was married" he said taking a gulp of his beer.  
  
"Xiao Lang can I ask you something?" Eriol said making him nod looking around the place they were in. "Do you love Sakura?" it seemed like everything came to a halt.  
  
"What kind of question if that? You of all person should know that I love Gwen and shouldn't be asking me that" he answered making Eriol frown nodding. He sounded so sure that he almost believed him self.  
  
"Don't you think you should let her know that you don't love her, so she doesn't fall in love with you?" Takashi inquired tightly. He didn't like the fact that he was leading Sakura on and making her fall in love with him. He had grown up with Sakura and her sister and he knew how bad she took it when she lost someone she loved.  
  
"I have my reasons for doing this, I need to get the company in my name. She'll get over it" he replied with no emotion making his friend wince. He sounded so unbelievably cold just now that they couldn't believe it was he.  
  
"Oh let's hope she'll get over it. She's someone who's experience loss too much first her mother then father and two years ago Sakuya. Since as we're obviously not enjoying ourselves we might as leave" Eriol sighed taking money out to pay for the bill. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Home. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sat on the floor and watched as her friend's dance, she knew that she should have been in bed by now but she was up with them as they waited for their boy friends to return. "Yay" she beamed wishing she could be up there too. They were in the hall right in front of the door dancing with the helpers standing about.  
  
Tomoyo laughed moving along with Rika and the others to a very familiar tone. She looked at the clock and wondered where Eriol was, she trusted him but she didn't trust Syaoran and Eriol said he would keep an eye on him. They stopped and looked at the door when it opened and everyone but Syaoran walked in. Tomoyo looked at Sakura only to see her face drop. "You guys are back early" Rika said when they closed to door.  
  
"It was no fun staying out," Mika answered pulling Naoko close to him making her laugh. "Shouldn't you ladies be in bed?"  
  
"I think they were waiting up for us," Alex teased making them look guilty. "So we're home now to bed or you want to dance for us a little longer?"  
  
"We'll dance a little longer," Rika answered giving a sweet kiss.  
  
"Hey Sakura where you going?" Chiharu asked knowing she was probably hurting because Syaoran wasn't with them.  
  
"To bed I'm tired" Sakura answered with a wave turning for the stairs. "I didn't get much sleep earlier today" she called walking slowly up the steps when she disappeared the girls turned to the guys.  
  
"He didn't want to come with us, he'll be here soon though" Eriol assured making Tomoyo scowl. "He didn't go home with a girl, actually he turned her down" he mused but that didn't make her feel any better. "Um I think he's getting soft, he should arrive any minute now"  
  
"What do you mean?" Naoko asked when a car could be heard pulling up. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She changed into her nightgown and get into bed as she let her hair down brushing it out. "No tears" she whispered but her mind would race and try to think of how this girl looked. The only light on in the room was that on her nightstand, she felt really empty. She looked up at the door when it opened slowly and Syaoran walked in carrying a package in his hand. Okay she was shocked, what was he doing here?  
  
"I thought you had fallen asleep" he said closing the door behind him. He looked at the way her hair flowed down like a waterfall around her. "It's good that you aren't sleeping"  
  
"Why?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was relieved he was here and not in someone's bed.  
  
"Because I went to the video store and found this, and I got this for you, since as they always seemed to brighten your mood" he said tossing a DVD at her then took out the small container of her favorite ice cream.  
  
"Card Captors and ice cream?" she smiled looking at the DVD then at him. She felt oddly special that he had thought about her, she lied, she felt really special. "I thought you hated it because he didn't get the cards?" she smiled getting out of bed to put it in.  
  
"I guess I can survive watching it" he replied unbuttoning his shirt. Sakura kept her eyes to the television and not at him as she tried to get it going. "I don't think Eriol and the others will be going out any more"  
  
"Why?" she saw him head to the bathroom to change and she sighed trying to get her face to cool down, 'you pervert' she thought shaking her head.  
  
"Cause it wasn't as fun as it usually was," he answered when he came out change in pajamas. Sakura nodded walking over to the bed followed by him, as usual he got a large one so they could share.  
  
"Do you think it'll be as good as the one in Hong Kong?" she asked pressing play, he shrugged.  
  
"Let's hope so Eriol said it was the best and I had to beg the guy to let me in cause he was closing" Sakura laughed looking at him sheepishly. "I wanted to get you it so I bribed him"  
  
"Oh my," she smiled making him nod as they got under the covers. Tonight they would be sharing a bed for the first time, the night when they slept together didn't count cause they were drunk. She didn't know how she was going to survive; she had never slept with anyone but her sister. They settled back and started to watch the second movie eating their ice cream. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura started to stir when there was a knock on the door, "Ya'll wake up" Tomoyo voice sounded. She tried to move but felt her self stuck; opening her eyes she saw that her face was inches from Syaoran's.  
  
"Uh oh" she whispered seeing that she couldn't move because he had a good grip around her waist. What was she going to do now; her head was on his shoulder and her leg! She slowly moved her leg from between his fighting down the blush that was creeping unto her cheeks. "Syaoran ugh" she felt sick in her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up she shouldn't have eaten that ice cream last night. "Hey Syaoran" she begged feeling nauseated.  
  
"What?" he whispered tightening his hold on her; she wondered if he thought she was Gwen. "Sakura, what's the matter?" okay that answered her question.  
  
"If you don't let me out I'm going to throw up on you" she pleaded making him snap awake. He looked at her then looked at his hand that was wrapped around her waist and quickly let go.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized when Sakura scooted over him and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door shut. He groaned getting up wondering if he had called her Gwen. She didn't feel like Gwen at all in his arms but he didn't know if he could have mumbled something in his sleep. Getting out of bed he ran his hand through his hair and knocked on the door only to see that it was open. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No" she got out losing her stomach. He walked over to her and moved her hair out of the way, hoping she would stop soon. Sakura rested her head on her arm trying to get over just losing her stomach. "I feel like shit" she mumbled miserably and hating the fact that he was right beside her as she threw up he was probably disgusted.  
  
"Come on get up, you'll feel better after you've eaten something healthy" Syaoran said helping her and over to the sink.  
  
"Thank you, I think I'm going to shower"  
  
"Okay' he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door as Sakura washed her mouth out and got her tooth brush. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Downstairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
"What do you think is taking those two so long?" Naoko asked sitting at the table as everyone ate breakfast.  
  
"No clue, Syaoran always got up early they must have stayed up all night" Alex shrugged making them all think about it but they dismissed that thought.  
  
"Oh we're Hentais" Chiharu gasped making them start to laugh agreeing with her. They couldn't believe they had just thought that and about Syaoran and Sakura of all people.  
  
"That's good one, she probably made him sleep on the floor or sofa" Tomoyo pointed out making them nod. They couldn't see those two sleeping the same bed it just seemed so ridiculous. They looked at the entrance to the dinning when Sakura and Syaoran appeared. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly when they took a seat the table. Sakura looked at her and smiled nodding.  
  
"I just got sick, I'm fine. So what are we going to be doing today?" she asked making Tomoyo smile as she opened her planner. There was so much that she had to do lately that if she didn't have a book she wouldn't be able to keep track.  
  
"We have a rehearsal at the church, then we have to make sure everything else is in order and we'll have more guest arriving today" she explained making them nod listening as they ate. "I hope that everything is in order"  
  
"I'm sure everything will be, after all it's your wedding we're talking about" Chiharu assured making Tomoyo flush deep red looking down, the other girls laugh making the guys look at them with a lost expression.  
  
"We all used to think about our wedding day, and how we wanted things to be done" Naoko explained making them nod in understanding. "Those were the simple days, just the six of us living life"  
  
"Yeah, now we're all adults getting married" Rika looked at Sakura. "And having babies, I hope I'm the god mother" she proclaimed making Sakura smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm the god mother" Tomoyo interrupted and all of them started to argue about who would be godmother making Sakura laugh.  
  
"You girls argue all you want but I know that Sakura is going to name one of the boys off me" Mika stated proudly making them stop and look at him. "I mean it, aren't you Sakura?"  
  
"Not one of my sons would have your name" Syaoran stated before he could stop him self. Seeing the looks they gave him he wondered why he had to go and open his mouth.  
  
"And why not?" Mika asked in mock hurt making Sakura giggle shaking her head.  
  
"Because we've already chosen names that's why" she explained making him nod sadly. She glanced at Syaoran wondering where that had come from; she thought he needed to make his mind up. One minute he didn't want the boys and now he wanted him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo walked over to Sakura who was standing at the window looking at the guys who were playing soccer out side. Most of the guests staying at the house were arriving little by little. "He can play really good" Sakura muttered making Tomoyo nod looking at them. "Am I stupid Tomoyo?"  
  
"Why would you ask me such a thing, of course you aren't stupid" Tomoyo assured making Sakura turn to look at her with sad eyes. "Sakura, what is the matter?" she asked worriedly making Sakura sigh looking down at her belly briefly.  
  
"Me, I'm the matter. I'm falling in love with a man who hasn't any feelings for me. When I have the boys he'll ask for divorce and I'll be shipped back to Tokyo with them, and they'll grow up wondering why they don't have a father and they'll blame me" she explained. With every word she said, her voice got sadder until she was crying as well. She didn't want her children to grow up and hate her for not making them have a family. She had lost her family and she knew how having one meant so much to a child. "I don't want them to be like me"  
  
"But there's nothing wrong with you" Tomoyo spoke holding her by the shoulders. She didn't want to Sakura to feel that her children would hate her; she knew they wouldn't because she was going to make a great mother. "They are going to love you more then life, and when they get older they'll know why they don't have a father"  
  
"But what if they hate me after they find out?" Tomoyo bit her lip wondering how she was going to make Sakura see that they wouldn't hate her.  
  
"They won't and even though you and Syaoran divorce he can still be apart of their lives" she assured making Sakura start to cry even harder.  
  
"I don't want them to" Tomoyo was shocked by this, she didn't know why she wouldn't want them to be with Syaoran even though they weren't married.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked taking Sakura's hand walking over to the sofa. Sakura wiped her eyes trying to get her thoughts together; she needed to think about this.  
  
"What I'm saying is, I don't want my children anywhere near Gwen. I know she hates me, and she'll hate them too. I don't believe I could ever allow them to be with him when I'm not there. He'll no doubt marry her," Sakura explained painfully her hands clasped tightly together. "Her family tried to make sure I didn't have my babies, and I'm afraid they'll try again"  
  
"I don't think he would ever allow her to hurt them would you?" Tomoyo asked making Sakura shake her head.  
  
"He wouldn't but he loves her so much that he's blind" she whispered making Tomoyo hug her sorrowfully. Tomoyo sighed knowing that that was probably true, maybe he was blind.  
  
"This is going to be something you and he will have to talk about" Tomoyo sighed making Sakura nod. She hugged Sakura tightly rocking her back and forth; she wondered what was going to happen in months from now. And how it was going to affect Sakura and the twins' life.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura and Tomoyo looked up when Syaoran walked into the room looking angry as he hung the phone up. The guys were behind him also looking worried and they wondered what was wrong. "What's the matter?" Sakura asked making him look at her oddly seeing that her eyes were red.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked making her wipe her eyes self-consciously. He stopped behind the sofa they were sitting on with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm fine, it's nothing" Sakura lied softly before taking a deep breath. "Now what's wrong?" she could openly see that something was up.  
  
"My father had a heart attack and is in the hospital," he answered making her gasp as she and Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, she didn't want anything to happen to Lian. He was such a very nice man, and he would make a great grandfather. She just hoped he wouldn't torment his grandsons like he did his son.  
  
"Yes, he's going to be staying in the hospital for a week, and my mother will need my help running the company. She hasn't been in charge of it in ages" he answered frowning. He knew that he and Sakura had a part in the wedding so therefore they wouldn't be able to leave. "Since as we're in the ceremony we'll have to leave right after back to Hong Kong" he sighed making Sakura bit her lip and nod. "You don't have to return with me though you can stay here"  
  
"No I'll return with you" she replied softly she wouldn't feel right staying here when Lian was in the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Li, I hope he pulls through" Tomoyo said making him look at her briefly and nod. It was a shame that Sakura would have to leave right after her wedding. She didn't want her to leave so fast but there was nothing she could do and personally she thought that it would have done Sakura better to stay here for a while.  
  
"We all hope he pulls through" Eriol added when the door bell went off. A moment later two figures walked into the room making Sakura brighten.  
  
"Uncle, Touya" she gasped running over to them. Fujitaka smiled engulfing her into a tight hug. "Oh, how are you doing?"  
  
"I should be asking you that" Fujitaka replied when she stepped back. He looked her over and she didn't seem to be in any great depression. Syaoran looked at the younger man who was currently glaring at him hard core, and naturally he glared back. "I'm fine, how are you dear?"  
  
"Good, Touya aren't you going to say hi to me?" Sakura asked making Touya break his glaring match with Syaoran and look at her smiling.  
  
"How are you Kaijuu?" he asked making her fume. She walked over to him and stomped on his foot making him wince jumping up and down.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a Kaijuu?" she yelled making him and everyone wince. Touya looked at her sheepishly standing up straight, Sakura smile and hugged him. "I missed you too," she mumbled cutely. Syaoran looked at them and his jaw tightens seeing how close they were.  
  
"How has the gaki been treating you?" Touya asked softly so that only her could hear. Sakura looked at him and smile seeing his open concern so her safety.  
  
"It's okay, I'm doing good" Sakura answered in a low voice just like him. "We have a lot to talk about Uncle," she said to Fujitaka who nodded.  
  
"We do indeed, we talk later ay?" she nodded making him smile.  
  
"Oh how rude, let me show you to the rooms you'll be staying in" Tomoyo said breezily walking over to them. Sakura laughed at her friends happy tone watching all of them walk out of the room only leaving her and Syaoran. Before she could even to talk with him he walked past her and towards the stairs not even bothering to look back. Sakura had a confused look on her face wondering what was wrong now.  
  
"I can't handle this kind of attitude" she mumbled walking back into the room. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran sat on the bed away from the door and took out his cell phone pressing one. He listened as it rung and smiled hearing the person answer. "It's about time you called me sweetie, tell me are you coming home now?" Gwen gushed happily making him laugh.  
  
"Not yet beautiful, but we're leaving right after the wedding" he answered missing her terribly. He cared about Sakura but he didn't want to stay with her, he loved Gwen and wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"Oh wonderful, I miss you not being in my bed every night" she whined cutely looking at his picture that was right on her desk.  
  
"And miss not being in your arms too, I have to go now but I love you" he stated making her giggle. Sakura stood at the door not knowing what to do, she felt her heart ache hearing him say that but she was being stupid she knew.  
  
"I can't here you" Gwen teased making him chuckle getting up from the bed still not seeing Sakura.  
  
"I said I love you, every part of you and I can't wait to have you as my wife" having heard that Sakura slowly turned and pulled the door closed silently walking away.  
  
"That's my love, I love you too and I'm counting the hours until you are back"  
  
"Okay, bye" Gwen blew him a kiss over the phone before he hung up. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. He only had a couple of months to go before he would marry her and he couldn't wait. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat on the swing that was far out in the yard, pushing her self back and forth she stared at the ground. "I'm being stupid, why should I hurt hearing those words?" she mumbled hating her heart. "Stop it dammit" she growled wiping her tears away. "Fine I don't care, once I have my boys I'm leaving. And nothing he can say or do will make me stay, nothing. I'm going to play this game just like my uncle just told me. Forget my heart cause it only hurts to love. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Poor Sakura, Poor poor thing. Ne ways I hoped you liked this chapter, I really do and remember to review and tell me what you think okay? LOL JA_ 


	13. Back at Stage one, Enemies

Chap. 13: "Back at Stage one, enemies"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Here we go again LOL, thank you to all who reviewed even though you or at least some of you yelled!!!!!!!!! Hahaha I'm sorry, so sorry. Things have to get bad before they get good right? at least I hope it does. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You leave me alone!" Sakura screamed holding her six and half month hold belly. She held tears back nothing would make her cry in front of him, nothing. Syaoran's jaw tightened looking at her red face.  
  
"Why the hell are you being so fucking difficult?" he growled taking a step closer to her. They were both dressed to go to a small gathering of friends but had a little misunderstanding.  
  
"You're the one who's being difficult, I'm my own woman and what I want to do is none of your business" she retorted, what was this fight about? It was about going sailing with Atashi who was now her best friend.  
  
"I don't think I'm wrong by saying you aren't in any position to go sailing" he replied tightly holding unto his car keys very tightly. Sakura raised her chin in the air defiantly narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me and good Li, we aren't friends and I'll be gone soon enough so don't act like we are. I'm going tomorrow and there's nothing you can do about it. Now if you want to go to this party I suggest that we leave now"  
  
"You're right we aren't friends, you've become too hard to handle since we returned from Tomoyo and Eriol months ago. I have no fucking idea what's gotten into you" he spat turning on his heels. "We'll see about this little venture of yours" Sakura didn't like the sound in his voice. She straightened out her light blue dress and followed behind him, swallowing the sensation in her throat that wanted her to cry.  
Wei closed the house door when the limo pulled off carrying two enemies. He hadn't a clue what had happened but ever since the wedding of their friends they had been angry with the other. "Lord what will come of this?" he whispered looking up at the night sky. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* When Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the party they both went their separate ways but no one cared cause this was a usual thing for them. Sakura went over to Mei Lin and Jamie. "Well here's the beauty now" Atashi smiled taking her hand kissing it making Sakura flush.  
  
"Hey everyone"  
  
"Hey, how come you guys are late?" Mei Lin asked making Sakura frown looking at Syaoran who disappeared in a group of men.  
  
"Traffic, nothing big" she smiled making them nod but not believing. It was obvious to all of them that she and Syaoran hadn't been getting along lately and they wondered why but Atashi of course loved it.  
  
"Hey we have a new show opening up, you want to see it?" Atashi asked Sakura who readily agreed. Mei Lin looked at them knowing how close they had gotten. She had a feeling that he was waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to break up officially so he could move in.  
  
"I would love to" Sakura beamed making him grin taking her hand in his. Sakura liked him a lot; he was a really sweet person. And he had been there for her all through her troubles with Syaoran.  
  
"Hey I'm going to get you some punch" he said getting up. Sakura watched him disappear before looking back at Mei Lin and Jamie who were watching her closely.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked softly wondering why they were looking at her so.  
  
"I have a feeling that you'll end up with Atashi after you and Syaoran leave the other" Jamie commented dryly catching Sakura off guard.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked wondering where this was coming from. She hadn't even consider a relationship with Atashi, now that she thought about it she wouldn't mind cause he was really caring.  
  
"You know what we mean, since as Syaoran is occupied with Gwen why not fall in love with his enemy" Mei Lin answered making her wince from the wording. It made her sound like a harlot, being married and spending more time with another man and harboring feelings for him.  
  
"What ever Atashi and Li feel for the other is none of my business. I could care less if they are enemies it doesn't concern me" Mei Lin looked down frowning. Maybe they were wrong after all; maybe Syaoran and Sakura didn't belong together after all. Jamie sensing her drop in mood hugged her to him making her sigh.  
  
"I'm going to see if Atashi got lost," he nodded and watched her walk off. Sakura walked through the crowd of people. When she rounded a corner she almost bumped into Gwen and another woman, she frowned seeing the bright smile on their faces.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mrs. Li," she mocked dryly-looking Sakura over very slowly like her friend. "You look like you're about to pop"  
  
"I'm pregnant you ditz this is what pregnant woman look like but how would you know" Sakura replied making her smile widen.  
  
"Tell me Kinomoto, how does it feel knowing that you are carrying the children of a man who doesn't feel anything for you and still runs to my bed every night?" she bit out coldly making Sakura wince. "So it hurts does it?" she laughed coldly taking a sip of her champagne.  
  
"How does it feel knowing that I'm carrying his first children, and his heir, heir to the Li empire?" Sakura retaliated, this time Sakura smiled seeing the scowl on her face. "You just remember something, with my children in this world yours will get nothing from the Li's. Mine will get everything, and I can also make Li lose his position as well. So if I were you, I wouldn't gloat" with each word her voice get colder.  
  
"Don't you gloat, remember they aren't in this world yet and I could always fix that" Sakura knew a threat when she heard one and this woman was doing just that. She was making a threat on the lives of her babies and she wasn't going to let her get away with that.  
  
"Is that a Threat?" Sakura hissed clenching her hands tightly feeling anger rise in side.  
  
"Take it anyway you want. The only reason I haven't taken matters into my own hands is because I still have Xiao Lang. You are nothing but a cheap whore and your children are bastards," Gwen declared tightly not knowing how she was making Sakura's anger double. "Little ugly mongrels, who are low life's just like you bitch" Sakura grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter and took a sip from it. She smiled sweetly tossing the contents right into Gwen's face making her scream drawing people's attention. Everyone gasped when Sakura pulled her fist back and rammed it dead on in Gwen's beautiful face knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Yeah I'll show you just how much of a bitch I am for insulting my children" Sakura shouted angrily getting ready to beat the hell out of her when she felt someone pull her back. "Let me go dammit"  
  
"Calm down" a cold, vicious voice hissed in her ear sending chills down her spine. Sakura whipped around and glared at her unwanted husband, "You are making a fool of your self"  
  
"Me? I know you wouldn't care about her insulting my children but I care. Why don't you run to her and see if she's okay?" Sakura didn't care where they were. She was going to show them just how much of a low life she was since as they had labeled her it.  
  
"Will you calm, you are acting like a low life right now in front of everyone" he bit out making Sakura feel like she had just been slapped across the face. She stumbled out of his grip holding tears back.  
  
"You are jerk, an adulterer, a bastard and an asshole," she screamed raising her hand slapping him hard across the face, the sound of impact echoed through out the room. Sakura saw him raise his hand and closed her eyes expecting him to slap her back. She opened her eyes feeling someone hug her from behind.  
  
"Come on Sakura let's leave" Atashi said soothingly making her nod slowly looking at Syaoran who was giving them the coldest look she had ever seen in her entire life. She slowly turned with Atashi and looked down seeing that everyone was looking at her with open shame.  
  
She looked up and was about to say something to Mei Lin who was heading towards them but Mei Lin passed showing open worry for her cousin. She knew she shouldn't have slapped him cause he was right, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She felt her eyes burn and slowly she allowed her tears to drop then she started to cry when they reached outside. "He's going to be really angry when I return home" she spoke in a terrified tone.  
  
"Has he ever hit you Sakura? Tell me and I'll call the police" Atashi said making Sakura look at him. She could see something in his eyes that he wanted something to call the police on Syaoran for.  
  
"No I'm the only one who has hit him," she answered looking down. "Can you drop me home?"  
  
"No I'm taking you to my place at least for a couple of days. Think of it as a vacation" Sakura didn't even think about it before she agreed to go. She needed to get away from Syaoran at least for a couple of days.  
  
"Okay" she agreed not knowing how doing that would be a bad choice later on. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Syaoran placed the phone down with a frown on his face as he picked up the plate with a cold steak. He had just called home for the tenth time that night and still Sakura wasn't home. He had a feeling she had gone home with the bastard, he was going to give her until sun down tomorrow to get home. He walked into Gwen's room and sighed looking at her form lying on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked placing the steak over her swollen eye.  
  
"When I see her again, she's going to wish she had never met me" Gwen stated coldly making him smile. "Why can't you we kill her and hide her body somewhere?"  
  
"You don't mean that, she's just emotional" Syaoran assured brushing her hair off her face. Gwen look away knowing that that was just what she wanted more then anything in the world.  
  
"I bet she's sleeping with that man, she's a whore I tell you" she didn't see the cold look that passed through Syaoran's eyes. He didn't want to think about that kind of thing, she wouldn't sleep with him would she? He scowled getting up from the bed and walked over to the balcony looking at the sea. 'That is what she's doing, no wonder she's been so distant. She's sleeping with him, well we'll see' he thought grimly before turning back to Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* It was late afternoon and Sakura lay on her side looking at the waves that were beating against the side of the sailboat. She loved sailing, who would have thought it would have been this fun. "This is amazing" she giggled looking at Atashi who smiled sailing it back to shore. They wanted to beat the descending sun and they were famished, she turned her head back pulling down her hat.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying your self, we can do this a lot if you wish or tomorrow" He called making her nod sitting up. She sat Indian style placing her hand on her belly. She had been feeling really sick lately and the boys hadn't moved at all for her all day. She had wanted Atashi to feel them but they were being lazy, they always seemed active at the house.  
  
"That would be really great but don't you have a show tonight?" she turned to look at him just in time to see him nod.  
  
"We can see the show then watch some movies at my place. Sound good?" He asked loving that fact that he was spending more and more time with her. He was going to make her stay with him longer and always run to him.  
  
"Sounds great" Sakura beamed making him smile. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked up from what he was doing when his father walked into his office not looking pleased at all. He and his mother hadn't taken it well when they found out that Sakura had walked out on him with Atashi. "Is she home yet?" he asked right off.  
  
"No she's not home yet," he answered simply making Lian scowl stopping on front of his desk. "If she's not home by night fall I shall retrieve her"  
  
"You had better do that, and make that man see that she is your wife and he should leave her alone," Lian snapped making Syaoran frown. "You are a master at seducing woman why don't you try seducing your own wife?"  
  
"Because she's not like any other woman, she's different. I don't care anyways because it's obvious that she's sleeping with him" Lian was openly shocked to hear that. He didn't even want to think about the fact that a pregnant woman was having an affair.  
  
"What did you do?" Syaoran looked at his father coldly. He was in no fucking mood to get lectured when he had so much work to do in the first place.  
  
"Not a fucking thing, we came back and she just changed and started to be a real bitch. I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't hurt my sons in the process. She can be a bitch all she wants" Syaoran bit out coldly making Lian raise a brow at him in wonder.  
  
"What are you considering Xiao Lang?" he asked knowing that his son was always up to something.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I could get Sakura to give the boys to me and Gwen. She can move on and do what ever she likes but I want my boys," he answered firmly making Lian laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked tightly.  
  
"If you think she'll ever give you custody of her boys you have another thing coming. She'll never make Gwen get near her children, besides Gwen can have her own. If you divorce Sakura just leave her alone"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, she's not fit to be a mother is she goes sailing in her condition. I'm going to tell her once I get her home" Lian looked at Syaoran knowing that it was only going to blow up in his face.  
  
"Whatever just get her home, I don't like having her running around Hong Kong with that man" Lian smiled secretly seeing Syaoran's frown turn into a scowl. He had wondered what had caused them to get even colder than they were originally towards each other. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Night. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Ah I can't believe we got caught in the rain, it's like a storm" Sakura laughed taking off the jacket that belong to Atashi. He closed his penthouse door nodding agreement; he looked at her moist face and felt like he wanted to kiss her.  
  
"I know, so which movie do you want to watch first?" he asked walking toward the kitchen to make some tea and popcorn.  
  
"Anyone's fine, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" she called heading into the back feeling like she was going to be sick. She touched her belly when one of the boys kicked making her smile. She sighed at the fact that Atashi had missed it again.  
  
She didn't know when she was going to return to that place she called a home. She was a lot happier here and Atashi was great company. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Atashi stopped what he was doing when there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Mei Lin. Opening the door he let her in trying not to frown. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass, where's Sakura?" Mei Lin asked worriedly making Atashi look at her oddly forgetting to close the door.  
  
"Saving my ass?" he echoed when Sakura came back and was shocked to see Mei Lin.  
  
"Mei Lin, what are you doing here?" she asked, she hadn't spoken to Mei Lin since the party.  
  
"We have to go now, get your things" Mei Lin ordered making Sakura look at her oddly. Mei Lin sighed wondering why she wasn't moving, "Sakura, Xiao Lang is on his way over here to get you and trust me you don't want him to get you while you are in Atashi's presence or Atashi's close by" she explained glancing at her watch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at her in concern. She didn't like the fact that Syaoran was coming for her but she didn't see why she had rush off like a thief.  
  
"I mean he thinks you are" Mei Lin broke off gulping when the door swung open hitting the wall showing Syaoran in a long coat and a coat in his hand. Sakura looked at the cold look on his face and suddenly felt afraid, Atashi seeing her look walked over to her protectively.  
  
"What are you doing here Li? Leave before I call security" Atashi ordered but Syaoran walked in and closed the door.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Sakura, go and get what's yours now" Syaoran ordered icily nailing Sakura to the floor. Seeing her not move his eyes narrow, "Very well forget them we're leaving now"  
  
"She's not leaving with you unless she wants to and she doesn't. Why don't you leave Li, go to Gwen" Atashi shouted pointing at the door. Mei Lin looked at her cousin knowing he was being pushed to his limit.  
  
"Sakura, go for your stuff. Come I'll go with you" she offered not wanting things to get out of hand.  
  
"Mei Lin, she's not leaving"  
  
"Why the hell won't you stop speaking for her? Whether she likes it or not Xiao Lang's her husband and if he hurts you Atashi he won't get in trouble for it" Mei Lin yelled making Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"I don't care, I care about her and I'm not going to make her go with him and endanger her life and the boys" Atashi made a grave mistake by putting his hand on Sakura's belly. Syaoran growled stepping forward making Sakura start to tremble, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I see so she's told you that I've hurt her and not treated her well. Let me tell you that I don't care what goes on between the two of you in private. All I want is for her to come home and now dammit" he latched out making her wince.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" Sakura finally cried taking hold of Atashi's hand tightly. She knew he would be there for her, he would cause he was a true friend. Mei Lin saw her and wondered if Syaoran was telling the truth, were they sleeping together?  
  
"Cold you leave for a whole day and not even bother calling to tell us if you are okay or not. My parents are riding me every hour you don't return, and I want you home tonight" he answered harshly. "Now be a good fucking girl and let's go being in the same room with this fagot offends me"  
  
"He's a gentleman and a better man than you so don't call him names" Sakura defended making his jaw tighten and Atashi smile smugly. "And I'm not going anywhere with you"  
  
"She told you now leave Syao" that was it; Syaoran dropped the coat and went after Atashi. Sakura screamed when Mei Lin pulled her back and Atashi and Syaoran went down on the ground struggling.  
  
"No stop it," she cried seeing Atashi punch Syaoran but Syaoran returned the gift with a right hook then elbowed him. Mei Lin knew that Syaoran wasn't going to stop until Atashi was either dead or unconscious and she couldn't allow that.  
  
"So still sore about Kris, are you?" Atashi snared making Sakura wondering whom this girl was. He wiped the blood from his jaw smiling, "You know Sakura despises you the same way she did. And she's going to leave too"  
  
"You leave Kris out of this," Syaoran hissed viciously getting up keeping an eye on Atashi knowing he was a great fighter. "I never loved her, but she did me. And you were jealous"  
  
"You don't know the value of a woman you scumbag, all you can do it use them" Atashi latched out getting up slowly. "I'm not going to make you hurt Sakura more than you already have, let her go she deserves better"  
  
"Tell me when you started to get as low as to go after married pregnant women?" Syaoran smirked looking at his enemy. "It was never like you, you always went after married women but pregnant this is new. Does it burn you knowing that she's pregnant with my boys?" Sakura listened to the same line she used against Gwen and winced hearing it come out of his mouth.  
  
"No like Sakura said, they'll be nothing like you" Atashi replied. "I'll teach them to be men"  
  
"Right dancer boy" Syaoran spat looking him up and down. "Just remember that they are Li men, and even though they have half of Sakura in them they have the same amount of me. And we don't hang around inferior men" he turned to Sakura looking at her coldly. "Don't make me tell you again to go, I don't want to drag you out of here. NOW" she jumped picking up her jacket that he had brought.  
  
"Sakura you don't have to go" Atashi said firmly making her look at him. He didn't want her to go, "Stand up to him dammit"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Atashi" she mumbled fearing for his safety if she stayed in his place any longer.  
  
"Sakura-y"  
  
"She's leaving," Syaoran growled following Sakura to the door. "Mei Lin could you please get her things for me, I'm taking her home"  
  
"Sure" Mei Lin squeaked when the door slammed shut. She turned to look at Atashi who grew extremely hard in the face. She didn't like that fact that he had brought Kris into this she was gone.  
  
"Damn him to hell" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The house. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Wei looked at Syaoran and Sakura when they walked into the house. Sakura looked scared and alone as she stood still while Syaoran took off her jacket. Kero and Spinal got up to run to her but Syaoran held up his hand making them lay down. Even her own dogs were taking favors; she squeezed her hands together trying to get strong. "Master Li, you have a call from your father"  
  
"Thank you Wei, I'll call him" Syaoran replied in a flat tone. "We have to talk," he said walking toward the library leaving Sakura standing at the door. "I meant you Ying Fa" he called making her jump and drag her feet that seemed nail to the floor up starting with baby steps.  
  
She walked in after him and closed the large brown door being engulfed with the cold feeling room. The only window in it was the large one right behind him, she had to fight her self to let go and walk into the room. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady. Syaoran took a deep breath letting his shoulders drop as he turned to face her.  
  
"I don't care if you are seeing him but you could have at least made someone know where you were. And then having me run to you and drag you back home wasn't necessary" he started off in a calm voice.  
  
"Your right, it wasn't because I didn't want to come back to this place that you claim to be home cause it's not my home. I don't have one at the moment" she declared making him sigh.  
  
"This is your home dammit, you've changed it to suit you so therefore it's yours" Sakura laughed looking at him with disgusted eyes.  
  
"This house is for the woman you love, by the way how is her black eye?" Sakura mocked making him frown.  
  
"You almost blinded her having hit her with you ring finger" Sakura gasped hearing that, she hadn't meant to blind her. "I hope you enjoyed your night and day in your lovers arms because it's going to end. Your have two and half months left before you give birth. I want you to consider giving the boys to me, then you are free to leave and do what ever you want" Sakura laughed coldly hearing that.  
  
"Do you think I would ever make you and that bitch get near my children? I would never let my children live with the likes of you and that harlot who doesn't care that she's committing adultery by sleeping with a married man" Sakura bit out angrily eyeing him with her own hatred.  
  
"Don't call her names because she's none of that" he defended walking up to her making Sakura step back.  
  
"Did that hit a soft spot Li, well that's what she is and you are the same exact thing. I feel sick in my stomach being near you, why can't I be with someone who makes me feel better? Someone who actually cares about me" she didn't know she had started to cry she was too worked up. It wasn't fair that he was here accusing her of something she wasn't doing when he was the one who was doing it. And why didn't he want her to be happy and have someone too?  
  
She felt cold, she had gotten wet from rushing to Atashi's apartment in the rain and she was still in the same wet clothing. "I don't allow her to call you names and I sure as hell will not allow you to call her them"  
  
"Let me do as I wish, I'll be gone soon enough and when I leave I'll be taking my boys with me and I'll never allow you to get near them. And I have enough against that woman that'll make the judge give me custody and put a band against her" Sakura declared having all the times Gwen had attacked.  
  
"You wouldn't, she's done nothing to you" he defended.  
  
"She's done more to me then you'll ever know. And she's made me feel lower than I already am. And she's working at my pride because you run to her every night, and you get pissed when I run to Atashi when he's only my friend" Sakura cried hugging her self from the sudden chills she was getting.  
  
"You don't know him, he's not someone you should be around" Syaoran yelled angrily avoiding her face. He didn't see how her eyes were red or how her face was shimmering from cold sweat.  
  
"And I don't know you, so you and him are on the same level. I feel safer with him cause he didn't make a bet on me to take my innocence" Sakura screamed turning on her heels. "I'm leaving this hell hole," she shouted opening the door and running out.  
  
"No you're not," he growled going after her. Kero and Spinal got up happily seeing Sakura but their tails stopped wagging seeing her face and her head for the door with Syaoran fallowing behind. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked fast across the long driveway heading for the gates in the rain knowing he was following behind her. She suddenly felt extremely dizzy and sick, and awfully cold. She moved her hair off her face slowing down, "What's wrong?" she whispered weakly trying to keep focus. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran saw her slow wondering if she had changed her mind. He sped up seeing her stumble almost falling; he felt his heart stop when she started to drop. "Sakura!" he shouted having almost reached her. He caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her into his arms. He saw that she was unconscious, "Hey wake up" he spoke moving her hair off her face when he felt her skin that seemed to be on fire. "Oh shit" he looked up when Wei and some others came running up.  
  
"What's wrong with the mistress?" Rosa gasped horrified looking at Syaoran with cold eyes only to see that he was just as worried.  
  
"Get a cold bath going, put some ice in it. Wei call for the doctor" Wei nodded running off with Rosa while Giles held an umbrella over him while he carried Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
Syaoran entered the house dripping wet and rushed up stairs when two maids started behind him carrying two bowls of ice. He walked all the way down to her bedroom and started to the bathroom. He prayed to god that nothing was wrong with her; he didn't know what he would do. "You two leave, take off her shoes Rosa" she nodded surprised that he knew her name and did as she was told. * *  
  
After removing her shoes Syaoran rested her burning body in the cold water making Sakura's eyes snap open. "No!" she screamed struggling against him feeling her body covered with the freezing water.  
  
"Stop it dammit" he growled holding her down. Sakura looked at Rosa who nodded and she felt better knowing that he wasn't trying to drown her but she felt sick.  
  
"I feel horrible, what's wrong?" she cried fearfully settling down.  
  
"You're burning up, I've called the doctor," he answered and Sakura wasn't sure if she heard a tinge of worry in his voice or not. "Rosa get her something dry to put on" she nodded walking out of the bathroom. He touched her forehead noticing that she wasn't as hot.  
  
"I'm freezing to death here can't I get out?" he shook his head holding her up. Rosa came back inside taking a large towel. "Step back" she moved out of the way he picked her up out of the water getting wet but not caring.  
  
"Stand her up" Rosa said making him nod putting her down. He wouldn't be in the room while Rosa helped her change. He was about to let her go when her legs gave her.  
  
"No" Sakura cried feeling her self drop but Syaoran caught her holding her up. "I don't know what's wrong" she cried being overcome by tears.  
  
"You have to be strong" he soothed holding her against him.  
  
"You'll have to hold her while I change her cause she has to get out of the wet clothing" Rosa said starting to take off Sakura's clothing slowly with the help of Syaoran. Sakura helped anyway she could and didn't even have time to be scared of having him see her change. One of the boys moved when he placed his hand on her belly making him smile.  
  
"They must know that you're sick too" he commented as Rosa dried her off and he moved her hair out of the way. She looked down when her nightgown was pulled over her head, and felt her self being picked up by Syaoran. "Get a cold wash cloth" she nodded opening the bathroom door for him.  
  
Wei pulled the sheets back and moved out of the way so he could lay her down. "I have called the doctor, he's on his way. He said not to give her anything and try to keep her temperature down. I have the cook making some soup"  
  
"Thank you Wei, call my father and tell him that Sakura's home. Tell him I'll talk with him later" Syaoran said when Sakura opened her mouth for the thermometer. She was slightly amused to see him acting like a mother, he took it out and frowned seeing that it was still too high.  
  
"It's still high, do you think we'll have to dunk her again?" he asked Rosa making Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"I'm not going back in there" she declared glaring at him but Syaoran ignored her when Giles appeared at the door with her doctor who rushed in.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Avalon asked worriedly taking out his tools and medicine and what not.  
  
"High fever" Syaoran answered getting up from where he was sitting and moving to the foot of the bed.  
  
"How do you feel Sakura?" Avalon asked taking her temperature again but under her arm instead.  
  
"It's cold, I'm weak and scared" she answered making him nod taking it out when it beeped.  
  
"Hmmm it's high alright. Wei told me you have an ice bath ready for her?"  
  
"Yes, do we need to put her in again?" Syaoran asked making Sakura groan praying they wouldn't put her back in again.  
  
"Not unless it gets higher" she sighed hearing that but her eyes widened seeing the needle he took out. "I'm going to see to take some blood," he tied her arm and Sakura felt like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh please, no blood" she cried teary eyes but Avalon smiled assuring her that it was necessary. "I'm fine"  
  
"It's for babies, it's not good for a woman to be sick when she is pregnant it can complicate pregnancy" he stated making her eyes widen that she didn't even feel when he started to draw blood.  
  
"What do you mean?" she gasped glancing at Syaoran momentarily holding back tears.  
  
"Just what I said my dear, shame on your husband for making you goes out in the rain. You aren't to do anything too adventurous, why were you in the rain?" Sakura looked down knowing that it wasn't his fault it had probably happened when she and Atashi got caught in it.  
  
"Kero got out and she ran out after him. You know how she loves those dogs," Syaoran answered for her since, as she didn't. "I went after her but she's fast, god only knows how it's possible" Avalon laughed nodding.  
  
"My wife was the same young man. First pregnancies are always the most craziest, it'll get easier with the other children you two are going to have" Avalon stated placing a alcohol cotton ball on her am. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other briefly knowing that they weren't ever going to have any more children with each other. Why it was a wonder that they hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
"This will pass by tomorrow right?" Syaoran asked in a hopeful voice when Avalon took out some medications.  
  
"It'll probably last for about a week or so, I'm going to give her a lot of vitamins that'll help fight against the bug she has" Avalon said making them nod. "And some other medication that she'll be able to take" Sakura watched him write down something and hand it to Syaoran, who looked it over and nodded.  
  
"Rosa get some water," he said making her nod heading to the bathroom. He looked at his watch and frowned; "I'll run to the pharmacy first thing in the morning" Avalon nodded putting his things together.  
  
"Good don't worry your wife and children will be fine" he assured Syaoran who nodded hoping he was right. "Call me if anything changes" they didn't like the sound of that. "Good night Sakura, and please stay out of the rain"  
  
"I will and thank you" Sakura smiled weakly before Avalon left with Wei who was waiting for him. Syaoran moved over to the nightstand and opened each jar taking out one tablet. Sakura took the glass from Rosa who left closing her room door; she took the tablets when he handed them to her.  
  
"That was a very foolish thing to do" he commented walking over to the balcony only to see Avalon's Lincoln pull out. "What if I hadn't caught you?" Sakura looked down not knowing what to say and knew that what she did was wrong. "Doesn't that idiot have a car?" he yelled making her jump looking at him with round eyes. "Well?"  
  
"He did but it broke down so we decided to walk back but the rain caught us. I'm sorry" Sakura apologized making his frown deepens, he walked over to her and sat on the chair pulled beside the bed.  
  
"He should be the one who's sorry. He's an idiot for letting a pregnant woman play in the rain, you should have sat in there and wait for the wrecker" he complained resting back in the chair not even looking at her. They stayed in silence that way and it remained even when she ate the soup that was brought up to her.  
  
After what seemed like hours Sakura was starting dosing off. She was surprised to see that he hadn't moved or changed out of his wet clothing. Syaoran looked at the door when Wei walked in looking worried. "Master Li, I'll watch the mistress you need to shower and change"  
  
"I'm fine" he replied stubbornly making Wei smile, he ignored that look. He looked at his phone when it started to vibrate and saw that it was Gwen. "I think I'll go change" he sighed getting up. Wei looked at the door that led to his room closed and walked over to Sakura.  
  
"You know you should be sleeping" he spoke sitting down in the chair making Sakura's eyes open. She looked guilty as ever and he smiled shaking his head at her.  
  
"Where are Kero and Spinal?" she asked softly feeling sleepy, she had been pretending so he would leave. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the only way he left was because of a phone call.  
  
"They are in Master Li's room, Avalon didn't think it was good having them in your room whilst you were sick" Wei answered making her frown. "Don't worry, he won't hurt them"  
  
"I know, they seem to listen to him more than me now" she mumbled with jealously making Wei laugh. Sakura smiled closing her eyes, she had wanted him to leave so she could latch her door but she knew now that it would be impossible.  
  
Wei sat where he was and watched her until Syaoran came in dressed for bed. "I'll leave my room open and check on her now and then, you can go to bed Wei" he said making him nod getting up.  
  
"Good night Master Li"  
  
"Good night" Syaoran walked over to the door and latched it like she always did with all her doors, he checked on her before walking back to his room. He smiled seeing Kero and Spinal each on one of the chairs in his room sleeping. "Good night mutts" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura's head tossed and she mumbled incoherent things in her sleep. It sounded as if she was whimpering or frightened. Slowly her eyes opened and she swore she heard her door trying to open. Her eyes darted around the room only seeing her old room. Sliding off her bed she walked towards the door and smiled seeing that her sister had left it open. She walked slowly towards the bed feeling scared that one of her stepmother's boyfriends would get her. "Sakuya" she whispered sliding over her sister. "He's trying to get in" she moved her sister's hair off her face shaking her awake. "Sakuya I'm scared, he's trying to get in" she started to cry but sighed when her sister woke up.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked looking surprised, Sakura smiled getting under the covers moving close to her sister. "What are you doing?"  
  
"He's trying to get into my room, he's coming for me" Syaoran looked at her wondering what she meant. He moved over and touched his lamp turning it on he was about to ask what she was doing in his bed but saw that she was still asleep.  
  
"Whose coming for you?" he asked seeing that she was really scared of something and he hadn't a clue what.  
  
"Ken's coming for me, he's going to try again. I don't want him to try I might not be able to fight him off. Don't make him get me" she cried burying her head in his chest. "He's going to get in cause the door is open"  
  
"No he won't, he's not going to get you" he soothed looking at the door that led to her room. "I'll go and lock it" he didn't want to scare her out of her sleep since as it was obvious she was sleepwalking.  
  
"Be careful" Sakura watched as he got out of bed and closed the door latching it. Syaoran looked at her sigh and wondered what the hell was going on, what was he going to do now? "Come back to bed" 'god help me' he thought walking over to the bed getting in. Sakura smiled cuddling up to him feeling safe, "I wish she would get rid of this one, I don't like him. He's the worst out of all of them, I'm scared"  
  
"Don't worry, he won't come" he whispered unsurely but she nodded. He looked at her face that was slowly relaxing as she fell back asleep. He sighed looking at the ceiling, she still had a fever and he hoped he wouldn't catch what she had. "Who's Ken and why is she so scared of him?" he whispered absently rubbing her up and down the arm. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Author's note: Here goes her nightmares, poor thing. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Well JA_ 


	14. Nightmares and Fears

Chap. 14: "Nightmares and fears" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Whelp, see I'm not a bad person and I hope me updating or at least trying to do it fast is making you guys feel better. I don't mean to update so outrageously cause I want to finish this story but I have responsibilities now and I don't like them but I can't ignore them. Thank you for having patience with me, and I hope you like this chapter *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura moved and slowly opened her eyes wondering how long she had been sleeping. She heard talking in the room and looked around noticing that she wasn't in her room. It didn't smell like hers and surely didn't look anything like hers cause it was done in dark brown furniture. She felt weak but she was able to push her self up, she looked at the clock and almost died seeing that it said after five. She was about to ask where she was when heard a familiar name.  
  
"Tomoyo, she's fine just a fever. She's sleeping; I'll have her call you when she's up". "Okay bye" he hung up and before she could get a sound out, he was on the phone again. "Hello". "I told you that I'm not coming in today. My father is there let him deal with the Richards, he knows what we want". "Don't call me again unless it's a life and death matter, actually don't call me unless the stocks have crashed and we're going bankrupt"  
  
She could have laughed at how crazy he sounded, "Why I'm staying home is none of your business Miles". "Shut up Asshole, no my wife is sick. There happy? Aren't I paying you to do something?" he laughed. "Good bye" that's the reason why he was staying home was because she was sick? How utterly funny, he was acting like he cared.  
  
"What am I doing in your room?" she whispered in a hoarse voice making him turn to look at her.  
  
"You sleep walked in here and fell asleep. You've been sleeping all day it's good to see you awake" he answered and whatever else he was going to say was cut short when the phone started to ring. Sakura would have smiled at his annoyed face but she didn't have enough strength to.  
  
"Hello?" his facial expression changed into something blank. "I can't, I have to go now I've already explained" with that said he hung up and tossed the phone unto the chair walking over to Sakura. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Weak, hungry and extremely thirsty" he smiled nodding that was a good sign.  
  
"It's good that you're hungry, I'll have the cook prepare something healthy so you can eat and take your medication" he walked over to chairs where all his files were out on the coffee table and picked up the phone. Sakura watched him noticing that he wasn't dressed to go out or anything.  
  
"Can I be moved back into my room?" she asked when he hung the phone up. She had to admit that his bed was unnaturally comfortable and under other circumstances she wouldn't have wanted to move.  
  
"Yeah, but after you eat" he agreed making her nod.  
  
"Fine, you know you don't have to stay here with me. This house is filled with helpers and they can take care of me" Syaoran sat at the bottom of the bed and looked at her closely.  
  
"I know but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you until your better" she sighed looking down at his dark green comforter.  
  
"Being surrounded by all this masculinity is killing me," he laughed hearing that making Sakura look up surprised.  
  
"Now you know how I feel in your room being surrounded by so much femininity" she smiled softly nodding. "Maybe we should create a room in here that has equal amounts"  
  
"The nursery would be somewhere where we'll both feel comfortable" Sakura stated making him nod standing up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" the door opened and Wei walked in with a bowl of soup. "I want real food" she whined making him smile.  
  
"It's not finished yet, this is just to start you off. Feeling better?" he asked placing the tray down.  
  
"A little, did I have any calls?" she asked picking up the spoon.  
  
"Three, Miss Mei Lin, Li-san and I forget who the man said he was" he frowned trying to remember the name. "I think Master Li took the phone" Sakura looked at Syaoran who was frowning and she knew whom the person was.  
  
"Thank you Wei" he looked at Syaoran and nodded heading for the door when it closed her looked at Sakura, who was obviously waiting to hear why Atashi had called.  
  
"Well?" she asked softly  
  
"He wanted to talk to me" he answered making her frown, he sighed walking over to her. "He's charging me for attacking him in his apartment and he told police that I also hurt you" Sakura looked down feeling guilty. When she looked up she took notice to the redness on his cheek and the slight cut on his jaw.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologized looking at him. Not being able to smoother the feeling that over took her, she reached up and touched the bruise gently. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"A little but nothing important. I spoke with my lawyer and explained what had happened I think Atashi will reconsider, at least his father will make him" Sakura didn't understand.  
  
"Who's Kris?" she regretted asking him seeing the look that crossed his face. "I'm sorry for asking"  
  
"No it's okay," he sighed running his hand through his hair looking at her. "You look something like Kris but she was fuller, at least when we were all young boys she was the most beautiful and fully develop girl we knew. And we all wanted her even Eriol" he smiled thinking about it. Sakura looked at his facial expressions wondering what had happened. "We never got her, at least I grew her out but others didn't. After a while I found out she was in love with me but I didn't love her I was interested in someone else"  
  
"Gwen?" he nodded not looking at her.  
  
"That was when Atashi and I used to talk, we were all friends. Kris and I slept together but she thought I was more than that though it wasn't for me. Atashi told her that I betted on her with my friends when I hadn't. We had an argument at the party before I was to go to return to boarding school. It was also the same time we had gotten our licenses, that same night we got a call saying that she had disappeared" he stopped swallowing the lump in his throat, Sakura could hear the pain in his voice. "About a week later we all received news that she was found dead, it was claimed that she had driven her car over a cliff"  
  
"Oh god" Sakura gasped making him look at her nodding with a grim expression.  
  
"Naturally everyone remembered our little argument and I was first suspect. No one believed me when I told them that Kris was last with Atashi and not me, never the less I was kept here until my name was cleared. As you must know my parents were very ashamed of me" he stopped as if thinking about something then shook his head. "We all loved Kris like she was sister, that night when we made love we were both drunk"  
  
"I'm sorry" he looked at Sakura his wife and smiled softly getting up. She understood now why there was hatred between the two of them, who would have thought they would have been friends earlier.  
  
"No worries, we don't know if she's dead cause her body was never found. She could have just run away. It took a while but eventually Paul and Gina started to talk to me and my parents again knowing that it wasn't my fault"  
  
"Paul and Gina?" she echoed blankly, who would have guessed.  
  
"Yeah Kris was their baby girl" Sakura looked at him wondering if he felt the same way she felt about loosing Sakuya. The door opened again Rosa walked in with a tray of food making Sakura's mouth water. Syaoran looked at her bright face and smiled shaking his head.  
  
"Oh Rosa I love you" Rosa laughed when Syaoran moved the first tray.  
  
"I know," Rosa teased making her giggle nodding as she bit into the warm sweet boiled carrot. "I'll take that Master Li" she took the tray and headed for the door. Syaoran watched her open it skillfully and closed it.  
  
"Good?" Sakura looked up sheepishly sticking piece of meet into her mouth. He smiled making her relax nodding.  
  
"I'm hungry, and so are the boys and strong boys need their food" she told him truthfully  
  
"Yeah the boys need all they can get, and their lucky to have you as their mother" Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly nodding in agreement. She was going to make them the best mother ever. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura rested back in her bed, frowning. She looked at the door expecting him to walk in any minute now. "Why isn't he back yet?" she asked when her covers were pull over her.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon, probably traffic" she picked up her cell phone when it started to ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful" she smiled hearing Atashi's voice. "How are you? Mei Lin told me you were sick, I called but couldn't get through"  
  
"Yeah but I'm getting better, I'll be up and about in no time" Sakura explained when Rosa sat down on the chair.  
  
"Good cause I miss you terribly, we can go sailing again" Sakura smiled knowing she would love to go back but wouldn't be able to for a while.  
  
"Sure but no running in the rain" she frowned remembering what Syaoran had told her earlier that day. "Hey Atashi, why are you pressing charges against Syaoran?" she asked and he frowned looking at her picture. Why had she switched back to his first name?  
  
"Because he hurt me and almost hurt you I told the police I was fearing for your safety"  
  
"I know you are but I'm fine, he would never hurt me. I have to go now I'll see you when I'm better okay?" she sighed looking down. "I hope you reconsider"  
  
"I won't, why don't you tell that judge that he's beaten you before? He hurt Kris too and he's going to hurt you"  
  
"He didn't hurt her and he's not going to hurt me. I won't ever lie about something like that. I'll see you later" Atashi growled tossing the phone against the wall. He looked at Sakura's pictured moving his thumb over her face.  
  
"You are being just like Kris, why can't you leave him. Please I love you, I'll make you see, if I can't have you Li won't either," he hissed holding the picture so tightly that it cracked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Late in the night. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened, crying, he thought he was dreaming as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the door leading to Sakura's room and noticed that she was crying. Snapping awake he got out of bed and rushed to see what was wrong. He saw her curled into a ball on her bed shaking and crying. "Sakura?" she stiffened hearing his voice.  
  
"Please no" she cried when he turned the light on. "No" he leaned over her to see her face but Sakura had her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly trying to make her turn on her back and finally she did. He was taken back when she shot up and hugged with tears running down her face like a waterfall.  
  
"It won't go away, he won't go away" he hugged her not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Shhhh tell me what's bothering you," he whispered making Sakura's hold around him tighten. "Tell me, I'm here"  
  
"Today, today" he heard her repeat over and over. "She's gone, he killed her" Syaoran's eyes wondered to the picture on her nightstand landing on her sister who seemed to be looking directly back at him.  
  
"Who killed her?" he asked making her start to cry even harder.  
  
"No, he's going to come for me cause she isn't here to protect me. Sakuya's not here, don't make him get me," she sobbed into his shirt gripping it.  
  
"I won't make him get you, I won't make anyone get you" after a while of crying she finally started to calm but she didn't release her hold on his shirt. He knew that her sister had died but he hadn't a clue that she had been murdered and by someone they knew, was it that Ken guy?  
  
"He will, he was in my room tonight, he came to take me" he could hear that she was really terrified.  
  
"Come you can sleep in my room" he got up and picked her up in his arms and walked back to his room closing the door then fumbled with the lock finally getting it. He placed her on the bed making her scoot over before he got in, "It's okay" he soothed seeing that she was still uneasy.  
  
Sakura nodded settling down beside him, the only way she could sleep was facing away from him but she didn't mind as long as he was there with her. It took a while but she finally fell asleep but he was still awake as he tried to figure out what was going on. He relaxed against her feeling that her fever was slowly disappearing, he didn't mind having her in his bed it was the only time he could touch her belly and feel for a kick from his sons.  
  
Not soon after he fell asleep he was up again with crying, he groaned inwardly waking up. "What's the matter?" he whispered against her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm having the nightmares and they won't go away" he heard her apologize.  
  
"Sakura tell me what happened to your twin sister?" she was surprised to hear him talk about her, she didn't know he knew she had one.  
  
"You know about her?"  
  
"Yeah I saw her picture at Tomoyo's house but I was waiting for you to tell me about her. I know she died, how did it happen?" she closed her eyes not knowing if she wanted to tell him.  
  
"One day after school I had to drop by my ballet teacher to work on my technique. Sakuya was the best out of all of us, she was an Angel and everyone loved watching her dance but I wasn't as good, and I wanted to be like her. She was my sister, my best friend and my family; she was my every thing ya know. She had to go home get ready for work but we would meet at the dance school, I couldn't dance because I knew something was wrong" she swallowed trying keep her voice from breaking. "My teacher dropped me home and I went in, I heard something break" she broke off in tears making Syaoran sit up, she got up and he hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, get it out" she nodded trying to but it was heard.  
  
"My stepmother used to have a lot of boyfriends and us being teenagers they always tried something cause they were drunks. Countless times I was almost raped but Sakuya and I beat the person off. When I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my father's old room I saw my sister on the floor badly beaten her beautiful face covered with blood. She was barely holding on, and that bastard Ken was there, I ran to my room for the gun we kept and shot him in the leg. I held her in my arms having called the police" right now she was crying uncontrollably in his arms. "I rocked her back and forth telling her it was going to be okay, and she had to live cause I needed her and we had plans to get away and be famous dancers but she left me. He beat h-her a-nd ra-ped her and I didn't kill him, I should have killed him cause he took away her life"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura so very sorry" he stated he would have never thought that it was something like that had happened.  
  
"Syaoran, it was horrible. She was the only family I had, my father died two years before and my mother when we were babies and to lose her. It wasn't fair," he rocked her back and forth allowing her to cry her tears.  
  
"Cry, I'll be with you all night," she nodded doing as he said. After what seemed like hours of crying Sakura fell asleep from exhaustion but he lay awake holding her. He felt immense anger towards that bastard who had taken away Sakura's sister and had caused her so much pain. She didn't deserve pain, he looked at her beautiful face and frowned knowing that he was causing her pain. "I'm sorry Ying Fa," he whispered truthfully knowing that he was going to try and make it better. He was going to make her as happy as she once as, he didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt the need, the urge, he felt something deep. Sakura sighed in his arms praying that no more nightmares would come to her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Two days later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oh wow, this is pretty" Mei Lin gasped looking that the skimpy dress making Sakura nod in agreement. "I can see that you agree too my dear"  
  
"Oh, only it would take three of it for me to fit into it" she commented dryly making Mei Lin laugh thinking about it.  
  
"Probably,"  
  
"Hey!" Sakura frowned making her laugh holding her hands up defensively.  
  
"Just kidding, come on let's move on" Sakura nodded following her around the store. If she weren't a watermelon she would have love to come here and shop.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" a woman asked walking over to them. Sakura smiled when she looked at her then turned to Mei Lin, seeing that she was able to help her. She jumped when her cell phone started to ring; taking it out she noticed that it was Syaoran.  
  
"Hello?" answered looking at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" she smiled hearing this business tone.  
  
"Well nothing, could you stop talking to me like I'm one of you clients?" she teased making him laugh. Mei Lin acted like she wasn't over hearing their conversation; she knew that Sakura and Xiao Lang's relationship was the weirdest. One minute they hated the other and the next they loved each other and were totally nice.  
  
"Sorry, hey I want you to drop by my office around three thirty. I want you to meet someone really nice, she's the wife of a friend of mine who's moving here. I think you would get along and she doesn't know anyone over here" Sakura felt odd and happy that he would call and ask her.  
  
"Sure, I'll have Mei Lin drop me once she's finished shopping" she agreed and laughed hearing him sigh. "Did you think I would have said no?"  
  
"I live in suspense wondering what you'll do next my dear" he listened to her laughter walking into the boarding meeting he had next. The room was packed with men waiting to get started, he saw the look his father gave him but ignored it. "My father is staring me down Sakura for being on the phone in a board meeting. I'll see you then okay?"  
  
"Okay, tell your father hello for me will ya? Don't work too hard and smile" she giggled before hanging up making him smile.  
  
"Sakura said hi father" he said to his father who instantly smiled nodding as he and the other men sat down.  
  
"Tell me when are your grandson's due?" Paul asked when they all took their chairs at the long table.  
  
"Soon, when Xiao Lang after all you is the father?" Lian asked making everyone look at Syaoran. He hated when his father and his friends stared him down, he was the youngest person on the board.  
  
"Around the middle of December" he answered making the men smile nodding.  
  
"Strong boys, and a beautiful wife" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Well I'll see you later?" Mei Lin asked pulling to a stop in front of the Li Corp. building.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably drop by your place after I see what Xiao Lang wants. Atashi and Jamie will be with you right?" she got out grabbing her purse and a small bag with something she got Syaoran, with her own money.  
  
"Yeah, tell my mean cousin I said hello"  
  
"Okay," Sakura waved at the car before turning towards the large office building that seemed to tower over her. She looked at her white Capri and blue mother shirt sighing. She didn't know he would have wanted her to drop by, and look at her how she was dressed. She was happy that they were on friendly terms but sometimes she wished he would kiss her like he did at the carnival. The doorman opened the door and smiled at her lovingly.  
  
"Mrs. Li" she smiled wondering how he knew it was she.  
  
"Aw thank you," she mumbled noticing that some people were looking at her. She hated it when they stared her down, and made her way quickly to the elevator. Getting one she pressed fifty and waited patiently, it dinged and the doors opened on his floor. Getting off she walked in the direction of his office again ignoring the looks she got.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Li, um you can go right in Mr. Li is expecting you" his secretary smiled making Sakura smile.  
  
"Does he have company?"  
  
"Yes but he told me to tell you to come right in" she walked to the door and didn't know whether to knock or enter. She knocked, hearing a 'come in' she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her. He didn't even look up; she smiled seeing him concentrates on whatever he and a man were looking at on the sofa.  
  
"How do I get it on?" the man asked unsurely when there was a giggle.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not a father yet I haven't had practice" Syaoran replied with a lost expression. "You're the father here, you clean her or wait till your wife comes back"  
  
"A baby girl?" Sakura asked out of the blue making both men jump turning around. "Sorry" she smiled.  
  
"A woman, wonderful can you help me clean my daughter?" the man asked right off making Sakura laugh walking over to them placing the bag on the table.  
  
"Sure, I love babies" she beamed making them move out of the way. They watched her in awe as she expertly started to change the diaper. "Well hello, aren't you a beauty" she spoke to the baby making her giggle. "She's so cute" Sakura giggled making Syaoran smile watching her. "Here" he handed him a bad smelling diaper making him pass it to his friend. "Hmmm, there we go good as new" she smiled picking up the baby.  
  
"Thank you, ah Miss?" the man said when Sakura handed him the baby girl.  
  
"Sakura" she answered making him look at her and smile then look at Syaoran and his smile widened.  
  
"Mrs. Li, I've heard a lot about you" Sakura didn't know if that was a good a lot or the whole story on her life and why they were married. "The dancer, and your right Xiao Lang. She's beautiful" she flushed and Syaoran looked away walking over to his desk.  
  
"Of course she is," was all he could get out. Why was he a total amateur at giving Sakura a compliment? He hadn't a freaking clue but it was really irritating. "I'm Wong Max and this is Kari. My wife went to get her bottle warmed she'll be back in no time"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Wong-san" Sakura smiled making him laugh looking at Syaoran who smiled leaning against his desk.  
  
"Xiao Lang, where did you find her? She's an Angel making me feel special. Max is fine, no one calls me by my last name well at least no female does" Sakura laughed nodding. And she could see why, he was gorgeous just like all of Syaoran's friends no wonder they were such playboys. "And I don't call any woman by her last name so I'll be calling you Ying Fa or Sakura my dear"  
  
"Oh really?" a voice at the door asked Sakura looked at see a very pretty woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well except my wife I call her Mrs. Wong or Wong-san" Max joked making them laugh and his wife smile. "Kanbi sweetie this is Xiao Lang's wife Sakura"  
  
"Hi" Kanbi smiled making Sakura smile as she took her daughter and started to feed her. "So you're expecting?"  
  
"Yeah boys in December" Sakura answered following her over to the sofa so she could watch how feeding was down. "Do you mind if I watch?"  
  
"No I don't if it's bottle but breastfeeding I do" Kanbi answered making her nod.  
  
"Tell me is breastfeeding really better?" Sakura asked softly making her nod. Both men blocked out their conversation as they went over business.  
  
"Absolutely but for you, it'd be easier to pump the milk since as you have twins on the way" Sakura nod listening to her gratefully.  
  
"How about labor?" Kanbi cringed looking at Sakura sadly.  
  
"I'm not too good with pain so it was horrible"  
  
"Oh that's not good," Sakura mumbled hating pain as well.  
  
"Don't worry you'll feel better squeezing the life out of your husband's hand it worked for me" Sakura laughed her eyes twinkling but both men cringe.  
  
"I'll remember that since as I have to go through it twice, right Xiao Lang?" she called looking at his horrified face. They laughed looking at his torn expression; she shook her head at him.  
  
"I'll be putting my father in for one, I'm sure he won't mind" he commented dryly in a joking tone making her giggle. They talked with the Wong's for a longer time and by the end of the conversation they were planning on going to an Opera later tonight. Sakura got excited by all the things Kanbi told her about the shows and how wonderful they were. *  
  
*  
  
*  
Sakura and Syaoran were now walking through a park eating ice cream. "I can't wait, it should be really fun don't you think?" she asked taking a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen Max in a long time cause he lives in the Island's with his wife. They are finally just moving back but only for a short time, his father is sick" he answered making her nod.  
  
"That's sad," she mumbled making him give her hand a reassuring squeeze. He was able to spend all night and day with her cause Gwen was out of town on business and his father didn't even tell him to spend time with her. It was a beautiful day and they looked at all the kids playing on the swings. She finished her cone and tossed her napkin in a trashcan smiling at the children.  
  
"Yeah but he should pull through, let's hope he does" Sakura nodded when they came to a chair and sat down *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Across the street. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A man looked through his car window with binoculars keeping a close eye on the couple who was sitting on the bench talking. With each time Sakura laughed his frown deepened. He placed the binoculars down and clenched his fist tightly together. "So we're going to have to do this the hard way" he muttered tightly.  
  
He scowled starting his car; he didn't know that another was spying on the couple. She frowned tossing her binoculars into the back of her car, "Oh I'm not going to lose him to you, you bitch" she hissed pulling off when the car before her pulled off. She knew that his guy would be the perfect partner; after all they had worked together before so why not now? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "So how are things going my dear?" a voice asked making Sakura smile softly sitting the chair petting spinal.  
  
"It's good Rika, how are you?" she asked her friend as she made sure not to wrinkle her dress. Since she had been over here, she had only been to Atashi's shows. She had never been to one of the really expensive ballets, and she couldn't wait.  
  
"It's great, competition is hard but I'm keeping on top of it" Rika answered softly as she made her way to class. "I'm starting to have second thoughts though"  
  
"Why? About what?" she looked at the door when Syaoran walked in dressed in a tux. She looked at his face and wondered what was wrong; she didn't know that he had just gotten off the phone with a really pissed off Gwen. He was smart to leave out the fact that Sakura was sleeping with him now since as she was still having those night terrors.  
  
"Alex, I think I'm in love with him" Sakura frowned knowing what being in love could do to a person career. "Sakura before you say anything just hear me out" she sighed smiling at how much Rika knew her. "I don't want to ruin my dreams here and leave, so I'm going to finish up my stay then I'll apply for one of the schools in Japan"  
  
"Oh that sounds good, I was just about to yell at you" Rika laughed shaking her head at her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm doing this for you, me and Sakuya. I'm not going to let you down babe, I love you" Sakura smiled softly getting up from where she was sitting.  
  
"I love you too" she replied missing the look Syaoran gave her as she straightened out her dress. He was wondering who she was in love with, and unknowingly he frowned thinking it was Atashi. "Tell Chiharu and the others I said hi Rika, and dance your ass off" he sighed deeply but caught him self. What the hell was he doing?  
  
"Bet your ass, see ya watermelon" Rika teased making Sakura laugh shaking her head.  
  
"Hey whateva, I'll talk with you later?" she smiled hanging up. She looked at Syaoran who was staring at her and it made her feel self-conscious. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. He looked at her with a lost expression not knowing that he was staring, seeing that he was he looked away.  
  
"Nothing, are you ready?" he asked making her nod picking up her purse. He walked to her room door and opened it for her; she smiled stepping out with Spinal.  
  
"This is going to be so wonderful, I haven't been to a show like this before" she beamed looking back him making Syaoran smile.  
  
"I haven't been to one of these in a long time either. My mother used to love to attend them" he replied as they headed down the stairs. They didn't know how happy the helpers were with the fact that they weren't at each other's neck again. They prayed that this would last; it was refreshing to have laughter instead of yelling and crying.  
  
"Have fun tonight" Giles smiled winking at Sakura; she giggled nodding as she put on her cape to keep out the night air. They walked to the car and Syaoran opened the door for her, closing it he walked to his side and got in. There was no need to take a limo since as they were only going to a ballet and with friends.  
  
"Well this should be interesting" Wei spoke making Giles nod in full agreement. They looked at the Lexus when it disappeared. "How long do you think this new agreement will last?"  
  
"Until something comes up that has to do with that man or that woman. Master Li should know that he can't act like a husband in some areas and not the others" Giles sighed making Wei nod in full agreement.  
  
"And you two should know that you shouldn't be having a conversation about the Master and Mistress. I think they'll be together, there's love there they are just too stubborn right now" Rosa stated from behind making both men turn to look at her guiltily.  
  
"That's a woman's intuition for you" Wei sighed making her nod smugly as he closed the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran and Max walked behind their wives as they spoke about everything that came to mind. They looked at each other and shook their heads knowing that they were going to fall asleep during this long show. "Unfortunately Kanbi took away my small radio, so I can't listen to the game tonight" he admitted making Syaoran smirk.  
  
"That sucks for you, have you been keeping up with our old soccer team?" He asked making Max nod. "It's a shame we never see you any more,"  
  
"I thought you guys hated me knowing that I was the first one to get whipped as Alex calls it" Max replied dryly-making Syaoran grin. "It's not funny man, do you think I'll ever forget how you guys brought me to every brothel in hopes that I would change my mind" he laughed looking at Syaoran.  
  
"We couldn't help it" Syaoran countered making Max grin. "And you couldn't say you didn't have fun" Max look so guilty that he couldn't help but laugh this made Kanbi and Sakura stop turning to look at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kanbi asked looking at her husband's face. "Well Max? I know that look"  
  
"Nothing just remembering the old days" Max quickly answered making her nod slowly. "Really, nothing bad right Xiao Lang?" he nudged Syaoran who nodded innocently.  
  
"Whenever Xiao Lang nods innocently you know it's far from being nothing bad" Sakura commented. She smiled at the hurt expression Syaoran gave her; he stepped beside her and took her hand leading her up the stairs toward the balcony booths.  
  
"I'm hurt by that little comment my dear," he whispered next to her ear sending chills down Sakura's spine. Slowly her eyes strayed to his face locking eyes with him, and Syaoran's breath caught as he was pulled into her vivid emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh well that's just too bad" she replied softly in a sweet tone telling him that she was playing.  
  
"Little devil" he spoke absently reaching up brushing a stray curl off her face. Sakura sighed at the contact wishing he would touch her so more. Syaoran wished he could touch her more, it just felt so-right.  
  
"Hey lovebirds come on" Max spoke snapping them out of their trance. Both looked away and continued on their way still holding each other's hand. Neither couple noticed how two pairs of separate eyes were watching them from below.  
  
"Wow this is beautiful" Sakura spoke looking over the large theatre that was done lavishly, it seemed as if it was taken out of a fairytale world.  
  
"Just wait till you see the show," Kanbi laughed making her flush nodding. The guys weren't so happy though, because they were on opposite sides of the booth. The girls had maneuvered it so that they couldn't talk business with the other.  
  
"Don't look so bored" Sakura whispered to Syaoran nod looking at her sheepishly.  
  
"I can't help it, I rather cabarets because they are more lively" he admitted making her nod. "I think all those times I returned was just to see you dance, you have an amazing gift Ying Fa" she looked at him trying not to blush at such a compliant.  
  
"Hah, look at me now I hope I'll be able to dance once the boys are born" he smiled shaking his head giving her had a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You'll be perfect in no time, there's nothing wrong with you now" Sakura laughed skeptically raising a brow at him. "Other than the fact that we can't waltz"  
  
"I know, it's just as heard as trying to sleep facing each other" she wished she hadn't spoken those words. Why did her mouth always run off with her, looking down she didn't want to see the look he gave her.  
  
"Doesn't matter, having you there is enough" he whispered back making her head snap to him. Syaoran looked at her beautiful face and smiled when the lights started to dim. Sakura was glad about this because she didn't want him to see how her cheeks heated up. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* All through the show Gwen looked up at them, she couldn't believe she was loosing him to her. She wasn't going to allow this, she wasn't she had done too much to have him in the first place. "I'll get rid of that Whore and her Bastards if it's the last thing I do" she hissed under her breath getting up from where she was sitting. Another seeing her get up did the same and followed her out the door, they walked ways from each other heading into a darkened ally way. "What do you suggest that we do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, give me a little more time to try and split them up" the male voice replied tightly making her laugh. "Don't you see how they always get along one minute but the next they are at each others throats?"  
  
"I hope you are right but if I see any other drastic change, I'm taking her out" the man watched her go before he turned and punched the wall in raw anger.  
  
"He's not going to get her, he's not I won't fucking allow him. I would rather kill her first. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Oh shoot, that's not good. Sakura had better be careful. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review okay? Well JA_ 


	15. Life Changing Decisions

Chap. 15: "Life Changing Decisions" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Author's note: HAHAH I know that you guys are going to like this one a lot, at least I hope you do. at least up until the last part, you'll probably hate me for that and don't scroll down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it a lot a lot. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran sighed in his sleep pulling something warm to his body, tightening his hold unto it protectively. He buried his face in the person's silky soft hair as his eyes slowly started to open. He wasn't at all ready to greet the new day; he didn't want to move from where he was. "No night come back," he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Sakura started to stir as well but didn't make any intention to move out of his arms. This was the only time she had an excuse to be this close to him, and she didn't know what was wrong with her but she wanted it to last as long as possible. "Turn the sun off" she whined making him smile at her comment.  
  
"No can do" he replied softly making her groan. He pulled her to him making her know that it wasn't time to get up as yet. "Just close your eyes," he whispered beside her ear. Sakura was confused; at least she had been that way from since last night and a couple of days before that. She didn't know if he was really starting to like her for her or what. She didn't know if she would be able to take it if he was nice again to her and then just change his mind and return to Gwen.  
  
"You have work no?" she asked softly, and this time it was he who groaned making her giggle softly.  
  
"Why did you have to bring that up?" he didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he starting to have stronger feelings for her? He didn't know right now, all he knew was that he wanted her in his bed and in his arms.  
  
"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly resting her small hand over his comfortingly.  
  
"No worries, how about we get out of bed, shower, eat breakfast and take Kero and Spinal out for a walk?" he asked making Sakura readily agree. She wouldn't turn down an offer to spend time with him, and he was doing it willingly too.  
  
"If you have time," she mumbled cutely making him grin even though she couldn't see it. She frowned regrettably when he got up, sighing she pushed her self up as well pushing down her nightgown that had ridden up during the night. She started to run her hand through her hair but stopped half way through feeling his eyes on her. Slowly she turned only to see him standing by the bed looking at her intently.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked conscientiously moving her tangled hair off her face.  
  
"Nothing, can't I not look at you without something being wrong?" he asked making her flush. "Are you blushing?" he teased making her turn even redder, he chuckled softly shaking his head. That little act caused him to be whack in the head by a pillow Sakura laughed hearing him grunt.  
  
"That's what you get for laughing at me mister" she humph moving her legs over the edge of the bed. Syaoran tossed the pillow unto the bed before he stretch then reached out and took Sakura's hands in his helping her to her feet.  
  
"Just watch you'll get what's coming to you" he smirked making her narrow her eyes at him playfully. "Don't give me that look," she laughed at his face as he tried to look serious. "I bet you can't be serious unless you are yelling at me"  
  
"I resent that," she declared making him grin looking her over, such a beautiful person, inside and out. And she was perfect not because of her looks, she was also beautiful because she wasn't a porcelain doll. She had had her own trails, and she knew how life could be cruel.  
  
"It's the truth, you can't be serious" he pointed out playfully poking her on the nose.  
  
"Oh yeah, humph I can be see. Just look" she stated firmly folding her arms cutely over her large belly. She was succeeding, 'this is a piece of cake' she thought that was until Syaoran crossed his eyes looking at her. She tried to hold in her giggles but they broke free when he moved his face considerably close to hers. "Cheater" she yelled pushing him away and heading to her room.  
  
"I am not," he shouted back when Sakura slammed her door. He laughed heading to his bathroom. Sakura rested against the door and closed her eyes, 'Lord what is it that you have in store for me?' she thought opening her eyes. She looked at Sakuya's picture and smiled softly. Pushing her self off the door she headed towards the bathroom, her nightmares were coming less and less and she wondered if when she stopped having them he wouldn't want her to sleep with him anymore. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* One hour later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "No I'll be late arriving to work, cancel all my appointments or send them to my father or Miles" Syaoran stated standing outside holding Kero and Spinal who were on leaches. He turned when Sakura walked up, dressed in a soft pink floral dress, he couldn't help but smile at her glowing face. "I have my phone with me, don't call unless it's an emergency" Sakura took Spinal's leach as he put his phone away. "Ok ready?"  
  
"Yep, where we off to?" she asked as they started toward the gates that were a little ways out.  
  
"Towards the beach, it's not far from here" he answered taking her hand in his making her smile holding unto it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked into her husband's study only to see him on the phone. She waited quietly until he was finished, taking a seat in front of his desk. Eriol looked at his beautiful wife and new automatically that something was on her mind. And he had a pretty good guess what it was too. Hanging up the phone, he smiled sweetly at her making her return it. "What's the matter now sweet?" he asked making her slump in the chair very un-lady like.  
  
"It's Sakura and your friend" he smiled at how she refused to recognize him. "I don't know what kind of game he is playing but he needs to stop. I don't think playing with Sakura's precious heart is a game" she declared firmly.  
  
"Why do you think he's playing with her heart?" he inquired wondering how much more she knew.  
  
"First of all; she has been sleeping with him because she's been having nightmares about that bastard Ken and Sakuya. And he's been extra nice to her again right after they had a major fight. What is the sly fox up to now?" Eriol looked at her with a lost expression making Tomoyo groan. "Don't tell me you didn't know anything about this?"  
  
"Fine I won't tell you" he watched her close her eyes and start to rub her temples muttering something. "He doesn't tell me everything you know Tomoyo"  
  
"He should because he's making her fall for him again, and I don't think she can fight it. And I swear that if Li Xiao Lang brakes her heart he's going to have to deal with me" she declared mightily making Eriol rest back in his chair and look at her intently. Tomoyo looked away from him, seeing that he was looking just as cynical as his best friend at the moment.  
  
"Come here" he, spoke making her sigh getting up from where she was sitting. She walked over to him and sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Eriol swung her legs over the chair arms and touched her face tenderly. "If you want I'll speak with Xiao Lang and see what he's up to. I think it is about time that we catch up with all the guys and see what they are up to," he continued making her nod.  
  
"And what if he doesn't say anything?" she whispered sadly. She didn't want Sakura to get hurt, she had been hurt too much times in her life.  
  
"If there is something bothering him, we'll get him to say what it is. I'll ask the guys to help me, so no worries. Ay?" she nodded smiling at him. This was one of the many reasons she loved him so much. He always knew what to do in order to make her feel better.  
  
"I love you Eri" she whispered using his nickname, she kissed him lightly on the lips but Eriol deepened it making her smile. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She giggled sitting on the sand watching Syaoran play with Kero and Spinal on the shore. He had his pant legs rolled up, and looked like a child having fun and it was always good to see that. She sighed looking down momentarily, her eyes strayed to the lady and little girl who was building a sand castle. She couldn't wait until she had her boys, it was going to be so much fun. A ball landed at her feet and she turned only to see a small boy running towards it. Smiling she picked up, "Here you go" she handed it to him but he just stood and looked at her, he smiled showing his missing front tooth.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" he replied shyly, 'so much manners' she thought nodding when a man walked up behind him.  
  
"Did Rick say thank you?" he asked her making Sakura look up shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Yes he did" she answered making him nod; the man was tall and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi I'm Richard," he said holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.  
  
"I'm Sakura" she replied shaking his hand, standing up at the same time. She knew that it was time to go because Syaoran was heading towards them.  
  
"Did you just move out here? I mean I haven't seen you on this beach before" he said making her nod slowly when Kero ran up.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved her a couple of months ago, this is my first time coming to the beach. Don't worry Rick, he's friendly" she answered smiling, she looked at the man who nodded.  
  
"Oh well you'll love it here, it's a great place to live. We live right over there" he said pointing at a large house that was four houses down. "We're always out here having fun"  
  
"Daddy puppy" Rick giggled petting Kero. "Can we keep him?"  
  
"I'm sorry but he belongs to Miss Sakura" Richard answered; he looked at Syaoran and couldn't believe his eyes. "Li? I didn't know you lived out here?" he spoke making Syaoran nod loosening his grip on the Frisbee seeing who it was.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know you lived out here. How did the project go with my father?" he asked standing beside Sakura. Who would have thought they would know each other, shows you how small this world was.  
  
"Wonderful, the merger is going great. We'll both profit from it" Richard answered glancing at Sakura momentarily. "So this is your wife?"  
  
"Yeah, I would introduce but you two have already met" Syaoran answered softly trying to make the edge in his voice disappear. When he had seen a man talking with Sakura, his first reaction was totally based on instinct, he had felt threatened.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you and meeting you Sakura. Come on Rick, Celina will start to worry if you don't return home soon" Richard took his sons hand and smiled at them before walking off.  
  
"I wonder who else lives in this neighborhood that you know" Sakura commented softly making him nod. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, if we stay any longer Kero and Spinal might be tempted to go into the water" he answered making her shake her head in agreement.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good thing" she spoke watching him lowers his pant legs before picking up his shoes. "Come on boys" she ordered making both dogs come running. They walked in silence towards the steps that led up to the road; today the beach was packed with families.  
  
She stopped when Syaoran took her hand she looked at him questioningly. He pointed making her shield her eyes and look at the docks that was a ways down from where they were. It was loaded with all different size of boats, and yachts but she figured one would have to have a membership to be in a place like that. "We'll be going there soon" he spoke before looking at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, feeling him rub his thumb across her hand she so very much loved that feeling.  
  
"Because we're going to buy a sail boat since as you love sailing so much" He answered making her gasp in disbelief. "But there's only one catch"  
  
"And what's that?" she asked softly making him look at her and smile. When he turned he blocked the sun so she didn't have to shield her eyes any more.  
  
"Well you have to be the captain, after all it'll be yours," he answered softly reaching up to caress her cheek. "You'll be in charge of taking us out and back in, in one piece" she nodded still not taking in what he was saying. Why would he buy her a boat when they weren't going to be together for very long?  
  
"If you say so, anything else?" she asked softly making him look her face over slowly as if thinking about it. Syaoran's eyes drop to her rosy pink lips and he remembered the kiss they shared months ago.  
  
"Yeah" he spoke softly taking both her hands. "And if I can kiss you right now" he answered making Sakura look into his eyes were she instantly became trapped. She didn't know if she nodded or what cause all she felt was his lips against hers, and slowly he parted them with his tongue making her moan. This was a time she wished she didn't have a belly. Sensations raced through her body, and she felt weak in the knees as they shared their second real kiss.  
  
When they broke apart Syaoran wondered if she only kissed him so she could get her boat. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea asking her for a kiss under the circumstances of getting a boat. Sakura looked into his eyes before her eyes dropped to his lips. She wasn't thinking straight, she was only thinking with her animal instincts. Moving her hand to his head she pulled him down to her lips again, they locked eyes before they started their third kiss.  
  
Kero and Spinal sat on the sand and waited patiently for their masters who were still connected by the lips. Sakura moaned in the kiss when Syaoran touched her cheek. Neither could believe they were on a beach in mid day kissing and not just once but twice! When they pulled away from the second kiss, they shared a shorter one before moving away from the other.  
  
Syaoran was now officially confused, what the hell was that? Okay he loved Gwen but here he was kissing his wife, the woman who was carrying his children and he loved it. "Ready?" Sakura asked weakly looking at his face wondering what he was feeling and if it was the total opposite.  
  
"Yeah if I stay away any longer, my father will have my head," he answered softly still holding her hand. "What are you going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know, I going to drop by the mall. I wanted to by some more books to put in the boys room. It'll take me a while cause I want to read them before I buy" she answered as they made their way up the steps.  
  
"Oh well I won't stay too long at the office. How about I pick up something for you from Tomas?" Sakura beamed shaking her head. She hadn't been to Tomas in a while and she missed his sundaes. She waited she put his shoes on before they walked hand in hand towards home. "And a movie anything but Card Captors"  
  
"Hey" Sakura laughed making him grin looking at her. "Card Captors is a great show, so don't talk about it that way" she defended making him chuckle softly.  
  
"Or what?" he teased making Sakura glare at him playfully. "I can't believe you are glaring at me over a cartoon. I'm hurt, does it have more value than I?"  
  
"Well" Sakura paused and looked at his hurt expression before giggling. "Of course not silly" she slapped him playfully when they walked through the gates. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Inside the house.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Giles looked out the window and smiled brightly before walking to the door straightening his uniform. He couldn't believe they were acting like that towards each other it was so very refreshing. He opened the door, "May I?" he reached out for the leashes that Sakura had taken off Kero and Spinal.  
  
"Thank you Giles" she smiled handing them to him as they walked inside. Syaoran looked at Giles glowing face and wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
"All in a days work Mistress. Come boys" Giles said closing the door before walking off with Kero and Spinal behind him.  
  
"The servants in this house are weird" Syaoran whispered making Sakura laugh turning to look at him. "I'm not kidding"  
  
"I know but we aren't exactly normal either" she pointed out poking him in the chest. She didn't know when they had agreed to be friendly towards the other but she loved it.  
  
"I know. I'm going to go shower and get ready. Where are you going to be?" he asked looking her over. Sakura ran her hand through her hair wondering, this house was so big that she wasn't sure.  
  
"I'll be in the living area," she finally answered making him nod. Syaoran looked at her and temptation had over come him. She didn't like the look in his eyes, whenever she saw it something happened.  
  
"Okay I'll meet you in there" he placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. Sakura nodded weakly and watched him leave, she stood at the door until he disappeared then she slowly touched her lips walking to the living area. *  
  
*  
  
* Wei and Rosa looked at each other beaming; they couldn't believe they had just seen that. "I told you" Rosa laughed softly walking off. Wei looked at her and smiled shaking his head when Giles walked out.  
  
"What's got her smiling?" he asked pointing at Rosa's retreating back.  
  
"Master Li and Sakura just kissed. We think they are working out their differences" Wei answered making Giles frown looking down.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it" He grumbled angrily making Wei pat him on the back comfortingly.  
  
"No need to worry, he's going to work and I'm sure he'll give her a good bye kiss. Seeing the look on his face I know that he enjoyed kissing her. And what ever he likes he'll continue to do. Come on let's get my camera" Wei explained making Giles smile immediately clasping his hands together.  
  
"Great, I know that they'll thank us in the future for taking pictures," Giles stated walking off with Wei.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She placed the book she was trying to read on the small table and got up. Walking over to the window she placed her hand on the glass and sighed. She couldn't for the life of her concentrate on anything; Syaoran wouldn't get out of her mind. She was in turmoil, 'what am I feeling for him? And what will happen after the boys are born and he got the entire company? Where would she be placed in this picture?  
  
That wasn't the only thing that was currently bothering her; she glanced briefly at the thick hardback book and saw the little piece of paper sticking out of it. She had received a letter from Kaho, and it was really bad news. The thought of what it contained made her skin crawl. 'How could they do this? How could they let Ken off so soon?' she thought painfully holding in her emotions.  
  
She felt someone's hand tighten around hers and her first instinct was to struggle and scream. Spinning around she came face to face with Syaoran, who was looking at her strangely. "Please don't walk up on me like that" she burst rather loudly trying to calm her self.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly rubbing her arms comfortingly. Sakura looked at him calming down, she couldn't believe she had reacted in such a way.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Susan's boyfriends would always do that. They would sneak up on me or Sakuya" she trailed off when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. And she hugged him back feeling a strong sense of security, she felt so safe.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I should have known better," he whispered soothingly frowning. That blasted stepmother of hers was lucky she was in living nowhere near Hong Kong. Sakura shook her head rubbing her cheek against his biscuit colored suit.  
  
"I'm better, old habits die hard" she stepped back and looked him over a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Are you sure you are going to work?" she teased making him flash her a smile.  
  
"Definitely, that's where I'm going" he replied feeling high and mighty at what she had just said. Sakura's face brightened seeing the look in his eyes, she was getting better at knowing his looks. "What's so funny?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing just you" she giggled innocently, "Xiao Lang if you want to kiss me go ahead. I won't bite," she purred catching him off guard. How had she known he wanted to kiss her? This was getting really interesting.  
  
"If you say so" he mused and Sakura's heart did somersaults when he kissed her slowly and deeply. She didn't know if it was normal for a pregnant woman to be feeling like she was right now but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Hmmm" she sighed when it ended. Taking his hand she walked with him out to the front. Okay there was a lot of kissing being done but she wasn't complaining and he certainly wasn't complaining so what the hell? *  
  
*  
  
* "Well I guess I'll be taking this to the photo place today to get it developed" Wei smiled putting his camera away. Giles nodded as they looked out the window, they couldn't hear what was being said but Sakura smiled and so did Syaoran. They watched him got in his SUV and pulled off honking. Sakura waved watching until he rounded the corner before she turned and walked into the house closing the door.  
  
Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she walked back to the living area and picked up her book slowly. Sighing she knew that she would need to talk with someone, and she knew who that person was. "I wonder what she's doing" she whispered heading towards the stairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Make sure those are written up and brought back to me so that I can sign them" Syaoran stated handing a man two contracts. "No mistakes"  
  
"Right sir. I'll have them done before you leave today. Also Richardson called me he wants to invite you to a gathering at his house on Saturday" Syaoran nodded before the man walked out the door. He looked at his computer screen then some papers on his desk before he started to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Mr. Li, there's a call for you from a Mr. Hirragizawa" his secretary spoke over the speaker making him sigh.  
  
"Put it through Margaret" he transferred what he had to his laptop before closing the program. His father was here rarely ever now because the campaign for his seat in the house needed his full attention. And his mother she was out of the country as usual on business.  
  
"Right sir" she said hanging up to click him through.  
  
"Am I calling at a bad time Xiao Lang?" came Eriol's laid back voice.  
  
"No Eriol, what do I owe this pleasure?" Syaoran asked resting back in his chair. He took out his wallet and opened it only to see the picture of him and Sakura.  
  
"Can't I call you without something being up?" Eriol asked innocently making the others on the phone smirk.  
  
"How's married life?" he asked ignoring him.  
  
"Wonderful, I love it. How about you"?" Eriol replied making Syaoran smirk sitting up.  
  
"Great, but I'm having a little problem. It involves Sakura and Gwen" he stated softly knowing that if anyone could help it would be Eriol.  
  
"What did you do now?" Syaoran was surprised to hear Mika's voice. "Oh hi,"  
  
"I didn't anything, I'm just starting to have really strong feelings for Sakura," he answered making them shut up.  
  
"And?" Takashi urged wondering what was on his friends mind. "Come on Xiao Lang we're here to help"  
  
"And I'm thinking that I want to try and make things work between Sakura and I. I mean things have just change and I can see my-self being with her. And it'll be good for the boys" he explained softly thinking about all he was feeling.  
  
"Are you sure you are Li Xiao Lang? The guy I've known all my life?" Alex teased making them laugh. "Seriously, Xiao Lang if that is the way you feel then follow it man. Sakura's a great girl"  
  
"What are you going to do about Gwen?" Takashi asked making him frown. "You know you can't have both right?"  
  
"I know that, and I wouldn't want both. I'm going to tell Gwen today that I've made my decision to stay with Sakura. I know she'll be mad but I'm not going to change my mind" he replied and heard all his friends sigh. They knew how Gwen was really, and had a pretty good idea that she wasn't going to take things lightly.  
  
"It's good that you've finally made up your mind. It took you long enough, I always thought Sakura was better for you anyways" Takashi explained softly. "And this way Chiharu won't hate you. I think she'll even agree to visit Sakura" they laughed but all knew that this would make their girlfriends feel a lot better.  
  
"We're here for you Xiao Lang, and we hope that all goes fine when you tell Gwen. Don't wait too long and make sure you tell Sakura about this little decision" Eriol explained wondering how Tomoyo was going to take this little news.  
  
"I'm going to tell her today when I get home. I'm going to head out soon, I'm glad that you guys called" he mused, and he knew that they were all grinning. And he was right.  
  
"Hey that's what we're here for, I heard that Max is up there. How is he?" Alex asked unexpectedly when Syaoran got up.  
  
"He's doing well, it was just last night that we were laughing about the antics we pulled to make him not marry Kanbi" he listened to them laugh shaking his head. "They have a daughter now, she's gorgeous and Kanbi's really nice as well"  
  
"How about Jamie? That sucker dropped us just like Max. Just wait till we see them again" Mika spoke jokingly.  
  
"Still caught up in Mei Lin, he started his job as a surgeon a couple months back. We need to get together and hang out like old times"  
  
"Except it'll be censored" Takashi spoke making them laugh. "We should let Xiao Lang go he has a lot to do"  
  
"Yeah Tak's right, call us with the news. If it's bad I don't want to hear it from Tomoyo" Eriol joked and all nodded even though they couldn't see the other.  
  
"I'll do that, it was good talking to you guys" Syaoran sighed resting his hands flat on the desk.  
  
"Yeah man anytime, good luck. Peace" Mika said and they all said their good byes before hanging up. Syaoran ended the call and placed his laptop into his briefcase before closing it. He dialed Gwen's number as he waited for the guy to return with the contracts.  
  
"Xiao Lang, it's about time you call me. You've got a lot to explain" Gwen spoke and he could her the angry tinge in her voice.  
  
"Not on the phone, we've got to talk in person. Meet me at the cliff in one hour" he cut her off making her almost growl. "It's really important"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you then" Gwen hung up and looked had to hold back the impulse to rip the phone out of the socket. "So you want to change the plan ay? Well I'm not going down without a fight," she growled dishing out her address book to call her contact. She had the perfect plan and it wouldn't lead back to her, only she knew how to make Xiao Lang happy. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She closed the book she was reading and looked around the park for the person she was meeting. Smiling, she started to wave her hand making the person get up and walked towards her. "Hey, you're late" Mei Lin laughed when they reached each other.  
  
"Sorry, traffic and I didn't want to go too fast. Precious cargo" Sakura replied as they walked towards the swings.  
  
"So right, those are my second cousins. So what's on your mind watermelon?" Mei Lin teased making Sakura slap her playfully on the arm.  
  
"It's about Xiao Lang" Sakura sighed when they sat on the swings. "I'm confused," she admitted sadly.  
  
"What about him?" Mei Lin looked intently at Sakura wondering what was bothering her. She hadn't heard of any new fights between the two so she didn't see what was wrong.  
  
"I think I love him," she whispered making Mei Lin think she didn't hear her right. She looked at Mei Lin's lost expression and smiled sadly. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did"  
  
"Did you just say you loved me mean cousin?" Mei Lin choked making Sakura laugh moving her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Uh yea" she mumbled clasping her hands together. "I don't know how it happened. He's been such a jerk to me, and he's made the last few months of my life miserable" she trailed off looking at Mei Lin's face that was looking funny. She was confused, "What's the matter Mei Lin?"  
  
"I'm sorry" she laughed shaking her head as she took Sakura's hands in hers. "You know that Jamie is like best friends with Syaoran and the guys right?" she nodded slowly. "They've been friends from since they were little boys, Jamie is just as bad as them. And let me tell you, they are all the same. All ruthless playboys, they got it from their fathers even Auntie Yelen had to break Uncle Lian out of it" she explained making Sakura nod slowly. "Call me crazy but even though they are such jerks, there's something about them that just makes you attached to them. And fall in love, and you don't even know you've fallen until it's too late"  
  
"That's how I feel, but he's in love with Gwen. And I'm so confused, argh I feel like a god I don't know" Sakura sighed not completing her sentence. Mei Lin could see that girl before her was really confused. "I can't live like this you know but something inside me keeps on saying that I could. That I could make him forget about her, but I know it's not true" Mei Lin was surprised to see tears in Sakura's eyes when she looked up.  
  
"Sakura" she whispered softly taking the girls hand in hers.  
  
"Oh Mei Lin, I don't know what to do. Sometimes I tell my self that I'm leaving but then when he acts so nice, and shows his true self or when he kisses me. All that seems to change then I'm back to where I started before" she stated in a pained voice wiping her tears away.  
  
"Listen to me, you can't expect what you want to come to you. You've got to fight for it," Mei Lin encouraged strongly. "You've always wanted to be a dancer no?" Sakura nodded softly. "Did you make anything detour you from that goal?"  
  
"No, I wanted it too much"  
  
"Exactly and it's the same thing with Xiao Lang. If you want him enough, you'll have to fight for him Gwen isn't going to give up easily. Trust me Sakura, I know my cousin he already cares for you just make him see that you feel the same way"  
  
Sakura eyed her wanting to believe her so badly but how could she? Sure he had been acting nice but only a few weeks ago he had told her she should give up the boys to him and Gwen. "I don't even know if he wants me, and Gwen hates me enough. She's already tried once to make me loose the boys. What if she tries again?"  
  
"Did he tell you about Kris?" Mei Lin asked softly looking at with sad eyes. Sakura nodded wondering why she seemed so solemn.  
  
"Yeah, he told me why he and Atashi aren't so close anymore"  
  
"Kris was my best friend, she knew Gwen too but they were never close because they both wanted the same thing" Mei Lin started off looking at her hand then she looked at Sakura.  
  
"Xiao Lang" she filled in making her nod slowly.  
  
"Yeah and badly, Kris knew him longer than Gwen and before she came a long it seemed like they would end up together. But when Gwen came it got ugly, she's a very determined woman. She and Kris even got in a fight once, they beat each other badly but Gwen got Xiao Lang to believe Kris had attacked her" Mei Lin paused with a thoughtful expression. "It crushed her, after that things got worst, she was distant. She spent more time with Atashi, she drank and that's how she and him slept together. It was after that she disappeared," she concluded making Sakura start to wonder again about Kris and what really happened to her.  
  
"Xiao Lang said she might still be alive" Mei Lin smiled sadly shaking her head.  
  
"There's no way, he's just saying that cause he can't accept it. Kris was never a quitter, she would have never ran away" Mei Lin objected, silence fell over them. The rustling of the leaves surrounded them as the mid afternoon wind blow making the grass sway. To Sakura there seemed to be a lot missing about this girl Kris, things were weird.  
  
"Do you have a picture of Kris? I would like to see how she looks" Sakura finally spoke making Mei Lin nod getting up from the swing.  
  
"Follow me to my place, I'm supposed to be meeting Jamie home anyways" Mei Lin said as they got up. Sakura took out her car keys and together they walked off in silence. She wanted to see how she and this Kris looked alike; something deep within her told her that something was definitely not right. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** He got out of his car; closing the door he walked towards Gwen who was leaning against her car dressed in slacks and silky white shirt. She smiled seeing him even though she wasn't feeling that way on the inside. "You're one that's never late" she spoke making him shake his head.  
  
"I had to make a stop at my fathers," he answered pushing his hands into his pockets. He stepped a feet away from her, they looked at each other in silence but in truth he didn't know how to begin.  
  
"So what do we have to talk about?" Gwen asked softly showing her dazzling smile. Syaoran frown, "I've missed you so much I've started to believe that you've been avoiding me since I got back"  
  
"No I haven't been" he rubbed his neck feeling older than he was at the moment. "I ah things aren't turning out like we planned" he started off making her smile falter considerably. "I can't do that to Sakura and I want my boys"  
  
"What do you mean? Don't tell me you've changed your mind?" she asked angrily making him wince. "Xiao Lang what has she done to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry I've been stupid from the beginning. I should have never done what I did to you. I'm married to Sakura but was sleeping with you and that's a very low thing. You should have better," he explained tightly making her grow really pissed.  
  
"I don't care, I love you and you love me. Xiao Lang all we have to do is wait a few more months and she'll be out of our lives. Just a few more months" she stated he knew not the double meaning of her words. "Don't do this"  
  
"Gwen listen to me" he interrupted but she shook her head not listening to him.  
  
"NO dammit, I've given you my soul and you throw it into my face for her. You don't love her Xiao Lang; don't leave me because she's pregnant. I won't make you leave me" Gwen declared stepping closer to him. Xiao Lang had never seen this side of her before but he figured it was because she was angry. "Please, you don't love her"  
  
"I-I do" he whispered back making her come to a halt. Gwen couldn't believe he had just said that, she couldn't. "I'm sorry but I do"  
  
"You have no idea how much you've hurt me Xiao Lang. I've given you so much and this is how you repay me" she wiped her tears away turning from him. Slowly she slid their engagement ring off her finger and let it drop to the ground. "I-I" she didn't finished what she said she ran for her car.  
  
"Gwen!" he called angry with him self for causing her pain but he thought it betters for him to tell her now rather than lead her on. He watched her pull off and knew that she was never going to say another word to him ever again. Walking over to where the diamond ring had fallen he picked it up and walked to the edge. "I'm so sorry Gwen" he whispered tossing the ring into the ocean. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* She pulled to a stop at the red light she was filled with fury. "How dear he?" she hissed angrily. She opened her glove compartment and took a small silver bag before pressing redial on her phone. She opened it and took out an expensive diamond ring identical to the one she took off in front of Xiao Lang. "I'm not going to make that bitch get you. Just you wait and see, you'll come back to me" she smiled evilly planning everything out.  
  
"Hello what now?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Meet me at the place, we've got to plan this all the way through. We'll both get what we want" she replied to the person pulling off.  
  
"Good, I've been waiting a long time for this" the man laughed evilly making her join in at the same time. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Nightfall. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura pulled to a stop in front of the house and turned her car off. She had lost track a Mei Lin's house it was now eight. She was tired and still as confused as she had ever been. Setting the alarm, she headed to the door but before she had a chance to touch it the door flew open and there stood a very angry looking Syaoran. She gulped wondering what was wrong, "Xiao Lang" she squeaked uneasily fingering her keys.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he roared and she was sure that the entire neighborhood had heard. "Do you have any idea who many times I've called your phone?" he had been so worried about her.  
  
"I forgot my phone and I was at Mei Lin's. There's no need to yell cause I'm standing right in front of you," she shouted pushing past him. He was so shocked that he almost lost his balance. The helpers in the house sighed and waited patiently for all hell to break loose.  
  
"5-4-3-2" Wei counted down from at the stairs next to Giles who wished he had an ear plug. "1"  
  
"I was worried to death about you and all you can say is 'there's no need to yell'?" he replied lowering his voice when he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Argh, don't talk to me you make me mad. And stop treating me like a god dame baby cause I'm a woman" Sakura screamed walking up the stairs with Syaoran close on her trails.  
  
"Stop, don't you walk away from me" Syaoran ordered making Sakura laugh coming to her room. She opened the door, walked in and turned.  
  
"Don't order me around, I'm not your whore," she hissed slamming her room door in his face. Syaoran could have sworn he was deaf; he walked into his room and straight to the door connecting them only to find it latched.  
  
"Shit, Sakura open the door," he stated through it knowing she could hear him.  
  
"No, go away" was her stubborn response. He banged his head on the door wondering why again he loved her. He hoped to fucking god he wasn't out of his mind.  
  
"Please I need to talk to you" here he was playboy Xiao Lang who always got what he wanted from any girl. And he was reduced to begging his own fucking wife to be let into her room and he only wanted to talk to her! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura listened wondering if he was gone. She sat on her bed trying to get her anger under control. Why did things have to be so complicated? All she wanted was a regular life, just a regular life. Hearing something she looked towards her balcony grabbing the closet thing for protection. When a person appeared, she screamed and sent her object hurtling towards the man. "Oh fuck" the person cursed falling backwards.  
  
"Oh god" she gasped seeing who it was as her hands flew to her mouth in disbelief.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Author's note: talk about having issues, I wonder who she knocked out now. Whelp I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll be seeing ya'll soon again LOL remember to review and tell me your thoughts okay? JA _ 


	16. I Belong With You

Chap. 16: "I belong with you"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hahaha I know you'll like this. It has a lot of what can I say, flush and sweetness and ohhhh kissing. Don't mind me, I hope you like this okay? And I'm trying to keep up with my updating but things come up. I'm sorry. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * "Oh god" she gasped seeing who it was as her hands flew to her mouth in disbelief. Getting over her shock she ran to the person and bent down looking at the bump her cell phone caused.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Syaoran groaned reaching to touch the bump, feeling it he winced.  
  
"I'm sorry but what the hell were you doing?" Sakura yelled feeing guilty. She couldn't believe she had just knocked him off his feet and almost knocked him out.  
  
"Trying to get to talk to you since as you wouldn't let me through the dam door" he answered dryly making her flush from embarrassment. "I can see that you're making good use of your phone"  
  
"Like I said I'm sorry, you made me angry" Sakura stated helping him to his feet but he felt dizzy from the knock. She guided him over to the bed and laid him down before going to her bathroom for a washcloth where she called Rosa at the same time.  
  
Syaoran waited until she came back, this was like the third time she had hit him and it hurt like a guy had hit him. He looked at her when she appeared over him and pressed a cold washcloth to it. "Rosa will bring ice, I'm sorry but you shouldn't have come that way. I was going to let you in eventually"  
  
"I'm not a very patient person" he commented wryly making her smile shaking her head.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me so badly that you had to climb through my balcony?" she asked making him look at her thoughtfully. "Come on, out with it"  
  
"I went to talk with Gwen today" he whispered making her frown hearing about her. She didn't know if she wanted to hear what he had to say, before he got any farther there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on" she sighed scooting off the bed. She walked to her door and retrieved the ice while he thought about what he was going to say. Rosa looked at her and sighed shaking her head; this made Sakura blush closing the door. "Now everyone probably thinks I abuse you" she spoke as she placed the ice on the bump holding it there.  
  
"I don't mind as long as it's by you" he replied making her look at him in wonder, or at least wondering what was on his mind. "Like I said I went to see Gwen about something concerning all of us"  
  
"And what was that?" she asked softly gulping. She couldn't take anymore bad news. She hoped it wasn't any bad news, she prayed.  
  
"I told her that I was sorry," he answered in a sad tone before looking at her with something in his eyes but she couldn't make out what it was. "And that I want to try and make my marriage work" her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Wha-what?" she stuttered when he sat up and looked at her with a serious expression. She could see that he wasn't playing or joking and he most certainly wasn't going to use her.  
  
"I'm never going to see her again, I would have wanted friendship but she hates me for leaving her for you. I know that I've been a real asshole but I'm willing to make up for it. That's if you want to try, I can understand if you want to be rid of me at the end of a year" he looked down not able to look at her. Slowly he looked at her again waiting for her to say something. Sakura couldn't believe it, when she didn't say anything he thought she wanted to be rid of him. "I understand"  
  
She watched him sit up, her mouth opened then close and open but no words came out. She growled raking her hand through her hair, "If you don't sit I'm going to knock you into a coma" she had meant for it to come out strong but it came out as a squeak. Syaoran sat on command and he looked at her waiting for her to continue, Sakura couldn't find the words. "Oh what the hell" she sighed placing both her hands on his face pulling him into a lingering kiss. When they broke apart she smiled genuinely. "Of course but if you break my heart I'm going to give you more than a concussion" she stated firmly making him grin.  
  
"That'll never happen," he shared her smile, then slowly his eyes began to drop. Sakura looked at him wondering what was wrong, "I think you must have hit me harder than I thought" and with that he passed out making her hold back a horrified giggle reaching for her phone call for a doctor. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Next day.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran felt his head as he slowly awoke, he wondered if last night had been a dream but when he touched his forehead he knew it was real. "And that's how he was returned to his human form" a soft voice spoke. Turning his head he saw Sakura sitting beside the open balcony doors. He watched her wondering what she was talking to, then he got it when she looked at her belly and touched it. "You are going to be even stronger than him" he couldn't help the fond smile that touched his lips.  
  
"You two are lucky to be connected with such a family," she was saying, and he waited for her to continue. "At first I went along with what Tomoyo and Uncle said but after marrying him I knew I couldn't. Not only did I feel horrible, I also couldn't fight down my growing attraction to him. The men in this blood line are strong, and I know that you are going to be strong as well"  
  
"Of course they are going to be strong," he whispered making her look up and flush. She couldn't believe he had been listening, and it was a good thing she hadn't continued. "What time is it?"  
  
"After twelve" she answered placing the book down as she got up. She walked over to him as he got up, "How's your head?" Syaoran noticed how her voice fell with those words and he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine, though I'm glad you only threw your phone can you imagine what would have happened if it was a vase or something heavier?" Sakura flush making sure not to look at the vase that was on her dresser because it was what she would have thrown if it was closer.  
  
"Yeah, um Eriol called to see how things went" Syaoran got off the bed listening to her. "I told him that everything's fine. He said he would talk to you later, and the office called something having to do with a new partner or another" Sakura went down the list of things like she was his secretary. "And Yelen called, she's going to be coming home in two days. She wanted to know how things were going" then she brightened.  
  
"What's making you so happy?" he asked softly seeing her face. To him she looked like she did when they had first met months ago. She was returning to her self, and that was something he wanted.  
  
"I dunno, do I have a reason to be happy?" she replied. Syaoran took her hand in his looking her over slowly then he raised a brow making Sakura smile shaking her head.  
  
"No you don't, you being happy makes me happy" he finally answered. Sakura couldn't believe he had chosen her; it all seemed like a dream. This was what she wanted for last couple of months and she couldn't believe she had it. "Well since as it's late I guess I don't have to go into work. If anything comes up they'll call me" he sighed running his hand through his hair. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Anything, I haven't a clue though I'm very limited right now" she looked at her belly rather sadly making him laugh touching it. He knew that he wanted her, and he had known that for a while but he had been fooling him self.  
  
"We can go to Tomas for lunch then we'll decide as we go along, ne?" Sakura shook her head agreeing.  
  
"Great, you go shower and let me change" Sakura beamed, he nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making Sakura sigh. This was definitely something she could get used to.  
  
"Yeah," he gave her another kiss before walking to him room. Sakura smiled closing her eyes, she opened them and looks at her sister smiling.  
  
"Thank you Sakuya" she spoke softly knowing her sister was watching over her. She knew that after she had the boys she would audition for a company but she would have to practice first. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked at the man who sat down beside on the beach bench. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" she spoke smiling; he nodded looking at the waves.  
  
"After you got what you wanted you were content and I was left with nothing" the man replied softy turning to look at Gwen who was now frowning. "Didn't I tell you he wasn't worth it?"  
  
"Atashi it was, and now we're going to be happy we just have to do this again that's all. And this time we have help" she replied looking at her long time friend. "He's decided that he wants to be with her, and I know that he's told her. She hasn't come running to you has she?"  
  
"No she hasn't" he answered grimly knowing what Gwen was getting at. He wanted Sakura badly and he knew that he was going to readily agree to her plot.  
  
"Then she's going to stay with him. Can you live knowing that she's with him?" Gwen asked looking at him, when he hadn't said anything she smiled. "That's what I thought, come to my house later" with that said she got up and walked away.  
  
Atashi watched her go shaking his head, "This time it won't turn out like before" he whispered getting up as well. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She hung up the phone and smiled shaking her head slowly, getting off the day bed she closed her latest models file. Looking at the door when it opened she smiled looking at Eriol. "What's got you smiling sweet?" he asked looking at her glowing face.  
  
"Sakura" she answered making him raise a brow at her. "Since Syaoran's decided that he wants her, she's the most happiest person ever. If you have a phone conversation with her you'll understand" she laughed shaking her head. "I'm glad that Fujitaka made them get married"  
  
"Me too" Eriol chuckled shaking his head. "I just got off the phone with Xiao Lang as well. He was telling me all the things Sakura has done even in her state" he couldn't believe he was talking about Xiao Lang of all persons. "They were made for the other"  
  
"So right" she wrapped her hands around his neck smiling at her husband happily. She loved him so much and she was glad that she had him, "It's about time that Sakura is happy. All she's waiting for now is Xiao Lang to tell her that he loves her"  
  
"He'll do that soon but you know them, they move slower. And trust me if they didn't love each other they would have killed each other long time ago" Eriol replied giving her a soft kiss on the lips making her nod sighing. "We'll be flying out in about less than two months"  
  
"Yeah it'll be good having everyone together for her birth no?" Tomoyo smiled then frowned. "Than again it won't be a good idea having all you guys in the same place" Eriol laughed at her comment pulling her off her feet spinning her around.  
  
"Hey" he defended but shut up when Tomoyo kissed him with nothing but love. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She stuck out her tongue making Syaoran laugh as he moved around with her the camcorder. "Could you turn that thing off?" she growled playfully making him laugh. So this was what a real marriage was like? It had been over two weeks since he had told her he wanted her and life he been great even though they still had their little fights.  
  
"No, I like-no love taping you" he replied reaching out to wipe the dirt off her nose. "You do know that we have gardeners to do this right?" he asked zooming in Sakura stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I know but I love this, mother used to love gardening. Besides I can't dance so this is next in line," she replied putting the flower in the hole. "Why don't you put that down and help me?" she asked softly. He placed it on the small table and bent down beside her. The camcorder was still on them but they didn't know that.  
  
"I haven't played in dirt from since I was-well I've never played in dirt" he admitted making her laugh looking at him with dancing eyes.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, ne?" she teased then brightened. "Xiao Lang, they are moving," she gasped taking his dirty hand and placing it on her pink dress.  
  
"Yeah, they can't wait to come into this world" he smiled moving over to kiss her. Sakura smiled in the kiss placing her hand on his cheek, both not caring that they were getting each other dirty.  
  
"Look at them, they are never able to keep their mouths off each other" Mei Lin stated making Syaoran and Sakura break apart only to see her, Jamie, Kanbi and Max. Sakura blushed crimson making them laugh as Syaoran got her up and helped her up after. "Jeez watermelon" she teased.  
  
"So?" Sakura smiled petting Kero and Spinal. She hadn't seen much of Atashi, she only saw him when she and Mei Lin went to his studio. He never came to the house and Sakura knew he had this reasons.  
  
"Nice hand print" Kanbi pointed at her dress making Sakura look at Syaoran's handprint on her dress. "You too Xiao Lang" Sakura looked at his face and laugh wiping it off.  
  
"The boys moved, they've been really active lately" she spoke making them smile, as Kanbi and Mei Lin sat on the blanket on the grass. Sakura wiped her hands off on a towel when Syaoran picked up the camcorder and turned it off.  
  
"You guys don't go anywhere near the house, there's no talking of business today" Kanbi warned making them groan and the girls laugh.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Sakura asked softly, she loved Kari she was such a cute little girl.  
  
"She's with Max's parents" Kanbi answered looking Sakura over slowly. Anyone could see that she was a lot happier from the first time they had met. "And you? You're near"  
  
"Yep two more months and I'm home free. We can't wait, right Xiao Lang?" she looked at him when he shook his head in agreement. He couldn't wait to be a father, he was already a husband and he was still trying to make up the first couple of months up to Sakura.  
  
"Don't get me wrong but I don't think the world is ready for two Xiao Lang's" Mei Lin joked making them laugh and Syaoran glare at her playfully.  
  
"That's why I'm glad I had a girl. I'm not ready for a boy yet; can you imagine when they all have sons? Sakura I pity you cause you're going to have two Romeos to deal with" Kanbi continued making Sakura gasp looking horrified.  
  
"I'm ready to take them on" she spoke confidently making Syaoran wink at her. "I believe that they'll be too afraid of me to be bad"  
  
"Hah right, like you can hurt anyone" Max teased making Sakura raise a brow. He looked at Syaoran, "Right Xiao Lang?"  
  
"No comment" he replied dryly making everyone laugh. Sakura flushed holding back her giggles. "Did I tell you how she made me climb from my balcony to hers just to talk to her and she ended up knocking me out cold anyways thinking I was a robber?" Max and Jamie threw back their heads and howled with laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't be laughing cause Kanbi locked me out of the car in the middle of thunderstorm out in the middle of nowhere cause I wouldn't allow her to listen to music" Max spoke wryly and this time Kanbi blushed looking down then at her husband cutely.  
  
"Jeez I'm not even married to Mei Lin yet and she's treating me like how your wives treat you" Jamie continued making Mei Lin laugh.  
  
"Dam right," she proclaimed making Sakura giggle nodding in full agreement. She loved when they all got together; they were a great bunch of people. She looked at Syaoran who was smiling and noticed how he had been doing that a lot lately and she loved it.  
  
"That's what we put up with for love" he spoke looking at Sakura, he winked at her making her giggle. She couldn't believe he had just said that, it was enough at least she knew he loved her.  
  
"It's not like we don't put up with a lot for love either," she countered making him nod in full agreement. "Xiao Lang?" he heard the tone in her voice and knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.  
  
"Yes?" he sighed pushing his hands into his pockets. Sakura held out her hands signaling him to help her up.  
  
"I can get down but not up" she smiled making them laugh when he help her up. She looked into his eyes, "And you see we have difficulty even kissing" she giggled giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Can you go to Tomas and get a hot fudge sundae?" she asked cutely.  
  
"He's closed it's Sunday remember?" he replied making her frown. She had forgotten about that.  
  
"Oh yeah, well how about you make me one?" she asked knowing that it was just as good as Tomas's. Besides she had a hunger for one badly, "Please"  
  
"Hai Ying Fa" he agreed making her give him a dazzling smile, shaking his head he turned only to see the look his friends were giving him. "Go to hell" he spat making them laugh.  
  
"Come on we'll go with you" Jamie offered grinning. "You girls want one too?" she asked making Mei Lin and Kanbi shake their heads.  
  
"Stay away from the office" Mei Lin called making them wave as they headed towards the house. "Boys will be boys" she sighed making them nod in full agreement. "I can't wait to get married though"  
  
"It's a wonderful thing, and I've even forgiven Xiao Lang and the guys for bringing Max to every brothel in order to make him change his mind about marrying me" Kanbi stated making Sakura and Mei Lin look at her in shock.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Mei Lin laughed; she didn't hear anything about that. She wondered what else they had done that she didn't know about.  
  
"Nope, that's something you have to go through in order to get a player to stop" Kanbi sighed making sigh; Sakura knew just how true her words were. "Hey Sakura how did you get Xiao Lang?"  
  
"A bet and a lot of strength. If I was weak I would have had a nervous breakdown being married to him for two days" she admitted making them laugh. "I'm not kidding, and I bet all of them are that stubborn" they turned to look at the guys who were laughing as they walked towards them.  
  
"So right" Mei Lin and Kanbi agreed watching them closely. Seven best friends who were all the same at playing girls and using their looks and charms to get what they wanted. They knew they were doing the world a favor by marrying them and having to break them out of their habits.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They walked slowly towards the girls having their own conversation, "Do you remember the time you got caught in the girls dormitory?" Max asked Jamie making him laugh shaking his head.  
  
"How could I forget, the father and sisters had me on lockdown and going to confession every day" Jamie spoke looking thoughtful though. "It was worth it though, after all I was the first to get a girl"  
  
"Oh shut up, we don't know who scored first cause we were all on missions at the same time" Max waved aside smiling wickedly. "I don't think anything was funny as me falling out of that girls window when her fiancé walked in on us" Syaoran and Jamie chuckled remembering their senior year.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a man jump a fence so fast" Syaoran chuckled making Max grim scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yep those were the good old days. And if funny how we always meet our women doing something stupid. I met Kanbi because I dropped in on her pool party after jumping another fence" Max spoke looking at his beautiful wife. "Jumping fences led me to her, well that's after I recovered from the punch she gave me for landing on her birthday cake"  
  
"I ran into Mei Lin because I was running from the two girls I was dating at the same time. I remember grabbing her and kissing her, she reacted" Jamie winced making Syaoran and Max smile. "And so did I but I regret doing it cause she got me good, I couldn't walk without pain for at least an hour"  
  
"That's my cousin for you" Syaoran chuckled shaking his head. When his friends looked at him they knew he was waiting for hear how he met Sakura. "It wasn't anything painful that came later. She was a dancer at Tak's girl friend's father's place. She's amazing; don't think I've ever seen anyone dance like her before. I went after her cause in the game I had to find a virgin and she was it. But she gave me a slap after an argument that made my ear ring for a whole week"  
  
"Ouch, I've seen her hit you and it looks painful" Jamie winced looking at Syaoran shaking his head.  
  
"After fighting with Atashi, I've decided that Sakura's slaps are a lot worst than his punches" they chuckled hearing his admission.  
  
"It's about time you guys got back" Sakura spoke when they sat down beside them with the ice cream. Life was great she knew, all she needed know was her parents things that were due to arrive in a few days. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran stood at the nursery door looking at Sakura fix the comforter in on the beds. He smiled seeing how she was careful with it, she even made sure the room was dusted everyday and fresh air was let in. Walking over, he hugged her from behind. Sakura didn't jump anymore cause she knew she was safe with him, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Don't you think it's time that you came to bed?" he asked making Sakura rest against him.  
  
"I'm coming I was just checking everything" she turned in his embrace and smiled sheepishly. "I'm nervous, I can't help it"  
  
"I'm nervous too, I've always wanted sons and I'm going to a father in two months" he smiled resting his forehead against hers. "I think I'm the luckiest person on the planet"  
  
"Why?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Because I have a beautiful and amazing wife, and sons," he answered making her brighten. She knew he thought of Gwen now and then but she knew he couldn't just wipe her out of his heart instantly. And she didn't mind as long as he was with her, he was a true husband now.  
  
"I can see that you've gotten a lot of practice at giving complements" she teased making him chuckle giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"You'll be the only person who's going to be getting them from now on" he said between kiss making her smile. "You know I love you right?" she looked into his eyes-only seeing sincerity.  
  
"And I you" she replied touching his cheek with her fingertip, he had said them. "I don't know when but it's been a while" he smiled winking at her.  
  
"I don't know when either but it scared the shit out of me when I got jealous from the simplest of things" she giggled at his admission as they stayed here in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Outside. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A man slowly drove pass their gate scooping out the house, he smirked before turning the corner. "Soon my dear, soon" he whispered softly. "I'll get you" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran stood at his office window looking down at the road, he turned and at the picture of Sakura that would be there forever or least until he change office. He turned to the door when his father walked in smiling. "What's go you so happy father?" he asked in a dry tone. Lian looked at his son and sighed, even though he had found him a good wife he was still cold.  
  
"I'm in the lead, have you voted for me yet?" Lain smiled sitting in front of Syaoran's desk. Syaoran sat in his chair looking at his father, they stayed in silence reading the other but they couldn't see anything. "You'll never be able to read me boy"  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll give up trying, so you're going to win this seat" Syaoran smirked making his father return it. "It'll be hard running this by my self or should I say boring. I won't have anyone going against my decisions" Lian laughed shaking his head at him. Whether they liked to or wanted to admit it or not, they were very much like the other in a lot of ways.  
  
"I'll still be an active voice with major contracts but it's yours. It's always been yours but I'm also going to watch you're for a couple of years"  
  
"If you wish but I know that you know I'm not playing" he looked at his father who shook his head slowly.  
  
"I know but maybe you've just learned how to hide what you intend to do better" Lian replied, "I know that's what I did to my father when I bought that Porsche against his will" Syaoran smirked shaking his head. "What's on your mind boy?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just getting edgy Sakura's close and I don't like leaving her for so long each day," he answered making Lian look at him in wonder. He remembered when Yelen was with child she had to kick him out of the house.  
  
"There isn't much here to do, why don't you go home. I can take care of everything," Lian spoke making Syaoran raise a brow at him. "I mean it, I think you deserve it since as you've had to put up with my torture all your life"  
  
"Right"  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked through the market place with Rosa looking at all the fruits, each carrying a basket. "I don't think we should have come here today it's too packed" Rosa spoke.  
  
"I'm starting to agree" Sakura replied as they made their way through the crowd. She looked at the list and saw that they only need oranges. "Next time we'll go to the store" Rosa laughed spotting the oranges.  
  
Sakura followed Rosa's led when someone brushed against, she knew the scent and it sent chills down her spine. Spinning around she saw no familiar face, "What's wrong with me" she whispered placing her hand over her heart.  
  
"Sakuya," someone whispered by her ear making Sakura screamed spinning around only to see Rosa.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rosa asked worriedly seeing Sakura's terrified expression. She was sure he was here; she smelt him and heard his voice. She looked around the market when she saw a man who looked like him but he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"No" she whispered praying to god. "Let's go Rosa," she spoke in an urgent tone. Rosa wondered what had scared her as they walked fast. Sakura tried to clear her mind. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She laughed when the man got into her car; seeing that it was clear she pulled off looking at him in wonder. "You were great, I think we've got her spooked now" she commented.  
  
"Of course, I hope you know when I get my hands on her she's going to be leaving the realm of the living"  
  
"I know that's why I hired you" she smirked heading towards the main road, 'I'll be back in your arms in no time Xiao Lang' she thought smugly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Please could you find out for me?" she asked in scared tone.  
  
"I will Sakura, why have you seen him?" Kaho asked in a worried tone as she paced back and forth in her home. She looked at the picture of all the girls wondering when it would be Sakura's turn to be happy.  
  
"I don't know, I might be paranoid but I don't want to take any chances" she sighed running her hand through her hair. She prayed to god that Ken hadn't found his way all the way here. She didn't know what she would do but she was going to have to get her self a gun if that was the case.  
  
"I'll do that, don't worry I'm going to head over to the station now okay?" Kaho stated making her sigh sinking into the chair.  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
"No problem, how are you holding up and how about that husband of yours?" she asked making Sakura laugh when Syaoran walked through her bedroom door. He looked at her wondering why she was cooped up in her room.  
  
"I'm great and so is he" she replied smiling at him as she said the words.  
  
"That's good to know, you must send me a picture of the boys when you have them" Kaho spoke grabbing her bag and keys.  
  
"I will, I'll talk with you later Sensei" Sakura smiled before hanging up. Kaho placed her phone down and walked out her door. She couldn't and didn't want to believe that Ken had found his way to Hong Kong.  
  
"Please god" she whispered to her self. She knew that if he were there he would be out for revenge and nothing else. He had promised Sakura that she would regret not killing him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He looked at Sakura as he turned the page; they were in the park sitting on a bench. Seeing that she was watching the children play in the park, he smiled returning to the book he was reading. He had noticed that she been a little jumpy lately but figured it was because she was so close to giving birth. "Do you think they'll be that happy by just playing with sand?" she asked softly, her head resting on his lap as her legs swung over the arm.  
  
"They'll be as happy as them, and when they are five we'll build a large tree house in the backyard" she looked up when he looked down and smiled. It was a beautiful day and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.  
  
"Long term planning? It's not fair that we're having only boys," she mumbled cutely making his smile closing his book.  
  
"Then we'll have to work on a girl as soon as possible, ne cherry blossom? And this time around we'll both remember it" he teased making her blush crimson. He chuckled touching her cheek with love in his eyes.  
  
"Right" she whispered covering her cherry colored face with her hands. "I'll need to get my blushing under control. It's not fair that you have me looking like a cherry so much" she mumbled opening her fingers so she could look at him through them.  
  
"You look cute when you blush" He teased making Sakura stick out her tongue at him.  
  
"Just wait until I get you to blush" she humph folding her arms, shaking his head he looked at the playground at the little boys and girls playing.  
  
"That'll be the first" he commented when Sakura look at the children also.  
  
"There's a first time for everything don't you think?" she sighed closing her eyes. Syaoran looked at her face seeing that she was slowly falling asleep, 'yes there is' he thought. At first he wasn't a believer in a lot of things but now he was, he was also a strong believer in love at first sight. He was sure he had fallen in love with Sakura when he saw her dance that night. She was full of life and the way she danced with passion drew him to her.  
He knew that he hadn't a bad choice in choosing her over Gwen she did something to him. Something he hadn't felt in his life, and it was great feeling just being around her made him want her even more. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They didn't know that they were being watch from the other side of the large park. A man sat reading a newspaper but he would glance at them now and then as he read his paper. Smirking he got up and walked towards them folding his paper. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked at the man who stopped in front of them, "Pardon but do you have a light?" he asked in a friendly tone looking at Syaoran close up. Syaoran looked at the man standing before him and felt something negative from him.  
  
"No" was he all he said making the man nod he eyed him closely.  
  
"Thank you" his voice turned deep making Sakura stiffen as she came to, her eyes snapped open and she looked around.  
  
"Xiao Lang, who was that?" she asked in frightened tone making him look at her with open worry.  
  
"Just a man asking for a light" he answered when she sat up and looked around but didn't see anyone. She fought down the nausea that was building inside her it couldn't be he. "What's the matter Ying Fa?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing I'm just tired that's all" she answered softly making him shake his head in understanding.  
  
"How about we head home so you can get some rest?" he asked making her agree. They got up together, picking up his book they walked off hand in hand heading to where he had parked. "Do you want anything from Tomas?"  
  
"Naw I'm fine, all I want is you next to me" he moved their clasped hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. When they came to his sports car, they got in. Turning it on he put the roof back as Sakura buckled, "Not too fast today?"  
  
"Not too fast" she repeated resting back in the seat when he pulled out of the spot with ease. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep but nothing would happen, sighing she opened her eyes and watched as building after building pasted them.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura wondering what was wrong, he could feel that something was wrong. And he had noticed how she wanted to be with him and she was tense when he walked up on her. There was something wrong, he hoped she wouldn't start getting nightmares again. They spelt together every night from since he had told her he broke it off with Gwen and he loved that. It was weird but he could sense when something was bothering her. "Ying Fa?" Sakura looked at him with tired eyes.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura looked at him wondering what she was to tell him. She was pretty sure he could tell when she was lying but she didn't want to tell him that her mother's lover might be here in Hong Kong stalking her.  
  
"A little nap and I'll be as good as new, no worries Xiao Lang" she replied easily. She had been feeling more tired as of late but Dr. Avalon said it was normal as it was for her to give birth early.  
  
"We'll be home in no time" he said making her nod, he looked at the road and frown inwardly. 'There's something you aren't telling me' he thought wondering what was bothering her so.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*Author's note: I hope she tells him soon, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has continuously reviewed I really appreciate it a lot, a lot. Oh remember to review and tell me what you think okay? JA _ 


	17. Suspect

Chap. 17: "Suspect"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: hey ya'll. I really, really want to thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it so much LOL I really do. And so glad that this story is popular, HAHAHHA SO HAPPPY!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways I know that I'm not answering anyways questions but it's because I don't have time to read the reviews and see what ya'll are saying. Life is freaking Hectic, I can't wait for school to be out and all. I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ALERT!!!!!!!! READ *  
  
* HEY, I HOPE I DON'T COME OFF AS BEING MEAN IN ANYWAY BUT I FEEL LIKE I'VE GOT TO SAY THIS. I LOVE WRITING ON FF.NET, I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS AND HAVING YOU ENJOY READING MY STORIES.  
  
BUT I GET UPSET, AND FEEL THREATENED WHEN SOMEONE READS ONE OF MY STORIES AND COPIES THEM ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME. I KNOW THAT THEY ARE A LOT OF GANG RELATED AND LOVE STORIES BUT IT'S OBVIOUS TO ME WHEN I READ A STORY, I CAN SEE MY WORK. AND IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN YOU MAKE THE CHAPTERS AMOST IDENTICAL.  
  
I ALSO KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU COPY THE STORIES AND PRINT OR PUT THEM ON SITES. THAT MADE ME UPSET A FIRST BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ASKING ME. THESE STORIES ARE REVISED AND COPYRITED, I DO THEM MYSELF. I DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING ON THIS SITE BECAUSE I LOVE HAVING YOU READ THEM AND IT HELPS ME WITH MY COMPREHENSION AND GRAMMAR.  
  
I'VE HAD PEOPLE TELL ME WHEN MY STORIES ARE BEING COPIED, SO PLEASE THOSE OF YOU WHO DO IT.STOP. THAT WOULD ME MAKE REALLY HAPPY.  
  
THANK YOU! *|  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ne ways on wit story.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's boyish expression brushing his hair from over his eyes. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there looking at his face. Things were counting down and soon in a couple of weeks they would be parents. That thought made her glow, and her friends would be arriving in a week's time. "I love you so," she whispered tracing a line under his chin and across his lips, a smile on her face.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" Syaoran asked making her move her hand back but he held it to his cheek feeling her soft skin.  
  
"Yeah" she mused smiling when he opened his eyes. They were in his bed, she loved his bed it was so very soft and large. And she was even happier that he had never brought Gwen to it. It was funny how life threw things at you, and at first you hate it but then all turns out perfectly.  
  
"How long have you been up?" he asked softly sitting up. He glanced at his clock and knew that he would have to go to work soon.  
  
"Not long," she answered giving him a kiss on the lips making him return it with open adoration. "Go shower, I'm going to make breakfast for us" she whispered between kisses making him smile.  
  
"Isn't the reason why we have a cook is so that you don't have to cook?" he asked making her flush looking down when Kero and Spinal jumped unto the bed.  
  
"I want to" she replied softly making him sigh and agree. "Good, what do you want?"  
  
"You" he chuckled seeing her turn red. Sakura slapped him on the arm shaking her head at him.  
  
"You are horrible Li Xiao Lang" she spoke firmly then smiled not able to keep up her serious act. "Seriously"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not being serious?" he asked raising one brow, Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't he believe him but she figured that this was the probably the longest he had ever been without a woman.  
  
"Well just between you and me" she whispered mischievously moving closer to him. Syaoran waited to hear what she had to say, "I can't wait either" he grinned looking at her face.  
  
"Good cause now I won't feel bad when I hold you down in a couple of months" he stated seriously making her hold back a horrified giggle. Shaking her head she gave him one last kiss before scooting out of the bed.  
  
"I won't, now go and get ready" she chided walking to her room but Syaoran got a hold of her arm and pulled her back gently towards him. Sakura gasped when his mouth took hers in a lingering kiss making her feel weak in the knees. It was hard to believe that just his kisses did this to her, she wondered how lovemaking would affect her.  
  
"Now I'll get ready," he whispered against her lips, Sakura looked into his eyes with a dreamy expression. Swallowing she nodded when he let her go, finding her coordination she gave him a fleeting kiss before walking to her room. Syaoran smiled watching her go before he got out of bed to get ready for work. "Work" he groaned inwardly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Gwen  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "We'll have to do this soon, she has less than a month left" Gwen spoke making her accomplices shake their head in agreement. "This should be a piece of cake, ne?"  
  
"Of course, we've done this before" Atashi replied making her grin. Ken sat in the chair looking at Atashi. He knew that he hadn't a clue what Gwen had in store for his little friend.  
  
"Right, so we'll snatch her in about a week or before then we'll take her to the camp. And finally get her out of Hong Kong" Gwen explained going over the plan leaving out the details cause she knew how things were to go.  
  
"I'll get her" Atashi spoke softly. "It'll be a lot easier for me, and we have to get her before her friends get here" he spoke making them shake their heads in agreement. He got up from where he was sitting and looked out Gwen's window, 'you'll be mine soon Sakura' he thought smiling. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Afternoon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I'm glad that you guys are coming, I miss you badly. And you'll like Kanbi and Mei Lin they are really nice" Sakura said walking around her room with Tomoyo on the phone.  
  
"I'm sure that they are, if you get along with them. There shouldn't be any reason why we won't" Tomoyo replied sighing a document for one of workers. She smiled at the guy who took it and walked out of her office. "So how you doing?"  
  
"Great, I've been feeling a bit tired lately but other than that it's nothing" Sakura answered tossing Kero's play ball across her room making both of them run after it. She felt better being in her room when Syaoran wasn't home; she didn't know why that was.  
  
"That's good, god I can't wait for all of us to be together again" Tomoyo exclaimed making Sakura giggle. "Think of all the things we'll have to catch up on. And the babies, oh the babies"  
  
"Tomoyo calm down, breath" she teased making Tomoyo laugh resting back in her black leather chair. "Just wait until you have children, poor Eriol"  
  
"Hey!" she defended ignoring the people who were passing by her office. "That's not a nice thing to say even though it's true" Sakura laughed shaking her head hopelessly. "Sakura, I'll have to call you back later. I have a photo shoot"  
  
"Okay, it was great talking to you, Ja" Sakura sighed wondering what she was going to do now.  
  
"Ja, and tell Xiao Lang hi for me too" Tomoyo sighed, smiling she hung up the phone and got up with her files. "Life is great" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Can I open my eyes now?" Sakura asked softly as she walked with Syaoran's hands leading her down the steps so she didn't trip.  
  
"Not yet" was his response making her sigh. Syaoran smiled at her face knowing that she wanted to open her eyes very much but he couldn't let her. People watched as they walked together and smiled shaking their heads at them.  
  
"Please?" she begged cutely making him chuckle when they came to a stop, her white mother dress flapping in the cool wind. He turned her around but she didn't open her eyes because he hadn't told her to.  
  
"Not yet" he whispered beside her ear as he reached into his pocket. Taking out the necklace he placed it around her neck and latched it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked fingering the heart shaped object, she was dying from temptation just to see what it was.  
  
"Okay you can open your eyes now, don't look down" he spoke making her slowly open her eyes only to see a really large white sail boat in front of her, the sails seemed to go up forever.  
  
"Hoe!" she gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, "Xiao Lang, it's ah oh wow," he laughed hearing her words.  
  
"Look at the name" her eyes moved to it only to see her name.  
  
"Sakura, Cherry Blossom. That's a funny name for a boat don't you think?" she teased turning to look at her husband. She couldn't believe he had actually bought her a boat, and such a large one.  
  
"I don't think so, I think it's perfect" he replied touching her locket. Sakura looked at the second locket on her neck, it was heart shaped with a heart shaped emerald stone in the middle. 'My beloved Ying Fa' it read and she looked at him with misty eyes. "Why tears?"  
  
"I can't help it. You are so incredibly wonderful Xiao Lang," she answered making him smile wiping them away. "I want to hug you tightly but unfortunately that's not possible yet" she admitted making him grin. "I don't know what to say"  
  
"Say you like them" he opted holding her hands. Sakura looked down briefly then right into his intense ambers eyes knowing that he was the best husband in the entire world.  
  
"Like? I love them, and I love you" Sakura stated passionately tiptoeing to give him a sweet kiss. He smiled in the kiss and placed the captains hat he had behind him on her head. Sakura giggled touching it, the things he came up with she wondered if he would always surprise her with such gifts.  
  
"Captain, would you like a tour of you vessel?" he asked making her shake her head vigorously. "Unfortunately this won't be leaving the docks until the babies are at least a couple of months old" she shook her head in agreement as they walked aboard. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Inside the Members lounge. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A man loaded the camera he had looking at the newest addition to his club as they headed towards him. "Who would have thought we would have Li Xiao Lang joining this club. I remember him, he hated sailing"  
  
"I believe he bought the boat for his young wife. She supposedly loves sailing" a woman answered softly leaning against the counter. "So in love they are. I think it's funny that he dumps a Chin for a commoner. It shows you that romance novels aren't a load of crap" she sighed making her sister smile holding up her latest Novel.  
  
"So tru so tru" she chanted turning the page making her sister smile.  
  
"What are you reading now?" she inquired softly sitting on the chair. This was where their family made money, in the yachting business.  
  
"I'm reading the novel Cherry, My Love," her sister answers brightly when Sakura and Syaoran walked into the room. The girls looked at the couple while their father got his camera ready.  
  
"Li, I'm just about ready to take your member photo. I'm going to place you right beside your parents" their father stated in a happy tone. They knew why he was so happy; whenever someone like them joined they always had friends who did the same.  
  
"Okay, Sakura is going to start taking her classes as soon as she's ready" Syaoran stated making him nod getting his camera ready.  
  
"Okay I'm ready now, get beside each other anyway you like"  
  
"Can we take it outside? The sun is going down," Sakura asked softly surprising him. He looked outside and saw that there was going to be a beautiful sunset, he agreed and they walked out leaving the girls alone.  
  
"He is so hot" she whispered to her older sister making her laugh nodding fully agreement.  
  
"I know, and she's beautiful too such a couple. I want something like that" she sighed dreamily making her sister laugh.  
  
"Except you are ugly," she joked playing. "Ah' she exclaimed running off when her sister ran after her. "You are"  
  
"I'm not" she defended laughing as well. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen.. Next day *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked into her husband's office only to see him staring out his office window. Walking over to him she saw that he was smiling, "What's go you so happy?" she smiled thinking how much he and Xiao Lang looked alike when they smiled. Lian held up a framed picture.  
  
Taking it Yelen looked at Sakura and Syaoran, it was the picture from the yacht club. "It's beautiful, how come I didn't get one?" she smiled looking at the gorgeous sunset in the background and Sakura who had on a captain's hat.  
  
"They have one, Xiao Lang went back to his office to get it for you. Do you know he bought her a sail boat?" Yelen shook her head she hadn't known that. "We weren't wrong at all forcing them together, it was a success"  
  
"I know, now he'll be happy and so shall she. Is she home?" Yelen inquired making him shake his head as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"No she's on her way over here, we're going out for lunch" he answered softly when Syaoran walked into the room smiling.  
  
"Mother" he nods his head, Yelen smiled looking at her very handsome son. "I just got off the phone with Sakura. She's heading over but she has to make a stop first at somewhere" they shook their heads when he handed Yelen her picture.  
  
"Wonderful" she beamed looking at it before she gently placed it on the desk. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Thank you ma'am" the man smiled handing her the smile bag, Sakura took it putting down her shades.  
  
"Nope thank you, so" she beamed a smile at him before heading towards the door. Looking both ways she walked towards the parking lot holding the small bag she had picked up for Xiao Lang. She knew he would love this gift, and it symbolized him so.  
  
Stopping beside her car started to look for her keys, she was so deep in what she was doing that she didn't hear the van pulling up from behind. It stopped beside her and the sliding door opened, she looked up and a scream caught in her throat seeing how it was. "Hello you too Sakura" the man smiled evilly grabbing a hold of her. He ducked when Sakura swung the bag around and pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The man looked at his counter and saw that she had left her keys on the other counter. Picking it up he rushed out the door; he stopped dead in his tracks seeing her being attacked. "Hey what the hell" he yelled drawing other peoples attention to what was happening. He raced across the road when the white van pulled off; he looked at the license plate only to see that it was covered. "Somebody call the police," he shouted stopping in front of Sakura's car. Bending down he picked up the small bag, her purse glancing at her license plate only to see it say, "Li Ying Fa"  
  
He got up and raced back to his jewelry store, the sound of sirens in the distance from the people who had called the police. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The kidnappers. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Hey fuck drive carefully, you know what Gwen wants" Ken hissed glaring at Atashi who slowed down pulling to a stop at the red light. He smiled charmingly at the woman beside him making her wink.  
  
"That I can do" he spoke pulling off again heading towards the docks where his sailboat was. This was going to go a lot better than the first time they had tried; he was going to get what he wanted now. Ken looked at Sakura's unconscious form lying on the blankets and smiled. She had gotten a lot more beautiful from the last time he had seen her. He could clearly remember the way he felt in side Sakuya when he took away her innocence and he was ready to try again.  
  
"So ready" he grinned knowing that after Gwen got what she wanted he would have Sakura like she had promised him. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number waiting for it to be picked up. "Mission accomplished"  
  
"Good boy, I'll be waiting for you at the cabin" Gwen laughed before hanging up. The Van pulled to a stop and Atashi got out and opened the door. Ken picked up Sakura's body and got out. Together they walked to the deserted, private docks towards his sailboat. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* he glanced at his watch when Sakura was more than fifteen minutes late. Getting up from where he was sitting he picked up his father's phone and dialed her number. "I've given her more than enough time to get here" he spoke listening to her phone ring, he started to get worried when she didn't answer.  
  
"I'm sure it's only traffic" Yelen said softly when Lian's office door opened revealing his secretary who looked scared.  
  
"Mr. Li, there's an officer Ahmed here to see you" she spoke making Syaoran's heart stop. He turned slowly to the door not knowing that Yelen had to be held up by Lian.  
  
"Let him in" Lian stated making her nod. He looked at the young man when he walked into the office followed by two more policemen. "Can I help?" he asked softly wondering what they wanted.  
  
Ahmed looked at Syaoran sadly looking at the plastic bag containing Sakura's belongings. "I'm sorry to inform but Mrs. Li has been kidnapped" Syaoran looked at him with a stony face. He was sure that man wasn't speaking Chinese; he had to have been speaking something else.  
  
"Oh dear god" Yelen gasped when her legs gave out on her, Lian had to hold her up. "Surely you are joking" Ahmed looked down sadly and not to see the icy glare he was getting.  
  
"I'm afraid not, I'm very sorry"  
  
"Get out, is this some kind of sick joke?" Syaoran growled making them step back. Lian sat Yelen down in his chair and held Syaoran back. "No you are lying, Sakura is on her way here. Dammit No!"  
  
"Xiao Lang" Lian said to his son making Syaoran look at him with a haunted expression.  
  
"Father, this can't be true" he whispered making Ahmed take out a small clear zip lock bag.  
  
"We think it might be a ransom, there was a letter left by her things" Ahmed explained nodding his man who placed Sakura's things on Lian's desk. "She was at the store picking up something she had ordered. Did you know that she was going to the store?"  
  
"No, she said she was picking something up before she came here. We're all due for lunch" Yelen answered seeing the devastated look on Syaoran's face. "Xiao Lang was just about to call her," she was trying her best to be strong and not let her emotions get a hold of her.  
  
"What's the price?" Syaoran asked feeling like he had died. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was like what had happened with Kris. But it was Sakura, his wife and she's pregnant.  
  
"We haven't a clue, as yet" Ahmed sighed running his hand through his hair. "We have our people working on that now, we're looking for every suspicious white vans"  
  
"Do you have any idea how many companies in Hong Kong use those kinds of vans?" Lian asked watching Syaoran walk over to the window and place his hand on it.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm willing to pay whatever the cost to get Sakura back. Anything just to get her back" he stated in a firm tone. "Anything,"  
  
"Right, is there anyone who doesn't like Sakura? Who might have a problem with her?" Ahmed asked, as his men got ready to write down anything he told them. Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat when two names instantly popped up in his head.  
  
"Yes" he turned to look at them. "There's Chin Gwen and Ashiwa Atashi though he didn't hate her, he wanted her" he explained coldly trying to think of anything else who would want Sakura out of the way but no one else came to mind. "I can't think of anyone else, everyone loved her"  
  
"Thank you, we'll check this out right away" one of the men left the room taking out his cell phone. "Can we have a description of her? Anything, marks that will distinguish her, birth marks, scars?"  
  
"Take this, it was just taken yesterday" Yelen spoke holding out the picture. Ahmed took it and looked her over noticing how beautiful she was, and how very pregnant.  
  
"She has a small scar on the back of her thigh, there's nothing else" Syaoran answered making him nod writing it down. "How will we know when they are going to call?"  
  
"We haven't a clue" he answered when Lian's secretary sounded on the phone.  
  
"Mr. Li there's a phone call from a man for your son. He said that's its life and death"  
  
"Put it through" Lian ordered, they quieted waiting to hear who the person was.  
  
"Well, hello" a deep voice sounded making Yelen take deep breath. "I'm sure you know who I am. Listen carefully, I have the woman, she's still very much alive at least for now"  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran ordered making him laugh looking at Sakura who was gag, her eyes widen.  
  
"A lot of money, I have yet to decide"  
  
"How do we know Sakura is still alive?" Lian asked, Ahmed listen carefully wishing they had the line tapped.  
  
"Proof" Ken nodded to Atashi who removed the gag.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I know who they are-" she was cut off but they head all she said. He relaxes seeing that she was okay, and she had given them something.  
  
"She's a bad one, I'll call you back at your home office with the conditions" with that said the phone went dead.  
  
"She knows who they are" Ahmed spoke thoughtfully, looking at Syaoran he rose a brow.  
  
"She's met a lot of people. We've attended many parties, I couldn't possibly name everyone there's too much. And she knows people I don't know" he growled angrily pushing his hands in his pocket.  
  
"We could always go through at the lists of the parties and see who all attended. And there are always videos at these things" Lian helped out. Syaoran looked at his father gratefully, he still couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"That would be really helpful. We're going to try everything to get her back don't worry"  
  
"How the hell can you say don't worry? She's almost due and with twins, what if they aren't careful?" Syaoran hissed he was in a real sour mood. If he found out that those bastards are, he would kill them with his bare hands. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * She looked at the two men who had taken her and felt tears burn her eyes. "He was right, you aren't someone I should have gotten friendly with," she hissed looking at Atashi who ignored her.  
  
"Shut up wench, and enjoy the ride. I heard you love sailing" Ken spat grabbing her face in a tight grip, he was large build man very muscular with jet black hair and endless black eyes, he also had a scar on his left jaw. "You should have shot to kill don't you think?" he laughed gruffly pushing her face away before he sat beside Atashi.  
  
"What are you going to ask for?" Atashi asked meaning the money as he mapped out the course they would be taking. It had to be less hazardous and quick.  
  
"A lot, I want to be set for life and this plan is full proof" Ken grinned taking a swig of his beer. He looked at Sakura and winked making her glare at him, "It's good that she's about to pop"  
  
"Yeah Gwen planned this great. She's always been a great planner," Atashi answered making Sakura's eyes widen. She should have known that Gwen took Syaoran breaking up with her too easy. And now she was here, and was going to pay along with her boys.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she cried softly, her emotions taking over. Atashi looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Because you belong to me, and not that bastard. He doesn't know how to treat a woman, I can treat you a lot better" He answered softly making her feel sick in the stomach.  
  
"You think that I would ever want you after you've done this?" she yelled making him wince going to gag her. "It makes me hate you, how could you" she was cut off because he taped her mouth shut.  
  
"You will, trust me you'll learn" he assured caressing her cheek lovingly but Sakura moved her face away blinking back tears. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
"Oh god no" she cried sinking to the chair with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening; she must be living a dream. "Don't tell me that, don't you tell me that" she screamed making Eriol walk up to her.  
  
"Tomoyo" he soothed making her fall in his arms. He hugged her as she tried her tears on his chest.  
  
"Eriol, this isn't supposed to be happening. Not to her, to them" she wailed making him pick her up and sit on the sofa. He held her like a child; he looked just as devastated as Syaoran sounded. He hadn't even been able to finish the call because his voice gave out and cracked.  
  
"I know, Syaoran is waiting for a phone call from the kidnappers. They've already started gathering money but they haven't a clue how much they are going to want" he whispered making her look at him with red eyes.  
  
"I bet it's that bitch Gwen, she kidnapped Sakura. She did because she was jealous of Sakura, she was jealous," Tomoyo yelled pushing out of Eriol's arms standing up. She didn't make it far when she came to a halt and paled, "Oh my god" she gasp spinning around.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eriol asked worried seeing her facial expression. Tomoyo looked at her husband and felt like she was going to be sick as fear consumed her soul.  
  
"Ken, he got out a couple of months ago. He got out" Tomoyo yelled making Eriol share her expression. "Sakura told me she had been feeling him near her but she thought she was being paranoid. This is all my fault, I should have told Xiao Lang" she cried feeling immense guilt.  
  
"No it's not" Eriol stated firmly holding her back the shoulders but he saw that Tomoyo wouldn't believe him.  
  
"No it is, I should have told someone but I didn't. I didn't, Eriol if she dies it's my fault" Tomoyo choked going into shock.  
  
"No Tomoyo" Eriol yelled shaking her, Tomoyo looked at him as a new set of tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"Yes" she wailed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, Eriol" he hugged her knowing that they would have to leave for Hong Kong right away. They would have to be there to give Syaoran support. He didn't even want to wonder what he was feeling right now if Tomoyo was here freaking out. He couldn't think or imagine what his friend was going through at the moment. No he could, he thought about how he would freak out if Tomoyo was kidnap then he added their two unborn children to the sum, and he felt his eyes water. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * He sat in his office right by the phone; he didn't take notice of his parents or his friends present. He looked at the phone willing it to ring but nothing happened, he looked at the door when Ahmed walking in with the two same men. "Miss Chin is out of the country but we were able to get a hold of her, we found out some very interesting facts" he spoke looking directly at Syaoran.  
  
"What's that?" he asked seeing the same look in Ahmed's eyes that he got when Kris had disappeared.  
  
"We were informed that you were having an affair with Miss Chin months after you were married to your wife" Ahmed answered. "And yon and your wife never got a long that's why she took a liken to Atashi. Are these accusations true Mr. Li?"  
  
"Don't answer anything Xiao Lang," Lian spoke getting up. "If we are thinking that my son is a suspect I'm afraid he won't answer any of your questions until we have spoken with our lawyer" he stated glaring at Ahmed.  
  
"I don't think that, I was trying to make sure I was informed correctly but I think you are right to call your lawyer. After finding out this news your son is a suspect nonetheless" Ahmed stated making Mei Lin and the others gasp. "And I'm afraid that I'm going to have to place your son under arrest for the disappearance of his wife until farther notice"  
  
"You've got to be out of your fucking mind" Mei Lin hollered standing. "My cousin didn't, he loved Sakura," she proclaimed for the world to know. "You can't do this"  
  
"Mei Lin hush, I'll go. I haven't anything to hide" Syaoran cut in as he got up from where he was sitting. He know that this was going to happen, why wouldn't it. He had made a mistake months ago and it had come back to bite him in the ass.  
  
"Thank you for understanding" Ahmed sighed softly. "Li Xiao Lang, you are under arrest for the disappearance of your wife Li Sakura. Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to a lawyer if needed. Under the circumstances that you can't provide one, one will be provided for you" Ahmed explained as his man cuffed Syaoran. Yelen hid her face in her husband chest crying her tears.  
  
"Xiao Lang don't worry, they've got nothing to hold you by" Max assured making Syaoran nod as they led him towards the door in handcuffs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Oh no, this isn't good. I wonder what's going to happen now things are yet again getting interesting LOL. Very interesting, very interesting No? well I hoped you like this chapter and remember to review and tell me OKAY? JA. 


	18. Don't leave me

Chap. 18: "Don't leave me." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey ya'll I back again LOL and I'm sorry for leaving it there. I don't meant to be evil but I can't help my self. I really, really can't but you know me!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
*  
  
* I'm giving you this to make up for not reviewing in so long.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * "So you did have an affair with Miss Chin during your marriage?" Ahmed asked in a small room. Syaoran sat at the table, beside him was his lawyer and two officers behind him as they interrogated him.  
  
"Yes, it was an arranged marriage because I got her pregnant. I was engaged to Gwen but had to break it off. We made a plan that after Sakura gave birth and my father gave me the company I would divorce Sakura and we would get married. That's why we saw each other," he answered looking at his hands then at them with a serious expression as they did the lie detector test.  
  
"Did you love your wife?"  
  
"Yes, I did that's why I told Gwen we couldn't be together anymore cause I wanted to try and make it work with Sakura"  
  
"Had you ever struck your wife? According to the claims of Atashi?" Ahmed wondered how they had even thought this man a suspect. And they still couldn't get a hold of Atashi who was out of the country dancing.  
  
"No"  
  
"Did you have fights?"  
  
"Yes, all the time because we disagreed on a lot of things" he still didn't know if they got any more calls from the kidnappers.  
  
"Elaborate, please"  
  
"We fought over her going out with my cousin and Atashi, about her going sailing with him, about Gwen-"  
  
"She knew about Gwen and your affair?" Ahmed asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, she didn't plan on staying with me either. She wanted nothing to do with me, the only reason she had married me was because she wanted our children to have the Li name behind them" Ahmed nodded wondering how weird these people were. Shaking his head he looked at Syaoran then his family who was sitting behind in him in another room.  
  
"What about Honda Kris? According to files you were also a suspect in her disappearance" Syaoran frowned thinking about Kris. He had a feeling they would have brought her up as well.  
  
"Yes, I wasn't involved in her disappearance. We had an argument but it didn't go farther than that"  
  
"So Li don't you think it's odd how two woman who you know disappear and you are the main suspect in both?" Ahmed's partner Rick yelled starting the real interrogation.  
  
"No,"  
  
"I bet you thought it was better to kill the wife and children you didn't want so she couldn't divorce you and get everything that you want so badly!" he continued making Syaoran looked at him angrily.  
  
"I would never do something like that, I've never hurt Sakura in anyway. I don't give a dam about the company. I wanted to give it up but Gwen wanted it" he replied in a calm tone.  
  
"So the only reason you married Li Sakura was because your ex lover wanted you to keep the company?" he snared looking Xiao Lang in the eyes. "Do you expect me to believe such shit?"  
  
"Believe what you want, it's the truth" was his response when Ahmed nodding at his partner.  
  
"That's enough, take him back to the cell" Syaoran got up and looked at his family before he was brought away. He locked eyes with Tomoyo who looked worried but she smiled at him reassuringly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked at the tiny room Ken put her in, she screams seeing a skeleton on the bed. "Oh my god" she gasp not moving but he pushed her forward.  
  
"At least you won't be alone" Ken smirked pushing her in before he walked over to the door and locked it. Sakura stayed where she was feeling terribly frightened when something caught her eyes. It was a chain that was lying around the Skeleton's neck. It looked familiar, she had seen it somewhere before. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Flashback. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked up when Mei Lin walked into the room carrying a small box. Taking a sip of her tea she placed it on the table when Mei Lin sat down. Opening the box, she took out pictures handing some to Sakura. "Which one is Kris?" she asked but didn't need to know because she looked at the gorgeous female who looked similar to her. "She's-"  
  
"Gorgeous, yeah now you can see why all the guys wanted her. She had the most vivid blue eyes" Mei Lin spoke rather sadly shaking her head. Sakura looked at the star locket that was about her neck and touched it thoughtfully, 'what happened to you?' she thought then looked at the other one with Kris and Syaoran when they were younger. * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*End. *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
"Kris" she whispered when the door opened again turning she saw Gwen. "You!"  
  
"Yes me, tell me how are you doing?" Gwen laughed looking at Kris's bones. "I see you've found our last guest, rather sad. We hadn't meant to kill her, but she tried to get away and I had no choice but to kill her ya know"  
  
"How could you live with something like that?" Sakura swallowed her fear going to step towards her but Gwen held up a gun making her come to a halt.  
  
"Xiao Lang belongs to me, Kris was in the way so naturally I had to get rid of her ya know. At first we just wanted to kidnap her, Atashi wanted her just as bad as I wanted Xiao Lang. But she was a defiant one" Gwen explained knocking Kris's on the head with a tip of the gun. "At least you have company,"  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura demanded coldly feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"No where near Hong Kong. If everything goes as plan I'm going to be a mother and a wife in no time" Gwen laughed looking at Sakura's belly. "Mother, that sounds so? Wonderful"  
  
"You won't ever get near my boys never" Sakura shouted making her laugh walking out the door slamming it shut. "Never," she whispered feeling tears stream down her face. "Xiao Lang" she was sure they had been holding her for at least a week or more. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
* Ken and Atashi walked outside with Gwen. "Keep your eyes on her, I've got to return to Hong Kong. The doctor will show up soon, make sure that everything goes according to plan" she ordered making both men nod. "Good boys" she looked at Ken and nodded before getting into her car. *  
  
*  
  
* * A man hunting in the words stopped what he was doing when he saw Gwen talking to some man. He looked through his peek hole and thought she was very beautiful, moving it across the cabin he saw Sakura looked through the window crying. Shaking his head he continued on his way, wondering what they were doing this far up in the mountains. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ahmed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He looked at the females before him and sighed shaking his head. "Well?" he asked looking at Tomoyo. "We've searched for this Ken guy and so far nothing has come up but we do know that he left Japan a couple months back"  
  
"Right. And Sakura has been feeling like someone has been watching her. I'm telling you he's here in Hong Kong, he could have come here by boat or plan," Tomoyo explained softly. "She sent him to jail for raping her sister, and he promised he would get revenge"  
  
"I see, but what does this have to do with Li?"  
  
"According to what I've read dealing with his case is that you don't have anything solid to hold him on," Alex explained making Syaoran's lawyer shake his head in agreement. "There's no evidence that he's involved" he thanked god that he was a lawyer right now.  
  
"He's right, we've also gone over the files," Mika continued making Takashi shake his head as well. Ahmed wondered if they were all lawyers, he knew that they had a point as well. "Just save your self a lot of problem and set a bail"  
  
"Fine, but he can't leave the country" Ahmed spoke picking up his phone.  
  
"My son is not guilty, he won't leave the country. He loves his wife," Yelen spoke firmly glaring at Ahmed. She couldn't believe this was happening and not only was it affecting her son's life but also her husband's chance of getting a seat.  
  
"Right, please excuse me" they got up and left the office. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Mei Lin *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She opened her closet, looking up she saw the container that she was looking for. She tiptoed trying to get it, "Be careful Mei Lin" Jamie said from behind. He glanced at his watch knowing that they were going to meet everyone at Xiao Lang's since he had gotten off on bail.  
  
"I'm careful oh shit" Mei Lin cursed when the containers fill down almost knocking her in the head. She bent down along with Jamie and started to pick up the things, she hadn't been in them for a long time. Looking at it, she saw that it continued everything that reminded her of Kris.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly. They were all under a lot of stress with what was going on, and the kidnappers hadn't even called back. They prayed that Sakura wasn't hurt.  
  
"I'm fi-" Mei Lin broke off staring at a picture in disbelief. She eyed it closely wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked at the figures in the back hallway and gasped. "Oh god"  
  
"What's the matter?" Jamie asked looking at her.  
  
"Look" Mei Lin showed him but he didn't see anything unusual. "Look in the background at the two figures" she persisted trying to find another picture in the process.  
  
"That looks like-"  
  
"Kris and Atashi" Mei Lin cut in showing him a picture of Atashi and Kris. He looked at it and saw how they matched up. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"It means that Xiao Lang was right, she did leave with Atashi that night" Jamie stated making Mei Lin shake her head getting up. "Mei Lin?"  
  
"Come on, this will make them try to find Atashi even more. He did take Kris, and I knew it but we didn't have any proof. Well now we've got it" Mei Lin exclaimed making Jamie follow her out the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Li Residence. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There were many police cars in the yard and man surrounded the house. Inside people moved about setting up for the call from the kidnappers. "We've got news that Chin Gwen is back in town. She just arrive and is at her parents house," a man said walking into Xiao Lang's office where everyone was.  
  
"That!-Oh I'm telling you she's involved in this" Tomoyo whispered beside Eriol. She looked at the spot where Syaoran was and sighed sadly, she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him.  
  
Stopping beside him, she looked outside as well. "Xiao Lang" she whispered touching him on the shoulder. "We'll get her back" he looked at Tomoyo and smiled faintly.  
  
"I know, I'm going to pay them any amount," he answered; Tomoyo could see that this was affecting him badly. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night; he had been in Sakura's room.  
  
"We know," she hugged him and he hugged her back. He thought she would have believed the police that he was involved but was shocked to see that they were all on his side. "And we believe you, Sakura would call and she was so happy. We know that you loved her"  
  
Everyone sat in silence watching them the guys hugged the girls. And Kero and Spinal ears perked up when the phone started to ring. "Quiet everyone" Ahmed ordered, he looked at his people who nodded and he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Li there? I heard he was in jail," the voice laughed making the girls hold unto the guys tighter.  
  
"Yes I'm here, tell me the price and I'll pay. I want to hear my wife" Syaoran stated looking at Ahmed who mouth for him to keep the man on the phone.  
  
"She's right here" the voice grew hard.  
  
"Let me hear her for my self" Syaoran ordered in a firm tone placing both hands firmly on the table.  
  
"Say anything and I'll kill you" the man spoke making them gasp. He was obviously talking to Sakura. Syaoran nearly growled hearing that but swallowed his anger. "Say hi and tell him you are fine"  
  
"Xiao Lang," they could hear that she was frightened and crying. "I'm fine, and scared" they cut her off but he was relieved that she was fine. They were all relieved that she was not hurt in any way.  
  
"Listen closely Li, I want seventy five million. I'll call you again and tell you how I want it" with that said he hung up. Everyone sat in silence when Mei Lin raced into the room dragging Jamie behind.  
  
"I know who took Kris, I know" Mei Lin exclaimed making everyone look at her. Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu hadn't a clue who Kris was and what it had to do with Atashi.  
  
"What?" Mika asked softly remembering all that had happened when Kris disappeared.  
  
"It was Atashi and I have proof. I found it" Mei Lin said making Lian and Yelen walk over to Syaoran desk along with Ahmed. "Xiao Lang get me a magnifying glass" Syaoran reached into his desk and pulled out one.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yelen asked making Mei Lin shake her head as she moved it over the picture. They looked at the one of Atashi and Kris close up and then the other; Ahmed saw that she was telling the truth.  
  
"That is them" Syaoran spoke wondering why after all these years they would finally see this.  
  
"This is Ahmed by the Li residence. I want you to start searching here Ashiwa Atashi, he is suspected to be dangerous and wanted for kidnapping" he spoke over his radio before looking at them. "If he's here we'll find him, and we've got people who'll find him out of the country as well"  
  
"We still need to get the money together, I thought he would have asked for more" Lian spoke knowing that seventy-five million was something they could get easily.  
  
"Luckily he didn't, we still don't know how he's going to want it delivered" Ahmed sighed running his hand through his hair. Lian walked over to the phone and picked it up to call his accountants. "We don't have to give all in real, we'll mix it up he won't know the difference"  
  
"That's if he wants it in cash, for all we know he could want it transferred from bank to bank" Syaoran frowned making them nod. "Let's hope he's an idiot"  
  
"Let's hope" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat on the floor looking at Kris's skeletal remains, she didn't know where she was except that she wasn't any longer in Hong Kong. Holding her belly she felt for a touch knowing that it was now she and the boys. The opening of the front door brought her out of her thoughts. She listened and heard the voice of a man; she moved away hearing footsteps coming close. The door opened and she looked at a middle age man. "This is her, how long do you say she has?"  
  
"About two weeks or less. We need to do it now" Ken answered making Sakura's eyes widen. "Can you?"  
  
"Yes, we can induce" he answered making Sakura shake her head.  
  
"Please no, please. I thought you only wanted money?" she begged feeling tears coming on. They were going to take her babies away from her she wouldn't let them.  
  
"Yeah right, that's just a bonus. We'll do it tomorrow" Ken stated making the man nod smiling before they walked out of the room. Sakura wiped her tears away praying that they wouldn't hurt her children.  
  
"Please, somebody help me" she cried but no one would hear her because she was out in nowhere. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The road. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The same man who had seen Gwen watched as the same car drove past his home again. He looked towards where the cabin was and wondered what was going on up there. Shaking his head he walked back into his house, "None my business" he whispered shaking his head. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Li Residence. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "We'll put in as well" Fujitaka spoke over the phone to Lian. He was all the way in the United States and was very upset that he couldn't leave.  
  
"Thank you but that's not necessary" Lian replied softly sitting at Syaoran's desk. There were only the guys in the room; his wife and the other females were in bed.  
  
"No she's my niece, I feel that it's necessary. How is Xiao Lang holding up?"  
  
"Not good, he's not getting any sleep at all. I don't see how anyone could think that he's up to this" Lian sighed thinking about his son. This was the second time he was blamed for something that he didn't do, and he was getting tired of it.  
  
"I know, tell him he has to be strong. Sakura will come back, she's a strong girl"  
  
"Thank you Fujitaka-san" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He sat on the bed in the nursery holding the bear he had won for Sakura at the carnival so long ago. He looked at Kero and Spinal who were lying in front of him; he could tell that they too missed Sakura. "She's going to be home soon you just watch," he whispered to them.  
  
He rested his head against the headboard and closed his eyes blinking back tears. He had a strong feeling that Gwen was also apart of this; he knew she was apart of it. First it was Kris, and Kris loved him, and now Sakura his wife and the woman carrying his children. "Gwen you bitch" he hissed wondering how he could have been so blind.  
  
Kris had been right all along; he felt remorse knowing how he took Gwen's side when Kris had been right. 'Please forgive me' he thought to her hoping she would hear him. He looked at the door when it opened and his father walked in closing it behind him.  
  
Lian looked at Syaoran who was on the bed before looking at the nursery. He thought it was beautiful, and it had a warm feeling to it. "You did a wonderful job" he said to him.  
  
"Sakura did it, everything she does is wonderful" Syaoran replied getting off the bed when his father walked over to the bookshelf.  
  
"If I had known she was making a baby Library I would have told Yelen to bring some of yours over. I know she would have loved them" Syaoran touched the baby wipes and diapers that were five in a stack. Lian turned to his son, "Xiao Lang I'm sorry for not believing you about Kris" Syaoran looked at his father in silence.  
  
"Thank you father, sometimes I didn't believe my self either. I know now that it wasn't my fault though" he replied in a soft tone. He rested both hands on the crib as if it would hold him up. "I'm afraid," he admitted feeling weak, but even a strong man had to admit that once in their life.  
  
"We all are" Lian replied in a fatherly tone. To think this was the first time they had a real father to son talk, and it had taken Sakura's disappearance for it to happen.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with out her, god I want her so badly" Syaoran growled running his hand through his hair. "I need her," he whispered in heartache. He was surprised when his father hugged him, it was the first time he had hugged him since years.  
  
"She'll come back boy, be strong you're a Li" Lian stated when Syaoran returned the hug. It felt so good just to be hugged by his father, they had never really had a relationship but he knew now that his father had been right. He hadn't known before what he wanted, and when he had found out, it was taken from him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Next Day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked at the doctor when he walked into the room followed by Ken and Atashi who were carrying a small bed. She swallowed knowing she wasn't going to like what they were going to do to her. "Place it over there in the corner, Atashi hold the girl" the doctor stated walking out of the room.  
  
"No, Atashi don't do this" Sakura begged when he walked over to her followed by Ken. They held her, picked her up off the floor, and brought her over to the bed. "Please!" She begged desperately.  
  
"Li was right, I don't think I can live knowing you were carrying his sons" Atashi stated making her eyes turn round with fear. She started to scream but Ken covered her mouth and Atashi taped it. The doctor walked into the room holding a needle.  
  
"Make sure, she doesn't move," he ordered and they held her, she winced when the needle pierced her in the lower back. "Okay, make sure she stays down" she watched him walked out of the room.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Ken asked as Atashi tied down Sakura's hands and legs to the bed preventing movements.  
  
"Couple of hours" the doctor replied.  
  
"Good, I'll go and call the boy telling him how I want my money" Atashi looked at Ken who walked out of the room. He sat beside Sakura, who looked terrified as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, this will be over soon, no worries" Atashi spoke; Sakura wondered if he was sick. He was. She wondered if he was going to kill her, she knew that Ken wanted her dead but she didn't know about Atashi. She moved her head when he kissed her on the forehead feeling sick in her stomach. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Li Residence.late in the afternoon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They looked the phone when it started to ring, Ahmed shook his head signal to him. Syaoran walked over to it and pressed speaker. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Li my man what up?" came the same voice again making him frown. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Cut the bullshit, I want my wife back," Syaoran growled making him laugh. The guy was so lucky he was on the phone; cause Syaoran had the greatest urge to rip his head from his body.  
  
"Ouch touchy, anyways I want the money to be sent to my account in the Bahamas" Ahmed and Lian frowned knowing what it was he was trying to do. "You got it? The faster you work the faster you might get your wife back before she goes into labor ne?"  
  
"Fine, we'll send how the hell will we know where to find Sakura? How do we know you aren't bullshitting?"  
  
"Because we aren't, listen just get the money going ay? I'll call you back at 7 sharp with my account number. I'm afraid I'm needed," they listened to the dial tone.  
  
"We almost got them, all we know is that they are somewhere Beijing" the man sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Get the money ready" Yelen stated firmly looking at her accountant.  
  
"Listen, we've managed to tapped Chin's phones without her knowledge. We'll pinpoint them if she gets or calls them" Ahmed stated making them smile at least they had options. "We'll see if she's really involved," *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ken. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He dialed Gwen's number trying to block out Sakura's cries of pain. The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up. "What?" Gwen growled standing on her balcony.  
  
"She's in labor, we're almost finished here and they are going to give us the money. What do you want us to do after?" Ken asked as she walked back into her home smiling wickedly.  
  
"Wonderful, this is going to be really easy" Gwen smiled pouring her self something to drink when something outside her window caught her attention. It was the van that had been there for a while, watching it closely she frowned. "Ken we've got trouble dump the brats and do as you wish with the bitch. The phones are tap, move" she growled ending the call but it was too late because they had pinpoint the location a second before she hung up. "That fucking idiot" she hissed seeing police cars pull up in front of her home. What was she going to do? She didn't care what happened to her because that bitch was going to die anyway and so were her brats. * *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Great, wonderful. Call right away" Ahmed smiled hanging up the phone. "We've got a lead and it's strong. Gwen is in custody, and we know where they are holding Sakura. The Beijing police in the small town are on the job"  
  
"Oh god" Tomoyo cried hugging Chiharu in joy. Syaoran didn't want to rejoice until Sakura was in his arms.  
  
"We should get them, there's no way they'll be able to get out of the country"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She screamed pushing; she looked at her first boy who was placed in box without any clothing on. "NO please" she cried pushing; the other was just about to be born. Ken walked into the room and nodding at Atashi who got the idea.  
  
"Fuck, hurry up doctor" Atashi stated making the man nod looking at Sakura briefly.  
  
"Please" she cried in pain for they hadn't given her any painkillers. She gave one last push and her second son came out, "No!!" she cried holding out her hand but they placed him in the box beside his brother. "My babies, please"  
  
"Shut up bitch, throw them in the woods" Ken ordered the Atashi. "The wolves will feast on them" Atashi picked up the box and walked out of room.  
  
"NO" Sakura wailed hearing her babies cries get fainter. "Oh god no, please no" Atashi walked out of the house and headed towards the woods not knowing that the same man was watching them.  
  
He headed into the woods and placed the box with the crying babies down, smirking he walked away whistling. "Fucking Li's" he spat angrily starting to run knowing that they would have get out of there fast.  
  
He could hear Sakura's cries and sighed, he knew she would get over it soon. When he heard gunshot and a scream he knew that Ken had killed the doctor and smiled. A moment later Ken appeared at the door, "Get her, we've got to leave" he ordered heading for the car.  
  
Atashi walked into the room and saw Sakura, who was in pain and was cleaned up by the doctor. "Please don't do this, they are innocent. My babies are innocent" she begged pleadingly. "I'll stay with you just don't let them die" she cried when he picked her up. She didn't have enough strength to fight against him. She felt like she had just died, how could they be so cruel? Her precious sons, it wasn't fair. 'Oh god please protect them' she prayed trying to get her tears under control but it was no use.  
  
"You'll forget about them now" Atashi stated walking out the door. They got into the car and sped off down the back road. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* An hour later, the sound of sirens filled the forest as the sun faded behind the trees. Tires screeched and men got out of the car and took up positions, "Come out" one called holding his gun ready. He nodded at his men who went around the back, they waited silently only to see one walk out.  
  
"Nothing but a man's body and a skeleton" he spoke, "There's also blood she might have given birth" the man frowned going to call the dispatcher.  
  
"Okay search the woods for anything or any other way out of here" he ordered when a man came running up.  
  
"Sir there's a back road," he yelled making him nod.  
  
"This is Jin, I'm calling from the cabin we've missed them" he spoke; he heard someone yell and turned around only to see an old man walking towards them.  
  
"Don't shoot," he yelled but they still held their guns in place as he walked closer to them with the sound of wails.  
  
"Put them down and move" a man ordered making the old man do as he was told. He placed the box down and moved away making a cop run over to the box only to see the boys crying and wrapped in a jacket.  
  
"It's the babies, they are fine" he yelled putting his gun away to pick them up. "Hey did you see what they left in?" He looked towards the man, keeping on guard.  
  
"Yeah it was two guys and they left in a red minivan," he answered giving them a lot more to go on.  
  
"Yeah listen send the men out, tell them to look for a red minivan. Two guys and a woman, the guys are armed and dangerous. Also get through to the Hong Kong police tell them that we've got the babies but the mother is still with the kidnappers"  
  
"Okay," *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Okay, thank you. Find them dammit, I don't care if they have to have all their men out" Ahmed yelled making the girls get frightened. This certainly didn't look at all good seeing Ahmed's face. He slammed the phone down and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry we lost them" he spoke making Syaoran's fist clench and the girls look down holding back tears. "But they've got your sons, it seems that she went into labor. They left them out in the woods but were found by a man, they were rushed to the hospital for check ups. Tonight they'll be flown out for here" he explained making the girls start to cry.  
  
"But what about Sakura?" Naoko cried softly but everyone heard. "What about their mother?"  
  
"The Beijing police is on the look out for a red minivan, don't worry we'll find them. They couldn't have made it far" Syaoran turned away from them and looked out his window. Resting his head against the window, he cried inside, his sons were fine and would be home soon. But what about their mother, his wife would they have to live without her?  
  
"That bitch," he hissed thinking of Gwen, he was going to make sure she got life or the death penalty. "God please, I beg you please keep her safe" they saw him rub his eyes and knew he was wiping tears away. Silence filled the room as no one dear to break it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat in the back of the minivan keeping silent because Atashi had a gun at her head. She didn't care anymore, she didn't feel alive she was dead. "Do you think he's going to make you go and take me?" Sakura looked at Atashi in disgust as they waited for Ken to get another car. "Ken's going to kill you then me, cause I sent him to prison. He killed my sister" he looked at her.  
  
"Why do you think he's getting a different car?" she taunted knowing that he was taking in what she was saying.  
  
"Shut up" Atashi growled seeing Ken pull around in a smaller car. There wasn't enough room for all three of them. He swallowed knowing that she was telling the truth. "Don't move," he ordered moving to the front of the car.  
  
"Hey what the hell?" Ken yelled seeing him pull off speeding down the road. "So he's a pussy" he smirked putting the car in drive, he pulled off behind them. He knew where they were heading and it was straight to a bridge. "You won't be passing that bridge. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Three days later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Six police cars surrounded a vehicle that was barely hanging to the edge of the bridge. The officers walked slowly over to it, and looked inside only to see that the back was hanging open. "Seems like someone knocked them over" one observed looking at how it was beaten up. "Get him out before it goes over" it had taken them this long to find them because one rarely ever used this bridge.  
  
"Right" One opened the door and pulled out Atashi's body making him fall to the ground. His right hand opened up and out fell a silver locket, which had been ripped.  
  
"It's only him, the girl must have fallen through the back. Call in and tell them that we've found the van" he spoke sadly shaking his head. He walked over to the edge and look over it when he saw a bloody jean jacket. Moving over he got it and moved back just in time when the van fell over the edge towards the raging river below. He looked at the jacket and saw that it belonged to a female.  
  
"Tell some men to go to the end of this river and look for a female body. We might be able to get to her before she's washed out in the sea and is shark food" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Li residence. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo and Yelen held one of the babies, their arms were tagged to tell them apart but they weren't named as yet. Syaoran didn't want to name them until Sakura returned. Yelen looked at her grandson who was staring at her, with large emerald poles and she felt her eyes start to burn. "Hush sweet child" she whispered rocking him as they sat in the living area waiting for any news. Ahmed and his men had moved out their things, it had been three days since the boys had been home.  
  
Syaoran stood at the door and watched his mother and Tomoyo hold his sons. He felt his throat tighten knowing that it should be Sakura there but it wasn't. The doorbell went off and Giles opened it letting Ahmed in. The household hadn't been the same either, everyone was starting to loose hope but that was something he wouldn't loose.  
  
He stiffened seeing the look on Ahmed's face, his father walked out of the office and one of his son's started to cry. When Ahmed looked him straight in the eyes as he took off his hat, he knew. "No, no dammit. No!" he shouted angrily shaking his head. People heard him, he was sure that the entire household heard him.  
  
"I'm sorry, the minivan was ran over a bridge. Atashi was shot and killed; Sakura fell through the back window and into a wild river below. We have search parties looking for her body just in case it wasn't wash into the sea as yet," Ahmed explained in a pained tone. He didn't, he never in his life had ever wanted to deliver such news to anyone. But here he was doing so, and he couldn't take the look in Syaoran's eyes or the others.  
  
"Oh god" Rika wailed at the top of the stairs sinking to her feet. "No, Sakura" Syaoran shook his head and walked over to Ahmed with death in his eyes.  
  
"Tell them you are lying dammit, tell them" he ordered getting ready to knock Ahmed out but Lian held him back. "No father let me go!"  
  
"Xiao Lang, get a hold of your self" Lian ordered making Syaoran pull himself free.  
  
"No, she's not gone. She can't leave me, we need her," he bellowed in a pain stricken voice. "I need her father" they all watched as a grown man broke down in tears. Tomoyo hugged the baby she had and cried feeling her self hugged from behind and knew that it was Eriol.  
  
Yelen handed her grandson to Rosa who was crying and rushed to her son. "Xiao Lang" she cried making him looks at her with tears running free. "Oh, god" she engulfed him in her arms and sank to the floor with him.  
  
"Mother" He hugged her being overwhelmed by his emotions. "She won, she won. She took Sakura away, that bitch took her away" Yelen looked at her husband who looked down not knowing what to do.  
  
"And she'll pay" she whispered in a pained tone, "She'll pay"  
  
The large mansion, home of Li Xiao Lang was filled with cries as they moaned the loss of a loved one. Li Sakura left a husband and two newborn sons behind who needed her dearly.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The End or Is it? It's all up to you. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Protests!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL I'm sorry if this sucks for you. I seem to be doing a lot of things that make ya'll mad as of late. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and tell me what you think okay? JA_ till next time. 


	19. The end or the beginning

Chap. 19: "the end or the beginning? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Here's the next one. Only three more to go LOL yep then I'm finished and freed and well you know all the good stuff. I have two stories I'm thinking about putting up but I ain't sure as yet. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ne wayz on wit story. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "I did it for you, I did it all for you. I loved you, I deserved you" Gwen screamed as she was taken away from the courtroom in cuffs. "I did it all for you Xiao Lang, you belong to me" she continued struggling. "I'll be out soon, and we'll have a family just you and me" he looked one last time as she was taken away. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sure Gwen was now behind bars for the murder of Honda Kris, and the kidnapping and murder of Li Sakura and Atashi had died. They were where they belong but the Honda's wouldn't get Kris back, and they wouldn't get Sakura back.  
  
The soft Sunday breeze blew making their clothing sway; all was silent except for the few sniffles here and there. Many stood at the top of the hill under a newly planted cherry blossom tree. Li Syaoran held his son Li Rui Lin in his arms; his face was void of any expression. He looked at the head stone and read his wife's name repeatedly still not believing she was gone. "Xiao Lang" he looked at Paul and Gina Honda who smiled faintly at him. Only a week ago, they had finally given their daughter a real burial. "We're sorry" he continued in a pained tone. Gina smiled at Rui touching his cheek before she looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Be strong, you've got your sons to live for" She spoke truthfully before giving him a brief hug. "And thank you" she whispered softly.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said in a calm tone not at all portraying what he was feeling at the moment. They shook their heads before walking slowly away like others who had paid their respect. The cooing his of his three-month- old son made him look down only to be captured in his innocent emerald poles.  
  
"Xiao Lang do you want me to take him?" Yelen asked knowing that he would need to be alone so he could say his good-byes. Syaoran smiled gratefully at his mother handing Rui to her. "Come when you are ready" she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking away with friends and family.  
  
He took a breath walking slowly towards her head stone, "You must really hate me now. I've done the ultimate thing to ruin you, I cost you your life" he whispered in remorse closing his eyes. He knew that if he had just left her alone, or used his head she would still be alive, and she would even be a dancer. "I'm so very sorry Sakura, I hope you can forgive me" he toyed with the single red Rose he had in his hand. He didn't want to say good-bye; he just wanted to hold on. Not knowing what to say or how to ask for forgiveness, he placed the Rose down. Kissed his two fingers and placed it on her name before he got up. Slowly turning away he walked down the hill leaving the headstone. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* End Flashback. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran smiled warmly at Tomoyo giving her a tight hug. "I'm going to come and visit really soon just to check up on the boys and you" she spoke in a motherly tone when they pulled back. Tomoyo looked in Syaoran's eyes and knew that it was going to take him a long time before he recovered like all of them. It had been two weeks since Sakura's burial in the Li cemetery and they were the last to leave. "I wished I didn't have to go"  
  
"You've placed your life on hold for far too long. The boys and I are going to be fine. Please assure your wife" Syaoran looked at him Eriol who smiled shaking his head.  
  
"They'll be fine the only thing we'll have to worry about is them becoming playboys," Eriol teased trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Syaoran was never ever going to do that again, it had cost him too much.  
  
"You're supposed to be helping" Tomoyo smiled shaking her head. She had said her good byes to the boys who were taking their nap. "Are you sure you don't want me to take one home?" she asked playfully, he grin.  
  
"Not a chance, Eriol will give you lots" Syaoran stated making her laugh. She gave him one last tight hug before taking her purse from Giles.  
  
"I'll be seeing you during summer" Eriol spoke knowing that Tomoyo was going to have him spending all of summer in Hong Kong. They shook hands and briefly gave each other a hug. Syaoran was glad that all his friends were present during this hard time; he knew why he valued their friendship so much.  
  
"Yeah, Ja" Syaoran walked with them to the door. They waved before getting into the limo. He watched them disappear around the corner before he closed his front door that had a black wreath hanging on it.  
  
He smiled faintly at Giles walking towards the stairs. Giles smiled weakly at his masters back before walking to the kitchen where everyone else was. The house seemed a lot dimmer, and they knew only the boys presence was keeping them going.  
  
Syaoran walked down the long hall; looking briefly at Sakura's bedroom he turned walking into the nursery. To him, it was the brightest room in the house; this was where he spent most of his time home. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he whispered looking at Xiao Hu, his son giggle reaching up for him. "Yes you should" he picked him up and walked over the rocking chair. "What should I read to you know?" he whispered picking up one of the many books on the small table. He had been through all of them with the boys already he planned on buying more. His life now revolved solely around them, and he was going to make sure that they had all they needed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She walked towards her husband who was looking out his office window at the night sky. "What are you thinking about Lian?" she whispered resting against his back. He turned and hugged her to him, thanking god for giving him such a strong wife.  
  
"About our only child, and two grandchildren. Do you think we should call and make sure they are okay?" she smiled softly at him. Lian returned the smile caressing her long hair that she rarely let flow behind her.  
  
"I think he's going to do a wonderful job as a single father. There's nothing to worry about, and if he has trouble he'll call us" Yelen replied resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the lord begging him to help her son through this hard time. "How about tomorrow we drop by for a visit? If you aren't busy"  
  
"I'm never too busy for family, I just wish I had had a better relationship with my son"  
  
"It's never too late to have one" she assured. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ahmed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He closed the file and sighed, something was still nagging at him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. "What's the matter with you?" he opened his eyes only to see his partner.  
  
"The Li Sakura case, don't you think it's odd how both Li Sakura and Ken haven't been found as yet?" he asked frowning.  
  
"She's dead, and he's on the run that's all. We'll catch up to him sooner or later"  
  
"Let's hope, he deserves to be behind bars along with Chin" Ahmed spat looking at Sakura's picture. She was so young and beautiful she deserved to have lived. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* Next Night. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Again he hadn't gone into to work, he had gone out sailing and was getting better at it. Doing something that Sakura loved made him feel better, he only wished she would have been there with him. "Looks like it's going to storm," Rosa spoke moving around Kero and Spinal with Hu in her arms.  
  
"Yeah hopefully it won't scare the boys" Syaoran replied sitting in front the living room fireplace with Rui who was laying on his belly on a blanket. "When will they walk or talk?" he inquired making Rosa laugh softly.  
  
"Soon give them about three months, and they'll be up and about" she answered softly placing Hu down with his brother. She looked at her employer and sighed, she hoped he'd get better and maybe remarries in the future. The boys needed a mother but from how things were going right now it didn't seem that way. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Outside. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The rain was pouring when the gates to the estate opened, a torn and worn out sandal stepped onto the property. It sunk the water when the owner took another step, behind it the gates slowly started to close. The thunder crashed illuminating the large house up ahead. "I'm home," Sakura whispered in a weak tone.  
  
She brushed her soaked hair off her face, the cool rainwater beating against her skin. The clothing she was wearing was filthy but she didn't care, all that mattered was that she was home.  
  
She wanted to run but knew if she fell she wouldn't be able to get back up. Her bones ached, and she had been without food for a while. The little money she had ran out and she was afraid to call for help not wanting Ken to find her if he wasn't in prison. All she wanted was to hold her sons, and tell them that she loved them and would never leave.  
  
Like it would help she ran her hand through her hair feeling tears burn her eyes. Reaching out with a shaky hand she touched the knob and turned slowly only to find it locked, they never used to keep it locked. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kero and Spinal's ear perked up hearing the doorbell go off. Rosa looked through the window and didn't see a car. "I wonder who that could be," she whispered softly when Syaoran got up. "There's no car"  
  
"Stay here with the boys" Syaoran said walked towards the living room door. Kero and Spinal raced passed him and he wondered what had them so hyped up. *  
  
* Giles opened the door and his face paled, "Oh my god" he exclaimed stepping back when Syaoran walked out the door. Syaoran looked at Giles's face wondering what was wrong, Wei walked around the corner and came to a stop.  
  
"My god" he gasped rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me that way," a feminine voice sounded stepping in the door. Syaoran's whole body froze, he tried to lift his feet but it felt like lead. His breath quicken unknowingly, as he waited to see who it was.  
  
"It couldn't be," he whispered looking at the tiny figure, her faced covered by her long dark brown hair. Sakura turned moving her hair off her face; she hated how they were staring at her like she was ghost. Emerald met scared amber, she tried to smile but instead a sob escaped.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" she choked turning to him fully not caring that she was soaking wet. She didn't know what to do, walk to him or not. She didn't have to because she soon found her self in a crushing hug. Inhaling his amazing scent she hugged him back though it was weak. "I-I" the barking of Kero and Spinal blocked out as she only focused on him.  
  
"Oh god, I though I had lost you" he burst pulling her off her feet. He didn't want to let her go; he was feeling so much at once that he felt like he was going to burst. He moved his hand through her wet hair, "I thought I had lost you" Sakura heard the way his voice was filled with remorse and her heart broke again.  
  
"No," she sobbed holding onto him for dear life. Syaoran felt her trembling and pulled back, Sakura looked into his eyes trying to keep her body still but couldn't.  
  
"Wei get some towels and have someone start a warm bath," he ordered rubbing her shoulders in order to keep her warm. "Oh I'm sorry" he apologized making Sakura look at him in confusion.  
  
"Yes sir" Wei said getting over his shock. Rosa walked out of the room carrying both Hu and Rui. Sakura looked at her big baby boys, and wanted to hug them to her, and kiss them but she held back knowing she was filthy.  
  
"Mistress" she gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Hi Rosa" Sakura smiled faintly, seeing her sway Syaoran held unto her in worry. Sakura placed both hands on his arms, "I'm fine, just a little tired"  
  
"Come, Giles have something prepared for her" he looked swung her into his arms making Sakura yelp. He didn't like how light she was, he wondered where she had been all those months but he was just relieved to have her home. "Rosa bring the boys to their room"  
  
She looked at the way he was in control resting her head on his chest as he carried her to her room with Kero and Spinal following behind wagging their tails. "I can walk, I'm fine really" she whispered not making a move.  
  
"I believe but I'm not setting you down" he was his response making her smile. "I don't think I'm ever going to let you out of my arms" Wei walked out of Sakura's room with the towels for her, sighing he moved out of the way letting them in.  
  
"Megumi come," Wei said making a woman walk out of Sakura's bathroom. "Master Li would you like me to call Dr. Avalon?"  
  
"Yes, and don't tell him why. Just tell him to bring vitamins" he answered making Wei shake his head before he closed the door. Syaoran placed Sakura down in the bathroom. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I'm fine really, I don't want to take a bath I want to shower. I want to hold my boys; I thought they weren't going to make it. I died seeing Atashi take them out of the cabin and towards the woods. It was the most painful thing ever, I didn't even hold them," she cried making him wipe her tears away. He hugged her as she cried, Sakura felt so safe; this was what had kept her alive. Syaoran and her boys had kept her alive, and she wasn't ever going to be taken from them again.  
  
"Hey, you shower, and I'll bring the boys to you" he whispered holding her face in his palm.  
  
"Yeah" she agreed making him smile; Syaoran lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips knowing that she was really there. He prayed that this wasn't a dream, and if it was he didn't want to wake up from it.  
  
Sakura's lips moved against his as she held unto him, breaking they smile at each other. "Go now," he willed him self to let her go, turning he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Sakura looked at the door before turning to look at her self in the mirror. She touched her face before stripping down her clothing; she looked at her pale bony body and frowned. "Thank you Kris, Sakuya," she whispered sincerely before going to the shower. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran pulled on a clean shirt, he had showered not wanting to hold the boys when he was filthy. He was currently joggling the idea of whether to call Ahmed now or wait until tomorrow morning to do so.  
  
Walking into Sakura's room, he looks around and in the bathroom but didn't see a sign of her. Fighting down his worry he walked out her door and right into the nursery that was right across the hall. He stopped looking at Sakura who was standing four feet away the boys who were in their swings. He saw her rub her arms as if she was cold. "What's the matter?" he asked softly stopping beside her.  
  
"I tried to pick one up and he started to cry," it was then that he noticed she was crying. Sakura looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks; "They don't know me" he looked at her with sadness.  
  
"They'll get to know you, they act that way towards anyone at first" he answered not knowing that they weren't the right words to use until Sakura started to cry even worst.  
  
"That's it, I'm their mother. I just want to hold them" she wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head on his chest. He hugged her back looking at their boys who hadn't a clue what was going on.  
  
"Shhhh it'll be okay, come" he kissed her on the temple. Taking her hand in his he led her towards the boys. He stopped the swings when Sakura sat on the fluffy carpet. He placed Hu down, who looked at Sakura with inquisitive eyes, Sakura smiled softly keeping her hands to her self. She didn't want to make them start to cry again, she couldn't take that.  
  
After placing Rui down, Syaoran walked over to the nightstand to retrieve something. Sitting down beside Sakura, he smiled reassuringly picking Hu up in his arms making the baby coo.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked, to her it seemed almost comical to be asking the name of her own baby. "Rui or Hu?"  
  
"He's Hu, I'm placing the name tags back on so you won't get mixed up," he answered making her shake her head slowly. "It's okay, he's not going to cry" he assured knowing that she wanted to hold them badly.  
  
"I'm scared that's all" she admitted. This was what she had been wanting for three and a half months and here she was afraid to make them cry because they didn't know her.  
  
"Here, don't be" She looked at him when he held up Hu obviously wanting her to take him. Hu blew bubbles, making cute baby sounds; she giggled seeing him go cross-eyed.  
  
"Hu" she said softy taking him from Syaoran. "Shhhh" she hushed seeing that he was scared. "I'm your mommy, and I'm the woman who's going to be there for the rest of your life" she explained holding back tears. "My baby" she smiled at Syaoran when he picked Rui up.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to have to inform the authorities and everyone else of your return" Syaoran said softly.  
  
"I know, and as much as I don't want to recall anything I know I will have to. Have they found Ken?" Sakura asked making him shake his head sadly. "Oh, I know that about Atashi and Gwen is in prison. How is everyone? And how are you?" she looked at her husband and wondered how he was. When she had shown up, he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"They are fine, we were all heartbroken when they couldn't find your body. I remember when Ahmed walked through the front door, the way he looked at me told me all. I think I stayed in the hall in my mother's arms for at least an hour," he explained surprising Sakura. She watched him play with Rui and saw how much he had change he was now a father. "And I blamed my self"  
  
"But why?" she burst in disbelief. There was no reason he should blame him self for anything cause it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Because I was the one who had almost cost you your life" he answered shocking Sakura to the core. "If I hadn't seduced you"  
  
"Stop that's enough Xiao Lang" she cut him off sharply making him look at her. Sakura held Hu and moved closer to him, "Listen to me carefully" she looked him in the eyes. "It was you and the boys who kept me going, knowing that I would have you in my life again gave me all I needed to get home. So don't you go saying this is your fault because I will hear none of it" she stated angrily trying to keep her voice steady. "I love you, and I don't regret being married to you or blame you for anything so don't you go doing that" she gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and smiled. "Promise me"  
  
He looked at his beautiful and amazing wife knowing he was going to make it all up to her for the rest of his life. Touching her softly on the lips, he said, "I promise"  
  
"Good cause I wouldn't want to start yelling at you, it's far too early for that" she joked bending down to Rui. "Right Rui?" she caressed his cheek making him giggle before continuing to chew on his toy. A knock a the door made them turn only to see Wei and Avalon, who looked shocked to see Sakura.  
  
"Doctor Avalon, go into Sakura's room" the man nodded dumbly following Wei. Syaoran helped Sakura up, and together they walked out of the room cradling the boys. He looked at Sakura wondering if he was seeing a ghost, surely he had been informed of her untimely demise.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Sakura" he got out finally making Sakura smile sitting on her bed with Hu.  
  
"You as well, so are you going to give me my check up or are you going to just stand there and stare at me?" she replied making him smile placing down his bag.  
  
"What is it that's wrong with you? How are you feeling?" he asked getting his instruments.  
  
"Nothing I know of, I've lost a lot of weight I might need vitamins. And I want to have my blood tested. You told me that it was a lot better for a mother to breast feed and I intend on doing so" she answered making him shake his head. "I want my boys to have the best"  
  
"I understand, well let's start by taking your temperature. When did you return home?" he took her temperature by her ear and wrote it down.  
  
"Over an hour ago" he checked her eyes, before getting his stethoscope. She held Hu's hand when he reached for it. Rosa walked in with food for Sakura and placed it on the small table before taking her leave. She smiled at Wei who returned it; they were still in shock at the sudden arrival of their mistress. The staff had been warned that her presence should be kept a secret until the master said otherwise.  
  
"It's good to have you back," he smiled she returned it. After taking her blood he told them that he would have the results tomorrow morning, and he gave her some vitamins to start taking before he left. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Are you going to stand here all night and watch them?" Syaoran asked hugging her from behind. Sakura smiled resting her head against his chest, and sigh she wanted to watch them all night.  
  
"I would if I didn't feel like I am about to collapse," she answered reaching to turn the night light on. She watched as moons and stars danced on the walls of the room, looking at her babies she wondered if they would get used to her soon. She hoped they would, she wanted to scoop them into her arms without worrying that they might cry.  
  
"Come we can sleep inside here. This is where I used to sleep anyways" he admitted leading her over to the large bed. "It was too lonely in my room"  
  
"I hope it won't be lonely now that I'm back" she teased; he looked at her and winks pulling the covers back.  
  
"I know I won't Ying Fa," he stated pulling her over to him when they got in bed. Sakura rested her head on her husband's shoulder and welcomed a night of peaceful sleep. Syaoran examined her face; he was still trying to get over the fact that she was actually here in his arms.  
  
Looking up he thanked god again, he had lost count of how many times he had done that. "Are you going to lay here and look at me all night?" he chuckled lightly at her question.  
  
"I was thinking about that" he answered beside her ear sending chills down her spine. Sakura turned in his arms, interlocking their legs, "God has answered my prayer, I love you Ying Fa" He whispered to her like it was there little secret.  
  
"And I you, promise you'll hold me close to you" she said before yawning.  
  
"I promise, rest" she shook her head rubbing it against his chest. Slowly she fell into a slumber listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Giles led Yelen and Lian to Syaoran's office; he knew they hadn't a clue what he had to tell them. "Why do you think he said it was urgent?" she asked Lian who shrugged walking through the door only to see Ahmed sitting down with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning" he said standing up to show respect. "You wouldn't happen to have an idea as to why he wanted to see us did you?" he asked softly making both shake their heads rather sadly.  
  
"Not a clue, I hope it isn't any bad news" Lian sighed sitting down with Yelen. "I don't think I could handle anymore bad news"  
  
"Nor could I, besides I want to see my grandchildren" Yelen stated, just as she was about to get up the door opened and Syaoran walked smiling. "Xiao Lang," he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Good morning mother, father" Lian looked at his son oddly wondering what he had done now.  
  
"I know that smile, what have you done?" Lian asked making him chuckle pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Nothing, but last night god answered my prayers" he answered when the door opened and Sakura walked in looking shy.  
  
"Good Lord!" Yelen exclaimed her hands flying to her throat; they stared at Sakura in disbelief. "Ying Fa?" she gasped wondering if she was loosing it. "Tell me you see Ying Fa standing in front of us"  
  
"I see her" Lian and Ahmed answered before rubbing their eyes making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Ohayo" she greeted clasping her hands before her jean shorts. She needed clothing, she had little that she could fit in and most of her things were for when she was pregnant.  
  
"How? Do you know we just buried you three weeks ago?" Lian spoke, Sakura looked at him knowing it was something Takashi would have said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you'll have to have it removed because I'm as live as they come. Please stop looking at me like I were a ghost, I'm not going to disappear" they flushed and sat slowly. Syaoran gestured to the chair; making her way over to him she sat beside him.  
  
"It's wonderful to have you back child" Yelen exclaimed knowing that now her son and her grandsons would be taken care of. She looked at Syaoran's face and could see that he was looking better than months ago even though it had only been one night.  
  
"Yeah it is Mrs. Li" Ahmed said clearing his throat. "Um if you don't mind me asking, how did you get away? And where have you been?"  
  
"Sakura is fine," she sighed looking down briefly. "After we left the cabin, Ken went to switch cars it was then that I convinced Atashi that Ken was going to kill both of us. Ken hated me, I sent him to prison and he wanted revenge. Atashi believed what was saying and he took off with me in the back. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Flashback. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Ah" Sakura screamed when Atashi cut around the sharp corner. She almost knocked her head on the glass, and she was in pain from just giving labor. She looked back only to see Ken gaining on them, "Where are we going?" she yelled clutching the seat for dear life.  
  
"Shut up" Atashi yelled back speeding up. Sakura screamed docking when the glass behind her shattered. Ken was firing on them; she laid down in fear that he might hit her. "Fuck!" She heard him yell but not what for.  
  
She slid across the seat when he turned yet another corner. If she had looked up she would have seen that the bridge he turned on was labeled abandoned.  
  
She heard more firing then all of a sudden the van went out of control and they were spinning around. She thought she was going to die and held on, the back tilt down and she gulped seeing the raging river blew. "Oh god, oh god Atashi" she called fearfully looking up only to see blood dripping from the side of his head. "Ahhh" she screamed when something hit the van. "No!" she yelled losing her grip, she broke through the glass and fell through the back heading toward the water loosing her jacket. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* End. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked at them, "That's the last thing I remember, I woke up in some kind of river hut. A man took care of me until I was able to move and when I was I ran because I knew that Ken would be looking for me" she swallowed wanting to forget it all. "He was looking for me, a couple of times he barely missed me that's why I had to return by my self and alone without any help. I knew he would be waiting for me if it was broadcasted that I was found" she explained concluding it. "I'm sorry if I caused you any problem"  
  
"Don't apologize, you are a very brave person" Ahmed assured, the other agreeing. He looked at Sakura closely going over her story, "Is there something else you would like to tell me?" he inquired softly. Sakura's eyes darted to his; she looked at him closely only to find him reading her.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran looked at Sakura feeling her tense, something was wrong she wasn't telling them everything.  
  
"It would be helpful" Ahmed answered knowing she was keeping something from him. He could feel it in his bones and he could tell that the family was also starting to sense it. "Like for instance why did it take you this long to return home? If this guy nursed you back health why do you think you are so much thinner than your photos?" Sakura looked down rubbing her hands together. Syaoran looked at Ahmed then his parents finally Sakura who was still looking down.  
  
"There is nothing else that I can tell you that'll help you capture and put that bastard Ken behind bars. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look at my sons" she got up quickly after saying that leaving the room. No one moved or said a word; Syaoran looked at the door, and was deathly worried about Sakura.  
  
"I think you should have her tell you" Ahmed spoke standing up. "Whether or not it can help with this case, it'll help her" he continued when they stood up as well.  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Good, I'm going to put this through and I'll have my men looking out for this Ken guy. If he's here in Hong Kong we'll get him"  
  
"You do that" Lian spoke then looked at Syaoran and sighed. "We can see that you're going to have to talk with Sakura privately. Once it is settle drop by the house later ay?"  
  
"Yes father" Syaoran followed them out of the room. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat in the rocking chair hugging the bear Syaoran had won for her. She didn't have to tell them anything, it wouldn't help and it wasn't important. "I don't have to tell them anything" she whispered when Syaoran walked and latched the door behind him.  
  
"Sakura?" he spoke making her stiffen. He walked in front of her and bent down stopping the chair from rocking. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," she answered simply making him frown knowing that it wasn't true.  
  
"You're lying" he accused making her wince, she went to get up but he held her down. He was going to find out what she was keeping from them whether it was useful or not. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you, I want to forget it," she cried desperately struggling against him to get up but he held unto her firmly. "Please!"  
  
"No!" she was startled by his outburst and so were the boys because they started to cry. Sakura wanted to go to them but Syaoran's grip on her didn't loosen, she looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"I'm ashamed don't make me tell you" she fell in his arms and he held her.  
  
"Please, let me be there for you" he begged rubbing her back; he wanted to know what was wrong. Sakura's face was in his neck, squeezing her eyes shut she blocked out all the images. "Tell me Ying Fa"  
  
"I was raped" she choked shocking him to the core. "The guy who found me wasn't a good Samaritan. I'm so ashamed, I feel dirty please forgive me," she begged, and he didn't know why she was begging him for his forgiveness. He understood now why she was slender; he probably starved her and violated her.  
  
"Don't ask me to forgive you, I have nothing to forgive you for. I feel like I want to kill that bastard," he growled angrily tightening his hold on her. "That bastard, thank god you are home and safe," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. Sakura sat in his arms, and wiped her tears away before hugging him tightly around the torso. He also knew why she wanted to shower, and get her blood tested.  
  
"You aren't mad?" she whispered, he looked down at her and smiled softly.  
  
"Not at you but at the asshole, we need to tell Ahmed so he can put him behind bars"  
  
"You can't," she gasped desperately. "Promise me you won't, please promise"  
  
"Why?" Sakura swallowed closing her eyes, shaking her head she looked at him with glazed eyes.  
  
"Because I killed him" she whispered in a dull tone, "I had to get away somehow. He wouldn't let me leave, he hurt me there was no other way," she cried in a frightened tone. "There was none" Syaoran swallowed wondering what they were going to do now. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Shhhh, we'll think of something. Come on, I'm sure it can be filed as self defense but we'll have to tell Ahmed about this. How did you do it?"  
  
"I knock him across the head and ran, I didn't look back but I know that he fell to the ground" she answered softly. "I'm sorry to be doing this to you" he shook his head.  
  
"No, no more tears. You're a survivor, we're going to have a long life together and have lots of children but right now we have to get these two under control" he helped her to her feet. Sakura smiled with love in her eyes, she should have known she could trust him. "We'll get through this" he whispered giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "We will"  
  
"I believe you" she replied, they walked over to the boys and picked them up. Earlier that morning Avalon had called in to tell them that Sakura was fine, there was nothing wrong with her and gave her to the go head to start breast-feeding.  
  
"When do you want to call Tomoyo and the others?" Syaoran asked sitting on the sofa beside Sakura who had Hu.  
  
"After we do this, do you think it'll work?" she asked softly. "I mean what if they don't like it?" Syaoran smiled thinking about it.  
  
"If they are anything like me they'll love it" he answered making her turn bright red. She couldn't believe he had just said that, she was trying her to forget about what had happened in the last months. This was her life and she wasn't going to make anyone ruin it for her, she deserved to be happy and god was giving her another chance. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: So do ya'll hate me now? Ya'll probably do still because I stopped it there right? LOL whelp remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Whelp Chao. 


	20. Casting the pain away

Chap. 20: "Casting the pain away" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: I hope you like this one and thank you to everyone who has continued to review my story I really appreciate it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "It was a wise choice to come in and tell me this, I understand perfectly" Ahmed getting up from where he was sitting. Syaoran and Sakura stood with him, "I'll have some men go and check out the shack today" he continued, Sakura shook her head slowly. "There's nothing to be afraid about, anyone would understand. You've been through a lot Sakura, a lot more than anyone in their life will ever"  
  
"So you'll call me right away if you find anything?" Syaoran asked pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be seeing you. Make sure you stay close to everyone who can be trusted, we still have to find this Ken character" Ahmed explained softly.  
  
"I will, and thank you again" Sakura smiled shakily. Ahmed shook his head; he looked at her knowing that she was a really strong person.  
  
"I'll be seeing ya," he nodded towards them before walking out of the room. Sakura turned to Syaoran reading the expression on his face.  
  
"There's no reason to be scared" he spoke as if he were reading her mind. She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "It's going to be taking care of"  
  
"I know. When do you think the boys will wake up?" he smiled knowing she wanted to play with them. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was just after noon, the boys hadn't been sleeping for two hours good.  
  
"Soon, do you want to call Tomoyo and the others now?" she nodded eagerly knowing that her friends would be over joy that she wasn't dead. She only wished she could have seen their faces instead, "Wait, if we went to my office we would be able to have a teleconference with them. Wouldn't that be a lot better?"  
  
"Wouldn't it?" she beamed clasping her hands together making him chuckle. "It would be awesome?"  
  
"Awesome?" he raised a brow at her, Sakura ignored it turning away from him.  
  
"What? I might be a wife and a mother but I'm still very much a child" she spoke softly. She sighed feeling him hug her from behind; together they stared out the large window.  
  
"I know sweet, I know," he whispered beside her ear before placing a soft kiss. He was still trying to get over the fact that she had come back to him, he thanked god repeatedly. And he was going to make sure that he never let her out of his sight, he wanted them to grow old together. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Tomoyo watch out," Eriol yelled but cringed shaking his head; he looked at his wife and saw that she was very much loosing her temper.  
  
"Dammit" she cursed bending down to pick it up, her two-month-old belly not even showing as yet. He watched as she started to pick up the broken pieces of vase of the ground in worry. She hadn't as yet gotten over Sakura's loss, and from what the other guys were telling him the girls weren't doing any better.  
  
"Don't pick them up, I'll call my secretary" he spoke, walking over to his desk he picked up his phone. "Tomoyo I said leave it," he said again when she continued to pick them up. "Now, I don't want you cutting your self"  
  
"I won't cut my self" was her stubborn response before he even dialed there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Mr. Hirragizawa there's a Mr. Li on the phone for you" came her voice out side the door.  
  
"Thank you Cathy, come in" he sighed placing his phone down. He walked over to Tomoyo, taking the vase pieces out of her hand he stood up helping her. "Get something to clean up this mess. Tell Xiao Lang we'll be there in a few"  
  
"Right sir,"  
  
"Xiao Lang? What's the matter? Are the boys okay?" Tomoyo burst, he grins wondering when her mood swings would stop.  
  
"There are fine, he just wants to talk to all of us. That's why I had you come by, I haven't a clue what he wants to talk about" he answered softly, she shook her head wondering what he had to say as well. She hoped that nothing was wrong with her godsons. "Come on" taking her hand he led her to the door.  
  
"I hope you are right" she mumbled, she absently went through all the things that might be wrong. When they entered into the large conference room, Tomoyo sat while Eriol set everything up.  
  
"This had better be important" he spoke standing behind Tomoyo.  
  
"I just asked him the same thing" came Alex's voice when he popped up on the screen like the others. "Hey man what up?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered grinning like always. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Okay, can ya'll please be quiet?" Syaoran keeping an eye on the boys and Sakura who were out of view, Sakura smiled shakily.  
  
"Ya ya, so what's wrong? Father hood too hard for you?" Mika teased making the others laugh.  
  
"Whatever, no actually I have some wonderful news. And I know that all of you will love it too, especially the girls" he smirked getting their attention.  
  
"What is it?" Naoko asked softly. She, Takashi, Chiharu and Mika were all at the same place.  
  
"Yeah?" Rika asked from all the way in New York with Alex by her side.  
  
"Well how about you see for your self" he rested back in his chair and smiled looking briefly at Sakura who picked up both boys. She walked towards him wanting to see badly how her friends reacted.  
  
"Oh my god!" the girls gasped in disbelief holding unto the guys.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Chiharu screamed her hands flying to her mouth.  
  
"Guys is me, why would it be a sick joke?" Sakura smiled, her friends burst into tears hugging the guys. "Please don't cry" she begged softly.  
  
"How can we not? Our baby is alive, that bastard didn't get you" Tomoyo cried reaching out to touch the screen. Sakura gave Hu to Syaoran and touched Tomoyo's hand making the other girls do the same. She felt her eyes burn and slowly tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh god, this is I don't even know the right words to say" Rika sobbed taking the handkerchief Alex handed her. "This is a like a dream, don't you ever scare us like that again" she hadn't a clue what she was feeling; it was relief, happiness and everything else that was wonderful in one. She felt like she was going to burst, and she couldn't help the tears.  
  
"I won't," she whispered softly. She was glad that her friends now knew that she was alive, the only persons who were left was Mei Lin and Jamie. They had called Kanbi and Max who had returned to the islands a month earlier. Syaoran planned to have Mei Lin and Jamie over later for dinner then she would see them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ahmed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked up when a woman walked into his office holding some files, "What's the matter now Ash?" he sighed making her smile. She walked over to him and place some files down.  
  
"I've got something that you are going to love, we've found the guy who raped her. He's in custody, she didn't kill him after all serves him fucking right" Ash smiled brightly, he sat up and looked at the photos that were went in to him.  
  
"Great," he went over the papers. "This is wonderful, it's about time now all we have to do is get Ken" he sighed looking up. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Well I think this is your fucking day cause we've found a body that looks like him. This guy crashed, and check this out he was driving the same car crashed. Unfortunately we only have fingerprints but that should be all we need, this guy was pretty burnt up" she explained, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like god was just dropping everything right into his lap.  
  
"Get finger prints, and see if they match. If god is on your side then it'll be that sick fuck. It's about time he got what's fucking good for him" Ahmed stated, once he got confirmation he would get a hold of the Li's right away and share the good news.  
  
"Gotcha, they are already doing that right now. So we should have it in mere hours no later since as this is a special case no?" Ash winked at him before walking to the door. He watched her resting back in his chair; he looked at the guy's photo behind him and smiled closing his eyes.  
  
"Wonderful" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * "No!" she laughed moving her head out of the way from Syaoran so he wouldn't get the ice cream on her. "Mou stop" she whined pushing the stroller along.  
  
"Fine, you're no fine" he sighed shaking his head. He looked around the park at all the children playing and new that soon his sons would be going wild like they. Right now, they were out cold from the sun and the stroll. "When this is over, how about we go on a little vacation?"  
  
"To where?" she inquired looking at her husband briefly; she wouldn't like anything more than to spend time with her family when it was all over. The question was how long would it take before it was over? She didn't know that answer to that, no one knew the answer.  
  
"Anywhere you want, somewhere where we can get time to our selves. Where it is only you, me and the boys," he answered. Sakura liked that idea very much; she would want nothing more than to do something like that.  
  
"I would love that" she smiled when he rested his hand around her shoulders. Together they pushed the stroller towards where they had parked, they would have to go home in order to meet Mei Lin and Jamie.  
  
"Me too" he answered caressing her hair. He saw that now and then people would look at Sakura but he knew that was only because she was on the paper everyday. Blessed? Yeah that was what he was at the moment, he was blessed. "Tomorrow I'm going to have to start working like normal. Father has to go out of town for business, and mother leaves for England as well" he sighed rather sadly not wanting to leave Sakura so soon.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Sakura replied not wanting to leave them either but she knew he would have to return to work after all he had a company to run. She took Hu when he handed him to her and buckled him in his car seat then took Rui doing the same when Syaoran pulled down the stroller. Hu yawned and stretched cutely making her smile as he fell back asleep. "Precious boys" she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before closing the door.  
  
"Precious they are" Syaoran replied starting the car as Sakura buckled. She nodded in agreement when he pulled out, turning towards him she watched him drive with care. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mei Lin. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She placed her lipstick back in her purse as Jamie drove towards Syaoran's house. She hadn't a clue what was so important but she couldn't wait to see her cousins, hopefully they would be awake. "If they are sleeping I'm going to wake them up" she mumbled cutely making him smile.  
  
"Don't be mean growing boys need their rest" Jamie replied softly, she smiled resting back when he turned unto their street.  
  
"Definitely," she hoped Syaoran was doing better. She didn't like seeing her cousin looking so pale, and what worried her more was that he wasn't as cynical. When they came to the gate Jamie punched in the code and waited for the gate to open. They pulled up to the front, when they saw that the wreath was gone they frowned wondering what had happened to it.  
  
"I'm surprised he took it down so early," Jamie muttered getting out; Mei Lin shook her head in agreement when the door opened revealing a smiling Giles.  
  
"Good night" he bowed and they nodded looking around the large hall. Hearing laughter coming from the living room they looked at each other walking towards there, Mei Lin frowned hearing a young woman laugh.  
  
"He wouldn't" she whispered wondering if he had brought in another woman so fast. She burst through the door with Jamie behind her, her eyes widened and Jamie looked away.  
  
"Sorry" he apologized when Sakura covered her chest as she breast fed Hu. He still didn't see her face properly and was wondering where Syaoran had found that woman.  
  
"It's okay Jamie" Sakura smiled, and he stiffened hearing her voice. Sakura took Hu off and covered her chest, when Syaoran stood up with Rui and smiled at his cousin. "Hello Mei Lin"  
  
"Oh-oh" Mei Lin couldn't get anything out. She was in total shock. "No way, Sakura!" she screamed finally hurrying over to her, "Jamie you can look now" Sakura got up and they hugged being careful of Hu. Jamie looked at Sakura then Syaoran with a lost expression.  
  
"She didn't drown, she came home two nights ago" he answered, Jamie looked at his friend and smiled walking over to them.  
  
"It's great to have you back" Jamie stated hugging Sakura before pulling back. He could see that Syaoran looked a lot better but Sakura looked a little thin.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura smiled warmly before sitting back down with Hu, Mei Lin and Jamie sat across from her.  
  
"I was about to yell at Xiao Lang for taking down the wreath and having a woman in the house so fast" Mei Lin stated, Sakura laughed looking at Syaoran's annoyed expression. Mei Lin looked away guiltily, "I couldn't help it, sorry"  
  
"Apology accepted" Syaoran spoke dryly before smiling. He moved Rui in his arms trying to get him to fall asleep. He looked at Hu who was out and guessed that it had to do with him just breast-feeding.  
  
"Did you call the girls? Your uncle?"  
  
"Yeah I did, I'm glad to have made them feel a lot better. I don't want them being sad" Sakura replied. Mei Lin looked at Sakura and hoped that she would now have a regular life she deserved one.  
  
"Dinner will be served in a few minutes" Wei spoke the door making Syaoran nod before he walked away.  
  
"We'll bring the boys up, you guys stay here" Mei Lin spoke walking to hold Rui. Sakura laughed at her, when she took Rui who was dosing off out of Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Wait until she's a mom she'll never let anyone hold her children" Sakura teased and Mei Lin shook her head in full agreement.  
  
"Dam right"  
  
"Not even Jamie?" Syaoran raised a brow at her; Mei Lin smiled thinking about it.  
  
"I have to think about that," she answered walking out of the room. Sakura laughed at her answer following behind her cousin-in-law. Jamie looked at Syaoran when the girls exited. Getting up he walked beside the fireplace where Syaoran was standing.  
  
"What are you feeling now friend?" he inquired making Syaoran look at him with an expression that he had never seen before.  
  
"Blessed, I have my wife, sons, family and friends. I don't know how I would gotten along if you guys hadn't been there for me" Syaoran answered softly making Jamie smile.  
  
"I would feel blessed too man, you are one lucky fellow" Jamie stated and Syaoran shook his head in agreement. They looked at the door when Mei Lin and Sakura appeared. He couldn't help but look at Sakura and take in all her beauty; he winked at her making Sakura blush. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked into Syaoran's bedroom having checked on the boys for the last time that night. Walking over to her side of the bed she turned up the baby monitor hearing the shower turn off. Pulling the covers back she laid down feeling tired, she smiled remembering dinner with Mei Lin and Jamie. Tomorrow they planned to go out and shop since, as she needed more clothing. "Hmmm sleep," she murmured closing her eyes but it wouldn't come.  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms, he smiled seeing Sakura asleep in bed. He turned out the lights in the room walking over to bed, tomorrow he would have to get up for work and he wasn't looking forward to that. He would get his ass out of bed though and work for his family. Getting in bed he pulled the covers up and looked at the ceiling. "If you don't pull me to you right now I'm going to walk to my room" he looked at Sakura having thought she was sleeping.  
  
"You're awake?" he asked looking at her, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled softly winking at him.  
  
"That's how if seems, I can't get to sleep" she sighed when he moved unto his side and moved his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Feels good," she murmured feeling his caresses through her silk nightgown.  
  
"Good just relax, it'll help you to fall asleep" he spoke placing her kiss on her shoulder. Sakura moved her head but knew that what he was doing wasn't going to make her fall asleep even though it was soothing.  
  
"I don't think it's working," she turned unto her side moving closer to him. She rested her head under his chest interlacing their legs. Feeling her this close to him, in a short and thin nightgown awoken his hunger for her. And Sakura didn't help by breathing on his neck placing soft kisses there.  
  
"Ying Fa" he whispered moving her so he could look into her eyes and what he saw made him want her even more as Sakura gazed hungrily into his blazing amber eyes. He didn't know why he felt so awkward, not even at his first time had he felt so inexperienced.  
  
"Don't you want me?" Sakura asked softly wondering why he had pulled away. Maybe he hadn't gotten over the fact that some other man had violated her. That thought hurt a lot, what if it was true, Syaoran frown seeing her start to worry.  
  
"I do, I want you so badly but are you ready?" was his response making her sigh smiling.  
  
"Of course, I've been for a long time" she assured placing her hand on his cheek kissing him lightly on the lips. "I want you" she enticed with her feather light kisses. Syaoran's hand moved down her back taking her zipper with it, Sakura's nightgown loosened and moved without any resistance as he moved down exposing her full breasts.  
  
She lay on her back when he moved over her sucking on her neck working his way down. Syaoran wanted to give her satisfaction, and he was going to take his time and pleasure his wife. Taking all that he acquired through all his years as a playboy he put it into use to please his wife. "Oh" she gasped when she captured her hard aching nipple, surrounding it with warmth as he massaged the other. "God"  
  
He looked up briefly only to see that her eyes were closed, smiling he continued his journey. Sakura neared cried out feeling his hand push her nightgown down snaking its way before her legs. "Syaoran" she breathed feeling like she was in turmoil.  
  
"Relax and enjoy" was his response against her flesh. Getting up he removed her nightgown letting it fall on the ground. Her leg rose in the air as he trailed kisses down towards her thigh. Sakura looked at him with heavy lids, she was fully awake watching and feeling him work his magic. "Come" he sat Indian style and raised her towards him making her legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly she was filled with his rigid manhood.  
  
"Aaahhh" she moaned when he started to move in her, arching she moved against him taking all she was getting. Her nails dug into his flesh as her teeth moved across his shoulder. He watched her wreath in all the pleasure she was receiving and felt him self-wanting her even more.  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes when he laid her back still moving within her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her self to him as humanly possible her body slick with sweat. He raised her waist to meet his driving thrusts; she gripped the sheets not able to hold back her moans of pleasure. Moving down to her he captured her lips in a demanding kiss filling her repeatedly. Sakura's body went rigid beneath him; they locked eyes when everything that was building broke.  
  
He drove into her one last time before joining her in sweet oblivion. Not wanting to rest his weight on her, he pulled her on him when he lay on his back. Sakura's breathing came in short gasps as she tried to get her heart to slow. Pushing her self up, she smiled into her husband's eyes. "Now I know why women loved you so" she teased giving him a sweet kiss. "You were amazing" he smiled wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Why is it when you give me a compliant I feel like I'm on top of the world?" he asked between kisses. Sakura giggled loving that admission, "You were wonderful as well my love" she moved her face to his neck sucking in it moving slowly towards his ear.  
  
"Good love me husband" she moaned softly next to his ear. She didn't have to say more because he had on her on her back within seconds. He smiled wickedly moving his face to hers.  
  
"As you wish, I'll teach some tricks that you'll enjoy" he stated, she was ready to learn. "I find" he moved between her legs. "That women like it" he gave her a passionate kiss. "When you do" Sakura didn't know what he meant until he did it (I'm not telling you!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Oh!" she gasped in pleasure and utter making him grin proudly.  
  
"That" he chuckled; she looked into his eyes and couldn't help but giggle shaking her head in agreement. "Want more?" he teased, she flushed and he laughed. "I take it that's yes"  
  
"Goddam right it is" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next morning.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Tell me how does this look?" Mei Lin asked as two pairs of eyes looked on. "Well I'm depending on you here" she continued doing a spin. Sakura laughed looking at her in pure amusement.  
  
"I don't think they'll be answering for a good couple of months" she stated looking for a shirt to match the skirt she had picked out. "Mei Lin do you think I'm over doing it?"  
  
"I recall your husband saying to me," she cleared her throat. "Make sure she buys a lot of clothing," she did her best Syaoran impersonating, Sakura sighed hoping she was right.  
  
"If you say so, it's just that I've never bought so much clothing in one day. How many stores have you been to? And how many times have we had to go to the car?" Mei Lin didn't answer her because it was a lot of times. She made sure to keep a good eye on her boys. "Give mommy a little more time," she said to them winking. She smiled at the sounds they were making coming upon the perfect shirt, "What do you think?" Hu giggled playing with his toy keys. "I thought so too"  
  
"Jeez, they wouldn't help me out" Mei Lin joked glancing at her watch. She knew that she would have to go home change before meeting Jamie for lunch. "Where do you want to hit next?"  
  
"I was thinking Victoria's Secret" Mei Lin looked at her wondering if she was joking. "I'm not kidding"  
  
"Oh my god, you two did it?" she whispered like a teenage girl. Sakura blushed crimson, "I mean for real other than when you got the boys"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool!" she exclaimed making people look at them. "Hey did he show you that little trick?" she laughed seeing the look on Sakura's face. "I know you loved it"  
  
"I did, how do you know about it?"  
  
"They share everything, the guys talk so naturally he told Jamie about it. And I mean WOW" Sakura laughed shaking her head at Mei Lin. "What else did he show you?"  
  
"A lot, he's going to show me one every time" she answered, she looked at Rui who started to fuss and sighed going to pick him up. "I need somewhere to feed him"  
  
"Use the changing room, Hu and I will wait for ya'll" Mei Lin said making her nod picking Rui up. "Do you think he's hungry too?"  
  
"Probably, I tend to feed them at the same time. Can you come with me so I can switch?" Mei Lin nodded. "No here takes the card you pay for these so we can leave, I'll take the boys. I won't take long"  
  
"Right, I'll be waiting for you, you boys enjoy your lunch" Mei Lin winked at Hu before pushing the baskets away.  
  
"Very funny" she placed Rui down before pushing them off the changing rooms making sure to grab something to use for an excuse. "I want to try this on," she said to the lady who looked at the boys and smile.  
  
"Oh they are the cutest, here's five. It's large so the stroller will fit in" Sakura smiled taking it.  
  
"Thank you" she called disappearing in the back. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time wishing it would hurry up. "Is something wrong Li-san?" a man asked getting his attention.  
  
"No continue, I'm paying attention," he said with a wave of his hand. He fiddled with his pen trying to pay attention for the designs of the new software they were working on. "When is it due to start?"  
  
"If you give the go, we'll start the end of the month sir" Miles answered looking at his planner.  
  
"I don't like the exterior, it's ugly. People won't buy something like that, it needs something catchy" he stated taking a closer look at it. "Too much masculinity" the man and Miles looked at him with a lost expression.  
  
"I beg your pardon sir?" the man stuttered looking at his design.  
  
"Did you not here me? I said too much masculinity. Is there any woman working on your staff?" he looked at Miles.  
  
"No sir, it's just Mazurka and about four other males" Syaoran looked at Mazurka and frowned knowing that man hadn't a clue about young people.  
  
"I want you to search for a woman and man who specializes in this area. They must be young nothing farther than forty," he ordered.  
  
"Yes sir, do you want to have a meeting with them?" Miles asked writing it down, Syaoran shook his head. He could see that he was going to have his work cut out for him knowing that Li and his father was just alike; they were perfectionist.  
  
"Good, don't come back to me with that until the exterior is done over. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" Mazurka sighed packing his things up. He looked at his design again and didn't see anything wrong with it.  
  
"Oh and make sure it's lightweight" he added. Miles looked at the poor man's back when he walked out of the room. Hearing the phone ring he walked over to it and answered.  
  
"Li's office, how may I help?" Syaoran walked over to his window loosening his tie. Miles looked at Syaoran, "Could you hold on please?"  
  
"It's your wife" he stuttered with a lost expression.  
  
"Oh give it here, tell me what else do I have today?" Syaoran said reaching for the phone. "I forget to tell you that she was found didn't I?" he mused.  
  
"You did" Miles replied dryly looking over all they had to do.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he smiled hearing her giggle.  
  
"When do you want me to come and pick you up? Or do you want me to go home?" Syaoran looked at Miles who held up five fingers, he suppressed a groan.  
  
"Go home, I'm not going to believing here anytime soon. I have my car" he sighed, and heard her sigh. "Where are you?"  
  
"Victoria's Secret" he smiled turning away from Miles.  
  
"Well isn't that something" he mused, and knew she blushed. "Did you buy anything?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not telling, it's a surprise. Do you want me to wear one tonight?" Sakura teased, he laughed softly knowing that he would want nothing more.  
  
"Yeah you do just that"  
  
"I will, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"You" she laughed turning away from Mei Lin who was acting silly.  
  
"I'm being serious here"  
  
"So am I"  
  
"Xiao Lang!" he leaned against his desk when his next clients walked in. This time it was a young man and two young women.  
  
"Anything is fine as long as you keep your promise. I love you Ying Fa," he said not wanting to get back to work. He knew that he would to get rid of those kinds of feelings.  
  
"We love you too, don't work your self too much. Can't have you falling asleep," Sakura said cutely.  
  
"I wont, Ja"  
  
"Ja" he looked at the people before him and sighed. "What do you have that you think my interest me?" he asked in bored tone. He looked at Miles expression knowing that he saw that way the ladies were eyeing him.  
  
"First of all I must say that we're sorry about your loss" the first woman started off making him frown.  
  
"I haven't lost anything. Miles make sure that I don't have any appointments pass three. Reschedule my mother is on my case again" Miles shook his head turning to the page.  
  
"Oh the family portrait, I want a copy of your wife" Miles smiled, and he returned it. "Let's, you may go ahead and begin we haven't a lot of time"  
  
"Right" the man sighed taking out what they had brought. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura stretch as the soft classical music filled the room. She knew that she needed to start dancing again if she ever wanted to make it into a school. Turning she bent back and smiled at Hu and Rui who were swinging back and forth in their swings.  
  
Turning around, she noticed that they and the dogs were asleep, and it was after six. "There goes my audience" she sighed sadly before continuing. She remembered all the exercises that she had learned and went through all of them waiting for her husband to get home.  
  
She spun around looking at one spot in the mirror; she lost her balance almost screaming when she saw Sakuya looking back at her, as if reaching out for her. She had seen her sister the last night before she had knocked that man out. Holding her heart she pulled her knees to her chest wondering if this was bad news. "What do you want?" she whispered softly. "You got me home, why aren't you at rest?" Closing her eyes she thought about her sister and imagined her dancing. She was going to get accepted into a company just for her sister.  
  
Getting up she waited until the song switch, closing her eyes she started to dance feeling the music through her veins filling her soul. She moved like she was on air letting it just come out. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran opened the door and stood watching her dance, glancing at his sons he saw that they were sound asleep. When the music stopped Sakura came to a halt and he clapped walking towards her.  
  
He stopped half way towards her seeing the unfamiliar look in her eyes she looked different. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath then opened them again, "Why are you looking at me that way?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran shook his head wondering how tired he was.  
  
"I was admiring the way you were dancing like an angel. How long have you been practicing?" he asked, Sakura glanced at the clock and felt her heart stop. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What time is it?" she asked looking at the clock that said after nine. She knew it couldn't be that late because she hadn't been dancing that long.  
  
"After nine, I'm sorry I took so long. I did some work so that I would be able to get home earlier" he apologized giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah starved, what was for dinner?" Sakura didn't know what was for dinner. She looked at the door when Wei popped up smiling, he had come to tell her what was for dinner but seeing how lost she was in her dancing he didn't interrupt.  
  
"Dinner will be served momentarily" he spoke. Syaoran shook his head turning to look at Sakura who was drinking from her water bottle.  
  
"Thank you Wei" he nodded and took his leave.  
  
"Come help me bring the boys up"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura was still trying to figure out how she had danced so long and not realize it. After putting the boys down she went to take a shower in her room while Syaoran showered in his.  
  
She sat on her bath rim and dialed Tomoyo's number. She listened to it ring pulling her rob tighter around her. "Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, she laughed softly. "don't tell me he's being a jerk"  
  
"Of course not, I just wanted to ask you something. I think I'm loosing it" she sighed getting Tomoyo's attention.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly closing the account book she was going over.  
  
"Remember how I used to say I would see Sakuya in mirrors or when I was glancing at something?" she asked playing with her rob.  
  
"Yeah didn't you say you saw her the night before you went to the party? And some other times after that? Did you see her again?" she could hear concern in Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Yeah tonight in the studio, I dance for almost three hours and didn't realize it. and if Syaoran hadn't shown up or the music stop I wouldn't have stopped. Do you think I'm loosing it?" she bit her bottom lip wondering if she was fit to be around her children and husband.  
  
"No, whenever she shows up it always means something is going to happen unfortunately we don't know if it's good or bad. Let's pray that it's good" Tomoyo sighed rubbing her temples. "Listen try to get some rest, relax and enjoy life okay?"  
  
"I'm trying, I'll try I'm sorry for bothering you. Tell Eriol hi for me"  
  
"I will, and no worries I'm just getting ready for work anyways. Get some rest and watch what she does carefully, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, bye" she sighed hanging up. Getting up from where she was sitting she opened the bathroom door only to see Syaoran looking at Sakuya's picture. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, waiting for you" he answered looking away from the picture. He would look at it and it would seem like she was staring right back him with anger.  
  
"I'm coming right now" she walked over to her closet. "Can't we eat in your room tonight?" she asked softly not wanting to go downstairs.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran walked towards his room to call downstairs. Outside his door and inside the boys' room Kero and Spinal ears perked up. They got up and wagged their tails as a cool wind blew through the room making the curtains sway even though the windows were all closed. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well what did you think? Did you like or hate, hmmm I know that I would have loved Hahaha but that's just me ya know. Well remember to review and tell me what you think. 


	21. it's not over

Chap. 21: "It's not over." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Here is the second to last, I hope you enjoy it and I know that you probably won't like the end but hey what can I say? LOL ne ways thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it. well on wit story. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Resting on top her husband, she moved her fingers lightly across his brow. She almost giggled when he wiggled them; glancing at the clock she knew that he soon would have to get out of bed for work. "You think that's funny do you?" he asked his eyes stilled closed.  
  
"Yeah, get up and go shower" she replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Only if you join me," he stated rolling her unto her back. Sakura smiled playing with his hair before she could answer the boys started to cry. "It was worth a try" he sighed, she laughed at his sad expression.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry honey" he smiled looking down at his wife. Giving her another kiss he got up so she could attend to the boys. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"You" giving him a dubious look she scooted out of bed.  
  
"You can't possible have such a hunger for me" she objected putting her rob on.  
  
"You might be surprise" was his response she couldn't believe it. Shaking her head she walked to his door opening it, coming to the boys she saw that Rose and Megumi were already taking care of them.  
  
"I keep on forgetting that you two have a monitor as well" she commented walking into the room, they smiled at her. "How are they?"  
  
"Fine ma'am, just a little fussy" Rose answered when Sakura took Hu from Megumi. She moved over to the window with rocking him back and forth, moving the curtains she looked outside at the beautiful day.  
  
"Oh" she looked at Hu with a loving smile on her face. "Why don't you get a bath ready for them Megumi?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Megumi bowed heading to the bathroom.  
  
"My very handsome son" Sakura whispered playing with his hair, Hu giggled reaching to touch her finger. She looked at Rui Lin walking towards him and Rose with a smile on her face.  
  
"We can take care of the boys ma'am, why don't you go shower. We'll have them ready before master Li has to leave" Rose spoke. Sakura knew she would have to shower but she wanted to bathe the boys. Sighing she agreed reluctantly and placed a kiss on Rui Lin's head when Megumi walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, put them in something cute" she said before leaving. Megumi watched her go with a slight frown on her face before she looked at Hu and walked to the bathroom following the old maid. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked down the stairs heading towards his office. He walked over to his desk and gathered all he would need placing them in his briefcase. He looked at the small picture of the boys and his wife with a smile on his face. "My beautiful family" he said proudly closing it. Picking up his cell phone he placed it on his waist glancing at the clock. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay for breakfast because he was running late.  
  
Walking out his office he saw Sakura standing in the hall dressed a simple yellow sundress but nothing look simple on her when she turned around. She smiled walking over to him; "You can't stay for breakfast right?" she spoke as if reading his mind.  
  
"No, I'm sorry maybe we can meet for lunch before the photographers show up" he sighed placing his briefcase down to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah that's good, I was just looking at the wall right there and I was thinking that we could put a large family painting there" she pointed at the wall before turning her attention to his handsome face moving her hands over his long sleeve white shirt.  
  
"Yeah right there is great" he bent his head and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, Sakura smiled tiptoeing in her flats to deepen the kiss. She loved him so much that she wondered if such love existed.  
  
Wei and the others stopped watching the sight with pure amusement. They knew that soon it would be their anniversary and before they had been dreading the day but now they didn't care. The cooing of Rui and Hu broke the kiss; Sakura flushed looking at them but hugged her husband tighter. "The boys don't want you to go either" she mumbled as he caressed her hair lovingly.  
  
"They have you hear with them my love" he whispered placing a kiss on her head. He looked at his boys, "Bring them here Rose"  
  
"Yes Sir" Rose said walking over to them. She handed Sakura Rui and he Hu, he smiled holding his son with a smile on his face. He knew that he was going to teach his boys to have more respect for women but they would make sure of their charms. All Li men were born with that, and it was always to their benefit.  
  
"Keep an eye on your mother, remember to glare at any threatening male" he said to his boys, Sakura laughed at him shaking her head.  
  
"Xiao Lang, such a thing to say" she teased getting a smile out of him. Using his other arm he pulled he close giving her another kiss.  
  
"Gotta keep threatening males away. So when do you want to start on round two?" he whispered against her ear. "I want to have some Sakura's running around" she giggled having a feeling that she was currently blushing. "Well my cherry blossom"  
  
"Soon, who knows maybe it's already happened" she laughed his astonished look shaking her head. "Have a good day" she smiles brightly knowing that all day he would be thinking about what she just said.  
  
"Sakura?" he placed his hand on her cheek wondering, he would have to ask his father if there was a way to tell if your wife was pregnant before she told you.  
  
"No, Tomoyo is" she answered watching his expression he didn't seem relieved or saddened. "Do you want me to be?" he smiled at her cuteness.  
  
"Let's make it happen naturally ay?" she shook her head and sighed knowing that he was going to leave now. Before he moved a step the doorbell went off, Giles opened it only to have Ahmed walk in. Sakura and Syaoran both wondered what kind of news he had for them.  
  
"Good morning" he greeted walking towards them.  
  
"Morning" they replied, Sakura unconsciously clutched Rui to her not knowing if she wanted to hear the news he had.  
  
"Can we talk in private?" he asked smiling at the boys.  
  
"Sure, Wei call the office and tell them I'm going to be in late" Syaoran said making him shake his head. "Come" they walked towards his office in silence. Closing the door he walked towards the chairs where Sakura sat with Rui. "What's the news?"  
  
"Well we've found the man, he's not dead and he's in custody" Ahmed answered, Sakura felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"That's wonderful, I fee a lot better now" she sighed feeling her eyes burn. She was glad that she hadn't killed somebody. "Thank you" he smiled knowing that she was going to love the rest of the news.  
  
"There's more"  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked hushing Hu who was getting fussy.  
  
"We found a body that might be Ken's, I'm still waiting for the results. It was found in the same car but we have to wait, it was pretty badly burnt," he explained.  
  
"Oh my god, I would do anything to make sure it was he" Sakura stated feeling tears come on. "He out of anyone shouldn't be allowed to live" Syaoran took her hand in his comfortingly.  
  
"I know, we'll tell you right away when the test comes in. I just thought that you would want to hear that" Ahmed smiled hoping that it was the bastard.  
  
"Thank you Ahmed, this means a lot to us," Syaoran said making him shake his head. He too was hoping that it was that son of a bitch; he knew that if he ever came across that man he would kill him.  
  
"There's no need, I'll be in contact with you" Ahmed said standing up.  
  
"We'll follow you out" Sakura got up and together they walked out of the house. When he left Sakura and Syaoran stood the door looking at the front gates in silence. He looked at his wife wondering what she was feeling at the moment, didn't like seeing such a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Sakura smiled softly shaking her head.  
  
"I am going to be okay, there's no need" she replied knowing that he had to work. "We are going to meet you for lunch later, so all is fine"  
  
"Are you sure?" she loved the way he was worried about her and she knew that she had a long way to go before the ones she loved would ease up.  
  
"I'm sure, I love you" taking her answer for it, he sighed knowing that she probably said no because she didn't want to worry him.  
  
"I love you too, I'll see you at lunch" he gave her one last kiss then the boys before walking to his car. Sakura smiled when he pulled off not able to wave because she was holding both boys in her arms. Turning she walked into the house and Giles closed the door. She looked upstairs only to see Megumi looking down at her, the girl smiled before disappearing. Sakura looked away not liking her smile, she didn't feel comfortable around the girl to begin with. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked over to his window holding his phone as he loosened his tie. "Do you think she'll like that?" he asked softly resting his hand against the glass.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Syaoran, she'll love it. I know she would, do you have a place in mind?" Tomoyo asked wondering how far Syaoran was going to go in order to make Sakura see how much he loved her.  
  
"I hope you are right, I don't want her to hate it and decide to divorce me" he said wryly earning a laugh out of her. "I have a place"  
  
"She would never" Tomoyo defended loving this side of Syaoran. She never would have guessed he had such a man hiding under all his cynical stature. She looked at the picture containing all of them and smiled.  
  
"I'm hoping cause I wouldn't be able to let her go. I'm supposed to be meeting them for lunch. Thank you for all your help" he smiled turning to his desk when his secretary walked into the room holding some files.  
  
"No problem, I would with anything. I knew you loved her from the beginning" Tomoyo stated catching him off guard.  
  
"How's that?" he inquired in disbelief.  
  
"Because you could tell her and Sakuya apart when others couldn't. You know what they say about the person who can tell them apart" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"No what?" She laughed hearing that he was really interested and wanted to know.  
  
"Ask Sakura, she'll tell you. It was nice talking to you Xiao Lang, watch over them always ay?"  
  
"Right always, tell Eriol hi for me" he hung up the phone glancing at the files in front of him. "That's the amount they want for the place?"  
  
"Yes sir, would you like me to ask them to lower it?" she asked softly holding a notebook.  
  
"No it's okay, I want you to have Cory check it out" Syaoran sighed looking at the picture of the building. "And I'm leaving right now, send any important call to my cell" she shook head heading for the door. Syaoran gathered his things and put his jacket on. "Let's hope she doesn't remember that she wanted to divorce me around this time" he mused walking out of his office. When the door closed, a picture of Sakura on his desk turned slightly facing the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He got off the elevator, walking towards where he had parked. Getting his keys he pressed the alarm when he was near the car. It started up then suddenly he found him self being propelled backwards when it exploded with a thundering explosion. He heard the screeching of tires before his body connected with something hard, he fell on the ground with a thud pain shooting through his body. *  
  
* He felt sick, looking up the last thing he saw was the glowing face of a woman he swore to be, "Kris" before he was consumed by darkness.  
  
*  
  
* * * Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked out of Syaoran's room into hers knowing that they would have to leave soon if they were to meet Syaoran for lunch. She glanced at her nightstand only to see that she had half n' hour. She sat on her bed to put on her shoes when a picture of Syaoran fell off her nightstand and shattered making her jump. A great feeling of dread and fear came upon her making her feel like she couldn't breath. She looked at Sakuya's picture and instead of her smiling she was frowning. Closing her eyes she opened them to see the picture had returned to normal. She nearly screamed when Wei appeared the door. "Sakura" she looked at his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked when her cell started to ring followed by the house phone. She got off the bed when Wei walked into the room. "Wei?"  
  
"Master Xiao Lang is in critical condition at the hospital. He was hit by a car" Sakura felt her-self falling. Wei caught her, holding her up as she shook her head wondering when she was going to wake up.  
  
"No, oh god no" she whispered when he helped her to her feet. Wei looked in at her round eyes filled with fear. "Wei, no" she started to cry feeling her self filled with fear and every other emotion that was bad.  
  
"Come, we must get to the hospital" and together they walked out of the room. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ahmed.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* he looked at the charred car before him as his men took pictures. "What happened again?" he asked the woman who had struck Syaoran.  
  
"I was driving in when there was an explosion and it sent him flying into my car. I didn't mean to hit him" she cried moving her black hair out of her face. He looked at the women and knew she was terrified.  
  
"Did you see anything suspicious?"  
  
"No nothing, but he did call me Kris. Can that help?" he looked at the women who didn't look anything like Kris and wondered why he would call her that. "Is he going to live?"  
  
"According to what I was told there's a slim chance, I can't really say" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hospital. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mei Lin hugged Sakura tightly when she arrived. Sakura, Lian, Wei and the boys were in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out of the operating room. She could see that she had been crying from since she had found out. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Horrible, the last time I felt this was when with Sakuya" she cried, Mei Lin frowned looking at the boys who were asleep. "Mei Lin, I can't loose him I love him so much" she wailed bitterly.  
  
"You won't, be strong because he's strong" Mei Lin hushed praying that she was right. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't really know, Ahmed is on his way over to fill us in. All we know is that his car exploded and he was thrown into on oncoming one" Lian answered softly looking at his grandson. Yelen was on her way home but wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.  
  
They looked at the entrance when the doctor showed up pulling his cap off his baldhead. Sakura clutched Mei Lin's hand tightly in fear, she didn't know what she would do if god was to take him away from her. "What's the news?" Lian asked in the softest voice he could muster.  
  
"I'm so very sorry" the man apologized looking down when Sakura's knees gave out beneath her. She looked up shaking her head in disbelief when the man looked up and his appearance change to her worst nightmare.  
  
"No" she whispered looking at Ken before her with eyes wide with fear.  
  
"See I couldn't allow him to live, caused too much problem" Ken laughed pulling out and gun and opened fire on them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed struggling against what was holding her down. She tried to get up but felt her self being held down. "No!" her eyes snapped open to the darkness of the room.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" Syaoran asked worriedly looking at her terrified expression. He had woken up to her trashing about and knew that she was having a really terrifying night terror. When she realized that it was he she threw her arms around his neck soaking it with hot tears.  
  
"It was horrible, he took you away then killed all of us," she bawled in his neck as he hugged her tightly letting her shed her tears freely.  
  
"Shhhh, I'm here see he didn't take us away" he rubbed her back comfortingly wishing Ken would rot in hell for causing his wife so much pain. "Come now stop your tears" she moved back a little and looked at his face touching it just to make sure he was there.  
  
"It all seemed so real, so very real" she whispered brokenly. Syaoran took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"It wasn't, come let's get back to bed" he spoke softly. Sakura shook her head resting back, moving into her husband's arms she cuddled up to his warmth trying to get her self to relax.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" she whispered softly moving her head to look in his face.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When you saw the picture of Sakuya and I could you tell the difference between us?" she asked softly getting a confused look from him. Sighing she knew it was stupid to ask. "Never mind"  
  
"I could but telling the guys that you two looked nothing alike made them look at me like I was crazy" he answered making her eyes snap open a bright smile forming on her lips. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know that's all" she smiled feeling a lot better enough to probably get to sleep.  
  
"If you say so," he replied placing a kiss on her forehead a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But I heard a saying that said 'marry the one that can tell you apart'" she gasped in disbelief looking at him.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah only after I told Eriol and the others that you and Sakuya looked nothing alike. I believe in the saying, what about you?" She smiled warmly into his eyes.  
  
"I believe it too" she replied kissing him tenderly. Syaoran moved over his wife deepening the kiss making Sakura wrap her arms around his neck holding unto him.  
  
"Good" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next afternoon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked at all the toys before him not able to pick one out of all of them. He moved along the aisle with Rui in is arms. Hu and Sakura had disappeared around the corner already. "What do you think? Do you want the chew toy or a sword?" he asked his son who was sucking on his chew toy. He had just gotten off work and was still dressed in his black suit. "What's this?" he asked his son looking at the odd shaped toy.  
  
He didn't think he was that old but he hadn't a clue what he was looking at or what it did. He looked forward when a women and a small girl walked up, she smiled flirtatiously at him and he returned it with a friendly smile. "Having trouble?" she asked in a soft tone. "You have a very cute son, took a lot off his father" she spoke looking Rui trailing down to Syaoran's ring finger but the blanket hid it.  
  
"Isn't he?" Syaoran said proudly. "I can't figure out what this toy is" he showed her before placing it back on the shelf.  
  
"What is it that you are looking for? Maybe I can help I come here all the time with Sheri. I'm Shelly by the way" she introduced her self, she knew by just looking at him that he was loaded.  
  
"Li" he replied shaking her hand. Sakura rounded the corner coming to a halt; she looked at the woman who was talking with her husband. She could see the woman was interested but hadn't a clue what Syaoran was feeling about it. She felt her self get a little jealous knowing how much he used to be a playboy.  
  
She was about to walk towards him when another woman and child stop and started to talk with them. She felt her-self frowning and was trying to hide bit she couldn't and she felt bad. She trusted him but she didn't trust other women, she knew how desirable her husband was. Swallowing the raw emotion in the back of her throat she slowly started to walk towards them carrying the breast pump in her hand. She held unto Hu who was playing with her hair. "Got side tracked?" she asked stopping beside their basket.  
  
"Sort of" Syaoran smiled warmly at her, seeing the smile made all her fears disappear. "They were trying to help me figure out what that toy was. Did you find it?" Sakura smiled sweetly at all of them holding up the breast pump.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"This is my wife Sakura, Sakura this is Shelly and Rei" Syaoran introduced. Sakura could tell that they were a little deflated to find out that he had a wife.  
  
"Hi, you have twins how wonderful. You are lucky" Rei smiled softly. "Well it was nice meeting you, bye" Sakura watched them walk away in pure amusement. She didn't know why she had been worried in the first place.  
  
"I guess they were right, babies are chick magnets" Syaoran mused making Sakura glare at him. "Kidding, let's hope this will work," he said meaning the breast pump.  
  
"Yeah you don't need a full mouth of milk" Sakura replied getting a laugh out of him. She flushed remembering earlier that morning what had happened when they had been making love.  
  
"Now I know why they love it so much" she flushed looking away after taking Rui out of arms so he could push the basket. He laughed at her red face shaking his head. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Elsewhere. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You have done me proud; this has to be taken care of tonight no later. We need to have a life of our own don't you think?" Ken asked moving his thumb across Megumi's lip making her smile.  
  
"We do, but can't we just leave? And forget about her?" she replied making him frown.  
  
"No, she haunts me I have to get rid of her" he growled making her instantly regret what she had said.  
  
"Fine but what about the staff?"  
  
"We'll put them to sleep, after all only some of them stay in the house" Ken answered pulling her into his arms. She gasped then moaned when his lips captured hers in a demanding kiss. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He watched his wife in silence as she finished her dinner; she was so incredibly beautiful he thought. And he knew that many others agreed with him, she was amazing and he was blessed to have her. They were sitting in the back on the porch having a light dinner. "What's the matter?" she asked feeling his eyes on her. Syaoran's eyes moved up to her face that seemed to be glowing in the dimness of the light surrounding them.  
  
"Can't I look at my beautiful wife?" he replied. A smile touched his lips seeing the smile that formed on her blushing face.  
  
"You find me beautiful do you?" she teased jokingly. She loved it when he complimented her on anything.  
  
"Yeah I can't get enough of you" she beamed a smile at him glancing at the night sky that was filled with stars. She didn't need to wish on them now because she had all she wanted and more.  
  
"Let's hope you'll be saying that about me when I'm old" she looked at him when he laughed softly getting up from where he was sitting. He took a sip of his red wine before walking towards her.  
  
"Come" he said holding out his hand. Sakura took it getting up from where she was sitting not having a clue what he was doing. He moved her to the middle of the deck and pulled her into his arms. "Dance with me, to our music" he whispered resting his hand on her lower back.  
  
"I would love nothing more" Sakura replied taking his hand. Together they started to waltz moving to their own music. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes taking in all she was feeling right now. Inside their home their boys were sound asleep at least for now. And the house was quiet with only few helpers moving about.  
  
"I will call you beautiful every day of your life" She sighed deeply a soft smile forming on her lips; she gasped when he moved back and spun her around.  
  
"Come now" he teased pulling her towards him, Sakura laughed as they moved to a fast tune. She moved towards him and stepped back before he spun her around again. Syaoran loved hearing her laugh, it sounded like bells to his ears.  
  
"Watch out, I might leave you in my dust" she warned, he grinned shaking his head. When she moved her knee length vanilla dress moved to the side imitating her movements. She came to his chest when he spun her around the last time, they gazed into each other's eyes as he bent his head and captured lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Moaning she wrapped her arms around his neck, they moved to a slow tune still in their lip lock. Breaking apart Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "You ready for the party tomorrow night?" he asked softly running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Yeah I know that this is a big benefit function for your father; and I promise I'll be on my best behavior" she smiled looking up.  
  
"You had better be" he warned making her smile. "If you do this will be marked as the first time I don't have to scold you or give you a lecture so you don't do something outrageous" he teased, Sakura laughed at his exaggerated tone. She knew that since the people of Hong Kong had met her she had always surprised them some how.  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior" she sealed this promise with a kiss; they looked at the door when Rose and Wei showed up holding Rui and Hu. They knew that it wasn't a good thing having them awake so late in the night because they wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.  
  
"The monsters are awake and starved" Rose said when they walked over to them with the bottles of warmed pumped breast milk. "Do you think they'll like it this way?"  
  
"Let's hope" Sakura said taking Rui while Syaoran got Hu. He smiled at his son walking over to the edge of the deck. "Thank you" she smiled at Wei and Rose who returned it.  
  
"I can't wait until they can talk" Syaoran stated when she stepped beside him getting ready to feed him.  
  
"I know," she laughed softly when Rui attacked the bottle like a starved wolf. He stared into his mother's eyes as he got his food. Syaoran turned towards Sakura holding his other son.  
  
"SO when do you want to start on round two?" he asked making Sakura's soul freeze. She had heard that same line from when in her dream, Sakura looked at her expression worriedly. "What's the matter Sakura?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong" she smiled shaking her head. "I dunno I must be a little sleepy. You want to have little me's running around?" she turned to look at him wondering if she was just being paranoid.  
  
"I was just thinking that" Sakura bit her bottom lip knowing that her dream wasn't coming true. He looked his wife wondering why her mood had just shifted so, "Hey look at me" she looked him in the eyes and he was shocked seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that those very lines were in my dream" Sakura got out through tears. Syaoran frowned hearing that, he wanted this whole mess to be over now so that his wife didn't have to through this. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her to have peace.  
  
"Don't be, come on let's get inside" he said softly, she agreed and together they walked in. He followed behind her feeding his son, when they came to the hall the doorbell rang making them come to a halt.  
  
Sakura watched as Giles opened the door. She almost lost her footing when Ahmed walked through the door with a smile on his face, shaking her head she backed into her husband. Ahmed looked Sakura's face wondering what was wrong, and before he could open his mouth Sakura spoke in up an angry and terrified tone. "Don't" she ordered making those in the hall jump. "Don't say it because it's not true"  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran looked at his wife then Ahmed's face. "What's the matter?" Ahmed walked over to them wondering what was going on as well.  
  
"He's going to tell me that they found the burnt body of Ken. But I know that he's not gone, I know it" Sakura stated shocking Ahmed to the core. "Don't tell me anything because I know it's not true. He's out there still and he's coming for me" she turned the to the stairs leaving her husband who was frowned and Ahmed who was gapping.  
  
"Wait how the hell did she know that that was what I was going to say?" Syaoran's head snap to him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" he couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that I found the guy and he's in custody. We also found a body that was identified as Ken's. We did blood and everything" Ahmed answered with a slight frown on his face. "Is there something going on?"  
  
"Not that I know of thank you for this news, Sakura had a nightmare that Ken killed all of us" Syaoran said softly making him shake his head. "Listen I'm going to talk with her right now and make her give me all the details of the dream okay?"  
  
"Yeah, call me when she does and I'm sorry" Ahmed apologized; Syaoran shook his head and watched him go. When the door closed he headed up the stairs carrying his son in his arm. Coming to the boys room he walked in only to see Sakura staring out the window lost in thought.  
  
"Sakura?" He said closing the door behind him before walking towards her. He looked at Rui who was in his bed before placing Hu in his. He walked over to his wife who hadn't turned to look at him as yet. "Sakura?" he moved his hands up and down her arms hearing her sniffle.  
  
"You know when I had lost Sakuya I had prayed every night that Ken wouldn't get out because he didn't deserve to live. But I knew that he was going to be out, and I was going to have to be prepared for it because he was going to come after my life" she turned to look at him wiping her tears away. "I was never afraid because I hadn't expected my self to have a family when he did. I thought I was going to be single for the rest of my life" she glanced at her sons before looking back at him. Syaoran wiped her tears away wanting nothing more than making her pain and fear go away. "But I do, and he's going to hurt you and the boys to hurt me and I can't allow that"  
  
"Stop it, we'll stop him together. He wouldn't dear come here" Syaoran stated firmly trying to assure her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. "He'll get what's coming to him soon"  
  
"I want him to go away so badly, I just want to live my life as a wife and mother" Sakura closed her eyes wondering why she couldn't have a regular life. Why did Ken have to come and want to take away the life she had? She knew that it was either going to be him or her he had to die and she wasn't going to make him hurt her children.  
  
"It'll happen, let's pay attention to our boys" he soothed, he would ask her about the dream later. Sakura shook her head looking into his eyes, he smiled softy wiping the stray tears off her cheek.  
  
"Yeah" she whispered trying to get a hold of her self. She knew that one day she was going to have a regular life. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Megumi. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She stepped over Rose who had passed out on the floor downstairs in the kitchen. She moved over to the door and opened it; a smile touched her lips when Ken walked in with a gun. "Tell me what are you going to give me?" she asked moving her hand over his chest.  
  
"All that you want and more, go up to the room and do as I've told you. Get the brats and bring them down here" Ken replied when thunder crashed outside making the house shake.  
  
"As you wish" she gave him a kiss and headed out of the room. Ken had a plan, he would make the couple come to him, and he was going to use their children as bait. This was going to end tonight all of it, he had enough of the bitch and he was going to enjoy him self. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura moved about in her bed, a frown on her face. She whimpered running through the bush in the rain not knowing what it was she was looking for. Coming to a clearing she came to a halt looking at the figure standing in the middle of the road, she saw that it was a girl when the lightening flashed. "Go now stop them, in the rain" the girl yelled moving towards her.  
  
"Who?" Sakura cried wondering what she was saying. She moved her soaked hair her face, and a cry escaped her lips seeing that it was Kris before it turned into her sister.  
  
"Ken!" Sakuya screamed moving through her sister. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura gasped, her eyes snapped open her breathing came in quick gasps as her eyes darted around the room. "No" she whispered nudging her husband, "Syaoran" she whispered. "Syaoran!" she screamed when the balcony dress flew open and the rain and wind came in.  
  
"What the hell?" he said getting up, he became awake instantly when Sakura got out of the bed in her thin nightgown. She moved over to the window, "Sakura" he called getting out of the bed. She looked outside; the lightening flashed outlining a figure moving across the lawn to a car with a bundle.  
  
"No the boys" she screamed running to the door. Syaoran got out of the bed and followed her. Sakura burst through the door and raced to their sleepers, her scream filled the room looking at their empty beds. "No, no!!!"  
  
"Fuck!" Syaoran cursed seeing. Fear raced through him seeing the empty beds, he moved over to the phone and picked it up to call help when the thunder crashed knocking the lights and the phone. "Sakura no" she ignored him and ran out of the room. Cursing he moved towards the door and back to their room knowing what he was looking for.  
  
"Wei?" Sakura called moving towards the steps, seeing no one she moved down them slowly. She looked out the front door that was open letting in the rain; she needed to get her boys. Coming to the last step she started to move towards the door when crying could be heard from the kitchen. "Hu" turning from the door she moved towards the kitchen area fast.  
  
"Hello" Ken came out of nowhere and knocked her right in the face making Sakura fall unto her back.  
  
"Ken!" she gasped pushing her self back when he moved towards her.  
  
"No, tell me how are you doing?" she didn't look at him but her son that was on the floor behind him along with Wei's body.  
  
"No" she pushed her self up and raced through the door when he fired at her. She moved through the darkness stumbling along the door. She heard the banging of the door telling her that he was following.  
  
"Come on out Sakura, I want to get this over with now" Ken growled passing Sakura who was under the table. He bent down and she screamed knocking the gun out his hand. "Fuck" he grabbed a hold of her pulling her out from under the table by the foot.  
  
"No, get away" she cried struggling against him. She moved her foot and kicked him directly in the face making him fall unto his back with a thud. She went to move over him when he grabbed her foot making her fall on the ground with a thud. Sakura winced in pain but turned around and started to kick herself free. She had to away from him she had to.  
  
"Come here bitch" he growled trying to grab a hold of her but she got to her feet. Ken saw the gun and grabbed it he took aim and fired. Sakura's screamed filled the house as she fell towards the kitchen door in agonizing pain. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Author's note: Uh oh!! Whelp I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and you are probably going to freaking yell at me but I'm story. I really, really am I am, ne ways review and yell all you want LOL_ 


	22. Epilogue

Chap. 22: "Soul Mates." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Don't really have a lot to say but I want to thank you for staying with this story all the way through. It means a lot to me, and I can't believe that eighth story is finished yes eighth LOL. I've been writing on this site for almost three years. Doesn't seem like it. *  
  
* Whelp thank you again for reading and putting up with me and thing. I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Get over here dammit" Syaoran cursed in his phone running down the stairs. "Hurry, they have my sons," he shouted coming to a halt when he heard crying. He moved towards the hall only to see his son on the floor beside Wei's body. Bending he drop the phone and kicked him up. "Shhhh" he whispered holding unto his son. Hu stopped crying when he was picked up, Syaoran ran to the dancing room knowing that it would be the fastest place. Getting in he placed Hu in the swing, "Be a good boy for dad and don't cry" he placed a kiss on his son head turning the chair on. He placed the flashlight down to give him light.  
  
Hu watched his father go, when Syaoran left the baby giggled moving his hand out to touch something.  
  
Syaoran moved down the hall wondering where the hell his wife was. He came to a halt hearing gunfire and a scream. "No Sakura" he panicked moving towards the kitchen in fear that she has been hurt badly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura fell to the ground holding her arm; she whimpered pushing her self up against the cabinet. "Get a hold of your self, do this so Sakuya," she whispered to her self. She looked at the knives on the counter and got up taking out the biggest one before she took a seat behind the counter to hide. "I can do this," she whispered softly to her-self expecting Ken to walk through the door any minute.  
  
Not hearing anything she got up and screamed seeing Ken standing right before her, he smiled moving towards her. She held unto the knife tightly and rimmed it in his side making him cry out. "Ah fuck" she pulled out looking at her bloody hands. "I swear I'm going to kill you"  
  
"Get away from her" Syaoran shouted from behind, Sakura and Ken looked at him as he raised his gun. Ken's eyes widened in disbelief, Sakura fell to the ground when Syaoran started to fire emptying the gun on him. "It's about time you died mother fucker" he whispered lowering his gun.  
  
"No" Ken got out softly dropping his gun to the floor. Sakura moved back pressing her self up against the wall when he fell to the ground him blood covering the tiles. Syaoran placed his gun down and moved towards her, seeing him she burst into tears and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, she shook her head thanking god that this was finally over. They looked at the door that led outside when it burst open and a girl stood there.  
  
"Megumi?" Sakura whispered when the girl saw Ken body and started to cry.  
  
"You killed him" she accused raising the gun clasped in her hand. Sakura screamed when she fired and Syaoran fell towards her in pain.  
  
"No, no" Sakura cried moving her hands over his back when she felt blood. Megumi laughed through tears looking at her beloved Ken, she pointed her gun again ready to fire. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for her to press the trigger, she heard the gunfire numerous times but nothing happened. Opening her eyes closely she saw Megumi fall to the ground landing beside Ken's body.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Ahmed appeared with two officers. He looked at the couple with worry bending down to them.  
  
"No Xiao Lang's hurt" Sakura answered through tears having forgotten about her shot. The officers moved forward and got Syaoran's body off Sakura resting him down to find the shot wound when the medics came into the room.  
  
"So are you" Ahmed noticed. Sakura looked down briefly before looking back at her husband who was coming to. He had knocked his head when he fell towards Sakura.  
  
"Where are my boys?" she asked urgently getting up but a medic held her down. Sakura growled shooting daggers at the man. "Let me go dammit, they have my sons" she cursed ready to knock him out.  
  
"Your sons are in good care, as well as everyone else," the man stated making her calm down. Sakura closed her eyes and let her tears fall, she looked at the body of the man who had made her life a living hell and after years she felt free.  
  
"Tell me, is it over?" she cried sorrowfully. She opened her eyes that were filled with tears and wanted an answer badly. "Is it?" she looked at Ahmed who looked at Ken's body that was placed in a black bag.  
  
"It is," he answered; she started to cry even harder when Syaoran sat up with help. Sakura looked at him knowing that now she was going to be able to live in peace without fear.  
  
"Shhhh it's okay" Syaoran soothed using his good hand to wipe her tears away. Sakura wanted to hug him badly but she didn't know where he had gotten shot. She looked up when they brought in a stretcher no doubt for him.  
  
"I know" she replied and gave him a soft kiss before moving out of the way. She looked down as they wrapped her arm before they would leave to the hospital. She followed behind, she wished he hadn't take the bullet for her. And she was glad that that girl's aim was off or he would have gotten killed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sat in the chair beside the window as her sons slept in the day bed that had been brought from the house. She looked at Syaoran's form that was sleeping and smiles softly. "Thank you for the dreams Kris, Sakura" she smiles softly touching the glass. "Thank you"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she looked at the door when Mei Lin walked in with some food for Sakura.  
  
"About the life I will now have" she answered softly getting up from where she was sitting. "What time is Yelen going to arrive?"  
  
"She'll be here soon. Has he woken up since I left the last time?" Mei Lin asked placing the food down. Sakura looked at him and shook her head slowly, "He'll be up soon, the sedative will ware off soon" she assured.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I had lost him last night" Sakura said softly, "He and the boys"  
  
"You didn't, god is watching over ya'll trust me" Mei Lin replied with a soft smile on her face. Sakura shook her head knowing that god had bestowed them with faithful angels.  
  
"I know" she smiled picking up the food she was brought. Mei Lin looked at Sakura and knew that all was going to be fine from now on. Ken was where he belonged along with Gwen and Atashi.  
  
"Rose and Wei has packed up most of your things, they are going to started on the boys room. Did you talk to Xiao Lang about this?" Mei Lin asked when Syaoran started to come to. He heard the last part of what Mei Lin said but nothing else.  
  
"I have to leave Mei Lin, it's the best thing" Sakura answered softly. He gasped wondering if she was thinking about leaving him.  
  
"Ah fuck" he cursed getting their attention, they turned to look at him sitting up in his bed with an angry look in his face. Sakura stood up wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
"Xiao Lang, don't move so fast" she gasped walking to him with worry. She couldn't believe he was get up so fast.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do" he bit out sharply making her come to a halt, she and Mei Lin gasp in shock. He moved his legs over the side of the bed ignoring the pain. Sakura wondered why he was being so cold; "Dammit" he cursed turning to look at her.  
  
"I can because you are going to hurt your self, get back in bed you big baka" Sakura scolded. Mei Lin winced knowing that they were going to have another argument.  
  
"Why the hell are you leaving? Haven't I made it up to you enough?" he barked, they stared at him with a lost expression. "Because Ken is gone and you don't have any problems you are going to leave me?" Sakura looked at the hurt expression on his face as she tried not to burst. "I thought you cared about me?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled. He glared at her and she returned it when Lian and Yelen walked up to the door. They came to a halt looking at the two who were arguing.  
  
"Me? It's you, you said you have to leave" he yelled back, Sakura clenched her fist and walked over to him looking flustered. She stopped in right in front him and Syaoran thought she was going to slap him when she raised her hand but she only poked him in the chest.  
  
"One you should stop eavesdropping" she ordered in an angry tone. He looked at her wondering what the hell she was doing. "Two I'm not leaving you idiot why would I do that?" she asked as her voice lowered sounding like she was going to cry. Syaoran looked at everyone in the room only to see them glaring at him even the two nurses in the hallway. "And three, I'm sitting here worried to death and when you come to the first thing you do is yell and accuse me" she screamed the last part and everyone swore they were deaf. "Maybe I should leave you!"  
  
"I heard you say you were going to leave," he replied keeping up with her.  
  
"I was moving yours, mines and some of the boys things into your parents house because I don't want to go back to the house knowing what happened there last night. Don't you believe in my love?" Syaoran didn't know what to say, he felt like a total idiot exploding like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, I heard the last part and it's the first thing that flew into my mind. Sakura's it's the day you said you were going to leave me don't you remember?" he asked. Sakura's mouth opened and she closed in disbelief. She looked at her watch and saw that it was the date they had gotten married on. "I'm sorry" he apologized again sincerely, Sakura's eyes burnt but she held back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had forgotten" she replied gently hugging him around the waist. He returned the hug, "Do you think I would leave you after all we've been through?" she asked softly. They didn't notice that everyone sighed seeing them make up, they didn't want it to explode into something more.  
  
"Like I said you always surprise me but remember that I wouldn't let you leave me" he stated when she pulled back. She smiled softly knowing that she wouldn't want him to make her leave.  
  
"Good" she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Syaoran didn't like the look in her eyes when she pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"Sakura?" he stepped back slowly but she followed suit.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" she hollered angrily looking at him. Syaoran and the others sweat drop wondering why she was having so much mood swings. "Get back in bed, you aren't supposed to be walking about baka" Syaoran looked his father who was smiling as he was sent back to his bed by his wife like a little boy. He glared at the man jokingly doing as he was told. "Good, are you hungry?" she asked in a sweat voice making everyone fall over. Syaoran refrained from doing so because of his health. Sakura got the food Mei Lin had brought her and walked over to her husband handing it to him. "Eat"  
  
"Thank you" he smiled when his mother and father walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"I was going to ask how you were doing but I can' see that you are fine" Yelen smiled placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad that this is finally over" she continued sitting in the chair Lian placed for her.  
  
"We all are" Syaoran said smiling at his wife. Sakura retuned it sitting at the foot of his bed. "What's happening with the house?"  
  
"I was thinking that we could sell it and buy or build a new one. I don't want to live there, if that's okay," She whispered softly looking down then at him.  
  
"I wouldn't want to live there either. We can put it up for sale right now or have it torn down. The new house we'll design together" he smiled at her, Sakura returned it with a sigh. He would do anything for her, and he liked the idea of a new house one that was made for them.  
  
"Thank you" she muttered, Syaoran winked at her and she beamed a smile at him when the boys woke up. Yelen and Lian got up to get them since they hadn't seen them in a while.  
  
"I would show you your anniversary present but unfortunately I'm stuck in bed" Sakura got up from where was sitting and slowly walked over to him with a sincere smile on her face.  
  
"I don't care, it is enough that I have my life back, and the life of my beloved husband and sons" she whispered caressing his cheek. "I could ask for no more, now eat love" he smiled when she kissed his forehead and stepped back. He knew she was right and he had all those to be grateful for but that didn't mean he wasn't going to shower her with gifts. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Three weeks later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran moved behind his wife wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled when he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "What's on your mind?" she asked watching the sunset. It was the first time since he had bought her the sailboat that she had gone out on it. And she loved it, it was the best feeling in the world and it was even better because he was teaching her.  
  
"Oh nothing at all, can't I hug my wife and kiss her?" he replied nuzzling her neck. Sakura sighed in content telling him that it was more than okay with her she loved his caresses. His movements were still limited because of the shot wound he had gotten but he was quickly healing. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" he whispered against her neck.  
  
"Yeah" she smiled softly. Tomorrow was their one-year anniversary, and she couldn't wait. It was something she was truly looking forwards to, she wanted to show Syaoran what her surprised was. "Who would have thought this would be the turn out" he chuckled lightly agreeing with her.  
  
"It seemed as if we were going to kill each other" he sighed with a soft smile on his lips. The breeze blew against them when Sakura turned the boat heading towards the yacht club. "We could write a best selling book telling our tale," she laughed at his outrageous comment.  
  
"Probably so" she mused, closing her eyes when he took hold of the wheel. She inhaled deeply the fresh cool sea air feeling free. "Are we still going out tonight?" she asked knowing that he had gotten them seats to a ballet.  
  
"Yeah, it's something that I cannot help, I know you are going to love this" he whispered, and she could tell by the sound of his voice that she would probably remember this night forever. Turning in his arms she looked at him with love in her eyes. "It's a shame that it doesn't show tomorrow instead of tonight"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll love it just as much" she smiled warmly wrapping her arms around his neck. "But not as much as I love you" grinning he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"I would be hurt if that were the case" she laughed at his humor shaking her head. "How about you turn around madam and lead us back into port ay?"  
  
"Ai, Ai captain" she giggled turning around; he took off the captain's hat and placed it on her head.  
  
"Remember, easy" he soothed sending chills down her spine. Sakura shuddered from how close he was to her body, her husband always seemed to do this to her no matter what. He helped her maneuver in slowly, Sakura laughed when she came to a stop, she was so glad that she hadn't wrecked it on the first time out.  
  
"Oh we should do this more often. I can't wait until the boys are old enough to go out with us" she beamed brightly thinking of all the possibilities. He laughed shaking his head at her, "What? I mean it"  
  
"I know you do, do you think they are sleeping?" he asked looking at the top of the docks only to see Wei waiting for them. It wasn't hard leaving the boys alone because they were with their grandparents and would be safe. Yelen and Lian were probably more protective of them than they were.  
  
"I hope not, we want them to be really tired so they'll sleep all through the night" Sakura replied when Syaoran walked around to make sure everything was in order. Sakura went inside to check that everything was cleaned and in order before she walked out and latched the door.  
  
"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand for her, Sakura took it and together they walked over the boat. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Home. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They would live with his parents until they new home was finished, they had bought a property on the beach and now having a specially designed house built with everything that they would need. When they opened the door Kero and Spinal greeted them wagging their tails. "Hey boys" Sakura greeted playing with them. They barked showing that they were happy their masters were back, "Where's the boys?"  
  
"Right here" Syaoran answered when Rui and Hu appeared in their walkers running towards them or at least trying to push them selves along. Sakura laughed at their enthusiasm walking towards them.  
  
"How cute" she cooed giving them a kiss each, the boys giggled grabbing for her hair. Sakura smiled playing with them when Lian and Yelen walked out of the family room. "Were they good?"  
  
"Wonderful" Yelen beamed with a bright smile, the look on Lian's face said otherwise. "Don't mind my husband, he doesn't think dealing with two Xiao Lang's was easy" she explained.  
  
"Hey" Syaoran defended, they looked at his face and laughed. "I was a well behaved child" he complained like a little boy.  
  
"You keep on believing that" Lian said to his son jokingly. Syaoran smile showing his fangs, Lian returned the same smile. Sakura and Yelen looked at each other and sweat drop seeing how very much they were alike.  
  
"Sakura, my dear you are going to have your hands full" Yelen stated looking sadly at Sakura but she saw through the look only to see pure happiness.  
  
"I'll have you and Lian to drop them off to before I run off for a week" Sakura replied. "By the way you talk it seems that I'll be taking a week every month" she continued with a comical expression.  
  
"I should have done that" Yelen muttered looking at her son, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Maybe I would had less attacks"  
  
"Mother what a thing to say, I never gave you attacks. Stress yes, but never attacks" Syaoran said rather proudly picking Hu up. "It's okay to give your mother stress" he said to his son who smiled.  
  
"Don't you tell him that, I swear any trouble and I'm sending them right to you" Sakura humph putting her hands on her tiny waists. "Besides mommy won't be able to keep up with two very strong boys" she winked at Rui picking him up.  
  
"Excuse me master Li," a man said making Syaoran and Lian turn around raising their brows at the man. "Um Master Li Lian" he corrected but Syaoran didn't look away. "There is a call for you from ah Mr. Honda"  
  
"Ah yes, Paul" Lian smiled pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'll be right back" he walked off to take the call leaving them in the hall. A moment later Wei walked into the room.  
  
"Master Li there's a phone call for you from Mr. Hirragizawa" he said, Yelen and Sakura sweat drop shaking their heads. Syaoran chuckled at their faces knowing what they were thinking as he handed Rui to his mother.  
  
"Ah Yes, Eriol" he smiled pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'll be right back" he winked at them walking away. Yelen and Sakura laughed at his imitation of his father.  
  
"That's a Li man for you" Yelen stated when they were left in the hall alone. "So how was the sailing?" she inquired when she and Sakura started towards the porch. This house didn't have a studio so Sakura did her dancing on the porch or in the large ballroom.  
  
"Wonderful, I absolutely loved it" Sakura replied breezily in a musical tone when they sat down. She looked at the large back yard and couldn't wait until she and Syaoran moved into their new home. "We should all go sometime when the boys are older"  
  
"Certainly, Xiao Lang never really liked to go sailing with us because it took time away from his friends. He was a very ah well you know what he was" Yelen broke off, Sakura laughed softly. She knew very much what he was because she had experienced it and was glad it was over.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Do you have any idea where he's taking you tonight?" she inquired softly. She had a pretty good idea where he was taking her, and she knew that Sakura was never going to forget this night ever.  
  
"To a show, that's the most I could get out of him" Sakura answered playing with her son. "I can't wait to have more," she laughed softly.  
  
"Nor can we" Yelen replied making her flush. "And I know that Lian would love it even more if you were to have them in two" she giggled knowing that he would probably love it if she were to have them in twos.  
  
"I should probably start getting ready, are you sure it's not a problem for you to watch the boys for me? I could always ask Rose and Wei-san or even Giles" she knew that they would love nothing more.  
  
"It's not a problem" Yelen brushed aside looking at her watch. "I think it's time that you started to get ready"  
  
"But it's so early" she whined, Yelen smiled getting up. She didn't know why they were all acting so weird. Even the staff was acting funny, and she was getting suspicious.  
  
"Come now child, listen to me" Yelen said when Rose walked out the door. "Rose take Rui so his mommy can go upstairs" Rose did as she was told. Sakura gave her son up regrettably because she wanted to play with him more.  
  
"Okay," she walked to the door. Rose and Yelen smiled at each other playing with the boys who were also in on the secret. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked up the stairs wondering why they had kicked her from the porch. Walking down the hall she came to a halt looking at the roses that went down the middle. "What's this?" she whispered following them as she picked up each. The last one she picked up was pointing at their room door.  
  
Opening the door she saw some leading towards the bathroom. Resting the ones she had in her arms on the bed she picked them up as well following them into the bathroom. She gasped then laughed seeing the jet tub filled with bubbles that had rose petals on it. In fact that entire bathroom was covered with rose petals and sweet smelling scents. "Xiao Lang" she laughed seeing a note resting on her silk rob. She opened it and read slowly, "Only the best for my wife, wash away your worries" smiling she placed it down and did as it said. Closing the door she strapped down and slid into the warm water. "I love that man," she giggled closing her eyes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He hadn't been on the phone with Eriol; in fact he was getting ready. He buttoned his cuffs walking around the room opposite Sakura's. "Everything's going to be perfect," Lian assured watching his son. He smiled seeing the romantic side of him come forth.  
  
"It has to be, this is going to what determines our future" he replied dressed in his black tux. Looking at the time on his gold watch he saw that he would have to leave soon. "Is everything in order?" he asked his father again Lian laughed shaking his head. "Sorry father"  
  
"No worries, come now my driver is waiting for you" Lian said looking at his son panic. He could see that his son was really worried and this showed him that he was really in love with Sakura.  
  
"Okay, she should out of the bath already" he knew his wife; she didn't like spending a lot time in the tub. She had been in there a while now since as he was dressed already.  
  
"Right, go now" Lian ordered holding up his jacket. Syaoran took it smiling gratefully. "This is going to a tale to tell my grandchildren"  
  
"Please don't" he begged his father heading for the door. He came to a halt and looked at his father. "Thank you" he said taking the black box, Lian laughed following his son out the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her rob, she felt alive and refreshed. She wondered where her husband was so she could kiss him. Coming to halt she looked at the rose pointing at the bed. She walked over to their bed only to see lingerie laid out. "Okay Syaoran, what are you playing at?" she whispered to herself picking the panty up. Putting them on, she looked at the roses pointed to the door connecting to Syaoran's room. It had once been his nursery but was changed when they moved in.  
  
Walking over to the door she opened it only to see Rose waiting for her, she looked at a hang bag on the sofa. "What's going on?" she asked walking into the room.  
  
"Nothing mistress" Rose answered when a woman and man walked into the room looking like stylists.  
  
"Come now we must get your makeup and hair done" the man said ushering Sakura over to the dresser. She sat down and watched as all sort of make up and hairpins were laid down in front of her.  
  
"He was right, you do you have amazing hair" the woman said brushing Sakura's hair out. She flushed trying not to smile when the guy started to do her make up. She was going to kill her husband when she saw him again. She sat there for almost an hour as they fixed her make up and hair. Finally they were finished and were definitely pleased with their work.  
  
"Wonderful" the man beamed moving out the way, Sakura looked at her self in the mirror and wondered if she was seeing things. She looked beautiful; she hadn't thought she could ever look so good. "You'll make him drop dead with love" he winked at her packing up his things.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura smiled when they walked to the door. She looked at Rose who was walking over to the bed. She opened the bag revealing a stylish silver dress that almost seemed to be white. Sakura gasped looking at the design, she knew that Tomoyo would have loved to see it. "Come now"  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Sakura said looking around the room that was littered with rose petals as well. Rose helped her into the dress, she knew now that her under garments had been cut to suit the dress.  
  
"Very romantic isn't he?" Rose smiled zipping Sakura's dress up. She walked over to the chair and pulled out two strapped heels. Sakura looked at the door when Rose helped her put on her shoes when Yelen walked through the door carrying small black boxes. Yelen looked at Sakura's glowing face, her long hair pulled off her face and held up by diamond hairpins.  
  
"Aren't you enchanting? she laughed seeing Sakura's blushing face. "Come now, my son wants the best for you"  
  
"He has given me all I've wanted' Sakura explained when Yelen opened the boxes and turned around with a dazzling diamond choker. Sakura gasp for like the thousand times in an hour, she was just getting surprise after surprise. Yelen latched the necklace then put on the earrings while Sakura pulled on her elbow length white gloves.  
  
"He wants to give more, he wants to make up for your meeting and marriage" Sakura's heart swelled hearing that. She wanted him to know that he didn't need to make up for anything. "Come now, your driver awaits"  
  
"Will I see the boys before I leave?"  
  
"They are asleep" she sighed sadly shaking her head. "Don't worry, you'll have them always" she followed them down the stairs. Lian smiled holding his camera, Sakura smiled brightly when he started to take pictures of her.  
  
"I'm going to have these blown up," he said brightly. Sakura laughed when the door opened and a slicked out Wei dressed in a black suit was waiting for her standing beside a classic jet-black car.  
  
"Have a wonderful time' Yelen said softly. "Enjoy your self" she smiled shaking her head when Wei took her hand and helped her into the car. He closed the door walking like a young man to his side.  
  
Yelen and Lian watched them leave; she smiled turning to look at her husband. She gasped when he pulled her into his arm, "Come my love, it's time that we got ready" she laughed softly shaking her head.  
  
"I know my love" she replied giving him a soft kiss. Lain smiled charmingly at his wife winking at her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Looking at the elegant building before her, she held out her hand so Wei could help her out. Standing up she let her dress drop, "follow the roses" he whispered winking at her. Sakura smiled walking towards the steps, holding her dress she started up. "Breath Sakura" she whispered noticing how all the workers present were looking at her like she was unusual.  
  
Seeing the rose petals she walked on them heading into the back, she was surrounded by flowers of all kinds. The place smelt wonderful, and the seemed as if it were made out of the most expensive marble. Her breath caught when she came to a large patio. In the middle of what seemed like a tropical garden was a single table with only two chairs and lit candles. "What are you afraid of my love?" a voice said behind her.  
  
Syaoran watched his wife turn around and he felt his heart stop. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Sakura smiled brightly looking at her handsome husband. "Dying from my love for you," she answered when he walked up to her.  
  
"You've captured my heart without even knowing, and you make me want to follow you like a trained pup" he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come let's eat" placing her hand on his offered one he led her towards the table. Sakura felt like she was in a fairy tale world. He pulled out her chair, winking at her he pushed hers in and out of nowhere a guy appeared and pulled his out.  
  
Sakura watched as more appeared carrying plates, and champagne. The waiter showed them the chilled bottle, she almost jumped when he popped it and poured her a half glass then Syaoran. "Dinner shall be served shortly," he announced before all of them disappeared.  
  
"How did you do all this?" she asked amazed. "It's amazing, and so unreal" he laughed softly hearing her tone.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, Sakura shook her head not knowing how to mouth what she was feeling.  
  
"I thought we were only going to a regular show, I would never have dreamed something like this. You, I can't even find the right words" he liked how she was speechless that was a good sign. Shaking his head he reached out for her gloved hand taking it in his. He looked at the simple diamond ring and knew it wouldn't be there any longer.  
  
"Don't say anything at least not yet" she smiled shaking her head, he returned not able to keep his eyes off her. She was so magical, so incredibly unreal yet so perfect inside and out. She knew what life could be like, she was strong probably even stronger than he was. And he loved her for that along with many other things; he loved her strength, her will and determination. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
All through dinner Sakura was trying to digest all she was seeing. And she couldn't believe the imagination of her husband. Picking up her champagne she looked at him through the liquid. She knew that he had more; she could see by the way he was looking at her even their plates were cleared away. "What's on your mind sweet?" he asked charmingly.  
  
"You, my love" she replied, he raised his brows and she smiled. "I can't get enough of you, you look so incredibly sexy" he grinned, and she laughed softly.  
  
"I would hope so" she heard the joking tone and giggled. He pushed his chair finishing his champagne. "Come Cherry Blossom" he held his hand like a prince from a fairy tail. Again a waiter appeared out of nowhere and pulled her chair out, taking his hand he led her towards the steps that led into the garden.  
  
"What else are you up?" she asked looking at a large stone building that was white and had five pillars holding the roof up.  
  
"You'll see, there's something that I love about my wife" he said leading her up the steps. Sakura looked at the floor and could clearly see her reflection in it as they made their way to the middle.  
  
"And what's that?" Sakura inquired when they came to a stop. He placed his hand on her waist getting ready for a waltz.  
  
"It's her passion for dancing," he answered when an orchestra started up. Sakura hadn't even noticed the small orchestra on the other side. She felt her self float around the room when they started to dance together.  
  
"Xiao Lang, when will it stop?" she laughed softly as they moved slowly to the music.  
  
"Never" He chuckled knowing that all through their lives he would surprise her with something new and spectacular. He pulled her closer when the music died down. "This song represents the first time I fell in love with you" he said when the tango started to play.  
  
She fell in love with him all over again; they executed sharp movements blending perfectly together. She gasped when he dipped her then slowly straightened. Their faces moved inches from the other, and she shivered feeling his breath against her lips momentarily.  
  
They move and he spun her around in a swift motion, her leg moved up his as he bent her back. She smiled into his eyes knowing that no other man could compare to him. He was her partner, her other half and she knew that he completed her. Seeing her eyes grow misty he stopped looking at her worriedly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I love you so much" she whispered, he smiled placing both hands on her cheeks. She thanked them for giving her waterproof mascara.  
  
"Don't" he whispered inches from her lips. He brushed his lips against her drawing her breath into his mouth. Giving her a soft kiss he pulled back, and bent on one knee.  
  
"Syaoran" she stuttered wondering what he was doing. He smiled into her eyes pulling out the small black box from his pocket. "Oh" she whispered feeling herself become extremely nervous.  
  
"I know that from since the day I walked into your life it has been a trial. And I know that our first marriage shouldn't even be labeled one" he paused as if trying to find the right words. "But I want you to know that I love you, I love every thing that makes you Sakura. You've made me feel things I never thought existed, from the first time I danced with you I knew you were special" Sakura held back tears when he took her hand in his. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry but she felt like doing both. "You've given me a life and all that I've unconsciously asked for and slapped some sense into me. You are my angel, mother to my children and love of my life. I kneel here humbly before you, asking such a divine being, a goddess like you to be my wife" he grinned winking. "Again" he concluded.  
  
"I could careless about how our first marriage became because you know what?" she got out softly finding her voice. "It bind us together, and along with the boys it made us stuck together. And yes, I would love nothing more than to be your wife" she laughed softly. "Again because you are my arrogant beast of a husband, and I want no other" he opened the small black box showing off a most extravagant engagement banned. Taking it out he slipped it unto her finger then placed a soft kiss on it.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered, Sakura shook her head throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you Cherry Blossom"  
  
"I love you my Wolf" she replied pulling back slightly. "So much" she kissed him softly on the lips then deeply telling him how much she loved him when the music started to play again. She laughed when he swung her around chuckling; she was the happiest woman on earth she knew. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked at her husband who glanced at his watch when they came to the large ballroom. She could see that he was nervous and it was once in a while that something like that happened. "Everything's going fine" she assured adjusting his tie like a wife.  
  
"I know but they are five minutes late already" Lian replied shaking his head. "My son is never late for anything" He said rather proudly when the doors opened and a man walked in heading towards them.  
  
"They have arrived" he announced, Lian and Yelen smiled knowing that all had gone right. She laughed giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, he smiled taking her hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.  
  
"I love you" he whispered to his wife. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Outside. *  
  
*  
  
* * Sakura looked at the large building in front of her, "Wow this isn't the theatre we went to with Kanbi and Max," she observed thinking it was new.  
  
"I know, I thought we would go to something a little different. It's a new one, just opened tonight I believe," he answered leading her up the stairs. Syaoran smiled looking at his wife, he wanted to give her the best wedding.  
  
Two clerks dressed identically opened the doors, Sakura smiled brightly at them. "It's empty" she observed wondering where all the other people. "Syaoran?" she looked at his smiling face wondering what he was up to now.  
  
"I thought it was only right or do you want people?" he asked coming to halt at a large gold door. Sakura giggled shaking her head, she didn't mind that it was empty.  
  
"Not at all" she replied when the doors opened to a dark room, she looked in. He led her in, and Sakura stayed close to him not liking darkness.  
  
"Happy Anniversary" everyone cheered when the lights were turned on. Sakura gasped in shock looking at all her friends.  
  
"Oh my god" she exclaimed her hand flying to her mouth in disbelief. She was looking at all her friends in utter shock. "Syaoran!" she looked at her husband then her friends.  
  
"Sakura!" all the girls screamed racing towards her. Everyone in the room winced but the guys laughed watching them go crazy with each other. Sakura wanted nothing but to hug all her friends then her husband and shower him with kisses. He was the most amazing person there was.  
  
"You look amazing" Rika said spinning Sakura around. "Oh our baby is grown up" they laughed at how she sounded all thinking the same.  
  
"Sexy" Chiharu teased, Tomoyo agreed circling them with the camera. "Tomoyo the dress is simply amazing. You have created a masterpiece" Sakura gasped looking at her friends.  
  
"No" she held back a horrified giggle looking at her friends then all the family in the room.  
  
"Yes" they replied together. Sakura laughed shaking her head, they had all planned it. They were the best there was she felt her eyes burn.  
  
"Oh don't cry Kaijuu we don't want you getting uglier than you already are" she spun around coming face to face with her cousin.  
  
"Touya, Sakura no Kaijuu" she replied too happy to sound mad as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Syaoran stood on the side watching the site with his father, Paul and the guys who were grinning like crazy.  
  
"You won't believe but Tomoyo got every detail of the dinner, you all nervous and Sakura getting ready on video" Syaoran almost choked looking at them in shocked. When they smiled showing fangs he knew that they had watched him and saw how nervous he was.  
  
"Shit" he cursed, they shouted with laughter looking at his grumpy face. Mika patted him on the back giving a look of sympathy. Syaoran growled in response making his father and friends laugh.  
  
"Four down three to go" Lian looked at Alex, Mika and Jamie who were still single.  
  
"Actually two to go" Jamie corrected surprising them he grinned shaking his head. He looked at his fiancée when she looked at him and winked. "Last night" he answered softly.  
  
"Well done, now it's only Mika and I" Alex said dryly running his hand through his hair. He looked at Rika and smiled though. "I have a feeling it's going to be zero soon. When you find something amazing you can't keep away" he looked at Rika's laughing face through the champagne glass.  
  
"Ahem to that" all of them said clinging glasses together. The group or clubhouse of players had been reduced to two that would soon be reduced to zero. Syaoran smiled lovingly at his wife's magical form as she talks animated to her uncle who was laughing at whatever she was saying.  
  
He saw when Sakura looked at him before walking off towards the balcony. "Excuse Me," he said walking off.  
  
"Yeah" they said talking about business as usual. He walked through their guest following her slowly. He walked through the red curtains only to see her gazing at the sky.  
  
"Are you enjoying your self?" he asked standing beside her. Sakura turned with a smile on her face; he felt his breath caught looking at her glowing face.  
  
"What do you think?" she replied turning to him fully. She looked over his face slowly; she reached up and touched his cheek tenderly. "I've never felt more special in my entire life" she whispered sincerely.  
  
"Nor have I having you in my life" he replied bending his head. He stopped and grinned wolfishly. "What do you think about this place?" Sakura wondered why he would ask her such a question before a kiss.  
  
"It's amazing," she answered wanting him to kiss her.  
  
"Good, cause it's yours" before she could get anything out of her mouth he kissed her deeply cutting her off. She smiled in the kiss wrapping arms around his neck pulling him to her. She moaned sensually when his tongue moved against hers..  
  
They were so caught up in each other that they didn't see the camera lurking behind the curtains. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Love in an unbreakable force, and only few really find out the "Meaning Of Love" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*May you will be one of those few souls.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The End. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey what did you think? Did you like or hate? Tell me, tell me, tell me LOL come on. Come on, come on Hahaha please tell me. I want to thank everyone who saw this all the way through. I love you guys and you make me actually see something all the way through.  
  
Um I don't know when I'm going to put up another story. I have one ready, actually two ready to go but I'm not sure if I should upload them. they are two I wrote a long time ago.  
  
Anyways thank you again, and I love you. JA_ 


End file.
